Sacked!
by Hundius
Summary: The Australian government has taken some unpleasant measurements to save money. The savings affects also the patrol boats. What's going to happen with the Hammersley? Thanks to Gisou1950 for beta reading.
1. Chapter 1 The world is small

Sacked!

A/N

This story takes a start in the beginning of Series 5 when the relation between Mike and Kate reached another rock bottom and Swain is still alive. Meanwhile someone else had more luck. The story below takes on two years later.

 **Ch 1. The world is small**

Dylan

It was late in the afternoon and the sun started to throw a yellowish shine on everything. It had been a sunny day and it was an ideal moment to end the day with a fresh beer.

Dylan limped along inside the pub supported by his cane. He ordered a beer from the bar and then went out to sit down outside on a bar stool. He hung his cane at the high table and grimaced.

 _Bloody cane. Luckily I don't have trouble with driving._

He took a gulp and enjoyed the taste.

 _Who has been lucky now? Me? Because I could stay employed or my colleagues who got fired after the reorganisation? It would have been better if I had been fired as well. Then I'll always be still mobile. Look at me now. A war invalid with a crippled leg. With that stupid cane I'm looking like an old man!_

His mobile buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket.

He smiled when he saw caller's name on the display, 'Charlie'.

"Hey, sister, how're you doing?", he said.

"Hi Dylan, I'm fine and you?", she replied.

"Fairly well, I'm sitting at a terrace with a beer", he replied with a grin.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but where are you and what are you doing?", she asked.

"Well, I'm in Melbourne for the moment and I'm hanging around, traveling, you know", he said.

"Hmm, isn't it about time for you to look for something decent like a job, for example?", she said.

"Nah, I'm not ready for it now. I want to enjoy life, I want to move", he replied.

"To move? In your state?", she replied suspiciously.

"Charlie, for the same price I could have been dead or in a wheel chair. I've a handicap but I can still walk and drive, so. And I'm working on it to get rid of it", he said sipping from his beer.

"Yes, ok, I'm just worried about you. Don't stay idle for too long, that's also not good", she said.

"I know Charlie, I know, it's just the matter to find something that fits me and that I like".

"Uh-hu".

"How's the farm doing and father?", he asked.

"Busy as usual. There's always something to do. And dad? Hmm, difficult. He's getting more and more stubborn over the month. He insisted to take care of the finances while I run the farm", she said.

"Ok, sounds good. Listen, if there's something, call me", Dylan replied.

"Yep, will do and take care of yourself", she said before closing the call.

He smiled again and took another sip.

 _My older sister, Charlotte, Charlie for short, she'll manage. The farm became her life. I think that she forgot to fall in love with somebody. Maybe one day I'll tell her, although she can say the same from me…_

He smiled sadly and looked outside. Across the street there was a show-card of the next musical in Sydney, "The King And I", played by Lisa McCune and Teddy Tahu Rhodes. The picture showed a huge photo of Lisa in a cream coloured dress of the musical.

Dylan smiled when he saw the picture.

 _Kate's favourite culture events, musicals. It's amazing how she resembles at Lisa McCune, especially when she has her hair up. For a special event, she was really dressed up with an amazing sexy gown. It was for an informal Navy charity ball. She had her hair done and it looked a bit like the picture. If you didn't know them well, you might believe that they are sisters._

 _Where could she be now?_

 _Damn, we've had a good time on board of Hammersley until that stupid government decided to reduce the number of people in the Navy. They shifted the surveillance of our borders to the coast guard. But the coast guard have their own staff and we were fired. Although some were lucky enough to keep their jobs, probably thanks to their good connections. Mike for instance. It was obvious that Knocker kept her hand above his head. She had clearly kept a close eye on him. And on his …, no, their son, Ryan, too._

Dylan chuckled.

 _Bird too. She has been lucky enough to be Ryan's girlfriend, otherwise she would have been fired too!_

 _Me too. Probably they needed someone who was keen of action and they've sent me to Afghanistan. I guess that my previous Gulf experience and my medal had to do with it._

 _But all the others? They were all fired, thrown away like a piece of trash. A pity for all these qualified people. Swain, RO, Harpie, Charge, 2Dads and Kate. Nobody was happy with it, but they coped rather well with it, except for Kate. She was really upset,_ _she didn't expect her life to be put upside down. I haven't had the opportunity anymore to have a rational chat with her. She didn't say anything anymore; I think she couldn't. The last memory I have from her was when she shook my hand with eyes filled with tears. She wanted to say something but no sound came out of her throat and she shook her head. She turned around and stepped quickly away. I called her, but she didn't hear anymore. Painful._

 _Where could she be now? I tried to call her but she never took my calls and in Afghanistan my mobile got destroyed by the explosion with consequent loss of all my phone numbers. Moreover I don't have her personal email address. That was a stupid mistake on my part to never have asked for it._

 _Weird, I can't get her out of my mind._

 _Although, it's not that weird buddy. She's an amazing woman and you feel for her._

He noticed that an older man sitting at the table next door was also staring at the show-card of the King And I.

"Don't get the lady out of the show-card", he said grinning at the man.

He turned towards Dylan. "She reminds me of my daughter", he answered.

Dylan chuckled and took a sip. "Which man woudn't want to have such a daughter", he said.

The man smiled sadly, looked back at the show-card and said, "Well I think she should look like that now".

 _He's from abroad._

"You're not sure? Then it has been a long time since you saw her?", Dylan said intrigued by the weird answer.

He nodded slowly. "She was nine when I saw her for the last time and that was 28 years ago", he said slowly as he stared at Lisa's photo.

 _Weird, I've already heard this kind of story. That means that this kind of situations are not particular cases._

"You're not from here, isn't it?", he asked him.

"No, I'm from England."

 _No?! This would be really a strange coincidence. Kate also came from England._

He looked at the man more closely now.

 _He looks a bit like her. The same nose and the same green eyes._

"May I ask for your name sir?", Dylan asked him.

"McGregor, Arthur McGregor. Why?", the man said.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 Two men and a missing woman

**Ch 2. Two men and a missing woman**

A shiver ran down his spine.

 _No, it ain't possible!_

"Uh? Nothing special", Dylan replied.

 _Is this a dream or just an incredible coincidence?_

"Sir, just a little question, is your daughter's name Katherine?", he asked the man.

Dylan saw the man turn abrubtly his head in his direction. He has turned pale.

 _Right in the target! It is unbelievable. Cheap movies come up with such stories, but I never thought it could be real!_

"How, … how… do you… know that?", he stammered.

"I was her friend and colleague and I know how she came here", Dylan replied.

Arthur McGregor slowly shook his head, realising what he had just heard and stared at the ground.

Then he looked back at Dylan. "How is she? How does she look like? Is she married? Kids? What kind of job is she doing?", Arthur asked all of a sudden.

"Wow, that's a lot of questions, I think we need another beer, because I also would like to know something. A beer?", he asked the old man.

"Yes please."

Dylan limped along the bar and came back a moment later with two glasses of beer. He put them down on Arthur's table and retrieved his cane from the other table.

"Cheers mate", he said.

"An accident?", Arthur asked after he has taken a gulp.

"Nope, the Taliban tried to blow up my team and they partially succeeded. Three of us died and the others were badly wounded. I can consider myself happy to always have my leg. They made it hold with a platinum plate. So, I've a little more value now", Dylan said with a grin.

He frowned and Dylan got a second shock.

 _Kate frowns exactly in the same way as he does. Amazing they were made in the same mold, the eyes, the nose, the facial expressions. He was probably also blond, now he's silver grey._

"Taliban you said, your team. You're in the police or the army, but you said that Katherine was a colleague of yours?", Arthur questioned.

"I was in the Navy and Kate too."

"Kate? Hmm, that's what her name is now. In the Navy, _she_?", he asked surprised.

"Yeah, she was a lieutenant and the executive officer of a patrol boat. I was the bosun or buffer", Dylan said sipping from his beer.

"My goodness, my daughter an officer in the Australian Navy! I never thought that", he said surprised.

"Hmm, is it that bad?"

"No, not at all. It's quite an achievement for that little toddler with her teddy bear under her arm."

Dylan grinned. "Teddy bear", he repeated.

 _I can see it in front of me, a little Kate with a teddy bear._

"She forgot it when they left. How does she look like now?", he asked.

Dylan turned his head towards the show-card and said "Well, look at Lisa and you'll know. She could be her twin sister."

Arthur looked again at the picture and nodded. "Is she married?", he asked still looking at the photo.

"When I saw her the last time, she wasn't."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, she had one, or I should rather say she tried to keep it working", he said with a grimace.

"What do you mean?"

"She was in love with our commanding officer, but you may not have a relation while serving on the same vessel. So, they waited until he got a shore posting, but it never happened, as long as I was still there. I assume they dated behind closed doors", he said.

"And now?" Arthur asked.

"Now? I don't know. Because of the economy policy of our bloody government they all got fired with the exception of a few of them. Kate was among the fired people. I stayed employed. They needed someone who was foolish enough to risk his life once more in Afghanistan with the result that I became a crippled war hero. Since she left Hammersley, that was our patrol boat, I have neither seen nor heard her", he said embittered with a shrug.

"Hmm, you still feel for her, isn't it?", McGregor said.

"Uh?"

"Come on, I can just feel it."

Dylan shrugged. "Maybe."

McGregor grinned, "You don't have to teach old dogs new tricks old chap. Just admit it. Nothing wrong with that".

Dylan grimaced, "Well then, yes. To be honest, I still feel for her, but back then the situation was awkward. She was an officer and I a NCO, moreover we served on the same ship and to make it worse she tried to have a relation with the CO and there was a SAS captain who was also keen on her. Should I draw a picture?"

He nodded slowly, "yes, I understand and I'm convinced that you would have been a good match for her. You sound like a man from one piece."

"Anyhow, she disappeared", he said coldly.

"Keep in mind that the world is small, otherwise we would never have met . Another one?", Arthur said pointing to the empty glasses.

"Yep", Dylan said while he made a movement to stand up but Arthur has put his hand on his arm.

"I'll go. Your leg is stuffed up, mine are old, but still ok", he said and walked inside.

A bit later he was back with two more glasses of beer.

"Cheers!", Dylan said raising his glass.

"Cheers. Do you have her coordinates?", he asked Dylan before taking a sip.

"Nope, nothing anymore. I forgot to ask her personal email address and the email address of the Navy doesn't exist anymore. To make it worse, her mobile number isn't the same anymore and she probably moved because she doesn't live anymore at her known address", he said making a face.

"And you? What are you doing here? I understood from Kate that she's angry at you because you've never made an attempt to find her back."

"Is it? Hmm, I do believe that. That bitch ex-wife disappeared with my daughter when I was away for my job, you know. I haven't had the time to say goodbye. Two years later I've got a letter from her and she told me that she wasn't happy at all in England. I wrote back and three weeks later I've got my letter back with an undeliverable note. I've also done some research for that address, but in vain. Not a single Katherine McGregor", he replied sadly.

"And now you're here to look for her?", Dylan said.

"I'm on the run in fact. That bitch ex-wife found a trick to get me some money . All of a sudden I stood in front of a bailiff and her lawyer. She claimed alimony for 28 years. Of course I didn't want to pay that. That's a fortune, you know. She found a couple of vicious tricks in the law to accuse me from violence. Can you imagine? I never laid a finger on her. I consulted a lawyer too, but that was in vain. She pressed the case and they wanted to arrest me, but I could escape. I guess that my land has been confiscated by now and also a part of my savings. I secured my company and everything I could and I left for Australia because that would be the last place where she would look for me is in her back garden."

"What a bitch!", Dylan grumbled.

"Exactly and what are you doing actually?", Arthur asked.

Dylan straightened his back, "I've been discharged for medical reasons, unfit for military duties. A golden handshake, a medal and bye-bye. Now I'm driving around to visit our country and to look out for a job that likes me. Worse-case scenario I can always go back to parents' farm."

"I see. First of all you've been risking your neck for them and when it has turned out badly, then they doesn't need you anymore", Arthur replied.

"Hmm, yeah sort of", Dylan mumbled.

He took a sip.

"Your parents' farm, is it a big one?", Arthur asked.

"Nah, less than average, but if you should compare it with the UK, then you would say huge. It's run by my father and my sister, Charlotte."

"I see. You see them often?"

"Nope, once or twice a year? Due to the distance and the periods at sea or on mission, but don't get me wrong, the relation is ok. Phone calls, emails, you see?"

"Indeed. What did you do on board?"

"Gosh! I was the link between the officers and the crew. Knowing that we were a very small team, I had the occasion to take over the command for a few times. That's the advantage on little ships. You can sometimes execute officer's functions, something which is impossible on frigates."

"Uh-hu."

"A minute ago you said you had land and a company, no? ", Dylan asked.

"Exactly. Why?"

"Kate sometimes told that you were a landowner, but she didn't say you had a company as well. Which one?", asked Dylan.

"Transportation. If you want to make part of the economy chain of a country then you can't keep on busy with land and cattle. You've to do something else and I chose for transport, expedition to be precise, organizing you know. I've had some trucks as well".

Dylan nodded and took a sip.

"Uh-hu. You said you had?"

"Indeed, I sold everything. When you own a company you can be traced. Now I've disappeared."

"What are you doing now?",

"Pfft, I'm a steward on one of the big farms in the neighbourhood. It's a matter of keeping a low profile, if you know what I mean."

"And you intend to do this all the time? From what I hear from you, you're too ambitious to be a steward."

"Exactly! As I said, keeping low profile and meanwhile I can look around, learn from this country and find the profitable niche market that will fit for me! That's what I'm doing right now, old chap. Talking with you. I just learned that you've been in the Navy, you're currently unemployed and that you don't fear much. And, to finish it off, that you've had an eye on my daughter", he added with a grin.

Dylan raised his eyebrows and took a swig from his beer.

 _Hmm, at that level father and daughter are the same, quick-witted!_

"You're a good observer", he admitted.

"You've nothing more from Kate then?", Dylan continued.

He smiled sadly, "The teddy bear and a photo of her with it. For one reason or another she left her teddy bear. Barely believable because she carried it everywhere with her."

Dylan nodded.

 _Kate with a teddy bear! So contradictory with the character she had let appear during the years I knew her, but behind the big wall, I noticed a little girl that longed for a home._

Both men sipped from their beer and were busy to process the information they got."

"May I ask you something?", Arthur asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll give you my email address. If you meet her again, would you let me know?"

"Yeah, why not."

Arthur grabbed a beer mat and wrote his name and email address at the back side before shoving it into Dylan's hands.

"Just keep it for you, low profile, remember", he said raising his eyebrows.

"You can trust me", Dylan said as he put it in his shirt pocket and he wrote his mobile number on another beer mat and shoved it to Arthur "Here's mine; you never know or in case you would find her first, huh."

They got up, said goodbye and left in opposite directions.

Dylan walked back to his hotel. Through the window of his hotel room he was watching the sea in the distance.

 _Strange encounter, just like in a movie. But there you expect that kind of things._

He took his wallet and pulled out a small photo. He smiled while looking at the picture of a smiling Kate in a red dress.

 _Where's the time? This was during one of the best parties. Everyone was all dressed up to the nines, even 2Dads had found somewhere a decent outfit. Jessica had taken some pictures and I got this one from her._

 _Where on earth are you Kate? I'm thinking of you more than I thought._

 _Your father is right. I feel for you._

 _Hmm, I hope I can dream of you tonight instead of those awful nightmares about Taliban._


	3. Chapter 3 Desperate

**Ch 3. Desperate**

Flashback

One year ago.

Kate

In a small flat in the outskirts of Sydney.

The furniture was of a cheap kind and the flat consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom a kitchen and a living room. Decorations were nil except for a few photo's of a Navy vessel and some crew members.

Kate was slumped in the couch and stared blankly at the television that broadcasting a talk show. On the coffee table stood an empty bottle of wine and an almost empty one in the middle of a lot of used tissues. Her hair was uncombed and her clothes had known better days, a worn out jeans and one of the grey Navy T-shirts. Her red puffy eyes were in contrast with her pale skin.

"ffstupid ffshow!", she slurred and bent forward to take a gulp from the glass.

She leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes.

 _Everything is stupid! You in the first place, because you're useless. You can't keep anything. You lost your job and you can't find a good one. What I'm doing now is really crap! I'm doing this stupid cleaning job already for a month and I'm not the wiser. Moreover, nobody needs you. You can't even build a relationship. You tried twice with Mike and each time he ran away. You wanted a child with him and you discovered that he has a grown-up son with Maxine. Jeez is she so much better than you? And when you're finally pregnant with his, you didn't dare to tell him and you were not even able to keep it. You're a useless chicken!_

With eyes full of tears, she grabbed the bottle, carried it to her mouth and emptied it in one gulp.

"Who caresfff? Fftwo bo…bottlesf. It doesfffn't matter anymore and I don't givvvve a fdamn! They can sssuck it!", she slurred out loud as she stood up .

She staggered into the bedroom pulling out the T-shirt that she dropped on the bed. Then she wanted to take off her jeans but had to do it twice because she fell heavily against the wardrobe. Angrily Kate threw her jeans at the far end of the room.

"Ffffucking troussssersss!", she slurred.

She opened the door of her wardrobe and took out her white service dress. She put it carefully on the bed and went back to the wardrobe to take her white Navy shoes at the bottom. She put them next to the bed and finally she grabbed her hat from the sliding drawer of the wardrobe.

She knotted her hair with big difficulties, next while swaying back and forth she worked hard to put on her uniform and stumbled to the dressing. She pulled open a drawer and took the medal bar which she fixed to her uniform. She staggered to the wardrobe and grabbed the sword that she had received as a reward at the ADFA. She put it on the bed and grabbed a notepad and a pen. Kate scribbled on it : 'Waste of money!' and put the piece of paper next to the sword.

She scribbled another paper 'Bye-bye world, you finally got rid of me!' and she put it also on the bed.

Next she pulled open another drawer and rummaged around in it.

"Crap, no white ssssocks anymore", she grumbled. She shrugged, "Pfft, it really doesssssn't matter anymore", she said uninterested and she slipped barefoot in her white shoes and tried to tie them, but she gave up after a few attempts. Finally she put her hat on and walked to the nightstand. She bent over, opened the drawer and grabbed a little gun with a small calibre .22. Kate loaded the gun and went to the mirror of her wardrobe. She stopped in front of it and looked at her own pale appearance with her puffy eyes. She shook her head slowly.

"It came to no..nothing at all Kate, nnnnnothing! You've worked hard to get out of the missssery and you seemed to be happy, a command, a relationship, a baby, some savings, but this isn't working for you anymore. Everything has gone in no time. What's left for me now? Nothing! Why would I continue this life? I've tried and it came to nothing.

Farewell Katherine!", she said as she put the barrel of the gun against her temple. She squeezed her eyes and started to sob, leaning her head.

Kate pulled the trigger.

Her body fell on the ground.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4 Promotion

**Ch 4. Promotion**

Four months earlier

Nikki

She made the last indication on the sea map and she stood up again. She straightened her back and looked around at the bridge of the HMAS Perth. Commander Cavenash sat in his chair and another officer was on watch. She smiled a little.

 _I've been lucky. I left Hammersley and I've been posted here, again as navigator. It's a good team and the CO is a reasonable man, although he's more prudent than Mike Flynn. I've a few friends here and most important of all, I've a cabin of my own. I'm the only female officer with a lieutenant rank. The two other women are sub-lieutenants and they share a cabin._

She padded to the CO and he sensed her presence.

"And Nav?", he said.

"We'll arrive in Sydney at 15.00 sir, thus within two hours", she said.

"Nice! Oh Nav, when we're moored you'll have to see the commodore asap", he said.

"Uh? Asap? Something wrong?", she asked him.

"You ought to know the Navy Nav, everything is asap. Hurry and wait!", he said with a smirk.

"You've any idea boss?", she asked.

"Nope, the Old Man didn't mention. Probably he wants to invite you for a romantic candle light dinner", he deadpanned.

"Sir!", she said pretending to be indignant and slapped him gently on the arm.

He smirked to her in reply.

"Do the decreases have impact on us?", she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before answering, giving her an awkward feeling.

"Normally, we, on the big ships, are not involved in this decrease operation. Although there will be some dismissals left and right. That will be mainly men who not perform well and that's forced by the need of the Navy to keep the most valuable men of the patrol boats. But the Old Man didn't tell me much more about why he wants to see you", he said with a poker face.

She nodded, "Yes, indeed" and she padded back again to her maps.

 _Even in the Navy you're not sure any more about your job. They can guarantee you that there's always a risk to be blown out of the water but they can't guarantee you to keep your job! …the big ships are not involved… Then I can be happy to not be on the Hammersley anymore! …to keep the most valuable men of the patrol boats… That would for sure mean that Mike and Kate stay employed. Will her dream to be on big ships become finally true then? Imagine Kate being transferred to the Perth! That would be funny. Although, sometimes she can be so private, while I know she isn't..._

 _I'm going to contact her. Since I left Hammersley we've barely seen each other. When I was at sea she had shore leave and vice versa. And when we were both on shore she was for sure with Mike and then I didn't want to disturb their rare moments together. Most of the time we exchanged emails._

Two and a half hour later the Perth was moored and Nikki stood in her cabin. She has just put on her white uniform and now she was busy with the delicate job to tie her hair in a knot. She checked and rechecked it because she didn't want to get a remark from the Commodore. Finally she put her hat on and she left.

She reported at Navcom, at the base, and announced herself to the Commodore's adjutant.

"Yeah, you can come in, the boss has no visitors for the moment", the lieutenant said.

She knocked at the door, waited for the answer and entered.

"Ah! Lieutenant Caetano, I've been waiting for you! Sit down!", he said as he stood upright. Commodore John Harris was a tall man with short silver grey hair. He gestured with his hand to the chair in front of his impressive wooden desk.

"Thank you sir", she said heading for the chair.

He sat down and grabbed a file on the edge of his desk. He opened it and started to leaf.

"Lieutenant, you'vea nice service record so far. Assistant navigator on a supply ship, navigator on board of a mine hunter, a patrol boat and a frigate. All good remarks and recommendations. Moreover you seem to have a good influence on crews as well", he said as he looked at her.

"Indeed,Sir, I feel good among the crew members", Nikki replied.

"Well, we need qualified people and I'm glad to be able to announce some good news as well in this difficult times. You're going to follow a training as executive officer with the rank of lieutenant-commander. Congratulations lieutenant-commander!", he said.

Nikki looked at him baffled, open-mouthed.

"And work a bit on your facial expression", he mumbled.

"Ah! Uh, yes sir, thank you sir!", she reacted quickly.

He stood up and reached out. They shook hands, he sat down again and opened a drawer.

Commodore Harris grabbed a pair of shoulder boards with two and a half band.

"Here you go! The Navy counts on you and realise that if the captain isn't available due to I don't know what, that you'll be the CO of one of the most powerful ships of the southern area!", he said.

Nikki swallowed.

 _Jeez! What an idea!_

"Yes, sir, I'm aware of it. And when do I have to attend the training?", she asked while accepting the shoulder boards.

"It starts next week. It means also that this was your last voyage on the Perth and that you'll become the executive officer of the HMAS Sydney", he replied.

"I see and who's the CO?", Nikki questioned.

"Captain Howard, but he's going to retire and I don't know his successor yet. So, enjoy your holidays lieutenant-commander", the commodore answered and he gave her the signal that the meeting was finished.

Nikki left the office in trance.

 _No, I'm dreaming. Within a second I'm going to wake up in my rack or my bedroom and I shall always be the navigator on the Perth. What did he say? I'm a lieutenant-commander and moreover I'll become the executive officer of a missile frigate! One of the most advanced ships we have. That means I have to manage a huge war ship and that I can offer it to the CO as a good functioning tool! And if things would turn out badly, then I'm the CO of that ship. Jeez!_

 _I've to tell Kate about this. Hmm, but what if she didn't got her promotion? It will hurt her. No, I can't do that . I'll talk to her about something else._

She wandered back again to the Perth. When she reached the gangway the sailor of the watch drew her attention.

"Nav, the CO is waiting for you", he said.

"Ok", she replied and smiled.

 _He wants to know what the old man has told me, of course._

When she reached the bridge she was surprised.

All the officers were gathered on the bridge and apparently they were waiting for her.

"Lieutenant-commander, your uniform is not following the rules! You're not wearing the appropriate rank", the CO said sternly.

Nikki started to blush. "Ah?! Uh.. I didn't have had the time yet. I've them here….", her voice faltered as she showed the shoulder boards after taking them out of her pocket.

"I'm going to attach them", the CO said taking the shoulder boards. "Congratulations Nav!".

He started to untie the existing ones on her shoulder.

"Sir! You knew about it, didn't you?", she asked surprised.

"Of course! But I didn't want to spoil the Old Man's fun", he said with a smirk.

"Oh! That's mean! And I was thinking that it had to do with something completely different", Nikki replied a bit upset.

"Congratulations Nikki! Here something to flush away!", Martin, the XO, said offering her a glass of wine.

"Thanks!", she said.

"Cheers!", the CO added grabbing a glass of beer.

"We'll miss you Nav and not only for your splendid navigation capabilities but also because you're the most handsome of this bunch of geezers here", Cavenash said.

"Come on! You!", she replied blushing again.

"Where are you going to?", Martin asked.

"The Sydney", she replied.

"Oh, that's the barge of the old John Howard. He's not far anymore from his retirement", Cavenash replied.

"Take care Nikki, Captain Howard is one of the Old Guard. He sticks very much to the rules", Martin said with grin.

Another glass of wine followed and another one and another one…

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 Alone

**Ch 5. Alone**

The next day Nikki woke up bit by bit. She kept her eyes closed and touched the fabric on which she was lying on her belly. She listened to the sounds of the environment and sniffed the air.

 _Hmm, this is absolutely not the Perth, it's too quiet and this smells like my own bedroom._

She slowly turned on her back groaning.

"Ooh what's that? Just bells ringing in my head", she grumbled.

 _How did I get here? I don't remember going back to my flat._

She felt herself.

 _Uh? Still completely dressed?_

She sat on the edge of her bed moaning.

 _Bloody headache! How did I get here?_

She looked at her feet.

 _I've still my socks on?! Usually it's the first thing I take off when I come back home._

She took off her socks, got up slowly, ent to the window and opened it. The sun caressed her face. She took a deep breath and inhaled the wet smell of the sea in the bay of Sydney. From out of her window she could see the tops of the roofs of the opera house in the distance and a big part of the bay.

 _Shower!_

She turned while unbuttoning her shirt and her glance fell on her white shoes. They stood neatly next to each other at the end of her bed. Her navy handbag next to it and a small piece of paper laid down on the shoes.

Nikki grabbed it.

 **Dear Nikki,**

 **I took you home yesterday because after the drinks in the senior sailors' mess you weren't able anymore to reach your home in an acceptable state.**

 **Mind that John Howard is a teetotaller! So behave yourself! GRIN!**

 **Martin**

"Oh Martin thanks but you're a bastard!", she said shaking slowly her head.

She held her shirt in front of her before throwing it in the laundry bin and looked smiling at the shoulder boards.

 _Who would have thought that? I'll call mum and dad to tell them._

Nikki pulled out her trousers, grabbed some underwear and padded to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

Fifteen minutes later she left the bathroom and padded back to the bedroom to choose a light summer dress that she slipped on. Next she grabbed the tube of aspirin and walked to the kitchen.

She dropped a tablet in a glass of water and waited.

 _When did I get drunk again? It happened to me only a few times. The first it was for my promotion to sub-lieutenant. The second one was after the farewell drink with the Hammersley guys and this time around._

She swallowed the glass in two gulps and she opened the fridge.

"Shit! Empty! Of course, you've been away for two months and normally you should have done the grocery shopping yesterday afternoon, but something else happened", she mumbled.

"Ok, breakfast outside on a terrace in the sun! And this afternoon, doing nothing on Bondai Beach", she said determined.

That afternoon she padded to the beach in a sun dress and on flip flops. She found a quiet spot and after a refreshing dive in the water she lay down to read, but she started thinking about the call with her parents that morning. _They were on the cloud nine when they learned that their daughter would become the executive officer of a powerful frigate._

 _It makes me happy to hear that they're happy too. It's a gift to still have your parents. Kate doesn't have it. I can't bear the thought of loosing them. I would miss them. Although Kate acts as if it doesn't affect her, I know better than anyone that it's wrong. It was on the old Hammersley…_

…Mike knew when it was Kate's birthday and during breakfast he had congratulated her. In her typical style she had thanked him for his wishes and it seemed that she wasn't interested. Ok, some people don't like birthdays but they are rare. Maybe she was one of them. After supper, Mike, Kate and I, we were invited to the sailors' mess without giving a reason. Mike lingered so much in the corridor that Kate had to enter first. The mess was not lit and I could tell when I heard the growling in her voice that she was irritated. All of a sudden someone switched on the lights and we saw that the entire crew was crammed into that tiny room. In middle of it stood a big cake with written on chocolate 'Happy birthday X'.

She cleared her throat and she made a joke, I don't know what anymore, to hide something. When I looked at her eyes I knew that she wasn't uninterested at all. She was blinking and her eyes were moist.

We all had a piece of cake and we chatted a while, but then I left. I got up early that morning and I wanted to catch some extra sleep, so I went to our cabin. I was lying in my rack reading a book when she came in too. Then her attitude surprised me. She leaned against the door for a while, eyes closed. I said nothing, neither did she.

I kept one eye on her while reading my book. Kate took off her overall, grabbed her nightwear and padded to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back dressed in her old yellow T-shirt and pale blue shorts.

She mumbled "good night" and she crawled in the rack below me. I replied with a more joyous "good night". For some reason I stared at our desk and my eyes fell on the two birthday cards received from my parents and an uncle two months ago. I realised all of a sudden there were no cards for Kate! Did she keep them at home to avoid bringing them on board?

I heard a faint sniff under me, so I bent over the edge to look downwards. She sat back again on the edge of her rack holding a crumbled old photo.

"Something wrong?", I asked what Kate grumbled, "leave me alone!".

That was for me the signal to do something. I swayed my legs over the edge and I went down to sit next to her on her rack. I noticed for the first time tears on her cheeks.

"Kate, there's something going on in you, isn't it? What's up? The door is closed, nobody can hear us", I said softly.

She looked at me with watery eyes.

"Who's that on the photo?", I asked because that could be a starter for a chat.

Slowly she handed me the photo.

I accepted it and saw a middle-aged man with a moustache. He was wearing a high-next jumper and a tweed jacket.

"That's my dad", she said faintly.

I had to be careful with what I was going to say. "Is he ok?", I asked. The answer could go in all directions.

"I don't know. I was nine when I saw him for the last time", she said bluntly.

"Pardon?!", I blurted out. I was baffled.

"Yes, nine. Since then I have neither heard nor seen him", she said staring at the desk as new tears flowed down.

"How come?" I asked. I still didn't dare to wrap my arm around her shoulders. So very private she was.

The story that I was going to hear was awful. I had never heard such a one before.

"I was born in England, you've probably noticed that the way I'm talking. Mum was a party animal but dad was a hard worker. It was thanks to him that we had a good life in England. There was enough money, but the mood was awful. They fought almost every day. I'm still wondering how these two had found each other one day. He was nice to me, but I had the impression that mum considered me as a burden. One day she said to me 'Katherine, just take what you need and not these bloody toys because we're leaving'. 'Why and to where?', I asked her but she snapped at me that I had to keep my mouth shut and that I had to do what she had said. We left and almost two days later we stood on Australian soil. A stranger picked us up and mum seemed to know that man well because they kissed. We moved in into his flat but he barely noticed me, except to scold or slap me. Three years later she left him. The promising relationship turned out not to be as promising. I think I was 13 back then. We ended up in another flat, smaller, older and rather grubby. It was also at the other end of the city and that meant again another school for me", Kate told sadly.

It struck me and I couldn't help it if a few tears rolled down my cheeks too. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she didn't protest .

"She found a job in a factory and at the end of the day she was tired. More and more she let me do the household chores which I had to manage with my school work. Two years later she was fired and she couldn't find a job anymore or she didn't want to find one because I saw a lot of unknown men in our flat. She ordered me to have a job after school, cleaning corporate offices, desks, lavatory. Following the tax department I was the only with an income. I wondered why and I wondered too why she bought other clothes. She started wearing more and more sexy things. When I came home earlier one evening I knew why. She met men. She became a damn hooker!", Kate said and I could feel the anger and disappointment in her.

"She was angry at me that I discovered it and she ordered me to stay in my room. During the day she slept or did nothing and I? I had to go to school, do the household chores and clean those bloody corporate offices! It was a fairly impossible task to manage it together, but I did. Meanwhile I tried to write to dad, but I never had an answer", Kate said as she reached for the box of tissues.

She blew her nose and continued.

"Weeks after weeks, months after months the same scenario. I hated that bitch", she said embittered.

"Did these men do something to you?", I dared to ask.

She shook her head, "Thank god no!", Kate whispered.

"One day I saw a poster about the Navy in the city and I thought that this was my chance to escape. I finished my school and I had a degree. Luckily for me that I was one of the best of my class. The same day I walked into the recruitment office and I enlisted. I kept quiet and on the famous day I slipped away without saying anything. I thought that it was over, but it wasn't. The past years have had an impact on me. I've become private, closed to others and the colleagues noticed that too. I had no friends and I was a hard worker because I wanted to achieve something, getting out of the misery! It got me that stupid nickname of Princess Perfect. Finally I came out as the best of my year and I've got an engraved sword as a present. I really wished that I could exchange that stupid thing for a few friends!", she said staring at the wall of our cabin.

I gave her a hug and I still see her in front of the classroom when she gave us a navigation training. Wow what a bitch she was. Now I know that I was wrong, terribly wrong!

Kate continued, "Tonight, when I saw the cake and when I felt all these warm feelings, people who loves me then I realised once more what I missed. I wished that I could tell this to my father, but I know nothing about him!", she said and the last sentence sounded desperately.

I still had my arm around her and I hugged her again. "Kate, you've to know that you have a friend, me! You can tell me everything! You don't have to be ashamed of anything!", I said.

She looked at me with wet eyes, "Thank you", she replied faintly. "But, promise me not to tell anyone about this! Please!", she begged.

"I promise, don't be afraid", I replied.

"Thank you. I'm going to sleep, all of a sudden I'm dog-tired", she said softly as she put the photo in her purse. Kate sat down again on her rack, lifted her legs and wrapped the sheet over her shoulder. "Good night", she mumbled.

I climbed into my rack and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later I heard her regular breathing that told me that she was asleep. But I wasn't! It took me at least one hour to catch some sleep as well. I couldn't stop thinking about that sad story and now I saw her in a different light. Her arrogance and strictness were nothing more than a shield to protect herself! Behind that there was a girl that longed to be loved….

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6 An old friend

A/N. Dear audience, I want to avoid misunderstandings about the story. The story starts and pauses at the moment of the dramatic action of Kate. Then, I jump back in time to tell what happened to come to that point and I continue from that moment.

It's not only the story of Kate, but also of Dutchy, Mike, Maxine, RO, Bomber, Dutchy's sister and another crew member Harpie.

 **Ch 6. An old friend**

Nikki raised her eyebrows when she saw the hustle and bustle on the beach.

 _Pfft, I've been dreaming! Yeah, Kate released her heart back then, but she didn't tell everything yet! She didn't say a word about Mike!_

Nikki's look was focussed on a sturdy man with a few tattoos on his arms and short brown hair.

 _He looks like Pete Tomasewski. Jeez, yes, it's him!_

 _Huh? He's playing with children. Shit!_

 _Huh? Why are you thinking 'shit'?_

 _Hmm, I'm going to say hello._

She stood up and padded to the man.

"Hi!", she said.

Pete turned around and a broad smile appeared on his face. "Nav! That's a surprise. How are you ma'am?", he said.

"Pete, it's Nikki. Drop the ma'am, we're off duty and not on the same ship anymore", she said as she reached out.

He shook her hand, "Nikki, yeah that sound a tad better", he said with a grin.

"I'm fine and you?", she asked.

 _He became even more handsome!_

"I'm great actually. I've some holidays", he said.

"Hey! Uncle Pete are you going to kick the ball back to us?", a boy asked.

"Later, Simon, I've a chat now", he said as he ruffled Simon's hair.

"Uncle Pete?", Nikki questioned.

"Yeah, Simon and Warren are my sister's children. She asked me if I could keep an eye on them while she's in the city for shopping."

"Aah! Nice boys!", Nikki said trying to hide her relief.

 _Pfft, that's good news!_

"What are you doing actually?", Nikki asked.

"Well, I'm in between two duties. I've been the bosun on a mine hunter and I'm going to follow and additional training the coming weeks. After that I'm going to get another posting but I don't know which one. I think that the Brass doesn't know it themselves with all these changes and dismissals nowadays. And what are you doing now?", he said.

"I'm going to be the XO of the Sydney with a promotion to lieutenant-commander, but I've to follow a training first", she replied.

"XO and lieutenant-commander, wow, that's big. You became a real madam now! Congratulations!", he said .

She narrowed her eyes and pretended to be angry, "I've become a real madam? Wasn't I already a lady?", she asked.

"Yes of course! But you know what I mean, no?", he said for his defence.

"Of course you silly!", she replied while giving him a poke on his arm.

"Lieutenant-commander, gosh! We've to celebrate that, no? Tonight for dinner? Uh, if you're free, of course!", he said spreading his hands.

"Yes! I'm free, then we can catch up sooner", Nikki replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yep, at 7? Italian?", he asked.

"Great!".

"Ok, the Piazza Navona? You know where it is?", he asked.

"Sure, I'll be there!", Nikki said.

"Uncle Pete? Can we get an ice cream? And who's that lady?", one of the boys said.

"Uh?", he mumbled surprised.

Nikki laughed, "Yeah Pete, that are the heavenly moments of having children."

"Yeah, obviously", he mumbled. "Ok guys, we'll get one. And the lady is Nikki, a colleague from one of my previous ships", he said.

He looked at her, "Do you want one too?"

"That's kind of you, but I've to take care of this", she said while she tapped on her small belly.

"I see…", he got interrupted.

"Uncle Pete are you coming?", Warren yelled.

"Pete go. We'll see each other tonight!", Nikki said giving him a tap on his shoulder.

He gave her a wink and started running after the boys.

With a radiant smile she padded back to her towel.

 _It's going to be fun tonight! What will I put on?_

That evening.

Nikki has taken a shower and she has chosen a bright blue sleeveless summer dress with a nice cut in the front and at the back. She put some eye shadow, nail polish on nails of her hand and feet and a little lipstick, something she barely used. She combed her hair so that it fell freely on her shoulders like a fan and she used some more perfume than normal. Finally she grabbed a pair of silver heeled slingback sandals and slipped into them. Humming a song she padded to the table in the living room and grabbed her car keys. She has them bounced on her hand and made a face.

 _Nope I go by foot. It will cost me more time to find a parking place there than going to there by foot. Moreover the weather is dry and pleasant warm outside. Let's make it a walk!_

When Nikki reached the restaurant she looked at her watch.

 _Pfft, almost 10 minutes longer than what I normally do._

She glanced at her sandals.

 _You ought to know it. With these heels you can't walk fast!_

She entered the restaurant and Pete noticed her immediately. He stood up and waved to her. Nikki walked over to him and reached out.

"Hi Nikki, you are… amazing!", he said with a big smile.

"Thank you Pete, you're not so bad yourself", she said looking at his appearance. He wore a loose long-sleeved shirt over his jeans.

 _Wow, it's the first time I see him with a shirt except that of his uniform, of course._ _Now he looks even better than in my memory._

"Thank you", he said while advancing her chair.

"Sorry for being late Pete, but my shoes slowed me down", she said showing them.

"Nice! But there's no problem", he replied with a wink.

At the same time the waiter brought a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. He uncorked the bottle with a faint plop and he filled the glasses.

"Huh? Real Champagne?", Nikki noticed baffled.

Pete took both flutes of champagne and offered Nikki one, "For you! We're celebrating your promotion, lieutenant-commander", he said.

She accepted the glass and they gave a toast. "Oh Pete, you're surprising me!", she said with a slight blush.

"No no, it is. Getting such a promotion is not nothing you know. You're now one of the senior officers. You could have been the commander of the Hammersley", he said proudly before sipping from his glass.

"Jeez, I hadn't thought about that yet!", said Nikki after taking a sip.

"Get used to the idea Nikki!", he said with a grin and took the menu. "I'm starving after an entire day with the kids on the beach, and you?"

She grinned back, "well, to be honest, I've done nothing. Yesterday, I have had a drink with the officers and the crew and … uh… today I took a day off. But nevertheless I'm also hungry."

He smirked with a wink as an answer.

They chose their dishes and placed the order.

As usual Nikki slipped out of her sandals and she started fiddling with them with her toes.

"So, what have you been doing Pete?", Nikki asked leaning forward.

"They've sent me to the mine hunters for the same function, bosun and after a while I've been sent to the frigates. I wasn't a bosun anymore there. Now I've to follow a specialist training. I don't know which one yet, we'll see", he said.

Meanwhile the waiter brought the first dish, lukewarm roasted tuna fish nuggets with pesto.

"Enjoy!", he said, "And what have you done?"

"Quiet easy, I've been posted on a frigate and that was really good for me. Being busy, being away for a couple of weeks, some months. Just the tonic effect that I needed after Josh's death", she said between two bites.

"Yeah, indeed, are you still… having troubles with it", he asked really not knowing how express it.

"Nah, it took a while, but it's over now. But, it's not that I've forgotten him, no, but he's part of my memories and I'm not upset anymore when I think of him", she replied.

Meanwhile Nikki had crossed her legs and moved her bare foot.

None of them both were aware that three totally innocent things were going to happen that night and were going to determine their lives.

The first happened when they were waiting for the main course. Pete was telling an anecdote and Nikki was highly amused listening to his story. At the moment of the punch line she tilted her head. "Oh Pete, have you really said that? You're naughty!", she said with a smile and at the same time she touched his leg with her moving toes. Nikki didn't notice it but he did.

He raised slightly his eyebrows and smiled looking at the bright face opposite him.

 _She's looking for a contact. A small physical touch. It could mean that she likes me!_

The waiter brought the main courses, osso bucco and breaded veal cutlet.

"Nikki, did you move on in the meanwhile?", he dared to ask.

She sighed, "No. When you're on a frigate and you don't see Australian soil for weeks or months then there's little chance to try something", she said.

"And you?", she asked and she tried not to sound too eager.

Pete shook his head, "Nope, too busy with fishing and everything else except women", he said.

 _Yes, there was one, the lady of the nearby coffee shop. Initially it looked good, but we quickly discovered that our ideas about a further life were too different. It was better to put an end to it, but I'm not going to tell her that. Maybe it would frighten her._

"It looks like we've the same problem", Nikki replied between two bites.

When he had finished his meal he put down the cutlery and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Dessert and coffee or coffee with something stronger?", he asked as he emptied his glass.

"We're celebrating, thus Amaretto will do!", she said with a broad smile but at the same time she dangled a bit too much and she touched his leg again a bit harder.

 _Oops._

He gave her a smile in response.

They finished dinner and decided to split the bill with the exception of the champagne bottle, it was Pete's idea. She slipped into her shoes and shuffled out of the restaurant. Outside they looked at each other.

"Thanks for dinner Pete. It was great to have a chat again after all these years", she said.

"Yeah, that's true. It was a pleasure for the dinner. Maybe, … we could meet again… shortly?", he said.

Her eyes twinkled. "Yeah, sure! What shall we do? Phone, e-mail?", she asked.

"Whatever! Just let's not wait too long", he said with a sheepish smile.

Nikki poked him, "Of course not, you silly".

"Ok, deal!", he replied. "May I take you home? Sydney isn't Cairns and you could meet people you would rather not meet", he offered.

"Hmm, yeah why not", Nikki replied and they started walking towards her flat. But after a few meters she stopped. "That's not going to work", she said. Nikki grabbed his shoulder and lifted her foot to pull up the heel strap and did the same with her other foot. When she was done, she gently squeezed in his shoulder.

"It will be better for walking", she said and they started walking again.

He looked at her.

 _That felt good!_

In front of her flat they looked at each other without really knowing how to part.

"Thanks Pete", she said and she gave a him a peck on his cheek.

"With pleasure Nikki. Maybe we could already set a new date?", he replied.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's say the evening of the day the last of us two has completed the training?", Nikki said.

"Perfect! Which restaurant?", he answered.

"Baysight at 7 pm? The one near the esplanade with a view on the harbour bridge".

"Splendid! I'll be there", he said.

"Yeah see you and enjoy your training".

"Same to you".

On these last words, they parted.

Nikki entered her flat, opened the French door and sprawled on the couch. She took off her sandals and put her feet on the coffee table.

She took a deep breath and looked at the night with a smile.

 _I like this. Sitting in the darkness and listening to the sounds of the night, in this case the city. After Josh's death I realised that it relaxed me. It gives me space to think._

…

 _Pete is great! How wonderful it was to meet him again. He's so different from what I thought, so charming. Not the rough man who drinks beers in the bar. I've never known him like that._

…

 _Hmm I feel like it will work. For the first time in a long time I feel this particular feeling in me again._

 _Nicole, stop! Be realistic, don't fall in love at first sight anymore. You're an adult who must behave as such!_

 _Okok, but I can't deny this feeling in me. I hope he likes me too!_

 _The room was lit by a flash of lightning and 30 seconds later she heard a thunderclap._

 _Hmm, it's good that I'm inside. I had neither a coat nor an umbrella with me._

 _I hope Pete will reach his home dry…_

Pete went home. His flat was on at the opposite side. He also had a view on the bay but his apartment was located further inland.

 _I'm a lucky fella. Thanks to my sister's kids, otherwise I would never have been on this beach. Especially for Nikki. I always had feelings for her, but Josh was the first. Fortunately, she was free tonight for dinner and she's still single! She hasn't changed, hmm, just a little bit. I notice a certain maturity in her, more charm! Pete, buddy, keep a cool head, don't start thinking that it's going to work between you both. You just had a dinner, one! She likes you. These little pokes with her toes were obvious, as was the pressure on your shoulder._

A flash of lightning.

 _Damn! A thunderstorm, hopefully I'll be at home before it starts…_

 _I'll call her! Yes, I'll do, to hear about the training and I can tell her about mine. A dinner._

 _Oh no! I'm toasted._

Soaking wet he entered his flat.

 _Thanks God for going first in her direction, otherwise we would both be soaked and I have no clothes that she could put on. A T-shirt, only a T-shirt! Just like in a comedy. Not exactly the right thing for a date!_

 _To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7 A good start

**Ch 7. A good start**

Two weeks later

The training was completed and Nikki had made up her for her date with Pete. Before leaving she found an email of Kate in her inbox.

 **Dear Nik,**

 **I'm fine. Life is going on as usual, although the dark cloud of the dismissals hovers over the ship. Everyone is talking about it. Actually I don't know what's going to happen with me, but I trust that I'll get posted elsewhere. Maybe on the same ship as you. It would be great, no?**

 **I hope you are not concerned by these dismissals.**

 **See you.**

 **Bye.**

 **Kate**

Perched on her heeled t-strap sandals Nikki was hurrying towards the restaurant as fast as she could. The wind was playing with her sleeveless sundress and her shiny black hair. She looked at her watch as she reached the restaurant.

 _Just in time! I don't want to be late again. Luckily I took my heels in consideration and left early. Relax! You're as nervous as can be. Don't act as an adolescent._

She peered inside and he noticed her. Pete stood up and waved his hand. She walked to him and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Nikki, you're looking gorgeous again, same as last time", he said.

"Thanks Pete. You too!", she replied trying to hide a blush.

They sat down and she looked at him.

 _Hmm, the reddish-brown shirt and the jeans makes him even more handsome…_

"A drink and then the menu. I'm starving and you?", he said.

"Yep, I'm starving", she said as she grabbed the menu.

After ordering a white martini and a beer they made their choice accompanied by a of red wine bottle.

"How was the training going?", he asked her.

"Oh, quite a heap of information. Most of the things I already knew from Hammersley. There, cases were happening under your nose. And your training?", she replied.

"Great, new things about missiles and artillery", he replied. "You're looking at me so intensively", he noticed.

"I was looking forward to this evening. I'm glad we've dinner now because I can't imagine waiting another two months before we can see each other again", she said.

Pete gave her a smile, "Me too Nikki, me too".

"So let's enjoy this evening. It will take another two months before we can date again", she said.

He looked at her with a mysterious smile, but she didn't notice.

"Do you already know where you're going to be posted?", she asked again.

"Nope, I'll know it tomorrow morning", he said.

The dinner ended, they left the restaurant and looked at each other with uncertainty.

"May I take you home?", he asked.

"Come!", Nikki said and grabbed his hand and they started to walk to her flat.

In front of the entrance door they looked at each other again.

"It won't be long", he said.

Nikki sighed, "I know Pete, but now it seems long ", she said softly and in the same fit of love they leaned over and their lips united in a soft kiss. Nikki had a radiant smile, she put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. The familiar attraction was there .There was electricity in the air, it was palpable, it vibrated between them and attracted them to each other. He returned her kiss with an equal fervour to hers, his arms wrapped her and he squeezed her tenderly against his heart. ou his chest.

A few moments later they broke apart and Nikki said panting : "We'd better no do this on the doorstep you know. Inside it's more cosy!"

"As you wish", he replied as she took the key out of her handbag.

On the third floor of the apartment building she opened the door of her flat and let him in. Nikki followed and closed the door with her bum. Pete walked into the living room and turned around to look at her. She smiled at him, rushed to him throwing her handbag in the closest club chair. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other passionately again. He caressed her back from the bottom up. He found the zip of her dress and lowered it to slide his hand inside to caress her back. She slid her hands under his shirt to explore his back. With both hands he slid the dress off her shoulders. It landed at her feet and she stepped over it.

"Wow you're gorgeous and sexy!", he said as he looked at her underwear in red lace that didn't hide much of her body, a sight for sore eyes.

"That was the intention!", Nikki giggled and started to unbutton his shirt that she threw on the couch. While he was pulling off his trousers she was undoing her sandals.

"Catch me!", Nikki said and she ran to her bedroom.

"It's just a word!", Pete replied with a smirk and he chased her…

When Pete woke up the next morning he was a little confused because he didn't recognize his bedroom decor. He noticed a slight pressure too and saw that Nikki was sleeping wrapped around his body. He smiled and stroked her hair.

 _This is going to work. I just feel it. Finally the girl of my life?_

Nikki began to murmur incomprehensible words and finally opened her eyes. A broad smile appeared when she saw him.

"Good morning little donna", he greeted her.

"'morning big fella", she replied and she turned on her back. She lifted the sheet, glanced and giggled when she saw that they were completely naked.

"It was great and hot last night Nik", he said.

"Yeah great, I feel reborn", she answered.

He noticed that the room was bathed in the rays of the sun that the windows let in.

"Hehe, did you know that we forgot to close the curtains yesterday evening? We've made a show for a big part of Sydney", he said by tapping on her thigh.

"Hmm? Yep, but we didn't turn on the lights", she deadpanned.

They lay both next to each other. He had grabbed her hand.

"Pete?", Nikki asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're probably imagine all kinds of things about me now? After what we did last night…", she said and her voice fainted at the end of the sentence.

He looked at her, "Not at all! It's a good start. It brought us closer", he replied and he leaned on one elbow to give her a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Pete! I'm already looking forward to see what is going to come!", she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Me too Nik, me too", he said as he leaned again on his elbow.

All of a sudden she scowled a bit, "What time is it?"

"Uh? Almost 8.15.", he said looking at his watch.

"Then we must hurry. I agreed with my commander that I'll be at the Sydney at 11.00 and I still have to pack everything", she said.

"You're right. I've to be at Navcom to know on which ship I'll be posted", he added.

"But first a good breakfast", Nikki said and yanked the sheets away and she stood up. Too late she remembered that the curtains weren't closed and that she stood in front of the window, naked.

"Oops!", she shrieked and sank down on the floor to start walking on all fours towards the bathroom whereas Pete roared with laughter.

"Shut up! Your turn is coming because the curtains are still open!", she replied with a grin.

10 minutes later she poked her head back into the bedroom.

"Pete, your turn. I've put a set of towels for you there. Unfortunately I don't have a shower gel for men anymore. You'll have to settle for the smell of lily of the valley. Meanwhile I'll fix some breakfast", she said.

"Great, thanks, I'm coming", he said as he pushed back the sheet.

When he padded to the living room he felt the smell of fresh coffee and found the table set with a basket with doughnuts and croissants. Nikki was busy in the kitchen and he noticed that she was wearing a T-shirt, a short pale jeans skirt and flat open-toed slippers. Her loose hair fell freely on her shoulders.

 _So common, just what I like! That makes her so beautiful!_

"Hi!", she greeted him with a broad smile.

"Hi Nik, you're stunning!", he said.

"Pete, come on. This is nothing special, on the contrary. Just day-to-day stuff", she said while putting the coffee jar on the table.

"Well, that makes you just special", he replied as he sat down.

While they were eating he noticed that she scowled. "You're looking worried", he pointed out.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you could read it on my face. I was thinking about my new job and also Kate", she said between two bites.

"Kate? Have you heard from her recently? I haven't seen her since I've left Hammersley", he replied.

"It has been a long time since we've met because one of us is still at sea, but we often send emails."

"And?"

"She doesn't say it out loud, but she's worrying about her job", Nikki said.

"She? If there's one who should not be afraid, it's Kate. She's the best of us all", Pete replied fiercely.

"Yep, I know it is and hopefully they both can stay together", Nikki answered with a shrug.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Pete asked frowning.

"Don't you know that? Mike. Mike and Kate are a couple", she said.

"What?! Really? And since when?", he replied baffled, his croissant lingered in the air.

"Since Mike was injured after the Samaru incident".

"Wow! It's been a long time and I've never noticed it!", he replied still baffled, putting down the croissant.

"No, of course not. The fraternisation rules. They remained professional", Nikki said after taking a sip from the coffee.

"It must be terrible. To be required to be around each other and work together without being able to have some privacy. But, on shore?", he asked. His face was one question.

"Of course not. If someone had seen them in public, then… one plus one equals two, no?", Nikki deadpanned.

"Hmm, and outside Cairns, or behind closed doors, have they never…", he mused.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I assume or I better said, I hope they did it, otherwise it would have been really cruel if it wasn't the case. "

"Uh, were they still together on Hammersley?", he asked.

"Yep", she replied with a cheeky smile.

"Jeez! I left Hammersley for a while already and they're still on it together? Pfft. How can they stay calm?", he wondered.

"Kate isn't. You can scrape her off the ceiling", Nikki replied with her mouth full of doughnut.

"I can picture it! She has always been an impatient person", he replied before emptying his cup of coffee.

They both finished their breakfast thinking about the Mike-Kate relation.

"Ready!", Nikki said as she stood up.

They cleared the table and carried the dishes to the kitchen.

She looked at the clock and told him. "Sorry Pete, I wished that I had more time but I need to be at the ship shortly and I still have to pack my luggage".

"No problem Nik, I also have to go to Navcom to hear where they're going to send me".

She poked him on his chest, "Next time, bring a few things that you can leave here. It would be more practical you see", she said with smile.

"Yep, I'll do and it's the same for you", he also replied with a smile.

"Deal!", she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So lieutenant commander, I hope you'll have a good trip!", he said before giving her a kiss.

Nikki returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8 The new executive officer

**Ch. 8 The new executive officer**

One hour later

Nikki was looking at her mirror image while tucking her hair in a nod. She finished it and used a bit perfume. Finally she turned her head to check if her hair was in a perfect nod. She left the bathroom and picked up a suitcase and a briefcase. In the entrance hall she grabbed her hat and put it on her head. Then she looked again at her mirror image.

"Yes, Lieutenant-Commander Caetano, you're ready for the next chapter of your career, executive officer of the HMAS Sydney. Bye bye flat, see you in two months!", she said and she left, closing the door behind her.

 _It was three interesting weeks, holidays, training and… yesterday evening! I'm here a day earlier but I need that extra day to get used to the ship, the rules and the crew. Captain Howard will be there too._

 _Kate's email was pretty strange. Normally they should have already told her where she was going to be posted? Or not?_

 _I didn't dare to talk about my promotion. Image if she was posted on the Sydney. Jeez, I dare not think about it! Kate as my subordinate. No, she is never going to swallow that._

 _Stop! later for the sorrows for. Now the ship._

She arrived at the guard of the Sydney Navy base.

She showed her ID card and the military police let her in. She parked her car and started to walk to the ship.

She was officially greeted by the guard at the gangplank and the officer of the day instructed a petty officer to guide her to her cabin while a sailor carried her luggage. The sailor put her luggage down and left. Nikki looked around in her cabin and let out a little whistling.

"Wow, what a space here! This is three times bigger than the cabin of the CO of a patrol boat. ", she said faintly.

She noticed the desk, not against the wall but with her chair behind and two in front of it, a rack and even a club chair.

"CO!", she mumbled as she dropped her hat on the desk and left her cabin to head to the cabin of the captain.

'Cpt J. HOWARD', she noticed on the name tag on the door.

She knocked and did not has to wait long for the 'come in' came.

She entered and saw what she had imagined. A silver-grey haired man with a wrinkled face. He looked up and his stern look changed into a broad smile. Suddenly he looked younger. He stood up and reached out. Nikki was surprised to see how tall and lean he was.

"You must be Lieutenant-Commander Nicole Caetano", he said as they shook hands.

"Yes sir, I'm the new XO", she said feeling the hard handshake.

 _Stop! In a second my hand is mashed!_

"Take a seat! How do you want me to call you? Nicole? Would it bother you?", he asked sitting down too.

"Nikki sir, that's fair enough", she said trying to ease her hand but he didn't notice. She sat down at the edge of the chair with a straight back.

"Ok Nikki", he said and he paused as he wanted to test the name. "I've read your file. Interesting, very interesting. I've seen that you've been a navigator heart and soul. God bless our navigator because you'll be a hard taskmaker for him", he said with a chuckle.

"What is also interesting is that you're my first female executive officer", he continued.

Nikki raised one eyebrow, "Is that a problem sir?".

"Ooh, not at all, that's what I said, you're the first. Listen Nikki, I'm not going to tell you a fairy tale. I'm going to do my last voyage. Then I retire and that in three months. But during that last voyage we've to make this ship a first class war machine! We won't have a second chance! That means a double task for you. Master the details of this ship because you'll have to offer it as a working tool to the next commander. And secondly, bring all these men together in one single crew!", he said sternly.

She frowned.

"Hmm, I see that you're not yet aware. The Sydney is in the middle of a rotation cycle. We'll get about 130 new members on board. It's normal that we have rotations, but this has never been so much as now. That's all due to the restrictions of the government. The Navy is trying to keep the right elements and get rid of the bad ones. Each commander is of course busy keeping his good guys and getting more men to prevent the Navy from sending him dummies. If you can read between the lines, then you'll understand why you're here", he said with a wink.

"Yes sir", she said.

He stood up, reached over his desk and with two fingers on her collarbone pushed her deeper into the chair. "Relax Nikki! We're going to work together and I don't bite", he said with a grin as he sat down again.

Nikki sank a little deeper in the chair and leaned against the back.

"That's better. There's another thing. Normally the HR department sends us a list with the new men and their function. But now it's rather chaotic and many commanders are working with their elbows so that we have only a list of new men and their capabilities. On the other hand we've our own list with open functions", he said.

"Ok, I'll have to find out who's the best fit for our functions. Nice job", she replied nodding.

"Yeah, sort of, but the fact is that I'm waiting for the majority of new men already this afternoon", he said deadpan.

Nikki raised her eyebrows and looked at him with big eyes.

"Yep, I know, I'm afraid you'll have to do it on the fly. No worries, if some of them don't fit the function you've assigned them, you just switch them", he said looking at her.

Nikki nodded, "yes sir".

"That was the bad news, now the good one. We're not going to sail an operational mission. The coming weeks will be 100% focussed on the training. After that, when I'll leave, you and the crew and the ship will be ready!", he said.

"Yes sir, do you know already who's going to replace you?", she asked.

He laughed. "You should know to know the Brass. Of course not. They will probably find out that after a few weeks. A sailor who has to type the new organigram will discover that the top cell is empty. He'll ask his superior 'sir who's the commander of the Sydney?' question to which the officer should answer 'Good lord, completely forgotten. Ok, find me a new commander for yesterday!'", he said with a grin.

Nikki smiled. "Have you already plans what you're going to do after your retirement?", she asked.

"Aha! Sure. I'm going to start a B&B with my wife in the Blue Mountains. Something completely different. If you like hiking or skiing, then that's the place to be! I'll let you know", he replied with a radiant smile and a wink.

Nikki smiled back. "Sure, I like the idea".

 _The perfect trip with Pete. He's keen on adventure!_

"Oh by the way, sir, you've said that the Brass is keeping the best men. Have you heard something about Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant Kate McGregor from the patrol boat division in Cairns", she asked and she leaned forward.

"The patrol boats! Sad story. We may count ourselves lucky that we're on a frigate. And especially you! You left in time. Those people? Hmm, who doesn't know Mighty Mike Flynn? I guess they really didn't dare to give him a frigate. No. I saw a lot of names last weeks, but no Flynn. And McGregor? Nope, not seen either. I don't remember having met her or having seen her name in official reports. But that name does ring a bell to me. Isn't she that wonder woman who came out of the ADFA with almost a maximum?", he mused rubbing his chin.

"Yes sir, that's her", Nikki said hopefully.

He shook his head. "Well that's the only thing I know about her. Patrol boats, you said?"

"Uh-hu".

"Hmm what the hell is she looking for on these ships? Such an officer is needed here!"

He shrugged, "Meh, that's not our problem! Our problem is to make sure that this barge is operational again, isn't XO?", he said all of a sudden extremely vivid.

"Yes sir!", Nikki said as she stood up.

He grabbed two files from his desk and handed her them. "One with new people and one with our open seats. Good luck Nikki! I'll be here the rest of the day, uh… somewhere".

"Thanks sir", she said and left his office.

 _Not a bad guy, on the contrary. But no info about Mike and Kate?! Should they stay? Or shouldn't they?_

She browsed through the open seats file as well as that of the new men's name and raised her eyebrows.

 _Pfft, it will not be easy to find the right people to fullfill these functions! Behind each guy's name hides a capability, but I'm afraid I'll have to use my gut feeling to accomplish this!_

She felt her stomach gurgling.

 _Lunch!_

After lunch Nikki had organised the reception of future new crew members. She had written 'new crew members' and an arrow on paper sheets and had stuck them on the walls towards the senior NCO's mess. She had decided to stay in her white uniform to receive the new men. It was going to give her a certain imposing presence. Next to her sat the buffer, the bosun of the ship, Warrant Officer Dennis Freeman. The man looked like he had run away from one of Nelson's ships and Nikki discovered that he wasn't that far either from his retirement. Despites of his appearance he was rather pleased to have a woman for executive officer and very talkative.

Quickly after lunch time the new sailors boardered the ship and soon a queue formed. Nikki and Freeman were struggling to match the new men's qualification. With their open positions. She was irritated because it had not been as easy as she hoped for.

A sailor came out and with a sullen 'Next!', she called the next while browsing through the open seats list.

"Chief-Petty Officer Pete Tomasewski ma'am", did she hear.

Suddenly Nikki lifted her head up and stared at her boyfriend in front of her open-mouthed.

"Wha… what are… _you_ doing here!", she asked baffled.

"I'm posted here ma'am. I'm on that list", he said deadpan.

Nikki scanned nervously through the list until she found Pete's name. She nodded.

"Indeed, you're on the list chief petty officer", she said plainly.

Then she looked frowning at the open seats list. "Artillery! Assistant of the artillery officer", she said resolutely.

"Thanks ma'am", he said like he has never seen her before.

"Join the club mate", Freeman said happily seeing another senior NCO. He gestured to a sailor next to them. "Willy bring the chief to his quarters", he ordered.

"Aye sir!", the young man answered and he looked following at Pete. "Ahum, do you want to follow me Gunny?", the sailor asked.

"Sure, but Gunny?", Pete asked.

"We call our artillery NCO Gunny", the man said.

Pete glanced at Nikki who was still looking daggers at him. Her normally light grey eyes seemed to be dark grey now.

 _Ouch, I was expecting something completely different._

At dusk, around supper time, Pete found her at the outer bridge. She was watching people on the quay leaning with her hands on the railing.

"Good evening ma'am", he greeted her as he went to stand next to her.

"Good evening", she replied solemnly looking quickly around.

"Pete, be honest. Did you already know last night about your posting?", she asked softly.

"Uh, yes, I did, I wanted it to be a surprise", he replied as softly as she.

"Oh yeah! And what a surprise! Did you ask for this posting?", she asked bitterly.

"No, I didn't. I swear!", he replied.

Nikki grumbled something. "Are you aware about the fraternisation rules? I've to maintain them and you as senior NCO have to make sure that the sailors don't break them. And now we're in such a situation that we're breaking them!", she replied angrily and annoyed.

"Ah... uh...", he mumbled.

"Ah... uh, that's not exactly an answer that will bring us an inch forward!", she snapped.

They didn't realise that the volume of their conversation was slowly increasing.

"Can I help it?! I thought that you were going to be happy?", he said disappointed.

"I don't know how I feel now", she replied dryly.

"Would it have made a difference if I had told you last night? Would you have dropped what we wanted to start?", he said.

Nikki clenched her jaws and stared to the lights on the quay.

Then she shrugged, "No, it would not have made any difference", she said with a sigh.

"I can and shall ask for another posting", he said convinced.

She turned her head towards him. "That would be the stupidest thing you could do! The Brass does not wait for Chief Petty Officer Tomasewski who asks for another posting. For sure you'll be detached from the Navy and someone on the black list will be very happy to take your place!", she replied sarcastically.

"Hmm, you are probably right!", he grumbled.

She looked at him intensively. "Pete do you realise that we've become a second Mike and Kate now?"

He frowned and made a face at his girlfriend.

Unfortunately someone else overheard their discussion. He padded to the couple.

"Young people, what do you mean with a second Mike and Kate?", Captain Howard asked.

Nikki squeezed her eyes and bit her lip.

 _Damn, it's over now!_

Caught out, Pete looked at their commander, "Ah sir, uh... I...", he stammered.

Captain Howard nodded, "You don't have to teach old dogs new tricks. You both have relation, that's quite obvious. Listen, within three months I'm away, thus I don't give a damn anymore. What you do behind closed doors and far from the base, that's your business, but here you've to use your damn brains and that's an order. Don't make shark food from your careers!", he said quietly.

Nikki swallowed. "Yes sir, we will", she replied.

"Aye sir", Pete replied.

"And what do you mean with a second Mike and Kate? You've mentioned them before X", he asked.

Nikki blushed but as it was already quite dark nobody could see that. "Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor wanted to start a relation as well sir", she said softly.

He chuckled, "Flynn!? Exactly something for that cowboy!".

"Listen, this conversation has never taken place, ok?", he said and turned to walk away.

All of a sudden he stopped and turned towards them again.

"And if you want a break, there'll be a B&B in the Blue Mountains!", he said with a wink.

"Yes sir", Nikki replied.

Pete gestured with his head to Nikki, "What does he mean?", he asked.

Nikki produced a faint smile, "I'll tell you one of these days", she said.

He nodded. "Ok, I think that I'll go there. What are you going to do now?", he asked.

She sighed. "I'm going to the officer's mess. I need a drink to think about our situation".

"Yeah, I'll see if I can catch something in our mess", he said.

"Good night Nik", he said.

"Good night Pete", she replied.

 _To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9 Exit patrol boats

**Ch 9. Exit patrol boats**

Two months later

Maxine

"Let's have some quiet please!", Commander Maxine White shouted in the command room.

The discussion stopped.

"I accept your discontent, but discuss it in the mess and keep your professionalism in the command room, will you?", she announced.

A murmured 'yes ma'am' was heard.

Displeased as well she stepped to her office. She walked in, closed the door and sat down. She opened the file with the hated note from the Minister of Defence and started reading it once again.

 _It lasts already for two months and it's not getting better from week to week._

 _Can I help it if the government has decided to stop Navy surveillance of our coast line?_

 _Can I help it if that task has been shifted to the coast guard?_

 _Can I help it if they have their own staff and that the Navy doesn't have enough open seats for the patrol boats people and their maintenance services?_

 _Can I help it if the majority is going to be fired? The first crews are already gone!_

 _No! I can't help it, but everyone is blaming me because I'm the commanding officer._

 _I'm fed up of hearing these grunts and lamentations. And every time you must stay polite. More and more I feel the urge to shout at them 'Can I help it? Go see the minister and complain to him!', but you can't do that. You're their CO and they expect an acceptable answer from you. But there isn't! I can't imagine logical and acceptable answers because they are not! These stupid assholes of the Ministry of Defence found out all of a sudden that the control of our coast line doesn't belong to our core business anymore. Bye-bye sailors. A golden handshake and get lost!_

 _Some people have escaped._

 _Me._

 _Because I'm commanding this department and the other ships are also under my command._

 _Thanks to that and with a little help from Sydney and Canberra I was able to safe the skin of some others as well._

 _My son Ryan. He has a transfer to one of the hydrographic vessels._

 _His girlfriend Jessica Bird too. I'll enroll her in a training session and then she can probably become petty officer in a couple of years._

 _Petty Officer Mulholland survived too. The brass explicitly asked for him, they really need people with real combat experience like him. It couldn't go faster than fast for them because I had his transfer here!_

She smiled.

 _And Mike! That wasn't an easy task. But his famous reputation made it easier. This is for sure the only highlight of this stupid case. He stays in the Navy and close to me, and far from that blonde young woman. The brass asked me if there were more valuable forces to fill the rare open seats. She's good, one of the best, but I'm not going to put them back together. Thus I didn't put her name on the list. Bye-bye Kate, go as far as you can because he's mine!_

She looked at the schedule board.

 _Hmm the Hammersley is finishing its last patrol. Tomorrow they will be back here._

 _She sighed._

 _My last boat! The press will be there too. I've mixed feelings about that. Normally I hate these people because they don't always bring the right version of the facts._

 _Now I hope the crew give a raw expression about their feeling so that Australia knows what kind of idiots there are in the government._

She closed the file with a slap.

"Coffee!", she mumbled as she stood up.

The next day.

Hammersley

Mike looked around at the bridge as the Hammersley headed to Cairns for the last time. He had never felt as bad as now.

 _You could have cut with a knife the mood of sadness that reigned on board. No more jokes, no more banter, just the bare essentials. Even worse, there had been more quarrels then before._

 _I keep my job. I should be happy, but I'm not when I see the faces of my colleagues around me. All excellent sailors and they must leave. Moreover I'm going to miss the Hammersley, a good ship._

He looked at Kate and wanted to tell her thousands of things but it just didn't work.

 _Where to start? Every time I asked how her eyes were, she was stuck saying she was fine. She seems to be suffering from an eye infection because her eyes were puffy and red since these last weeks. Other than that she was extremely quiet. Moreover she looks paler than usual._

He thought back to their brief interaction this morning in the command room.

That morning.

Kate bent over the map of Cairns coast , she was looking at the passages through the reefs until the map becomes blurry in her eyes.

With a sniff she made two steps towards the tissue box to grab one and dry her eyes.

She sighed.

 _I feel so deeply sad that I can cry wherever I am. When I was looking at the map for our last approach I started again. I just can't help it. I feel that I'm much more emotional than before. No wonder, a pregnancy makes a mess of your emotions. And icing on the cake, I can look for another job from tomorrow. My brain, my emotions, my hormones, it's one bloody, bloody mess._

She blinked to chase a few tears.

She slid her hand over her belly and smiled.

 _Mike's._

 _Although he doesn't know yet._

 _My stupid fault._

 _Because of my dislike for any pills I'm in this state now._

 _When the news of our resignation was known we both tried to comfort one evening at his house. A drink, good food, the heardstone, another drink, our mood, our feelings for each other, all the ingredients for a good cocktail of love that night in bed. He didn't use a protection, probably thinking that I did._

 _It wasn't._

 _Now we're two._

 _I don't know how to tell him._

 _I don't know how he will react._

 _What if he gets angry? What if he doesn't want the baby, …or me? He has never said that he loved me. Yes, it's a pretty easy sentence. Three words, I… love…you. Nothing more nothing less. But no, for Mister Flynn it's seemingly too difficult._

 _I comforted myself in the silence that lets me hope for a positive reaction._

 _But sooner or later I have to tell him._

 _Today!_

 _Tomorrow I'm out of the Navy._

 _He not._

 _What a stupid situation! Now that I'm expecting our child I'm out of work. Who's going to employ a pregnant woman nowadays?_

 _Damn, it's crap!_

 _Huh? Who's entering?_

 _Phew, it's Mike._

He saw Kate turn to him and noticed her red puffy eyes.

"Hey X, Do you feel good? Your eyes, what's going on?", he asked.

"Sir, I'm fine", she answered faintly.

"Yes? They're red and puffy since a few days. Have you already asked Swain to look at it?", he asked pointing to her eyes.

Kate gave him a faint smile.

 _I cried my eyes out! Can't you really see that? Typically Mike._

"A little irritation I think. Maybe too much salt water?", she replied.

"See Swain, he has for sure something for it", he said with a small nod.

Kate nodded. "Will do", she murmured.

 _Does he have also something for loneliness or a broken heart?_

"Do you have the course for the base?", he asked her.

She gave him a sad look, "the last home run", she said faintly.

He threw her a quick glance but didn't elaborate on it.

Kate smiled wryly.

 _I didn't expect anything else!_

"What… what now?", she asked him.

He looked in her deep green eyes that demanded much more than these two words.

"We discussed this before and then I've said that I don't know. The situation hasn't changed much, no?", he replied.

He had the impression that her eyes had lost their brightness.

Kate winced and looked at the map without answering.

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed the files for which he had entered and left.

Kate stared at the map and remembered a conversation they'd had during their last shore leave.

Both stood in his house gazing at the garden waiting for the spaghetti to be ready.

"Mike, I think we have to see the positive side of this situation. You remain on duty and I'll be on shore. What could prevent us from deepening our relationship?", she asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

 _Perhaps it's time to tell him that I'm pregnant?_

He turned and kissed her forehead.

"Katie, is it not a bit rushed? I want it too, you know, but there are too many unknown parameters. We are going to complicate things if we start building a relationship now".

Kate recoiled as is she had been hit by something hard.

"You say no?"

"No, I just say that it's too quick."

"For God's sake Mike, we're skirting around already for four years and all we got was a few cosy evenings, a long weekend in Sydney and a few bed moments. And now you ask me to wait again? Until when? Keep in mind that I'm getting older and that it becomes more and more difficult to have kids huh".

"Kids?!"

"Yeah, kids. You sound surprised. Isn't that an aim for every couple? To have a kid?", she asked trying to hide her emotions.

"Hmm, yes, but are you not going a bit too fast now? All of a sudden we're in the middle of the most unexpected situation of our career. They are going to abandon the patrol boats services. We do not all know what we'll do next. Should I stay here? Where will you find a job? Our relationship must restart again and now you're already looking forward to have kids. It's a way too fast Kate", he replied.

"Uh-hu", she mumbled as she walked slowly to the living room. There she squeezed her eyes with her fingers to prevent tears from flowing.

"Let's wait for a month or two, then we'll know more. Ok?", he said.

Kate shrugged.

"Ok, food's ready!", he announced.

They sat down and ate the spaghetti but for Kate, it did not have anymore taste.

 _To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10 The last act

**Ch. 10 The last act**

Back again at the Hammersley, heading to Cairns

Kate closed the zip of her sports bag and straightened her back. She looked around to see if she hasn't forgotten anything.

 _No. Bathroom?_

She did three steps, opened the door and glanced inside.

 _Empty._

 _Ok._

She turned to the mirror, looked at herself and straightened her white uniform. She went back to her desk to take her hat and headed for the mirror. She put the hat on following the Navy textbook and she looked again at her presence. Official whites with medals.

 _Ok, Katherine, you're ready for the last act. Within a couple of hours this uniform will only be suitable for the game. But what do you look like? Stop crying, it doesn't help you, on the contrary!_

She grimaced, walked to the door, turned off the light and headed for the bridge.

Mike sat in his chair and heard Bomber's voice.

"Sharky, I'll take over the helm. It's your turn", she said.

Mike turned around and saw that they had changed. He wondered why because it was rather unusual.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw that Bomber was dressed in her official white sailor uniform.

He wanted to say something but saw, out of the corner of his eye another white uniform and turned in its direction. Charge was also wearing his whites.

"I'm ready buddy", Charge said to 2Dads as he laid his visor cap on the cupboard.

While Mike wanted to say something to Charge, Dutchy entered the deck, also dressed in his whites.

He said nothing, raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair.

A moment later he felt a movement next to him and turned his head to see Kate.

She also wore her official white clothes with all her medals and even her hat.

"The ship is ready to enter the base sir", she said.

"X, what does this all mean?", asked Mike motioning with his head towards the crew on the deck.

He looked at her red eyes.

 _Have you spoken to Swain yet?_

She looked at him sadly.

 _Don't you really know it?_

"The crew decided to enter the base in their uniform for the last time. ", she said swallowing hard.

"Hmm, I see", Mike said.

"A kind of farewell and also as a gesture of respect for each other!", the last part of Kate's sentence sounded rude.

Mike felt it, looked at her and could enjoy her famous stare, but this time it was icy cold.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right. I'll change myself too", he said faintly.

"XO has the ship!", he said.

"XO has the ship", Kate repeated and she settled in the captain's chair. She touched the arms of the chair and looked through the windscreen.

 _So Kate, enjoy this place for the last time._

 _Amazing. I almost had to kick him so that he also put his whites._

 _What will tomorrow bring me?_

 _No! Tomorrow is tomorrow. Enjoy it now!_

A few minutes later Mike arrived at the bridge again and, with reluctance, Kate gave him the place. He looked at her, trying to have eye contact, but she stared at the floor.

When the Hammersley entered the harbour the crew that was not on duty was lined up along the railings. Mike looked outside when Kate was giving the last instructions to bring the ship along the quay. He noticed that Maxine was waiting for them with a bunch a journalists.

He made a face.

 _Promising!_

As soon as the Hammersley was moored Mike went down to greet Maxine. He walked towards her and saluted, ignoring the journalists.

Next they shook hands.

"Wow, so official?", she said to him.

"It's the crew. They decided to show up in their whites. As a kind of farewell", he said.

"Hmm, this makes things even more dramatic than they already are", she said worried.

He shrugged. "Well, I understand them. It's the end of a chapter you know", he said looking at his ship over his shoulder.

"How was the mood on board?", she asked him, trying to be as neutral as possible.

 _I hope that he wil not notice my mood about this. It's awful to see all these people go. except one …_

He shrugged again. "If I say it was splendid I would lie and you would know it."

"Uh-hu. Troubles? Quarrels?", she asked choosing the words, reluctant to express them completely.

"No, not at all. Demoralized", that's the correct description.

"Uh-hu. I think that there'll be a lot of hangovers tomorrow morning", she said as she watched how the sailors left the boat with their luggage. The journalist has chosen a few to ask them questions.

"Yeah", he sighed. "And me?"

Maxime gave him a smile. "Tomorrow morning at 9:00 am at my desk", she said.

He nodded.

"Uh, you're going to drink a glass with them tonight?", she gauged his intentions.

"Yeah, they deserve that", he said eyes locked on his crew.

"Uh-hu. Ok see you tomorrow then", Maxine said.

 _I should have known, there was little chance that I could invite him to have a drink with me before Kate catches him. No problem, I'll pin him tomorrow._

"I'll see you tomorrow Max", he said giving her a barely seen poke to her forearm.

"Ok."

He came back, avoiding the journalist and went back on board to finish the last paperwork.

He walked deep in thought to the command room. He even passed a few sailors without noticing them.

Mike came in and sat down, then he glared at the pile of papers.

 _They did it deliberately, for sure! It's more than normal._

With a sigh he began to read through the documents and affixed his signature where it was needed.

Kate kept a close eye on the mooring procedure as it had to be perfect for the last time, especially now because the dock was crowded with people including several senior officers of the base and a bunch of journalists.

Out of the corner of her eye she looked at these creatures eager for a sensational story to be published in their newsletters.

 _Not for me, I will not give a show for 20 million people, no way! I'll say goodbye to everyone and I'm going to get away from this bunch._

As soon as the ship was securely moored and the gangplank installed she saw Mike head for Maxine. The rest of the crew followed. She went inside to pick up her bag and came back. As soon she got off the gangplank, the sailors stopped her to say goodbye and wish her good luck. Unfortunately she had not noticed the journalist and his cameraman hurrying in her direction. He was attracted by her officer's shoulder boards and her medals.

"Ma'am, may I have a word from you? You're one of the officers?", he started as the camera was running.

Kate was baffled, nothing she could do but answering him.

"Uh? Yes, I'm the executive officer on board", she replied.

"May I have your name ma'am", he asked.

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"Lieutenant McGregor, is your job finished now or will you remain employed?"

"No, unfortunately this is not the case. From tomorrow I will have to look for another job. The Navy will be history then", she replied trying to stay strong.

"Is it true that there are patrol boats people who remain employed?"

"Yes"

"Do you know how they decided to do that. Because when I see your medals, you must have had a brilliant career", he asked.

 _Yeah, turn the knife a little more!_

"The Navy Command had to have its reason. I cannot tell you more", Kate replied.

"How do you feel about this?", he asked.

 _Asshole! What do you think? I'm on cloud nine, of course!_

"A sad situation. I would have wished it to be different", she said swallowing hard.

"Do you already know in which area you're looking for a job?"

Kate shrugged, "Shipping is the best area for me to look for".

"Ok, thank you Lieutenant for your time", he said looking for another person to interview.

Kate turned away.

 _In which area to look for? Shipping? I still have no prospects because I had always hoped that Mike could have convinced someone to keep me employed. But in vain._

She tried to slip away but again some sailors stopped her to say her goodbye with kind words while she was losing more and more control over her emotions

 _How do they do that for God's sake? They're all so optimistic and I'm a wreck. Breathe Kate, breathe!_

She was so disturbed that she didn't see Dutchy. All of a sudden he stood in front of her.

"X, I was looking for you", he said and she looked back with dark green eyes. "Kate, you're ok? Life doesn't stop here you know", he said tenderly.

Kate wanted to say something and opened her mouth but the lump she had in her throat made it impossible. Her eyes became moist again and suddenly she turned around and stepped quickly away.

"X? Kate!", he shouted, but she didn't turn around. At that moment, the journalist tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi sir, are you from this ship?", he started the interview.

"Uh, yes, I'm the bosun", Dutchy said and he saw out of the corner of his eye the tiny white figure disappear.

After the interview he scanned the crowd nervously but couldn't see the tiny officer among them. He jumped in fear when someone slapped on his shoulder and saw Swain's devilish smile.

"Goddamn Swain, you scared me!"; he said.

"I see it and it is the first time I see you scared. Guilty conscience mate?", he smirked.

"Nope, I didn't expect it", he grumbled.

"I assume you come to the pub tonight?", Chris asked.

"Yeah, for sure,!", he answered by giving his friend a slap to his upper arm.

"Right, till then, goodbye and now I'm going to join my family!", he said.

Dylan looked after him and grimaced.

 _Another one without a job! And he has a family. I wish I could swap with him. I can always find a job!_

Mike was working on the pile of files on his desk. After 20 minutes he stopped due to something, but he didn't know exactly what. He looked at the walls and listened.

 _Nothing. Everybody's gone… for ever. The Hammerley is dead now. Damn!_

 _Kate!? Jeez, forgotten! Damn you, how could you? I'll see her. Right now. She's probably also busy with the last reports._

He stood up and went out in the corridor and took two steps to her cabin.

He lingered In front of the XO's cabin. He knocked and waited. After a few moments he opened the door carefully, expecting to hear an indignant protest. But the cabin was dark. He turned on the light and saw it was empty. Not a single sign of the tiny blond woman who had lived there for a few years. He made a face, turned off the light and closed the door.

He walked slowly to the command room again.

 _Hmm, pity, she's already gone. Why didn't she wait? Why didn't she say something before leaving? Maybe she wanted to see the oculist for her eyes. Never mind, I'll see her tonight at the pub. Yes, and then we can see what we can do, even if I don't know it yet. Maybe tomorrow. Hmm, I'll keep the chat light tonight. Although I have the feeling that she has been behaving strange since a couple of weeks. It's just like she's hiding something…_

 _or someone._

 _Maybe she met someone else?_

 _Heck, I was still too late._

He entered his cabin, sat down and continued reluctantly with the paperwork.

 _To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11 Confession

**Ch. 11 Confession**

Earlier that day

Sydney

The HMAS Sydney has just returned from his first voyage with the new crew. The frigate was moored and Nikki has been busy to close down all equipment. She looked at the chief of the engine room. "Chief, stop all engines".

"Aye ma'am", he replied and he gave the orders to his men.

She wandered over the bridge and came the captain across.

"Well X, your first voyage as an executive officer", he remarked.

"Indeed", she admitted.

"I have to say, well done, you've formed a crew made up of all the newcomers. I think that the Sydney has again a good XO", he said.

"Thank you sir", she replied with a smile.

He lowered his voice, "Do you know that you have a nickname?"

"Uh?"

"The Black Cyclone", he said with a grin.

"No?!"

"Yep, due to the way you chase men to obtain results".

"Hmm, I can imagine worse nicknames", she mused.

"Indeed".

"By the way, sir, do you already know who's going to succeed you?", she asked.

He made a face, "No, of course not. I told you before, remember? "

"Uh-hu".

He motioned with his head in the direction of Navcom, "I'm going to have a nice chat with these blokes there. If they don't hurry up, then you're at once acting commander!", he grumbled.

He looked to the right,

"It looks like that Gunny wants to talk to you", he said and he wandered away with a grin on his face.

She turned her head towards the door and saw Pete. They walked to each other.

"Ma'am", he greeted her and motioned with his head to the outer bridge.

Both padded to there.

"Do you like a fried fish dish?", he whispered.

"I'm already starving", she replied raising one eyebrow.

"Well, if it fits for you, give me the opportunity to fish a couple of them tomorrow and then we can eat them at my flat", he said.

"Hmm , sounds great", Nikki replied with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, uh, bring some shampoo because I don't have one with the smell of lily of the valley", he said with a wink.

"Message understood, loud and clear!", she whispered back.

"Al right ma'am, I'll fix it!", he said loud and he turned to walk away.

Nikki went back to the bridge and continued her job.

During the late afternoon Nikki entered her flat. She took a quick supper in the officers' mess so that she wouldn't have to worry about finding food after the shops' closing time. She dropped her laundry near the washing machine, took a refreshing shower and put on a comfortable dress.

With a jar of coffee and a package of Tim Tam she plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. With a groan she stretched to grab the remote control and scrolled until the news. Uninterested she listened to the explanation of the Prime Minister Tony Abbott concerning an economical issue. With the next subject she straightened up immediately. It dealt with the decommissioning of the patrol boats. She saw how the last patrol boat, the Hammersley, entered the Cairns base. The pictures of the boat and the crew were posted and she recognised several of her former colleagues. A blonde commander gave an explanation to the journalist.

"So, this has to be the famous Maxine White", she mumbled.

"Oh my god!", she exclaimed as she saw how Kate appeared on the screen.

 _You've been crying or you're ill. Your eyes are puffy and red and you have drawn features. Did you lose weight?_

While she listened to Kate's explanation she covered her mouth with her hand.

"No that's not possible! Kate sacked! Jeez, what happened over there? She's one of the best. For sure someone must have wanted her head!", she muttered.

The next scene was an overview of sailors in their whites followed by another interview.

"Hmm, this must be the famous Dutchy. Kate told me a lot about him, as a real friend. As I didn't know nothing about Mike I would have sworn she felt for him too. I can imagine!", she mumbled with a smile.

After the interview with Dutchy the journalist came back to the screen.

 _Dutchy remained employed. Sent to an operational region. She told me that he's good too, but why not she?_

 _I'll call her! I can't leave her in the lurch._

Nikki stood up and padded to the table where her mobile was. She dialed Kate's number and waited.

After the call she put the mobile on the coffee table and stared at it.

 _Sorry Kate, I didn't want to hurt you, but you insisted so much that I had to tell you about my promotion._

 _Strange, I feel that she didn't tell me everything, but what? If I was with her I could get it out of her, but here, no. It doesn't work over the phone._

 _What's going on there for God's sake?_

 _Why did she react so strangely when I asked her about Mike?_

' _I don't know'? You should know your partner, no? Did they reach rock bottom again? Hmm, it's not the first time! When did I discover her secret with Mike? The Samaru incident, yes, it was then…_

Flashback Samaru Islands

…

The evacuation team was back on board. Mission accomplished because the SAS team was evacuated. Although! One of the last mortar shells injured our CO and Captain Jim Roth. Since then it was a mad house. Fortunately it calmed down again. Kate had passed me repeatedly the command of the ship as she made her way to the wardroom to see the state of the wounded Mike and Roth. She commanded the ship as she has been doing it for years, but you could see she was consuming slowly with anxiety. She had this look on her face. I understood. In a few words she told me that Jim was a good friend and that a relationship was possible.

Pete had taken over the watch and I was in our cabin busy with the daily administration when the door opened. Kate. She stumbled more inside than she walked. She closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. She always did it when she wanted to escape something. She was biting her lip to suppress a sob but couldn't hide two tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Kate, you're ok?", I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied after taking a deep breath and wiping her tears.

"Kate, you're sure? You know that you can talk to me huh?", I insisted.

She nodded, "Yes, I know Nik, but not now. I've to keep a cool head because we're in a war zone and I've to bring back 20 sailors, a SAS team and a valuable warship safely home", she said.

"Listen, why don't you come to my flat when we get moored? We could have a chat then", I said.

She looked at me silently and after a few seconds, which seemed to be minutes, she nodded, "Yep, good idea", she replied with a faint tired smile. It was like she was thinking to come out of her shell.

A few days later after we had moored our ship and after the wounded men were evacuated I was able to snatch a word from her before Commander Marshall caught her to chat. She would come to me that evening, so I had some time to do some shopping.

The doorbell rang at 07.00 pm. Right on time! Honestly I didn't expect anything else from her. When I opened the door I was surprised to see her still wearing her white uniform, her hat firmly planted on her head. Rules!

"Hey Kate! Come in, please", I greeted her.

"Thank you for the invitation" she replied as she passed me and she took off her hat and put down her handbag.

She walked through to the living room and looked around.

"You live nice here!", she said spontaneously.

"Thanks, please take a seat", I replied.

Apparently it was for her the signal to disconnect because she plopped on the couch, sighed and leaned exhausted against the back of it.

"I'm surprised to see that you're still in uniform", I said and I saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

"I didn't have the chance to refresh of to change me. I come directly from the hospital", Kate replied.

"Kate, make yourself comfortable. You're right at home here and if you want, you can have a shower", I offered her.

"Thank you, but it's not necessary", Kate replied.

"May I?", she asked as she pointed out her shoes.

"Sure! A drink?", I asked.

"White wine?", Kate replied as she was untying the laces of her white shoes. She removed them as well as her socks and put the latter in her shoes.

When I came back with two glasses of white wine I saw that she had undone her bun her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. I had the impression that she felt comfortable with me.

"Here you go", I said as I put the glass on the coffee table. "How are Mike and Jim doing?", I asked.

"Jim has already left and Mike's surgery is over, but the first 24 hours are still critical", Kate replied but the last part of her sentence ended in a sob and she covered her mouth with her hand.

I sat down next to her and enfolded her shoulders with my arm, "I thought you felt for Jim?"

"No, I thought I could, but I couldn't. I'm in love with Mike again", she said wiping tears on her cheeks.

" _Again?!_ ", I said baffled.

And it's you who sticks that much to the rules?

"Yes, again, but I don't know if he already knows", she mused after sipping her wine.

"So you knew each other before Hammersley?", I tried again.

Kate sighed and took another sip.

"Yes, we have known each other since ADFA. He was replacing an older lecturer who was sick. I fell head over heels in love with him. But I was a student and he a lieutenant, so impossible. But one day we met outside the base while jogging. We started talking and it became our meeting moment. One day he asked me out to dinner. Wonderful! A guy who asked _me_ out for dinner! A dinner became two and then three and finally we went out to his apartment. Everything went smoothly. We talked a lot about our future careers and enjoyed ourselves", Kate said. She smile at this last sentence.

"For the first time I felt really happy, on cloud nine", she said happily.

Her face suddenly clouded over, "And one day he left. We had another lector and his flat was empty. No note, no email, nothing", she said and I could still feel the pain.

Kate looked at me, "Nik, pay attention to your facial expression. You look like someone who has just seen an UFO".

"Ah, uh, yes, I'm sorry, I… I'm baffled", I stammered.

That relation sounded like Mission Impossible. Shouldn't she know it now?

"You said that you were talking about your careers?", I repeated.

"Yes, we did. I dreamed of commanding a frigate and becoming chief of the Navy. And he also dreamed of commanding a frigate", Kate replied sadly.

"Maybe he felt that a relation wouldn't work if you both had such high expectations?", I replied.

Kate shrugged, "Indeed, I know it now, but not back then. I started to hate him. Can you imagine how I felt when I boarded the Hammersley and saw him? I was pissed off, really! He didn't want to hurt me by saying that a relationship wouldn't work if we had both such high aims. And by that he didn't hurt me, oh no!", she taunted a bit irritated.

"Uh-hu, I can imagine and I've felt it", I said remembering her nasty behaviour.

"Yeah, I wasn't the most pleasant person back then, I'm sorry!", Kate replied grabbing her glass to take another sip.

"You had to have your reasons!", I said.

"Enjoy your wine. In the meanwhile I'll see what I can put on the table. Lamb chops, ok?", I added as I stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"Uh-hu".

A minute later Kate stood behind me.

"Give me some plates. I want to do something", she said.

During the supper she continued.

"Little by little I fell in love again. I was extremely jealous of Ursula. She did everything to get his attention and I could have scratch her eyes out! I tried to start another relationship, with Jim, to forget my feelings for him, but in vain. A few days ago I was really worried about seeing Mike hurt. I realized that I still loved him. Jim also noticed it and ended our relationship that in fact had not started yet", she said .

"Then we both have the same problem. You with Mike and I with Josh", I said.

Kate rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, we'll have to do more than pay attention!", she said.

"I'll keep my mouth shut", I said to comfort her.

"I know and I'll do the same", Kate replied before taking a sip of wine.

"How are you both? Here can I ask you. On board it's too risky.", she said.

I shrugged, "More than fine, but we can't go out of our houses or we've to go to a place outside Cairns where no member of the base can see us".

"I'm afraid we also have the same fate", Kate replied.

After supper I suggested watching a DVD and she agreed. The question was to know what kind of movies she liked. She has always been so stern and private that I didn't know her tastes. I chose "The Hunt for Red October" . It seemed to please her and after the movie I discovered something new.

"May I see what you have as DVD's?", Kate asked.

"Sure, go ahead", I replied.

After a few minutes, "Your collection contains more romantic movies", Kate remarked.

"Uh, yes, that's true. I chose The Hunt for Red October because I thought it suited you the most? You also have a preference for spy novels, no?", I answered.

Kate smiled sadly, "I've liked the movie, but I also like romantic movies. You see people don't know me yet. Ok, it's my fault, it became a habit to build walls to protect myself", she said with a shrug.

"Well, then next time we'll watch a romantic one. Should I put a tissue box on the table then?", I asked to lighten the mood.

"Nope, I like them, but I'm not getting emotional by them", she replied.

Kate looked at her watch.

"It's already late and I think that I'll go home. Thanks for the evening. It was nice taking my mind off things", she said.

Kate stuck her socks in her handbag, put on her white shoes and tied them up.

"You know? I wish we could wear these shoes barefoot. I really hate wearing them with socks," and she shrugged, "but rules are rules!

I looked baffled at her for a moment.

I did not expect that from her. She still sticks to the rules and now I hear that! How can we be wrong about someone!

She put on her hat and looked at her image in the mirror with the hat and hair loosened.

"Not bad huh? Stupid rules! I also wished I could wear my hair loosened", she said with a grin.

Little by little I discovered another Kate McGregor, a Kate that I was going to like more and more.

End flashback

 _To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12 The absent person

**Ch. 12 The absent person**

Nikki frowned while staring at the TV with a blank stare.

 _But why did she say 'I don't know'? Has their relationship hit rock bottom again? You can describe their relationship as ebb tide. If I were her I would have already dumped Mike for a long time! But as stubborn as she is, she keeps on trying to pull something out of that block of granite. I could so easily see and certainly hear when something was wrong._

Flashback

Kate entered our cabin and she slammed the door behind her. I almost jumped out of my skin. Even my clown fish, Nemo, shivered in its bowl. Irritated I turned to her. Agreed! Since Josh's death I'm irritated faster. "Come on, was that really neces…", I grumbled but she cut me short.

"Nik, stop it. I don't want hear it!", she snapped raising her hand.

I knew it. When she started slamming all the doors she encountered, even the one of our bathroom, I knew there was something wrong.

"Listen Kate, if you want that I enjoy your slamming doors, your rotten mood and your abruptness, then I need to know what's going on", I replied annoyed.

She looked at me like she had just eaten something terribly bad.

"Well?", I insisted.

For some some time I wasn't in the mood for silly things because I was still struggling with the way Josh died.

Kate surrendered. She shrugged. "Mike", she said. "He did me a lip service again."

"What happened?", I asked.

She plopped down on her rack and I sat down again on the desk chair.

"I talked to him about our relationship and asked him when he will accept his promotion and his shore posting, then he asked me if I wanted him to go away or if I wanted his seat! No, my biological clock is ticking and if we want to have kids we cannot wait any longer! He motioned me to leave with his hand saying 'we'll see and it depends of Navcom', that kind of things. Every time I approach the subject he asks me if I don't like that we are here together. It seems to me that he loves this stupid ship more than me! Jeez, doesn't he really understand it? We can only see each other behind closed doors. For formal dinners and chats, you have to know. No Nik, no sex. He wants to play it following the rules. The closest that I've been to sex was the smear test by the OBGYN!", she raged.

"Maybe he needs more time", I tried, but that was a very bad move.

She looked daggers at me, "He needs more time!?", she taunted. "How much longer then? It's been over a year now! Until when? Until I became stunted?", she grumbled.

"Talk to him just before we enter the base. Suggest him to do something together outside Cairns. Maybe that will work?", I tried again.

Kate looked at me suspiciously and nodded slowly. "Hmm, I'll do it but until then I will not say a word unless it's for work. He has to feel that he was wrong and he has to make the first move again!", she said decisively.

End flashback.

Nikki's buzzing phone brought her back to reality and she pushed the call accept button after seeing who was calling her, "Yes Pete", she said.

"Nik, did you see the news? The Hammersley guys were on it", he said.

"Yep, just seen it", Nikki replied.

"That's terrible! I recognised Swain, Charge, Bomber and even that lunatic of a 2Dads. And Kate is out!", he said in unbelief.

"I know Pete, I know, I'm still upset about it. I just called Kate and it's true. She's on the streets", she said.

"Hmm, how does she feel?"

"She said she was fine, but she always says that, but I feel she's hiding something, but what?", Nikki replied.

"What do you think?", he asked.

"I don't know."

"I haven't seen Mike", he started again.

"Neither did I, but Kate says that he's still in", she said.

"Weird",

"Exactly".

"Hmm, ok, I only wanted to know if you had seen it too", he said.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for calling and also for having fish for tomorrow", Nikki replied to lighten the mood.

"Sure!", he replied with a chuckle before closing the call.

That night.

The favourite pub of the Hammersley in Cairns.

Mike

He waited 15 minutes before heading to the pub. A commander doesn't enter the pub first. The majority of his men were already there but he noticed immediately that Kate wasn't there, yet. He got a beer from someone and started chatting. After 30 minutes he saw that Dutchy had arrived, probably he was the last.

 _Weird, Kate isn't here? Normally she always comes for a drink. Is her problem in the eyes worse than I thought? Or… does she really has someone else?..._

"Hey Mike!", Someone slapped him on the back and he recognised his son's voice.

He turned around and saw in the bright smiling faces of Ryan and Bird.

"Ryan, Bird!", he greeted them.

"Mike, I'm glad to announce you that we're a couple now", Ryan said grabbing firmly Jessica by the waist.

"Ryan, Bird! That's great! But I hope that you are aware that you can no longer serve on the same ship?", he said.

"Yeah we know it, we've already talked to mum about it and she's going fix things", Ryan said.

"I think that I'm getting a shore posting so that Ryan can develop his career at sea and me on shore", she said.

"Well, uh, then I'll try to remember that I have to call you Jessica instead of Bird from now on", Mike replied with a smile.

"Oh, it's not that bad you know", she replied lighthearted.

"Maybe I'll have to start to call you dad instead of Mike?", Ryan said.

"Don't worry about that, you call me whatever you like", Mike replied with a grin.

Later on he tried to reach Kate of her cell phone but in vain, she didn't take the call.

After the drink Mike went home in a sad mood. Not only he had to say goodbye to his crew but he was now persuaded that Kate knew someone else. He became more and more angry that she didn't tell him anything. On the other hand he could slap himself for not being clear enough about his feelings for her during the last weeks, months, years.

"It's all your fault, stupid asshole!", he muttered in the darkness on his way home.

Dylan

Dutchy entered the pub and saw the whole crew was present.

 _It's unique! Usually there're always men staying at home with their family. But on the other hand it's a farewell party._

"Hey Dutchy! You're late! You've already missed two Guava Mojo's", 2Dads yelled.

 _Why am I not impressed?_

"Well 2Dads, then I'll take the third", he replied dryly.

"Do you already know where you're going to?", Charge asked.

"Nope, I'll learn it tomorrow from Knocker", he answered.

Harpie put him a beer between hands and Bird poked him in the ribs mumbling something about being also a lucky guy to stay employed. But his eyes scanned the crowd for someone. A tiny blonde woman. She wasn't here.

 _Maybe to the ladies room?_

15 minutes later still no sign of Kate even although Mike was here, chatting with everyone.

"Have you seen Kate?", he asked Swain.

"No mate, it surprises me too. She hardly ever miss a reunion and especially now!", he answered.

He did not have time to worry anymore because Mike tapped his shoulder .

"Have you seen the X?", he asked Dylan.

"Uh?", Dylan stammered.

 _What the heck! He's asking me! He should know it, they are a couple._

"No sir, not seen yet", he replied.

When the drink came to an end, Dylan looked around and saw that only a drunk man,2Dads, was talking to two other members and that was it. No Kate.

He looked down at his half empty glass of beer, grimaced and put it on the bar and left.

Outside he took a deep breath in the evening air and headed for Kate's house.

 _It puzzles me. Why did she leave so abruptly this afternoon without saying a word? Why didn't she come to the farewell drink? I'll just ring the bell and ask her._

After walking for 30 minutes he found himself in front of her house and looked at it.

 _She's at home, I can see a dim light in the living room. I just ring the bell and say hello. Away from the crowd she'll probably be more willing to talk because she's a too private person to say things in public._

He headed for the door and hesitated. He looked at his watch.

 _Isn't it a bit late? We're friends, but maybe not as good friends as to ring the door at such an advanced hour of the night. Moreover there's a smell of beer smell floating around you. For sure this is not the best combination to make you see of her. Hmm, I'll see her tomorrow._

He turned around and walked back home

 _To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13 It could have been better

**Ch. 13 It could have been better**

Kate

A couple of hours earlier.

Kate entered her house, put the sports bag on the floor and looked at her reflection in the big mirror that was hanging in the entrance hall. She looked at her white figure, complete with medals and hat.

"This was it Katherine!", she said taking off her hat and then putting it on the shelf. Next the unbuttoned her white jacket and hung it up on a hanger.

Kate walked to the couch, plopped down on it and stared outside with hunched shoulders. She untied her laces, removed her white shoes and socks and put the latter in her shoes. Then she raised her legs and wrapped her arms around them and let her chin rest on her knees, staring outside.

 _I still can't believe it! I can't catch it. I was aiming at a promotion, a command and now I've got nothing! Now I wish I could be able to start again as a simple navigator!_

Her eyes became moist again and she blinked.

 _Bloody emotions!_

She whipped her head towards the kitchen and stood up. Kate went there and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. Then she opened the fridge to take a bottle of wine. She froze on the spot the bottle in hand.

 _You're pregnant. Thus no alcohol!_

Disppointed, she put the bottle back in place by making a face and grabbed the brick of orange juice which was close by. She poured herself a glass, padded to the couch and sat down. She took a few sips and stared outside again.

 _Tonight there's a drink, a farewell drink. I ought to be there too because it's also for me and I ought to do it for the crew as well._

 _But then they'll offer me wine or that killer of Guava Mojo and that's exactly what I may not drink. When I'm going to refuse and ask for juice, then they will know immediately. Then they'll ask a lot of questions about the father's identity. Nasty! Even Mike who doesn't know it will think that the baby is from someone else. Jeez! Moreover when I'll see all these faces for the last time, I'm not sure to be able to hold back my tears._

 _No! The best solution is not to go._

Kate stood up, grabbed her shoes and walked to her bedroom. She dropped the socks in the laundry bin, grabbed a box from her wardrobe to put away her white shoes and she put the box back in place with a wry smile.

 _Bye bye shoes. I'll never wear this kind of shoes in civvies, they'll be a memory of the past._

She undressed and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

Afterwards she entered the kitchen dressed in a cotton dress and prepared her meal.

When she turned on the television she was just in time to see the news. The reporter announced the arrival of the last patrol boat before the surveillance of the coastline was transmitted to the coast guard. She saw the images of the Hammersley mooring and recognized herself on deck. The following images showed the crew leaving the ship with a few interviews, and all of a sudden she felt a shiver going down her spine. Kate saw herself and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god! What do I look like? I'm just good to throw away", she mumbled.

She looked at her own interview and made a face.

"Hmm, that wasn't a great show either! You could have done better Kate!", she muttered.

Her phone rang and, surprisingly, she noticed Nikki's name on the screen.

 _Is this a coincidence?_

"Kate speaking", she said while answering the call.

"Hey Kate, it's me. Finally we've got a contact", Nikki said.

"Yeah, you can say it. It's been a couple of years since we run one after another", Kate replied.

"Indeed, I'm sorry for that, but we were always at sea and you… no our sailing schedules weren't in sync with each other", said Nikki realising that mentioning Kate's relationship wasn't the best introductions.

"Yes, sorry for that too", Kate replied.

"Kate, it's terrible. I've just seen you on TV", Nikki said hurtfully.

"Hmm, I can't say that it was a great performance", Kate grumbled.

"Tell me, is that really true? Have you been fired?", she asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's true. Today … it was my last … day", Kate croaked a lump in her throat.

"Oh no, not you! Why? Did something happen?", Nikki asked upset.

"No, nothing. They just don't need me anymore", Kate replied as her voice faltered.

"And Mike?"

"He? He stays employed, of course", Kate replied irritated.

"Uh? Of course? And you? You have as much credibility as him?", Nikki replied angrily about the unfairness towards her friend.

"Maxine White is on his side, that says enough, no?", Kate grumbled.

"Ah? Uh, I think that you haven't told me everything yet", Nikki said unsure.

"Hmm, I'll do it but not now, another day. I'm not in the mood actually", Kate replied to evade the question.

"Are all of you fired?"

"Nope, Ryan stays, of course and Bird too", Kate replied tiredly.

"Kate, I'm missing quite some info. What's special about them?", Nikki asked frowning.

"Ryan is Maxine's son and Bird is his girlfriend. Cristal clear, no?", Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, almost. But what's the link between Mike and Maxine then?", Nikki asked innocently.

Kate sighed. "I didn't want to tell it now, but it looks like that we're at a point that I've to say it. Ryan is Mike's son", she said dryly.

"Uh? What?! You're kidding!", Nikki exclaimed.

"I'm not in the mood for kidding!", she snapped.

"Jeez! But, Ryan is approximately 20, how … and when did he…?", Nikki stammered trying to get the picture.

"Mike and Maxine were friends and 20 years ago, in the absence of her husband and after a night of drinking, they made love completely drunk. I've always hoped it was only once! It happened that time", Kate told utterly dejected.

"Married?! How did they got away with it?", Nikki replied.

"I don't know, but she did. The fact is, Mike never knew it and her husband always thought Ryan was his son. In the meantime they divorced. But a year ago everything has surfaced. Her ex-husband suffered from a bone disease and needed a bone marrow transplant. Ryan and Mike took the tests to see who could help him. Ryan was not compatible with his father but well with Mike. And Mike reaped a nice black eye", Kate said tiredly.

"You've never told me that", Nikki said baffled.

"What did you expect? Embarrassing huh. Dreaming that you can start from scratch with someone and then you discover he has a grown up son", she said hurtfully.

"Hmm, now I can picture it", Nikki said.

"This big blond guy also stayed employed, Dutchy if I well understood,?", Nikki tried.

"Yes," Kate sighed, "They probably needed a real Rambo. They don't grow on trees actually. I hope that he's not going to do foolish things!".

Nikki could feel some regret and joy in her friend's voice.

"And how does it work with Mike?", she asked not really knowing what to expect.

"Me and Mike?", she taunted, "I don't know Nik. Do you know that he didn't say anything about my dismissal? Just like it was completely normal!", Kate spat it out painfully.

"Ah, uh. But there's something that I don't understand. You've said that you don't know, but what do you mean with that? You are a couple, aren't you?", Nikki stammered.

"I thought so, but Mister Flynn has apparently some other ideas about that. He just didn't say literally 'I don't want you anymore'.

"Ouch, how's that possible? So all of a sudden? I have a hard time keeping up", Nikki said baffled.

"Neither do I", Kate grumbled in response.

"And how are you doing?", Kate asked quickly to avoid further questions about her failed relationship.

"Ah me?! Well uh… I'm fine", Nikki said.

"Nik! The tone of your answer tells me something else. Are you ok? You're not fired either, I hope?", Kate asked worried.

"No no, I'm still employed", she replied in a hurry.

"Nik, I feel like you're hiding something. Come on, what's up? Are you still the navigator?", Kate asked sternly.

Nikki smiled.

 _That's the Kate I know. Stern but caring for the people she loves. You really can't get around her._

"Well, actually not anymore. I'm now the XO of the HMAS Sydney", she said ill-at-ease.

"Ah! That's good, but, then you must have had a promotion?", Kate asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yes I'm now lieutenant-commander", she replied uneasy.

There was a heavy silence on the phone as if Kate had been hit by a freight train.

Her stomach shrank and a lump formed in her throat.

"Kate?", Nikki asked.

"Oh Nikki, I'm happy for you, really. You deserve it", Kate croaked and she couldn't prevent from tears that popped up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't want to tell that", she said unhappily.

"Why shouldn't you? This is great news. Congratulations!", Kate said trying to stay strong.

"Thank you. But we need to catch up urgently, not?", Nikki replied.

"Sure Nik, sure, although I don't know when because I'm standing in front of a big black hole with too much uncertainties. I really don't know what the future holds for me. Let's say that I'll contact you when I got a new job, within two weeks I think", Kate said lighthearted.

"Well, sounds good. Then I leave you now", Nikki replied.

"Yeah, ok, thanks for calling".

Kate closed the call and put her mobile on the coffee table. She covered her face with both hands and cried her eyes out.

"Why me?! Why me for God's sake! Couldn't I ever have a little luck goddamn?!

I knew it, I knew that my career was going to end here as soon as I set my foot on that bloody gangplank of Hammersley. I wish I had never been sent on the patrol boats!

Nikki?

Am I jealous of her?

No! She deserves it", she sobbed.

A bit later, Kate leaned exhausted against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

 _I've been unfair to Nikki. I lied when she asked if there was anything. I said no, whereas it's the opposite. I could have talked to her about Mike and the baby, but I couldn't. Why? I don't know. Shame probably._

New tears started to roll.

 _I've been also unfair to Dylan. I ran away without saying a word while he was so kind to me. I couldn't either. If I had done that, I'm sure that I would have burst into tears. And that in front of the entire crew and the press? Oh no!_

 _I wish he was here now. He's the only one, except for Nikki of course, with whom I can be myself,. I need a hug, strong arms to shelter me there, some nice crap words that will not be that bad. I've to get that out of my head. If it wasn't Mike, then it was him._

 _Would he have the guts to come to my house now to see why I didn't go to the drink?_

She spent the rest of the evening preparing a curriculum vitae and watching TV sitting on the couch. She was not at all aware that a tall blond man was hesitant in front of her doorstep. If she had known she would have dragged him inside to have company and share the evening with a good friend…

 _To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14 The day after

**A/N :** Dear audience,

Sorry for the delay, but my beta reader was away for a while.

Now we can post again on a regular base.

Merry Christmas and lots of luck for 2019!

 **Ch. 14 The day after**

The next day

Kate and Dylan missed each other at Navcom in 10 minutes apart. Dylan went there to see the commanding officer, Commander Maxine White and Kate to the Human Resource Department to finalise her career.

They were in the same building at approximately 25 meters apart and they ignored that this distance would be the shortest that would separate them over the next two years.

Dylan had squeezed his visor cap under his arm and knocked the door frame of Commander White. She looked up and said, "Come in and take a seat!"

He entered her office and sat down. Meanwhile she grabbed a file that lay next to her, his service record. She opened it, glanced at the documents inside and looked at him.

"Petty Officer Mulholland, you're one of the few who stay employed. Be happy", she said showing her indefinable smile.

"Your capabilities and experience are highly needed elsewhere and we focussed on your experience with weapons and ground fighting. Your medal of gallantry is a good proof of it. Therefore the Navy is sending you to Perth to follow a combat training and afterwards you'll lead a team to assist an observation officer of an artillery team. Therefore you're promoted to the rank of chief petty officer. Congratulations!", she said.

"Thank you ma'am", he replied, "And when will my transfer take place?"

"I would like this afternoon. There's a flight departing for Perth this evening and the training starts tomorrow", otherwise you're going to miss it and the Navy can't afford to leave a person like tou on the sidelines for weeks", she said coldly.

He swallowed. "Ok, ma'am, no problem. And afterwards, what will happen when the training is completed?"

"Well, consider that you'll have to move. Perth, Darwin, Sydney, that are the bases for these units."

"Ok, I see", he said.

 _Crap!_

"So chief petty officer, that's it for now. I guess that you'll have to do something before you leave?", she said, indicating in this way that the meeting was over.

"Of course ma'am", he said, stood up and left the office.

He left again walking past the Human Resource Department where Kate was signing the last papers, but he didn't see her.

 _This is something I didn't expect. Ground forces of the Navy. I can imagine much more pleasant jobs. Anyhow, it's the Navy and you can't discuss._

He looked at his watch.

 _I still have time to see Kate. It's a nice hour to ring her doorbell._

He got on his motorbike and rode to her house. In vain he tried to ring the doorbell and remained in the vinicity for 30 minutes hoping that she would be absent only to do some shopping. Finally he left the place with a shrug and with a feeling of pity. He made a mental note that he would come back after the training.

Kate had affixed the last signature and got her resignation document. She folded it and she put it in her handbag. She smiled wryly at the HR department people of the and left, but she passed first to ladies room. Inside she checked her appearance.

 _I don't want to sit at home and wait. Direct action. I have my CV with me and a couple of addresses where I can apply for a job._

She adjusted her ponytail and removed imaginary dust particles from the green suit. Then she checked the collar of the pale green blouse and looked down at her pumps and trousers that were the same colour as the jacket.

 _Trousers are best when applying for an officer position with a carrier. This is more serious and gives a impression of authority._

 _Right, take your chance girl!_

She nodded to herself and went out with confidence.

In the afternoon she returned home. Kate slammed the door behind her and walked to her living room while taking off her shoes. She took off her jacket and threw it on the club chair. Then she plopped down on the couch and rested her head at the seat back. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

 _No, it didn't go as I expected. They don't want me._

' _Applying for an officer's function? But you're a woman? Not that it's bad, but you know, in this business women have no influence on crews…'._

' _Oh missy, there have been already ten people before you…'_

' _Officer? In the Navy you did? Ah, but this isn't the Navy huh…'._

' _And what if you're getting pregnant? I can't afford to have a valuable officer staying at home'._

"Assholes!", she yelled but only the walls could hear it.

Kate remained sitting there until she calmed down a bit. Then she got up and grabbed her mobile.

 _Mike, I need to talk to him, he will understand me. Perhaps I can finally tell him that I'm pregnant._

She made a face and looked at the waist-band of her trousers.

 _It's becoming tight._

She opened her trousers and looked at her belly and sighed.

 _I think that I'm starting to show._

She dialled his number but she had no answer and she raised her eyebrows.

 _Bizarre, his phone if off?! Normally he always answers._

 _But why didn't he try to take contact with me? I haven't received a call or a text._

That morning

It's a gloomy Mike who stepped into Navcom and hesitated wondering if he should drink coffee first before heading to Maxine's office.

 _Coffee!_

He turned on his heel and walked to the mess for a cup.

While sipping his coffee he stared into the space.

 _Why didn't she pop up yesterday? It was the occasion to see everyone together for the last time. That would mean she had a date with someone else. I thought that I was the only one. Why didn't she tell me clearly? I was not going to bite her._

 _No, it's not fair from her. Always thinking that I wasn't carrying for her. Agreed, it's not easy for me to talk about feelings, but I did really care for her._

 _Now it's over. Shall I call her? For what? To hear 'sorry Mike, it's not going to work between us'? No, I also have my pride. She has to make the first move to tell it's over._

With a fierce gulp he emptied his cup and walked out of the mess to Maxine's office.

He wasn't calmed down yet when he reached it. Mike rammed violently into the doorframe without even realising it, forcing Maxine to suddenly raise her head.

"Uh? Mike? What's up? You came close to having the doorframe in your hand!", she said.

"Hi Max!", he grumbled and tried to show a smile.

"Please, sit down", she invited him .

He sat down and sighed.

"How are you doing?", she asked showing him her most charming smile.

He couldn't help himself, but he smiled back at her seeing her radiant one.

"Somewhat confused. The situation with the reorganisation, our last patrol", he replied.

"And… my girlfriend put an end to our relationship", he blurted out.

Maxine's heart made a huge leap in her chest.

 _This is too good to be true! I didn't think everything would go so fast. One of them had to make a very bad move or, perhaps, no move at all which makes one of them think that something is wrong. Nice, now I'm going to explore immediately this opportunity._

"Ouch, that's too bad. So, all of a sudden?", she tried to sound compassionate.

Mike shrugged, "Yeah, I had no news from her. She has dumped me, for sure!", he said bitterly.

"Mike, you know, what would you think of having dinner tonight? This will allow you to clear your mind. Being alone is alone huh?", she said.

"Hmm, well yeah, that's a good idea, otherwise I'm going to climb walls", he said nodding.

"Good! I'll book a table", Maxine said satisfied.

"What now Max?", he asked her.

She scowled, "Hmm, the Admiralty was quick enough to stop the Patrol Boats, but they weren't in a hurry to give the remaining people another function."

"Jolly good!", he replied sarcastically.

"Meanwhile, we still have here the surveying ships, the hydrographical and the landing crafts...", she was saying but Mike cut her off.

"Max, are you really going to say that I've to take over the command over these shoe boxes?", he said annoyed.

She glared at him, "Mike, let me finish, yes?"

"We're going to get a section of mine sweepers here too. That makes our fleet a bit bigger again and that makes you my assistant again."

Mike's face lightened up, "Ah! That's a relief".

"Yeah, but what I'm going to tell must stay between us! It's just a rumour."

"Uh?", he murmured frowning.

"I had a rumour that the Admiralty is looking for a CO's for the frigates. I know that one of the commanders is going to take up the function of director the ADFA with a promotion and the other one, I don't know. I had slipped your name, reluctantly", she said.

"What do you mean by reluctantly? That I'm not capable of doing it?", he grumbled.

"No! On the contrary. You'll be a good captain, but then I'll miss you", she replied with a bone melting smile.

"Hmm. You would miss me?", he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Of course!"

He gave her a smile, "Promising!"

Maxine frowned for a moment.

 _What's promising? The idea that I'll miss him or the idea of having a frigate?_

She couldn't think further because Mike popped up with another question.

"And what about Ryan?"

"He's going to be posted on one of the mine hunters. By then and it will be in a short time, he will have obtained his rank of sub-lieutenant. And for his girlfriend, Jessica Bird, I'll send her to a medical training. When she comes back, I'll make her an able seaman", Maxine said.

"Uh-hu, and meanwhile for me?", Mike asked. Meanwhile he settled more comfortably in the chair. He had calmed down.

She pointed with her thumb to the wall, "You can start to install yourself in the office next to mine. I'll call the telecom guys to give you a phone number. When you've done that you can scroll through the open files with which I'm busy", she said.

"Right!", he said and he stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh Mike?!", she interrupted him, "Do you take coffee breaks?", she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Always Max, you don't have to ask for", he said giving her a wink.

He headed for his new office and grabbed the mobile out of his pocket.

The screen was black.

 _Damn! Broken. Yesterday I loaded its battery and now it's down again. After the job, I'm going to buy a new one._

That evening.

Mike and Maxine

Mike walked through the streets of Cairns looking carefully the houses he was passing through.

' _Cosy Corner', never heard from it before. I don't know where she knows this restaurant._

 _Ouch! I already walked past it._

He stopped and looked at the front of the restaurant.

 _Hmm, it doesn't look like a restaurant. The name is written in small black print with, outside, a small support displaying the menu. You would not know it's here. Just a normal house._

He walked to the front door and pushed to it, expecting it to be closed.

 _No, it's ajar!?_

"Sir?", greeted the server as he entered.

"Hi, I'm Mike Flynn, there should be a table booked at the name of White", he said.

"Yes sir, please", she said showing the table, "the lady has already arrived",.

"Thank you", he said and he walked to the place where small tables, comfortable chairs, candles where set and a soft music in the background.

 _Wow, it's more a living room than a restaurant. Where does Max know this place?_

"Hey Mike!", he heard next to him.

He looked at Maxine who stood up, "Hi Max, I haven't seen you", he said with a smile.

As she stood in front of him, he could better contemplate her.

"Max,… you look beautiful!", he said impressed.

She wore a black silk dress whose shoulders and sleeves were made of clear shiny fabric. Maxine had chosen black lacquered pumps and a golden necklace. Her hair lay in thick waves on her shoulders and she was perfectly made-up and discretely perfumed.

"Thank you Mike!", she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

They sat down and he looked at her with a smile.

"You're staring at me", she replied with smile.

"No wonder Max, you look gorgeous", he said still impressed.

Meanwhile a waiter appeared next to their table and offered them the menu.

"Do you already want something to drink?", he asked.

"Dry sherry please", Maxine answered.

"A beer will do", Mike replied.

While they were choosing, Mike looked at Maxine over the menu.

 _Hmm, I've never seen her like this. Wonderful!_

"Max, this is great, but what gave you the idea?", he asked her.

"Quite easy Mike, there have been too many turbulent actions and it's time to take a break and to catch up. And I think this is a good start", she said.

"I fully agree. I want to focus on something else. A new target on business and personal level. I'm tired of thinking with what, how and why!", he said determinately.

Maxine responded with a bone melting smile.

 _Yes, we're on the right track. What, how and why, that's for sure about Kate._

"Have you made your choice?", she asked.

"Yep, the season menu with the according wines!", he said.

"Me too", she replied closing the card.

They kept talking about everything and nothing but Maxine carefully avoided addressing Mike's relationship.

"Max, do you have any idea what's going to happen in the next couple of days or weeks?", Mike asked while they were waiting for the main course.

She shrugged, "I don't know anymore. This morning I told you that we're going to have mine hunters here and that you would become my second man, but late this afternoon I heard something else too."

Mike took a sip from his glass of wine. "Ah? What then?"

"The Brass plays on the idea of reducing the Navy contingent in Cairns. So no more mine hunters. But the landing crafts will remain and the Army will also settle down, especially for these landing crafts. The smallest contingent of the Navy will be led by a lower rank, a lieutenant-commander", she said.

"Uh? And we on the sidelines?", Mike asked frowning.

"No, between the lines I understood that we'll have to move to Sydney, and you too. Me on shore and you, probably an operational one. I saw a few open places on ships",she said looking at him to gauge his reaction.

"Operational on ships? This is going to be interesting", he said enthusiastically.

She nodded, "Yes, I thought so. Cheers, let's hope!", she said lifting her glass.

"Cheers", Mike replied as they gave a toast.

They chatted the entire evening and they left in a good mood. Maxine insisted on paying for dinner. They went out and stopped right outside the front door.

"Thanks Max, it was a marvellous dinner. I'm going to remember this restaurant", he said and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Maxine quickly turned her head and the kiss, to which she responded settled on her lips, "With pleasure Mike", she said and noticed that the response to his kiss had pleased him too.

"Come, let's make a stroll before heading home", he suggested.

Maxine's eyes twinkled on hearing that, "Good idea!", she said.

After three steps he grabbed her hand, "The atmosphere is perfect now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's quiet, and peaceful, just what we need", she said.

 _It's working!_

"You're wonderful", Mike replied.

"Thank you", she said faintly with a radiant smile on her face.

But he wasn't aware that a few streets further someone else cried her eyes out in her pillow…

 _To be continued._


	15. Chapter 15 Setback after setback

**Ch. 15 Setback after setback**

Kate

The next day Kate mustered up courage to find a job. She booked an online flight to Sydney. Next she booked a hotel room for a week. Finding a job in the biggest city in the country ought to be possible. She had a quick breakfast, packed up and left. On the plane she was dreamily looking out of the window.

 _It's weird, I'm only a few weeks pregnant and I've not been sick like so many other pregnant women. The only thing that haunts me are my hormones. I'm crying even before I realize it. Rather embarrassing. I'm not like that! I don't want to be like that! But it overcomes me and I can't help it. On the other hand maybe it's better than feeling awful every morning. Just see the extra handkerchiefs in your handbag._

 _I'm a little confused as to the fact that I don't hear anything from the others. On the one hand I'm happy because I don't know how on earth to explain that I'm pregnant and that the father doesn't know anything about it. On the other hand, I miss the friendship of the crew. DAMN! Here I go again!_

Kate grabbed her handbag to take a handkerchief and wipe her eyes.

 _Stop thinking! Read your book and then you'll keep them dry!_

She enjoyed the rest of the day strolling around Sydney after checking in at the hotel. Kate spent the next days applying for a job with various shipping companies. At the end of the week there was still nothing. Angry and disappointed she entered her hotel and plopped on the bed after sliding her pumps off her feet.

 _How's possible? There are so many shipping companies in town and nobody wants to hire a former naval officer! I could have killed the one who wanted to put me behind a desk. 'Then the customers will have at least someone in front of them who knows a bit about ships'. Jeez, what an asshole! They all said the same thing, 'sorry Mrs. but we hired just a former navy colleague from you'. Or 'sorry we don't hire women. What if they got pregnant? ' 'I hope you don't plan to have children'. Aargh, everywhere there was something wrong! What now?_

 _Maybe I could take a direct flight fly from here to Melbourne instead of flying back to Cairns and another one from Cairns to Melbourne. In this way, I will be able to save money. In addition, I'll have to keep a watchful eye on my bank account because now it looks like my money is melting like snow in the sun._

With a groan Kate sat up again and took off her formal clothes. She had a shower and dressed casually with a jeans and a T-shirt to look for dinner in town.

The next day she left for Melbourne.

At the end of that week she came back home disappointed.

Kate put away her luggage next to the washing machine and threw the dirty clothes into the laundry basket.

 _Again nothing! Maybe there's something new in the newspapers here, but first a good shower!_

She went to her bedroom to drop her suitcase and undressed.

After the shower she opened her wardrobe and grabbed her old skinny jeans. She put it on and was a little surprised not being able to close it.

 _Wow, it's fast enough!_

She caressed her naked belly with her hand.

"We're going to have a nice time huh buddy? Maybe it will be a girl?", she said softly.

Kate put the jeans down with a smile and grabbed a larger one and a blouse.

Kate padded to the kitchen to make a brew. She sat with her mug in the dining room and began to leaf through the newspapers of the last days.

She sighed.

 _Nope! If it continues like this, I can look for a desk job or a job of chambermaid aboard a cruise ship._

She continued leafing.

 _Real estates, travels, movies, hmm… why not? That's long ago! Let's see what they play… All time classics…. This one, 'Ghost'. A fantasy story. Just what I need. Something to empty my brain._

 _The fridge is empty after being away for two weeks. I'll eat something light in town before I go to the movies._

Kate got up and went to her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and looked at her clothes.

 _Normally I pull on a sweatpants and an oversized sweater to curl up in the couch to watch a movie, but I can't go out like that!_

She rummaged among her clothes and took out a green dress made from a stretch fabric. She nodded.

 _This one was already too wide from the beginning._

She undressed and she put on the dress.

Kate walked back to the bathroom to comb her hair and put some perfume on. She padded back to the bedroom and dug out a shoe box from the bottom of her wardrobe. She took out a pair of pumps and slipped her feet.

 _I want to be comfortable watching a movie and I can't stand too tight things. These old ones are too wide but really easy. I feel good inside._

Kate grabbed her handbag and went to town.

She didn't think that the choice of her shoes was going to have dire consequences on her further life!

Later that night Kate left the movie theatre together with the other spectators. She was drying her eyes with a tissue while heading for her car in the car park.

 _Jeez, it had never happened to me before. I've never been so emotional watching a movie and now I've been crying from the beginning! I wanted to relax and I just chose such an emotionally charged movie. Well done Katherine! And my hormones didn't help me either, on the contrary! However, I've emptied my brain for two hours and in this respect I succeeded._

She was interrupted by someone who called her on a rather unusual way.

"Hey missy, where are you going to?"

She turned to the rude voice. "Take it easy fella!", she replied sternly.

Kate saw a shabby guy in his twenties holding a flick knife.

"Your handbag! Quick!", he snapped.

"You don't impress me", she replied irritated. Her disappointments of the previous week started to surface.

"Are you deaf or what? Your handbag!", he growled while showing her the knife.

She gave him her XO stare but that didn't impress him.

 _A junkie! For sure. Looking for money to buy his stuff. I'll give him a nice surprise. I'm wearing pointy pumps and with these I can give him a souvenir in his noble parts!_

She swung her right leg upwards but Kate forgot her loose shoes. The shoe flew into the air describing an arch-in-circle over his head and she only touched his thigh with her toes.

Kate realised in panic what just had happened.

 _Oh no! Bloody shoes!_

"Ah we're going to play it like that?", he grumbled angrily and he swayed with the knife to her.

She hopped backwards to avoid the knife. Unfortunately, she lost her balance because one of her shoes was missing and she fell on the ground. Her aggressor made a step forward and lost his self-control. He started kicking her.

"Stupid bitches! Always thinking about being the smartest huh?", he grumbled.

Kate took several kicks in her chest, her belly her arms and he gave her a final kick in her head. He grabbed her handbag and ran away. Kate was left behind on the ground unconsciously.

The next thing she saw was a face looking down at her in a bright area.

 _Whe…where am I? Who's…that? Why do I feel so dizzy? For God's sake why does my body hurt like mad? That man seems to say something. His lips are moving. Try to concentrate on what he's saying._

"Hi madam? How do you feel? How are you?", asked the doctor.

"Evvvvrythinggggg hurtfffsss", Kate slurred.

 _Jeez, is that my voice!? Is he a doctor!? Am I in a hospital?_

 _Yesterday…was it yesterday? It seems to me. That rascal who wanted my handbag. He kicked me. How much? I don't know. It hurt. I didn't even get the chance to defend myself…_

"That's normal Madam, you've been brought here more dead than alive", he said and she noticed that he was sitting.

Kate tried to straighten her back but he gently stopped her, "I wouldn't do it immediately. Just lay down", he said.

"You're in a hospital Madam. You've been the victim of a violent assault. Can you tell us your name?", he asked.

 _Us? Uh? Oh, there's someone else too, but this one is not in white._

"I… I'm Kate McGregor", she mumbled faintly.

"That's good Mrs McGregor", he said.

"Wha…what'ssss …. wrong", Kate asked with difficulty as she moved slowly her hand to her head to touch the bandage.

"I've … a splitting…. headache", she added.

"Take it easy", said the doctor carefully handing Kate's hand over the sheet.

"In your situation it's normal. You'll have to rest a few days and you'll feel better from day to day. The fact is that you've got a thrashing from someone. First, you suffer from several internal and external bruises and second, you've a slight concussion. Therefore there a police officer here. If you could describe that person, they could look for him", said the doctor and the woman in blue stood up and brought her chair closer to Kate's bed.

Kate breathed out and made a face because her body hurt. Automatically her hand slipped to her belly which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"There's something else Kate", he said tenderly using her first name.

Kate looked at the doctor, frowning.

"You were pregnant, but unfortunately your baby didn't survive the kicks, we…", he tried to continue but he was interrupted by Kate.

"No! This can't be true! Not my baby! Say that it's not true! I'm still carrying it!", she exclaimed panicked as tears started running down her cheeks.

He shook his head, "No, I'm really sorry Kate", he said softly.

"Noooooo! Now…I've….got…..nothing….anymore! My baby!", she sobbed and she started crying hysterically.

The doctor nodded to a nurse who stood at the background. She came closer and handed him a syringe.

He pushed the needle in Kate's arm. She calmed down instantly and sank into a deep sleep.

The doctor looked at the constable and shook his head.

"She'll be asleep for the rest of the day. This was predictable. We'll keep her calm with sedatives and hopefully tomorrow you can try to have a chat with her", he said.

The police woman nodded and left the room.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?", the doctor asked the nurse.

"Sure".

The following two days passed in a trance state for Kate. They calmed her down and reduced gradually the tranquilizers and she got a daily visit of a psychologist. On the fourth day they stopped giving her the tranquilizers and she could clearly think again although she was holding back her tears when her hand rested on her belly. All of a sudden her gaze stopped on the cupboard that was in the room.

"My handbag!"

She swung carefully her legs out of her bed and shuffled to the cupboard. Kate opened the doors and frowned when she didn't see her handbag.

"For God's sake where is it? This cupboard is not that big? I only see my underwear, my dress and one shoe, _one?_ ", she mumbled and she called the nurse.

A minute later the nurse entered the room and looked concerned at a nervous Kate who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"May I help you?", she asked.

"My handbag? When I've been brought in, did they bring my handbag as well?", Kate asked concerned.

"No madam. I was on watch that night and I've put your clothes in the cupboard and there was no handbag", the nurse replied.

"Oh my god! That rascal ran off with it! Jeez, all my things were in it, ID-card, bank card, money, car and home keys! Without them I can't even enter my house again. Oh no! Now he also has my address! And with the keys it's like I put the cat next to the milk. I need to go home to check my house!", Kate said panicked.

"Madam you can't leave. You're still recovering", the nurse answered.

"Damn! May I call that police officer who was here in the beginning?", Kate asked more and more panicked.

"Sure madam, she left her card here on the table", the nurse said as she padded to the table to pick up the card.

"Brigadier Kelly Higgs. I'll call her", she said.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, uh, by the way, I see only one shoe?!", Kate asked.

The nurse shrugged, "I'm sorry madam, but the ambulance guys found only one next to you."

Kate made a face, "Jolly good! And to top it all I can go home barefoot!", she grumbled.

One hour later Kelly Higgs entered Kate's room.

"Ah Mrs McGregor, I'm glad to see you're better. What can I do for you?", she asked.

Kate sighed relieved. "That rascal has stolen my handbag with all my things in it! Now he has everything, my address and my keys. I'm absolutely sure he has already entered and searched my house and I can't get into my own home! That's the last straw", she said annoyed.

"I assumed it was a handbag theft because you didn't have one with you. I'll call a colleague and we'll check that right away. I'll call also a locksmith to change the locks. Could you give me your address because a few days ago you were so upset that we couldn't get a reasonable answer from you", she said as she stood up.

"Yeah, sure", Kate replied.

Two hours later Brigadier Higgs entered the hospital room again.

"And?", Kate asked eagerly.

She sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I'm afraid that I've bad news", she started.

Kate widened her eyes, "Tell me", she said faintly.

"The door was closed and I had to open it. Inside everything was put upside down. We've checked each room and it seemed that he took his time because every cupboard and drawer has been ransacked", she said.

Kate sank back in the pillows, "Oh noooo", she moaned.

"You've to make an inventory, but we've already noticed that the electronic devices like your laptop, TV, DVD player disappeared. We didn't find any money or jewellery either. I'm sorry", Kelly Higgs said.

"Damn! I must see it! I.. I want to get out of here!", she grumbled nervously.

"Calm down Mrs McGregor, you can't do much more", Higgs said trying to calm Kate.

"Can't do?! I think I can! Cleaning up the rubbish, making an inventory of what's missing, calling the insurance agent, getting a new ID-card, credit and bank cards. Isn't that enough?", Kate snapped.

"Yes, I understand. Meanwhile I have a temporary document for you that replaces your ID-card", Higgs said taking out a folded document of her briefcase.

"Hmm, that's at least something! Thanks", Kate mumbled accepting the document.

"The nurse! I want to know when I can leave! Hold on a sec!", she said as she stood up making a face.

She shuffled to the office of the nurse of the department.

"Hi", she said as she entered.

The woman put down her pen and looked up. "Mrs McGregor, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know when I can go home, or better said, I want to go home!", she said determined.

"Everyone wants that, but first you need the doctor's advice and that's for tomorrow morning", she said.

Kate nodded , "Yeah, ok then", she said and she padded back to her room.

"Hopefully tomorrow", she told Higgs while sitting on her bed.

"Right, here are the keys of the new lock and as soon as you feel better, I would like to have an inventory of what has been stolen", she said.

Kate nodded, "Thanks for the keys and I will do".

Brigadier Higgs left and Kate stared at the keys in her hand with a mixture of sadness and nervousness.

The next day the doctor considered she was healed from her wounds and she left the hospital. At the reception desk they had ordered a cab and 15 minutes later she stood on the pavement of her house with only one shoe, a document that replaced her ID-card and the new keys. Kate limped to the door and with a trembling hand she turned the key into the lock, afraid of what she was going to find inside. In the entrance hall she gave up her unique shoe and went directly to the kitchen. Meanwhile she threw a glance at the disaster in the living room. In the kitchen she grabbed a tissue to clean the foot to which a shoe was missing.

After that she wandered in shock through the living room. TV, radio, DVD player, laptop were gone. Books on the floor, drawers turned upside down, the content scattered over the floor. The doors of the cupboards stood open, some broken tableware on the floor. She had a lump in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. Quickly she hurried to her bedroom to record the same disaster. Drawers turned upside down, the doors of her wardrobe were open and all of her clothes scattered around on the floor and on the bed. Her jewellery box lay in the middle of the room, empty, of course.

"Asshole! Bastard!", Kate yelled as loud as she could and she sank down on her bed and cried desperately.

After crying her eyes out, she took a deep breath. She looked at her dress and took it off.

"This one is for the bin. I do not want that to remind me of this debacle for ever", she said drying her eyes and cheeks with it. She rolled it into a ball and looked around to find something to wear. She fished out a T-shirt from the heap thrown on the floor and a jeans from the bed and put them on. Kate walked to the entrance hall with the dress to pick up the lonely shoe and dropped them both in the kitchen dustbin. Before starting the clean-up she headed to the bank to get her account unlocked, to get a new bank and credit cards and to get some cash. Next she did the shopping and spent the rest of the day to tidy up her house. Unfortunately she forgot that she was still recovering and shortly after 6 pm she collapsed on her bed.

The day after, Kate had recovered the spare keys to her car and she headed back to the movie theatre car park, but to no avail. Her car was gone as well. Once more she showed up at the police station to report the theft of her Suzuki SUV. In a foul mood she returned home and noticed that a letter was peeking out of the postbox. She took the letter inside scowling at the official court seal on it. In the kitchen she grabbed a knife to open it. Unfortunately she was still too angry and nervous to read the letter in detail.

"…an invitation to give evidence during a trial in Sydney court... Mrs Joanna McGregor?! Jeez, that bitch of a mother! I've to testify? Oh my revenge will be sweet! If we had stayed in England I wouldn't be in trouble right now", she muttered.

"When? At the end of the week, hmm, it will still cost me money to book a flight, but for this purpose I'll do it with pleasure", she grumbled.

Sadly enough she didn't read the letter well. If she did, her life would have taken another turn!

At the end of the week she showed up to court with confidence. The clerk registered her and guided her to the courtroom. From then on, everything turned into a nightmare and a few hours later she stood in the street with the biggest headache of all times. In trance she flew back to Cairns and went to see a lawyer straight away.

The man shook his head sadly and looked at Kate, who looked desperate.

"I'm sorry Ms McGregor, I do not see any flawed procedures. It's a shame that you didn't come to see me from the beginning. This letter was not an invitation to testify but to attend the trial as an accused. You didn't have a lawyer and they made mincemeat of you", he said.

"But, ... but that was all a lie. She said that I had the only income and that came from office cleaning. She... she did the big business with her body. She had the income!", Kate exclaimed.

"I understand Mrs McGregor, but officially your mother had no profession or income. You left her and neglected her for years", he said while reading the court decision.

"No! She did that to me! I was nothing to her!", Kate said panicked.

"I believe you and if you had contacted me, then it is we who would have made her of mincemeat instead of it being them who made it with you. Your mother claims a food annuity from the day you left her.

"But...that's almost 20 years! I'll go bankrupt!", Kate said in shock.

"We will appeal the decision of the court. Her request for retroactivity is likely to be rejected but we will have to negotiate the amount to be paid but that will take time", he said trying to comfort her.

Kate's shoulders slumped, "What a blow! I have one problem after another! All I need to cheer myself up", she snapped.

 _To be continued_


	16. Chapter 16 A new commander

**Ch. 16 A new commander**

Cairns

Mike & Maxine

"Good morning sir", some of the sailors greeted him when he entered the operations room of Navcom.

"Good morning guys", he replied looking at them while he padded with his briefcase to his office.

 _Now they're reading newspapers. Everything was so different. Last month it was still a buzzing beehive and now..._

He glanced at Maxine's office , but she hadn't arrived yet. He shook his head.

 _Here too, it's different. She used to be here before 08.00. It's past 09.00 and she isn't here yet. Since the patrol boats are no longer under the command of Navcom anymore she is no longer as punctual._

He entered his office and put his briefcase next to his desk. He frowned when he saw that the inbox was empty.

 _Damn, again nothing to do! A month has passed since we last arrived in Cairns and nothing interesting has happened. The handover of the Hammersley was my last real action. And since then? Paperwork of the wind-down operation. Exiting! Oh man you've not idea!_

He sat down with a sigh and smiled an instant later.

 _At least there's one highlight._

 _Max._

 _We're on the same page, business and personal. It works between us. And tonight it's my turn to prepare a dinner. Why wouldn't we try? We've at least one thing in common, our son, Ryan._

"Day dreaming?", he heard the teasing voice of Maxine.

She stood in the doorway and gave him a big smile.

"Ah! Max. Good morning. I just took a break. I've finished all the work already", Mike replied with a smirk.

"Bugger! You didn't leave something for me!", she answered with a grin as she walked through.

"When you get installed, we can have a brew!", he said to her aloud.

"Will do!", he heard.

10 minutes later she padded inside.

"I thought you were thirsty?", she asked.

"Of course", Mike replied as he stood up.

"How's our Ryan doing?", he asked her as they walked to the officers' mess.

Maxine looked at him with a smile.

 _He said 'our' Ryan. Obvious, not? That means that there's a big chance that we can make it work!_

"Last night I had a phone call from him. He's doing fine. He's sub-lieutenant on board of the Newcastle", she replied.

"Nice, I like to hear that!"

After he has taken a sip from his brew he looked at her, "Max, are you coming to my house tonight ? A drink, supper, a nice evening together,... breakfast?", he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You're a naughty boy and it will be with pleasure!", she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Right, then I'm going to stop a bit earlier today. Groceries, you see", Mike said with a wink.

"Understood, loud and clear!"

They walked back to their desks after the break and Mike started to check a few operational reports of the hydrographic vessels of the base.

"Mike?",

Hearing his name he looked up to see Maxine enter his office.

"What's up?"

"Mike, enjoy your last easy days here because it can be counted on the fingers of one hand", she said waving papers.

"Ah? Tell me", he said leaning back against his chair.

"We're going to be replaced by a lieutenant-commander and a warrant officer and we both are going to be posted in Sydney, me on shore for the operations and you... you as commander of the HMAS Sydney. You're going to replace Captain John Howard. He's retiring", she said.

"Really?! Wow, that's great. A frigate! And even the one of the old Howard. That's a real honour!", Mike said by straightening himself.

"When? Three days you've said?"

"Exactly. Within three days you take over the command", she said.

"Splendid and when will our replacements arrive?", he asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm afraid it will be very short nights, because we've to pack everything".

"Hmm, that's the reverse of the medal, isn't it? But, uh... how are we going to do that? Packing, moving, looking for another house? Especially me! I've to take over a command and I can't look for a house."

"Mike, the Navy isn't that stupid. We'll get a container each and cartboard boxes to pack everything. Moreover we'll get help from a few sailors to move everything. In Sydney we'll get a flat from the Navy and meanwhile we can look for something that suits us", she said.

"Hmm, yeah, but when you're at sea, it's not that easy huh?", Mike replied frowning.

Meanwhile Maxine has taken a seat in one of the club chairs in front of his desk.

"Mike,… why wouldn't we look together for a house or a flat? You'll be at sea and when you're back you'll have a home. We go out together since a few weeks.", she suggested tenderly.

He looked at her and started nodding slightly, "Yeah, you're right. One day we will have to decide what we're going to do and this situation helps us a lot to make a decision. It's a good idea. It doesn't matter to me what it will be, a house or an appartment but something close to the bay or the sea", Mike replied.

Maxine smiled broadly. "Splendid, you'll not regret it, we'll make it work!", she said as she stood up. Maxine left his office humming a song and he watched her move away.

 _Alea jacta est! Better now than never._

By smiling he resumed further the reading of the report.

One week later

Sydney

HMAS Sydney

Nikki was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her white trousers and grey T-shirt. She was tying her hair in a bun while looking gloomily at her reflection in the mirror.

 _I've every reason to be happy. XO on a frigate, I managed to have a good crew that works well, a lovely boyfriend, but I'm not. I'm worrying about Kate. I can't get in touch with her anymore. She doesn't pick up her phone, text messages don't arrive and unanswered emails. Finally I wrote her a letter but it came back with the mention "unknown address". It still lays on the living room table. Kate, what's going on with you?!_

She padded to her cabin. She put on her official uniform, grabbed her hat and put it on her head. She turned on her heel and walked a few steps to the bathroom to look one last time in the mirror.

 _It's a pity that there isn't a large one in the cabin. Of course no man needs it and the constructors did forget the women!_

 _Good!_

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!", she said out loud.

The door opened and the buffer, Warrant Officer Dennis Freeman, entered.

"The crew is up on deck ma'am", he said.

Her gaze turned on the man in his whites, his sword and her eyes stopped for an instant at the impressive two rows ribbon bars on his uniform.

 _Wow! Where am I with my two ribbons?_

"Thank you Buffer, Let's go", Nikki said grabbing her own sword.

They left the cabin and she closed the door while he waited.

"Dennis, today is your last full day and tomorrow you will be retiring. How does it feel? ", Nikki asked him as they started walking to the deck.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, even though I doubt it will be the same kind of show where we're heading for", he replied.

"You're right. But, 200 years ago it was like this and within 200 years, it will be still the same", she said.

"That's the Navy huh?", he said shrugging.

"What are you going to do next?"

"Margareth and I are going to travel as long as we're healthty", he said.

"Good plan!"

"Do you already have a replacement for me?" , he asked.

"I've someone in mind, but the new CO will have to decide", she said as they reached the deck and stepped into the sunshine.

"Sydney up!", the Buffer yelled.

The entire crew stood at attention and Nikki inspected the row of sailors. Afterwards she took up a position in front of them.

"Listen up! Today we're going to receive our new commander. Ensure that the ceremony is perfect! I will not tolerate any failure! If you stuff it up, then I'll personally scratch your eyes out! Understood?", she said out loud.

"Yes ma'am!", the men yelled.

"Ok!", she replied and gave a nod at the Buffer.

"At ease!", he yelled again.

Petty Officer Williams who stood next to Pete whispered to him, "I'm baffled every time to hear how much noise our X can produce".

Pete grinned back, "You better make sure she doesn't hear you. With her temper, she would be able to put you on a spit with her sword like a piece of meat".

"Yeah, I do believe you", he mumbled back.

Pete smiled.

 _It's funny. I hear a lot of comments like this about my girlfriend. That means that they don't know, … yet. Sooner or later we will let out a word. It's only a matter of time!_

"Attention!", yelled the Buffer again as Captain Howard stepped on deck.

"Salute!", the Buffer yelled.

The crew saluted the captain and he saluted back. Then he made a formal inspection tour along his men and made a short chat with some of them until he came back at his starting point.

"At ease!".

Captain Howard walked to his executive officer.

"You've done a quite good job X, the ship is again a good operating tool", he said to Nikki.

"Thank you sir".

"You'll see, one day it will be your turn to pay such a compliment", he said smiling.

"Sir?", Nikki replied frowning.

"Don't be surprised. I'm old enough to recognise a potential commander in someone", he replied.

"Ah?... " she started but his attention was attracted by the sound of a car approaching and he turned his head to look in that direction.

"Attention!", the Buffer yelled again and Captain Howard and Nikki took their position to welcome the new commander. Nikki took a position a few steps behind the captain.

She froze on the spot when she saw who the new commander was, Commander Mike Flynn.

Captain Howard and Mike saluted each other and shook hands. Then Howard presented his executive officer to Mike who stared wide-eyed when he saw who it was.

"Nikki!? You! What a surprise!", he said completely out of context with a broad smile.

"Hi sir! For me as well!", she replied as they shook hands.

The small group took again an official pose and Captain Howard saluted the crew before leaving the ship.

"Sir, do you want to inspect the crew?", Nikki asked solemnly.

"Yes, lieutenant commander", he replied formally.

They started with the officers and then they passed along the crew.

"Pete! You too! That's good!", he said as he saw Pete and they shook hands.

"The old gang back together", Mike mumbled to Nikki.

When they finished their tour he nodded to the Buffer.

"At ease! Dismiss!", he yelled.

The sailors started to walk back to their quarters to change in their daily uniform.

Nikki walked to Mike who was looking at the hustle and bustle of the crew.

"Welcome on board sir", Nikki said to Mike.

"For me too Nikki, this is a real surprise. Can you brief me in 30 minutes?", Mike asked.

"Sure, I'll show you your cabin", she replied.

He followed her inside to his cabin. She opened the door.

"Here you go sir".

"Thanks Nikki, or should I say X?", he asked.

"Whatever boss, as long as you don't start calling me Lieutenant-Commander Caetano", she said.

He smiled, "You can sleep soundly Nikki, it takes too long to pronounce that", and he padded inside.

Nikki did a few steps to her own cabin and entered as well. She opened her cupboard and put her hat on the shelve. Quickly she unbuttoned her jacket, took off the grey T-shirt and grabbed a white shirt.

 _Some wear that jacket on their bare skin, but I can't. It scratches too much! How stupid is this all? Often I think that we are characters from the world of fashion. Official whites, DPNU, white shirt and trousers or skirt, white shirt and black skirt and all that crap again for winter. Sometimes I feel like I'm busier about changing clothes than sailing!_

Nikki looked around frowning.

 _What should I say?_

She grabbed a few files and left her cabin to take a few steps to his and she knocked at the door.

"Come in!", she heard his clear voice.

"Ah Nikki! Take a seat", he said inviting her to sit down.

"Boss", she replied and sat down, the files on her lap.

He leaned back against his chair in his usual way and looked at her.

"Where's the time you were my navigator? And now my second hand. It's great!", he said.

"Nice, isn't it? Congratulations on your posting.", she replied.

"Thanks Nikki, we're going to make it! Well, are we all here?", he asked.

"Yes sir, you were the last replacement", she replied with a big smile.

"Hmm, that doubtful honour was for me? Well...", he replied raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the buffer Warrant Officer Dennis Freeman will also retire tomorrow, but I haven't yet received a message from Navcom about his replacement.", she said.

"In that case we'll take someone from our crew. We've 210 men on board, thus. Any suggestion?", he said.

"Hmm, then uh... I would suggest Chief Petty Officer Ian Coleby", she said.

"Why? Has he experience as a buffer?", Mike asked.

"No, not yet, but he's the oldest of the senior NCO's", Nikki replied.

Mike frowned, "I can't follow you Nikki, I've seen Pete, he has experience as a buffer", he said.

"Uh, yes it is", she said unsure.

"Ok, decided! Pete is our new Buffer. Call him after our chat", Mike said resolutely.

"Yes sir", Nikki endorsed.

 _Damn, I knew that too, but now, it's going even more difficult to get him on shore._

"Is the ship operational?", Mike asked.

"Yes boss,..." Nikki replied.

They talked for about an hour and when she stood up she couldn't help herself and looked at Mike.

"Boss, how's Kate?", she asked.

His gaze instantly became hard as steel and his voice as sharp as a razor.

"I don't know", he replied short-tempered.

She frowned, "Uh sir, I've understood from Kate that you both were... in a love affair?", she asked.

"No!", he grumbled.

"Ah?! Uh, ok then", she stammered, "uh then I'll call Pete?", she said trying get out this embarrassing conversation.

"Yeah, good idea!"

She left his office to get to the first speaker system to call Pete. He showed up a few minutes later, giving her a questioning look.

"Pete, the boss wants to see you", she said plainly and he looked suspiciously at her.

Nikki knocked at the door and they came in after having permission.

"Ah Pete!", Mike said enthusiastically.

"Sir, you want to see me", he replied while he stood at attention.

"Yes Pete and at ease", Mike replied as he leaned back against his chair.

Meanwhile Pete took an easier pose and Nikki stood next to them.

"Listen Pete, you know probably that Warrant Officer Dennis Freeman is going to retire tomorrow?", Mike started.

"Yes sir".

"Actually we need urgently a new buffer and you have the experience from the Hammersley, so I think that you are the best fit for it. Of course this ship is a tad bigger, but I'm persuaded that you'll make it!", he said confidently.

Pete raised his eyebrows at this promotion. "Yes sir! No problem sir!", he replied firmly.

"Right, that's agreed then! Well, we have a Hammersley backbone on board now! Splendid, this is going to be a good ship!", he said joyously.

"Of course sir!", Pete replied.

"I assume now you'll have to talk a lot with Dennis?", Mike asked.

"Sure boss! Thank you!", Pete said and he and Nikki left his office.

Outside he looked at her suspiciously, "Your idea?", he whispered.

Nikki looked unhappy, "No! What did you think? It was Mike's", she whispered back.

"Hmm".

"Pete, you're the best for that function but I knew also that it would be more difficult to get you on shore, that's why I didn't propose you", she said unhappy.

He gave her a smile, "It had to be so, I guess?".

"We'll survive!", Nikki said to comfort each other.

He gave her a wink and they left in opposite directions.

 _To be continued_


	17. Chapter 17 Pete's guts feeling

**Ch. 17 Pete's guts feeling**

One month later

 **Gold Coast**

 **Charge**

In a house near the river in Tweeds Head.

"Andy?", Lani shouted with the receiver in her hand.

"ANDY! Phone for you!", she yelled again.

"Yeah! I'm coming!", he yelled back out of the garden.

"Who is it?", he asked as he entered the living room.

"Don't know, it's a male voice", Lani replied.

"Andy Thorpe", he said as he picked up the receiver.

"Charge! Buddy! I'm glad to hear you! How are you?", 2Dads said.

"Leo, I've not heard you since the dismissal. We're fine here, but I guess it's not the same for you otherwise you wouldn't have called me", Andy said suspiciously.

"Well uh Charge, buddy, you've to help me because I'm in a kind of trouble", he said guilty.

"Oh no! What have you figured out again?", Charge replied.

"Well, it's the fault of the other poker players. They used faulty tricks and I got into trouble and now I'm in jail. They allowed me to make a phone call", he said.

Charge sighed. "Ok, let's translate 2Dads language into normal English. You're in trouble because you've used vicious tricks with your poker game huh?", Charge replied.

"Well, you say that, but I'm in jail and I will be able to leave only out when the bail will be paid, but I don't have the money. So I thought that you could lend me some money", tried 2Dads.

"Hmm, there's always something with you huh? Ok, I'll fix it once and for all! Where are you?", Charge said.

"Brisbane".

"All right, I'll get you out of there!", Charge said.

"Oh Charge, buddy, I'll never forget that!", 2Dads answered.

"And I'll ensure that you'll never forget it!", Charge grumbled.

One day later both men stood on the pavement outside the Brisbane police station.

"Thanks Charge, really! I mean it. I'll call you as soon as I get the money", 2Dads said trying to get away but Charge held him by his sleeve.

"And where are you going to?"

"Uh? To my studio", 2Dads replied frowning.

"I go with you!", Charge replied.

"But, it's really small you know", 2Dads tried to defend himself.

"Never mind, we're going to stop the rent and you come with me", Charge replied as both men started to walk.

"But?"

"I've paid money for you, you know. As I said we're going to stop the rent and you come with me and Lani. I've some work for you!"

"Uh, You've paid money for me? It looks like you've bought me?"

"Yep, sort of".

"Then I'm somewhat your slave?", 2Dads said baffled.

"Yep, your own fault! Let's make a deal. If you stay away from booze and poker then you won't have to pay me back. If you make a mistake, then you'll pay me back the entire amount plus interest!"

"Aah? Uh? Do I have a choice?", 2Dads stammered.

"No!"

"Hmm, that's what I feared", 2Dads mumbled gloomily.

 **HMAS Sydney**

The Sydney was patrolling in the Coral Sea.

Nikki saw the opportunity to be alone with Mike. He stood at the outer bridge and she stepped out. She went to stand next to him.

"Hey boss", she greeted him.

"X, it runs smooth, not?", he replied.

"Yep, as good as it can be", she replied.

"Uh boss, about Kate, you both had a love affair. What went wrong?", she asked.

He glared at her. "X, let's focus on the business will you?", he reprimanded her and walked back inside.

Nikki looked at him irritated.

 _Something is not normal here. I'll have to find out. You are not rid of me yet Mike!_

 **On the he outskirts of Sydney**

It was already dusk when Kate arrived with a bag of groceries at her flat. After climbing the staircase to the first floor, she entered and closed slowly the door. She got rid of her sneakers with her feet, then she went further and put the groceries bag on the cupboard in the small kitchen. She unpacked and put the milk and butter in the fridge and a packet of coffee in the cupboard. Kate looked gloomily at the baguette with cheese and ham.

 _This is my supper. Great!_

Her gaze lingered to the cheap bottle of wine she just had put out of the bag.

 _Now I always have a choice to make! Count every dollar before spending it and for what? But this time I switched from fresh fruits to wine. In fact there's no difference. After all it's a bottle of liquid grapes, so._

She put down the baguette and padded to the bathroom. Kate switched on the light, looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

 _An old jeans, a worn out grey Navy T-shirt and a pair of the cheapest sneakers I could find. Dark circles under your eyes that make you look like a coal miner. What a splendid view Kate, great!_

She freshened up her face and walked back to the kitchen.

She wanted to unpack the baguette but her gaze landed on the bottle.

 _A drink first. Food can wait._

Kate uncorked the bottle and walked to the living room with a glass. She turned on the TV, poured the glass and plopped down on the couch. She took a gulp and closed her eyes.

 _Where's the time when I drank wine for fun with friends? Now I drink it to forget._

 _The last few months were worse than hell. Fired, Mike dumped me, I lost my baby and I'm out of work._

 _She took another gulp._

 _And finally my bitch mother. She took me every dime I had. My lawyer appealed against the first judgment of the court. I did not have to pay the 20 years of food rent she claimed but I had to pay her something, enough to become penniless. I had to sell everything to pay the debts. I had no luck! Yes Kate, You had some! If you had read this letter more carefully, you could have contacted a lawyer and limited the damage or maybe you would have won. But no, you were always upset by the burglary. Your fault, again! And now you are here, working to stay alive. With what you have left at the end of the month, you can't get out_

Kate filled her glass again

 _Over time, the clothes I still own will worn out more and more. Where's my future? Where are my dreams of starting_ _a family and having a nice shore posting to allow me to raise my kids and later, when they grow up, a new command?_

Kate blinked and got up to take a box of tissues.

She sat down, dried her eyes and continued to drink but she didn't realise that drinking on an empty stomach she would soon be drunk.

 _Where's the house with the white picket fence I've always dreamed of. The garden with heaps of flowers. The view in the distance on the sea. A lovely husband? He dumped me, I was probably not good enough for him. Maybe, I said things that should not be!_

 _Look at this stupid flat for which I pay a tad too much!_

 _Damn it! My mother finally got the better of me._

"Are you happy now? Just like you were happy to leave my father!", she yelled angrily and drained her glass in one take.

Later on she stumbled into the bedroom for the final act…

Two weeks later.

The HMAS Sydney had just left Auckland and was sailing to Sydney after a joint exercise with the New Zealand Navy.

Pete was sitting in the NCO's mess with a cup of coffee, leafing through a newspaper brought back on board in Auckland.

"Pete, mind that these are already two weeks old", his mate Charles said.

"Yep, I know, I take just a quick look at what has happened since we left Sydney", he replied.

All of a sudden he focused on a small article.

"Well, I'll be damned!", he mumbled.

He stood up, grabbed the newspaper and left the mess. He went straight to Nikki's cabin and knocked at the door.

"Come in", he heard and opened the door.

Nikki sat behind her desk, busy with some paperwork that was created during the day. She was still wearing the dinner uniform, a white shirt and a black trousers, but she had untied her hair which cascaded over her shoulders.

"Ah Pete! It's you!", she said joyously as she saw him.

"Good evening ma'am", he said as he entered. He smiled when he saw that she had took off her shoes and had slipped her barefeet in a pair of pink open toes slippers.

Typically Nikki, on the one hand the stern XO and on the other hand so disarming with these slippers, although she would not hesitate to come on the bridge with them if she was requested at once because she doesn't care about her appearance.

"What's up Pete? You look worried", she said.

xxx

"Nik, you've to read this", he said showing her the the small article in the newspaper and he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Hmm, …female navy officer tried to commit suicide with a gun. She was brought heavily injured to the hospital…. Doctors fear for her life… Left an embittered note next to her officer's sword…. First fatal victim of the Navy, reorganization imposed by the government…", she mumbled and she looked up at Pete.

"Such a thing was to be expected. It's never pleasant to lose your job at once and what can you do about it?", she said.

"Yeah, Nik, but why do I have an odd feeling about this. It's just like it's about one of us", he said.

"But Pete, it's Navy, this is of course one of us", Nikki said.

"Yeah, but I mean, one of us, our small Hammersley group", he said.

She tilted her head to one side "Hmm, there's no name in it and it doesn't mention the base nor the ship. I think you see ghosts Pete."

He shrugged and stood up as well as Nikki. "You're probably right. Pure fantasy from my side", he said.

She walked around the desk and stood in front of him.

They looked at each other.

"A kiss?", he asked.

She looked unhappily, "I would like but I don't dare. Imagine that…", she said.

Pete made a face, "Yeah, you're right."

Nikki raised her hand and chased away some few imaginary dust particles from his collar, "I'm looking forward to be on shore again darling, so brace yourself! It's going to make sparks!", she said with sparkling eyes.

"No problem for me!", he replied with a smirk.

"I'll leave you now, otherwise I'm going to feel the need to check if we can fit together in your rack".

"Silly!", she replied poking him with two fingers.

Still grinning he looked at her feet, "Nice contrast, black and pink".

"Go away!", Nikki said giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"All right good evening ma'am", he said opening the door and he left.

Nikki padded back to her chair and plopped down. She crossed her legs and stared blankly in front of her desk.

 _Pete, why do you have that feeling? One of us. Female officer, sword. There are other female officers on the patrol boats. It's not strange in our Navy. But why do I think about Kate now? I haven't had any connection with her since our last phone call. W_ _ould it be her? No!_ _She's not like that. Although, she had a tough youth, she's not as hard as she wanted to show. But going that far? No, she isn't that desperate!_

 _Hmm, I'm going to talk to Mike again and this time he won't pay a lip service!_

The next evening, Nikki got lucky.

She was rather late for supper as well as Mike. As usual they sat at the same table.

"Boss", she started after a few minutes.

"Tell me", he said.

"I'm really worried about Kate, you know we're friends and I haven't heard from her in months", she said between two bites.

He looked at her while cutting the piece of chicken.

"Nothing! I've sent her emails, text-messages, I tried to call her and I've even sent her a letter but it came back with the mention "unknown addressee". What do you know about her?", she asked.

"Nikki, nothing, really. What you tell me is new to me as well", he said.

"But boss, Kate's also my friend, what happened between you two? She always told me that you were a couple", Nikki asked again with concern.

Mike put down his cutlery and took a sip of his glass of water.

"It's over Nikki. Without warning. Relationship ended overnight. The last time I spoke to her we were on board just before mooring the Hammersley for the last time. And not even a private word! Her cabin was empty and I haven't seen her since. She didn't come to the pub for the farewell drink. She just left and didn't even give me the reason! And I thought it might have had something between us", he said embittered.

"Have you had a quarrel? Maybe that could have been the reason?", Nikki asked prudently.

He shrugged, "No, not at all. I really don't understand".

Nikki looked at him.

"How was she on board?", Nikki asked.

He took a deep breath and looked to the wall as if he saw a projection of her image of her, "Hmm, she didn't look happy, but they knew they were going to be fired. She didn't talk to me much either. Oh, yes, there was something with her eyes. They were red and puffy, I assumed it was an eye infection and I advised her to see Swain about it", he said seemingly relieved he could say something useful.

"I see, so she was sitting with something", she replied.

"Apparently, the dismissal", he concluded.

She looked at him.

 _You're sure?_

Nikki nodded.

"And now, have you ever met someone else?", she asked to change the subject.

Mike smiled, "Luckily for me, I reconciled with an old friend and it seems to work. We're sharing a flat now", he said.

"And you? Did you move on after…", he asked.

 _Be careful of what you'll say Nikki._

"I've a new friend", she said prudently.

"Ah? That's good. Recently?", he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we met each other at the beach", she said.

 _That's not a lie._

"And we had some dinners".

 _That's not a lie either._

"Nice! Remember that there's the Navy ball next Saturday. We'll be lucky to be at the port. Bring your friend, OK? If you intend to come, of course", he replied.

"I'll come, of course, but I don't know if he'll be free, his job you know", Nikki said quickly to get rid of it.

Later at night, lying in her rack, listening to the vibrations of the ship.

 _There're so much differences between their explanations. Of course I don't know everything. I remember my last phone call with her._

' _Do you know that he didn't said anything about my dismissal?' 'You two are a couple?'. 'I thought so, but Mister Flynn apparently has other ideas on this subject. He just didn't say literally 'I don't want you anymore'.'_ _He must have told her something, but what? He said they didn't fight, but what happened next. A quarrel? Maybe there was no quarrel at all! Maybe it had to do with what has NOT been said! I can only fill in the blanks knowing them both. If you make them talk about ships, then they can chat for hours, but when it comes to feelings… then they are lost in the dark. He, to be blunt, is unaware of what a woman wants or doesn't want to hear. Women need a clear signal and Mike is not an expert on the subject. And Kate? She's too touchy and too proud to engage in intimate confidences._

 _Something wrong with her eyes? An eye infection he said. I saw her on TV and I recognized her as she cried. But if saw it on board too then she must be really upset with something?!_

 _But what's so delicate to create such a break? A pregnancy?_

 _Hmm, no, for sure Kate would have come to me to open her heart._

 _What else? …_

 _To be continued_


	18. Chapter 18 One less worry

**Ch. 18 One less worry**

The next Saturday

The ball took place in one of the biggest halls in Sydney. It was crowded. Sailors and even more guests. Dance floor, orchestra, tables, bars, buffet, everything to enjoy yourselves.

Nikki was wearing a long silk silver-gray strapless dress. She wore her hair up and the earrings as well as the necklace set with diamonds completed her gorgeous outfit.

She had just finished a chat with Sub-Lieutenant Melissa Rodes and a two other female petty officers of the Sydney and their partners.

Now she stood a bit forlorn on the edge of the dance floor and looked at the couples with mixed feelings.

 _Normally this is the perfect opportunity to have some fun with your partner, but we can only have a stilted chat with each other. I'm wondering where he stays!?_

"Good evening ma'am, I've something for you here!", she heard the desired voice next to her.

"Hey Pete! That's good, I was already wondering where you stayed", she said by accepting the champagne flute.

"Sorry Nik, but some of my men couldn't stop chatting with me", he said.

"Oh Pete, you're handsome", she said looking at his anthracite trousers and jacket. Under the jacket he wore a white shirt with open collar.

He chuckled, "I've bought it this afternoon. I realised that being with you, I was going to need such an outfit ", he answered.

"But you're stunning as well!", he said looking at her silver dress.

"This is not brand new, I bought it a few years ago for the last ball in Cairns", she replied.

"Never mind, nice necklace", he said.

"Birthday present from my parents when I became 25. I'm only wearing it on special occasions, just like now", she said.

"What are your parents doing?", he asked her.

"Dad is a real estate broker and mum works in a bank", she replied.

Meanwhile the orchestra started to play an Argentine tango.

"Wouldn't it be something for us?", she asked him.

"Us? I... I've never danced before, like that", he said.

"Josh either. I think he had erased the word 'dance' from his vocabulary", she said.

Pete scratched his head, "Ahum, I've a thick layer of dust to remove from my knowledge of dancing. The last time it was at school and I have to admit that it wasn't a great performance".

"We can learn it, can't we?", Nikki asked with sparkling eyes.

He looked at her and smiled, "With that look I can't say no".

"Yes!", she replied enthusiastically and she poked him with her elbow, forgetting that she had to keep her distance.

Meanwhile Lieutenant Harry Wittacker, head of the engine room of the Sydney passed them while dancing with his wife.

"Hey Buffer, grab your chance mate, ask the X for a dance!", he yelled.

"Will do sir! When I'll know how to dance this thing!", Pete yelled back.

Nikki frowned a little, "Would he know anything?".

"Nope, he was just kidding, you should know him. A big mouth and a lack of respect for the hierarchy", Pete said.

"Well, about us, I think we've to tell it to Mike. It's better for him to learn from us than to learn from someone else", she said all of sudden.

"Hmm, when?"

"I'll ask him if he wants to come to our place in a couple of days".

They both were watching the dancers when they heard another well-known voice behind them.

"Hi, Nikki, Pete".

They turned around and saw Mike and Maxine. He was wearing an indigo blue suit and she a green evening dress with a golden necklace.

"Good evening sir, ma'am", they said almost simultaneously.

"Nikki, Pete, here's my partner, Commander Maxine White", he said by introducing her.

"Nice to meet you ma'am", Nikki replied solemnly and they shook hands.

 _So here is the notorious Maxine White. It's hard to imagine what Mike found in her compared to Kate._

"Good evening", Maxine replied eyeballing Nikki.

 _The other one from the Hammerley. Clearly another woman than Kate and that necklace is not plastic either. For sure, she comes from a good family background!_

"Nikki was my navigator aboard the Hammersley and is now my XO. Pete was the buffer aboard the Hammersley and is still the buffer on the Sydney", Mike said.

"Nice, a small reunion somehow", Maxine replied with a smile.

Nikki had forced a smile, "yes indeed, ma'am".

Some meaningless words were exchanged, then Mike and Maxine went to some other guests.

Pete looked at his girlfriend, "Hmm, Nik, you don't seem to like her. Your answers were rather cold", he whispered.

"You would be for less", she grumbled.

"Uh? Explain", he said after he had grabbed two new flutes of champagne from the tray of a waiter.

"Kate told me that Maxine has a son, Ryan, and Mike is the father", Nikki said.

"What?! Mike has a son?!", Pete exclaimed.

She glared at him and slapped on his arm, "Oh you dolt, you're right! Scream it out in the microphone, 'to all staff, Mike Flynn has a son'".

"Ouch, sorry Nik, but what is this all about?", Pete asked completely baffled.

Nikki looked at him worriedly. "Mike's a longtime friend of Maxine's. She was married and in the absence of her husband, after a night of drinking with Mike, the inevitable happened, she got pregnant", she said softly.

"Hmm, jolly good! I never expected that from him", Pete replied a bit disappointed.

"Yeah indeed, you think that you know someone and then…", she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, by the way chief petty officer, will you take me home tonight? I don't trust the forlorn streets of the city at night", she asked him with twinkling eyes.

"Sure ma'am, I'll take you back to your front door", he replied.

"… and even further", he let follow but much softer.

Two days later

Mike rang the doorbell of her flat that was situated between the Navy base and Bondai Beach. He looked around.

 _Hmm, nice neighbourhood, I'm sure that I could get used to this too. I'm wondering why Nikki wanted to see me in private? She could have told me at the ball last weekend._

The door was opened and he padded inside. When he got out of the lift he noticed that the door of the flat was ajar and that she was waiting for him.

"Hi sir", she greeted him with a handshake and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey Nikki, drop the sir, it's Mike. We're not on duty", he replied as he walked through.

When he entered the living room he saw Pete who was standing in the middle of it.

"Hi boss", he greeted him.

"Hi Pete, it's Mike, we're not at the ship now", Mike said as they shook hands.

He looked at Nikki and smiled, "A Hammersley reunion? Who's coming next?", he asked.

"No Mike, just the three of us. Please take a seat. A drink? I've made a fresh brew", she said.

"Yeah, a brew's good", he replied as they sat down, Mike in a club chair and Pete on the couch

A minute later Nikki was back carrying a service tray with three cups, a jar of coffee, milk and a package of Tim Tam. She put it on the coffee table, served everyone a cup and sat down on the couch.

"Cheers Nikki!", he said before sipping his coffee. "What do you want to talk to me about?".

"Well, Mike, I think it would be better if you hear it from us rather than from someone else", Nikki said.

He raised his eyebrows, "Ah? What's going on?".

"Pete and I have a relationship", she said plainly.

Mike frowned and looked at them without saying anything.

After an instant he nodded. "Are you aware of the fraternization rules?"

"Yes, we do and that's why we tell you now and here", Nikki replied.

"Hmm, I see and since when?", Mike asked.

"We started dating just before Pete was posted on the Sydney", she replied.

"It's been already a long time and you're breaking the rules", Mike said.

"Mike, you and Kate were also dating outside Hammersley", Nikki added.

"Hmm, in fact no", he replied hesitantly.

"Mike, are you really honest? Didn't both of you have cosy moments?", Nikki said for her defence.

He spread his hands, "What can I say? We had, of course, but we took care that no one saw us. Quite unpleasant and sometimes ridiculous. To travel separately to go to the same place instead of travelling together. But it's all over now", Mike said annoyed.

"I would like to have a shore posting, so we can move on", said Pete joining the discussion.

Mike nodded again. "Yeah, it's the most logical thing, but there's a problem. It's the worst time to ask for a transfer. The Brass is still struggling to give people another job and they are happy every time they can dismiss one. If you're going to ask for a shore posting now, then I'm afraid that you have to watch the gate of the Navy base from outside instead from inside", Mike said.

Pete and Nikki nodded.

"The best you can do is staying on board and keeping a low profile. The Sydney is not the Hammersley. 21 versus 210, that's quite a lot and everyone will not be your friends like the Hammersley family. So, one wrong word or action can be lead to some nasty questions from the base commander. I'm not saying that it's going to happen, but you have to take it into consideration. I'm not aware of anything! Do what makes you happy both, but do it out of sight", Mike said.

"Hmm, when will it be a right time?", Pete asked.

"Pfft, let's say within a year? I expect everything to have calmed down by then", Mike replied.

"Indeed, I've also said that to Pete. But we thought it would be better for you to know about us", Nikki said.

Mike straightened his back and took a deep breath. "Yes, indeed, but it remains nevertheless a sensitive case. Luckily you've told me. If someone else had reported it to me, I should have reprimanded you. Normally I should transfer one of you, but we can't for the reason we all know. Just keep it quiet and wait to be away from public places", he said with a wink.

They chatted for over an hour until Mike announced that he had to go home to go shopping with Maxine.

After he left, they looked at each other and shrugged.

"One less worry. Mike knows it", Pete said.

"Indeed, we have to be patient now!", Nikki replied starting to collect the empty cups.

 _To be continued_


	19. Chapter 19 A second chance

**A/N To Little Rosie**

Thanks for the reviews, especially the long one.

You're right, Maxine is playing a dirty role here.

If you log in, then I can send you a PM. Now, it's impossible.

 **Ch. 19 A second chance**

One week later

St Vincent hospital Sydney

Doctor Charles Bickmore was looking out of the window of the break room. From there one could have a nice view on the entrance path of the hospital. He didn't notice that his colleague Dr. Peter Harvey was coming to him with two mugs.

"Here Charles, an awful cappuccino from the machine", he said sarcastically.

"Thanks Peter, you're right, it's awful, but it's better than the ordinary coffee", Dr Bickmore said.

"We should make things easier. Raise money together to buy a Senseo machine for our team here", Dr Harvey said blowing in his mug.

Both men stared outside and saw a cab stopped in front of the entrance and how a nurse helped a young woman get in. She wore a large bandage around her head and sunglasses.

"You've done a miracle with her, Charles", Harvey said.

"Uh-hu, indeed it was a mess. The surgery was a success, but I was persuaded that she had become a plant and I was wrong. It looks like she can function normally again", Bickmore said sipping from his cappuccino.

"She has been lucky, the bullet broke a little piece of her skull. If the angle had been a bit sharper, then there would have been a penetration and no work for us, but for the undertaker", Harvey added.

"The only thing about which I have my h now, is her psyche. She wanted to end her life and she woke up realising she was still alive. And I really can't predict wether she'll be able to get on with her life or not", Bickmore said concerned.

"Strange case. She's not married and no boyfriend showed up, but she still has her mother and it was also very weird. When our welfare service contacted her, they got an answer they will never forget", Harvey said.

Bickmore looked at his colleague, "What did she say?"

"Don't bother me with her and get rid of her", he replied frowning.

"Hmm, indeed strange. She seemed to be a Navy officer. She was dressed in an official uniform and she left a note. Something was seriously wrong.", Charles Bickmore said.

"You've read in the newspapers about the reorganisation of the Navy. She's probably one of the victims with a fatal result", Peter Harvey replied.

"Uh-hu".

"Where is she going to now?"

"To a convalescent home. Her head has to heal and she has also to heal mentally. These people will also ensure her reintegration into society. Not easy", he said and looked in his mug.

"Empty. Ok Peter, back to the job. What's next?", Bickmore said.

End flashback

(after this long flashback we pick up the thread again after Dutchy said goodbye to Arthur McGregor and left the terrace)

The parking place near the limestone stacks, called 12 Apostles.

"I'm happy to have seen them in real life. It's completely different than in photos. Have you see them before?", Jessica Bird asked Ryan as they stood on the cliffs overlooking the stacks.

"Nope, neither have I. Mum, dad, Stuart I mean, and I always spent our holidays in the Blue Mountains. Come, I'm a bit thirsty and we can then look for our hotel room", he said ushering his brand new wife to their car.

They drove to the nearby village, Port Campbell, which is the tourist base to visit the stacks. Near the small bay there's a tavern, the '12 Rocks café & Beach bar'.

Jessica chuckled when she saw the name, "Hmm, they didn't use much fantasy to find a name". They looked for a table on the terrace and sat down.

"Hey, there's a performance tonight. Someone is going to sing songs from musicals", he said to Jessica who was busy to choose a drink.

"Nice, let's come to here tonight", she said.

"Hi, have you made your choice?", they heard the waitress say, but the voice was so familiar that both looked up surprised.

"Kate!", Jessica said.

"Ah? You both?", Kate reacted rather uninterested.

"Jeez, what a coincidence to find you here! ", Jessica exclaimed joyously.

"Hey Kate", Ryan said, "You really work here?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's my job", Kate replied, her pen still on the notebook ready to write down their order.

"How are you?", Jessica asked again.

"As you can see, I'm fine", she replied dryly.

"I really thought you were doing something else", wondered Ryan.

"No, it's job", she replied firmly. "Have you chosen?", Kate asked again.

"Uh… yes, a beer", Ryan replied.

"White wine", Jessica added.

"Thank you", Kate replied writing down the order and walked to another table.

Both looked at her appearance in a polo-shirt, jeans and flats.

"Is it the same one as we have known?", Jessica whispered to her husband.

"Barely! If we didn't know her, we could say it's another person", Ryan answered.

"Have you seen her face? She looks almost ten years older", she said again while her eyes followed Kate.

"And her hair is shorter", she added.

A few minutes later Kate was back with the drinks.

"Here you go", she said as she put them on the table.

"Thanks! We saw that there's a singing event tonight. Do we have to book a table?", Ryan asked.

"No, it starts at 08:00 pm and make sure you're on time to get the best seats", she said plainly.

"Ok, thanks", Ryan replied and Kate padded away.

Jessica stared in the direction where Kate was gone.

"Is...this...the same...person we used to know?", she said slowly.

"Uh, of course, but... I don't know", Ryan answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, 's true, but… it looks like that she doesn't want us anymore", Jessica mused.

"Why should that? We didn't get in her way", Ryan said before sipping his beer.

That evening they went back to the 12 Rocks café to have dinner and see the show. They sat down and looked around to see Kate again, but they were other waiters.

"She's not on duty", Jessica said.

"Indeed. Her service is over probably", he replied.

After a dinner composed of chicken nuggets for her and spare ribs for him they were waiting for the event. The light dimmed and a few bright spots lit up now a small stage they haven't noticed before. The owner of the tavern appeared on the stage and waited until the babbling of the audience gave way to silence.

"Dear customers, thanks for coming. It's an honour for me tonight to introduce you Mrs Kate McGregor and her repertoire of musical songs!", he announced before stepping down to give way to Kate. The room burst into laud applaud.

Jessica gave an uncontrolled poke in Ryan's ribs and both looked baffled at Kate appearance on stage. She looked completely different from that of the afternoon.

She had curly hair and was made-up. Kate was dressed in a medium blue dress with matching heeled pumps.

"Good evening and thank you. I'll start with 'My favourite thing' from 'The Sound of Music'", she announced.

Jessica and Ryan could see for the first time a radiant smile on her face and stars in her eyes. Kate started singing and Jessica and Ryan were listening baffled.

"Did you know that Kate had such a golden voice? You've been on board longer than me", Ryan asked.

"N…no, this is a real surprise for me too. I never could imagine that Kate could sing", Jessica replied confused.

Kate continued with songs like 'Do re mi', 'Getting to know you', 'I would have danced all night', 'I want to wash that man out of my hair', and several others. When the song recital finished the audience enthusiastically applauded. She thanked the audience and left the stage.

"Amazing!", Jessica said baffled.

"Yeah, hidden talent", Ryan admitted, "Another drink?"

"Yep, white wine", she replied and he gestured to the owner of the tavern.

The man walked to their table and noted their drinks.

"Does Kate come back?", Jessica asked.

"Hmm…", he mumbled and he looked around.

"Strange, she normally does it and she often get a drink from one of the guests, but now she just left. It's weird. Moreover she wasn't in a good mood either this afternoon after a chat with you. Do you know each other?", he asked.

"We're from the Navy and we served together on the same ship", Ryan answered.

"Oh? The Navy? Well, it's the first time I hear about it. She has been working here for a couple of months and I don't know anything about her or if she has any friends, apart some people from the village", he said and he nodded to another customer. "Yep, I'm coming! Sorry, I have to go".

A few minutes later they had their drinks, but they didn't see Kate anymore. The couple discussed the matter the rest of the evening and then they returned to their hotel.

 _To be continued_


	20. Chapter 20 I found you

**Ch. 20 I found you!**

The next day they drove to Melbourne for their next stay. Once settled in the hotel, they went for a stroll in the city. Seeking a place to have a drink, they found themselves in an avenue with some terraces.

Jessica grabbed Ryan's arm, "Darling, there", she said pointing her finger at someone.

"That's Dutchy!".

He was sitting at a terrace with a fresh beer in front of him.

"Hmm yes, it's him. He was also in the Navy, as far as I can remember", he replied.

"Come, let's say hi", she said pulling on his sleeve.

"Let's hope he'll be happy to see us. I didn't have that feeling yesterday", he mumbled.

"Hey Dutchy!", Jessica greeted him.

He looked up and smiled broadly. "Chicken Legs! What a surprise! Ryan! You too mate!", he said enthusiastically as he stood up to hug Jessica and shake Ryan's hand.

"How are you doing?", he asked.

"Great!", she replied but he interrupted her.

"Take a seat. A drink?", he invited them.

"Oh? Yes, with pleasure", she replied.

"Thanks! A beer", Ryan answered.

"An orange juice", Jessica said.

"I'll get them", Dylan said and limped along inside the pub.

Jessica who had notice that he was limping gave Ryan a poke, "Have you seen that?"

"Maybe an accident?", he replied.

A bit later Dylan was back and put the drinks on the table, "Here you go."

He sat down and grabbed his beer.

"Dutchy, what about your leg?", Jessica asked concerned.

"The result from a mortar grenade in Afghanistan. I've been dismissed for medical reasons", he said after taking a sip.

"Oh Gosh!", she replied.

"Does it hurt?", Ryan asked.

"Nah! It's ok, but sometimes it's a bit sore. The doctors say it will fade, but it was already a few months ago. Some activities are definitely a thing of the past, like running for example", Dylan replied. "And you both?", he asked.

Jessica grabbed Ryan's hand, "We're married and now we're on our honeymoon voyage".

"Married?! That's great! Let's drink on that!", Dylan said as he raised his glass.

"Thanks! Cheers!", they replied.

"And what are you both doing?", he asked.

"I'm a sub-lieutenant on one of the hydrographic vessels in Cairns", Ryan said.

"I've underwent a medical training and I'm posted to the fleet of the landing crafts in Cairns", Jessica replied.

"And what are you doing actually?", she asked Dylan.

Dylan shrugged, "Nothing, travelling, hanging around. I realise that I survived and I need some time to get back on track. Meanwhile I'm looking around for an interesting job."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I can follow you and I wish you to find a job that really suits you, not just the first one that you will be offered".

He frowned, "Why are you saying that?"

"Well, we saw Kate yesterday, as waitress in a pub and we expected that she would have a more suited job to her style and knowledge", Jessica said.

Dylan straightened his back immediately.

"What?! What did you say? Kate?", he said in disbelief.

Both looked at him surprised. "Yes, Kate. Is it that strange?", Ryan asked.

"I haven't seen her since our last voyage! And where is she now?", he asked.

"You surprise me Dutchy", Jessica replied, "Was something going on between you both?"

Dylan shook his head, "Nope, just friends", he grumbled.

Ryan and Jessica exchanged a glance and looked back at their former colleague.

"Yeah and where is she?", he asked them again.

"Port Campbell. She's working at the 12 Rocks café", Ryan said, "But have no illusions mate."

"Huh?"

"We got the impression that she didn't want to see us", he said.

Dylan scowled. "Why and how was she?"

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know, but she looked also ten years older", she said.

Dylan leaned back in his chair, grabbed his beer and looked at the young couple.

"That's weird! I'll drive to that café tomorrow", he said.

"Did you know that she was singing too?", Jessica asked.

"Huh?"

"Yep, she sings two evenings in that café and she does that pretty well", she continued.

"Well I'll be damned! I never expected that!", Dylan replied astonished.

They talked for a while and then the young couple went back to their hotel. Dylan too, but in the other direction, still thinking about Kate's behaviour.

"He feels for her, that was too obvious. A blind man could see that", Jessica said to her husband.

"Indeed, but he didn't want to admit it. Well I really hope that she won't give him the cold shoulder as she did with us", Ryan replied.

The next day

Dylan stopped his huge pick up truck Dodge in the car park in front of the 12 Rocks café. He got out and straightened his back. Hand on the waist he looked at the tavern and around.

 _Hmm, definitely not a shanty, something decent and an interesting neighbourhood too. I can't wait! I hope that today is not her day off._

He grabbed his cane, hesitated and put it back in the car.

 _No, I want to make a good impression on her. If she sees me with a cane then it's screwed up even before it starts._

He started walking to the café trying to avoid limping, feeling a bit excited at the idea of seeing her again.

When he entered he didn't seem interested in the small announcement for the recruitment of a bartender. Inside he scanned the environment and his glance stopped immediately when he saw the blonde petite figure behind the bar.

He headed for it and sat down on a bar stool.

 _Jeez, Jess had right. She looks older!_

"Hi", he said enthusiastically.

Kate raised her head abruptly and was clearly frightened.

"D..Dylan!", she stammered.

"Hi Kate, how are you?", he asked.

She closed her eyes and bent down her head. "Please go away!", she asked softly.

He frowned. "But... why? What have I done wrong?", he stammered startled.

"Nothing … and everything!", Kate replied and she turned around and ran out of the café.

He looked at her astonished and then at the café's owner who shrugged with an I-don't-know-either glance.

Dylan stood up. "Kate?! Wait!", he said and he started to follow her. He ran also out of the café, but his leg started throbbing.

 _F*cking leg! Why now?_

He saw her running and she got ahead of him.

"Kate! Wait! I can't so fast anymore!", he yelled.

Those words brought back to the surface her caring nature and she stopped. Kate turned around and looked at him hurtfully when she saw him limping.

"Oh dear! What happened to you?", she said.

He reached her and took a deep breath, "Don't run Kate. I don't know what happened, but it won't help you", he said.

"What happened to you?", she asked again.

He touched her shoulder and pointed out to the side of the road with a sea view, "Let's sit down".

They sat in the grass, she on his left hand.

He noticed that she was looking at him, eagerly waiting for an answer. Now he had the opportunity to look at her more closely.

 _They've been right. You've aged. Those lines of sorrow are probably the cause. You also did something to your hair, it's shorter and what's this scar on your right temple?_

"Well, I've got a promotion to chief petty officer and I've been sent to Afghanistan. I had a team of people under my command and it worked fine, although it wasn't that luxury as on board. One day the tide has turned. We entered a village, too quiet in my opinion, and all of a sudden a few mortar grenades fell on us. Afterwards they told me it was a mess, but I couldn't remember anything. When I woke up I noticed that I was in a bed at the Allied Hospital of Islamabad in Pakistan and I could barely move. You can imagine my amazement when I learned that we had been hit by that mortar attack 5 days ago. They kept me under narcosis while they restored my leg. It's a miracle if I still have it. They put a platinum plate in it and running is now excluded. Finally a few weeks of physiotherapy followed. The therapists told me that it will take a while before I can walk normally again", he said and he noticed how much sadder she looked.

"Jeez Dylan, why for God's sake?", Kate replied.

"Faith? The famous bullet with your name on, I guess", he answered with a shrug.

"I understand, and in which unit or on which ship are you now?", she asked.

"None. I was dismissed for medical reasons with a golden handshake", he replied with a shrug.

"Bastards!", she reacted angrily. "And what are you doing now?", Kate continued softly.

"Nothing. Travelling, enjoying my second chance to be alive", he said with a smile to lighten the mood.

"And you, what are you doing?", he said returning the question .

"You've seen it. I work here", she answered dully.

"As a waitress? Come on Kate, you can do better than that!", he replied indignantly.

She looked at him hurtfully, "Dylan, don't make things worse! I'm trying to get my life back on track!"

"Uh? What do you mean by …back on track?", he asked.

Kate waved with her hand and stared gloomily at the sea, "Just forget it Dylan".

"Hmm. But,… I've a question that has always gnawed away at me, even in Afghanistan", he said and waited for her to look at him.

"What?", she said turning her head towards him.

"When we moored the Hammersley for the last time, I wanted to speak to you on the quay, but you ran away. Why? Was there something that I did wrong or said? ", he asked.

Kate sighed, "Oh Dylan, you didn't do anything wrong, but my emotions were in a roller coaster back then. I was completely upside down. If I had struck up a chat with you there, I know that I would have broken down crying my eyes out on your chest and that in front the whole Australia. No thank you!".

"Only for the dismissal?", he asked surprised.

Kate sighed again, "No, not only. It's too complicated to explain."

"You can try. We've time", he suggested.

"Not now, later maybe", she said declining his offer.

"Kate, you must know that you haven't left my mind since that moment on the dock", he said.

She looked at him, "Seriously?! However, you didn't miss out on anything!", she mumbled.

"Kate, it is, really", he said.

She shrugged, "Did you know I was here?".

"Yep, yesterday I met Ryan and Bird and they told me."

"Uh-hu, I suspected it", she replied.

He raised his hand, touched the side of her chin with his fingertips and turned her head slightly. He looked frowning at the little dent on her temple and the whitish scar. "What's that?", he asked worried.

Kate looked at him intensely with her green eyes. He was under the impression that they were darker.

 _Something happened, not only an accident, but something serious. There are too much things that I can't match with the Kate I know. Look, you want to tell me something, but you can't._

She shrugged, "Just leave it", she murmured.

He nodded.

 _I know that you are going to tell me, maybe tomorrow or later, but you'll do it._

He frowned, "And Mike? Where is he?"

"The last time I saw him it was aboard, since then nothing more! No call, no text, he dumped me like a piece of trash. I could have guessed that, before our last voyage I've had a chat with him about our future, but he did me a lip service. He almost told me he didn't want me anymore!", Kate replied bitterly.

She looked at him and scowled, "Dylan, pay attention to your facial expression. You just look like a cow watching the trains go by".

"Ah? Uh, sorry, I'm baffled. I really was expecting a tad more from our boss", he stammered.

"Apparently not huh", Kate replied.

"Jeez! Hmm, where do you live here?", he asked to get away from the nasty subject.

"A small studio not that far from the café, and you? Only visiting?"

"No, I still have nothing planned , but now that I found you, I want to stick around", he said convinced.

"There are a some hotels and B&B's in the vicinity, but why would you want to do that?", she taunted.

"For you! I covered your back for years, so"

"Dylan, that's kind of you, but you'll waste your time with a basket case like me", she replied bitterly again.

"Bullshit!", Dylan replied fiercely.

She looked at him and he met her gaze full of emortion.

"Dylan, will you give me a hug?", Kate asked softly.

"Sure, come here", he said opening his arm. She slipped into it and cuddled up to him.

"I missed you", she said faintly.

"I missed you too", he replied.

"You asked about Mike, but did you move on?", Kate asked.

He stared at the sea, "Nope, I didn't have time for it. Afghanistan, getting wounded, physiotherapy, no, it was not on the agenda".

She nodded.

"But why did you say 'everything and nothing' to my question asking what I had done wrong when I entered the café?", he asked.

"When I saw Ryan and Bird, it hurt me. An old wound had opened again. They're still in the Navy and I'm not there anymore. Ryan reminded me of Mike and the way he treated me. After Jessica and Ryan's visit, I tried to forget. Seeing you reminded me the good things of the past but also the period when everything was messing up. ", she said and he felt her cuddle up more against him.

"Forget it Kate, for me it's also the past. I'm looking forward to do something new", he said while giving her a hug.

They hugged each other without saying anything for about 20 minutes.

"Bird said you were singing?", he started again.

"Yes, I do. Two evenings per week. Tonight", she said.

"And what do you sing?"

"Mainly musical songs. People like that and it's finally something I'm able to do!", she said convinced.

"Uh? Something that you are able to do? Come on Kate, what kind of bullshit is that? You can do so many things! You were almost our CO!", he said indignant.

"You just said the right word. 'Almost'. Not being a CO and I was also fired and couldn't find a job! So, I wasn't good enough!", Kate replied bitterly again. "But I can sing and people like that".

She looked at her watch. "Oops is it already so late? I've to get ready for the tonight's show. And you have to look for a room otherwise you'll have to come twice", Kate said decisively as she stood up.

He smiled and stood up too.

Organise and be in command. It's the old Kate. She'll never change despite what happened.

"Uh … Dylan, do you … come tonight?", she suddenly asked with a little voice.

"Sure Kate, for all the tea in China I will not miss your show", he said gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you! I'll book a table for you!", she replied and for the first time he saw her eyes sparkle.

They walked back to the café. She entered and he went into his pick up truck to drive to the B&B recommended by Kate.

 _To be continued_


	21. Chapter 21 A nocturnal chat

**Ch. 21 A nocturnal chat**

That night.

Dylan settled down in the B&B's room and then he headed to the café. He found his table in front of the small stage and he had just finished the steak he had ordered. Enjoying his beer he was waiting for the show.

 _She was happy to see me again, but I left with even more questions than before. What happened? Why she hasn't got much more self-confidence? Why should she be a waste of time for me? What happened that made her so upset on the quay…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the café's owner who announced Kate.

"Dear customers, thanks for coming tonight. I've the pleasure tonight to introduce you Mrs Kate McGregor and her repertoire of musical songs!", he announced and he did a step back to give way to Kate. The room burst into loud applause. Dylan's heart beat faster when he saw her in a cream coloured dress with matching heeled pumps. She had her hair up and was made-up.

 _Wow, I've never seen her like that. It's the first time that I see her made-up. She never had make-up before, at least not when I was there. She looks like she just got out of Lisa McCune's poster in Melbourne when I met Arthur McGregor. Arthur! Jeez, yes indeed, I promised to call him when I found her. Am I going to do it?_

 _Of course, I promised it, but not now. First I've to find out what's going on in her little head …_

"Good evening and thank you. I'll start with 'Maria' from 'Westside Story'", she announced.

The evening passed and Dylan looked bewitched by her performance. After two hours she left the stage amidst thunderous applause. An instant later Kate came back into the room through the service entrance and padded to Dylan's table, again under the applause. He saw her come and pulled the chair next to him.

"May I have a seat?", she asked him teasingly.

"Of course silly!", he said showing the chair with his hand. "Still white wine?", he asked.

"Yes please", she replied and he gestured to a waiter to ask for a white wine and another beer.

"You were wonderful! Amazing!", he said to her.

"Really?", Kate asked.

"Why do you ask that?", he replied a tad irritated.

"People always say it's great and I know that you've always been honest with me. So, I want your real opinion", she said.

"Come on Kate, It was one hell of a show! What's the matter with you? I constantly hear doubts. I never knew you like that", he said.

Kate shrugged and grabbed the glass of wine and took a sip.

He took a sip from his beer and looked at her. "Do you know that you are very beautiful with your make-up?"

Kate looked at him and smiled, "Thank you! You're charming."

He put his hand on hers, "Kate, I'm going to confess you something that I knew for a long time, but due to the circumstances I couldn't say it", he said watching her reaction.

She looked at him, her head slightly tilted.

"Kate, I love you. I've met a lot of girls before, but you are special, you're a rock. I want to move on, with you", he said.

She withdrew her hand and laid it on top of his. She looked at him sadly. "Dylan, you're a sweet man, I like you too and thank you for the offer, but I'll screw up your life as I did with everything else."

He looked at her in disbelief, "What are you telling about? Screwed everything up? It's a nonsense Kate. I really mean it! I want to start a family with you!", he said hurtfully.

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh Dylan, look for someone else to start a family because I can't even keep a child!", Kate croaked. She stood up and hastily left the café.

He looked at her shocked for a second, then straightened his back and also left the café hurriedly.

"Kate, wait! What did you say?", he exclaimed.

Outside he found her back on the over side of the road staring at the dark water of the little inlet.

"Kate, what did you say for God's sake?! You can't even keep a child?", he said as he wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders.

"No, I can't. I lost my baby a year ago!", she sobbed hurtfully.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "Jeez, Kate, I didn't know that!", he said softly while stroking her back to appease her.

"Nobody knew about it, not even Nikki!", she murmured her face against his chest.

"But… then… you were pregnant when we did our last voyage!", he stammered baffled.

"Yes", she sobbed.

"Oh poor thing! Why didn't you tell me? We were friends anyway?"

She shrugged, "It…it was so embarrassing, ashamed".

"But why? There's nothing wrong in being pregnant! Who was the father?", he asked.

"Mike".

"Uh? But you said that nobody… and that Mike dumped you?", he reacted startled.

"Yes! That's exactly why it was embarrassing!", and she sobbed again.

"How so? Let's sit down".

He looked a bit amused when she raised her dress and sat down in the grass on her panty. Kate looked at him and smiled faintly. "I don't want grass stains on my show dress".

She realised that sitting on the ground with high heels wasn't comfortable and she pulled them off.

"Kate, what happened?", he asked concerned.

Kate took a deep breath, "We dated behind closed doors, in my house or his. One day I noticed that I was pregnant. An accident? Not for me, no. For him? I don't know. He always avoided the question of starting a family. When I was sure that I was pregnant I wanted to talk about it. I still remember very clearly that night. That was when we heard about the reorganisation. As soon as I talked about our future he hid himself behind the fact that we didn't know what the future would bring us. And when I talked about starting a family, he was firm on the fact that it was too early to think about. Careers first and then the rest. I realised that I was only a toy for him. Thus I couldn't tell him", Kate said sadly as new tears ran down and ruined her make-up even more.

She shook her head, "No I don't want to be reminded of that period. I was sad about the failure of my relationship, my pregnancy, the disappointment caused by the dismissal and, on top of all that, my hormones that put me even more upside down."

Dylan was fuming, "Oh that son of a bitch! When I'll see him, I'll beat all the crap out of him!", he grumbled.

"No Dylan, no! Please don't! You'll be in trouble. It was my fault. I should have told him", she said squeezing his knee.

"Ok, okok. But you've said that you lost the baby? How did that happen?", he asked as he wrapped again his arm around her shoulders.

Kate sighed, "I really want to leave all that behind me, but it's already screwed up now and twisting the knife once more and some tears no longer matter", she said bitterly and he gave her a hug.

"After several attempts to find a job, I went home. I've been everywhere you know, but the maritime world is still a men's world. There was no function for me, let alone when you're pregnant. Then they look at you as if you have an infectious disease! Back home I decided to go to the cinema to take my mind off things. I was walking back to my car when that piece of scum tried to rob me. I tried to defend myself, but in vain. I don't remember how many times he kicked me because I passed out. I woke up in the hospital where they told me that I miscarried…", Kate said hoarsely especially for the last part of the sentence and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Damn Kate, what a mess! Have you ever known what it was? Boy, girl?", he asked.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, "Nope, it was too early for that".

"My god, Kate. And there was no one to whom you could have talked about it?", he said hugging her.

"I was ashamed of everything. Sacked, dumped, jobless, pregnant, miscarriage, these are not things you can be proud of, no?", she answered bitterly.

He made a face and nodded.

She took again a deep breath, "Dylan, I need to finish that glass of wine, and I know already that I need a second one. Moreover I have cold buttocks!", she said getting up and she put on her pumps again.

He followed and he looked at her.

"Wait dear! ", he said and he took out his handkerchief from his pocket.

"Your face, I'm going to clean these smudges", he said starting to wipe away the dark traces of makeup left by her tears.

Kate smiled, "What did you say? Dear?"

"Yep".

"Dylan you're so sweet! Do you know that Mike never used that kind of pet names to me?"

"Ah?"

"Nope. Katie was the only one", she said sadly.

"Well, you'd better get used to it", he said putting the handkerchief back in his pocket.

When they reached the café they saw that the owner was waiting for them. He saw her face marked by tears and looked suspiciously at the beefy blond man next to her.

"Kate, are you ok?", he asked.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled at her boss, "Sure Sonny! We're fine! And I'm going to enjoy the rest of my wine".

"Then I'm happy too, remember that they asked me to keep an eye on you", he said.

"Yeah Sonny, I know, but you don't have to worry about Dylan and me", she said looking over her shoulder.

Dylan frowned at the man she had called Sonny.

At the table Kate looked at Dylan, "What are your plans now?", she said and took a sip and made a face, "Ouch, it's not cold anymore", she mumbled.

"My beer either. I'll get you another one. Well, I'm not leaving your side anymore Kate, I love you even more", he said.

She looked at him fiercely, "Dylan, I just bring bad luck!"

He smiled at her, "You think that, but you're wrong and wait, I'll get you another glass of wine", he said as he stood up to prevent her from refuting what he had just said.

At the bar he waited for the owner, Sonny.

"Another beer and a white wine please. By the way, is your recruitment request for a bartender still valid?", he asked.

"Yep, it is. Interested?", Sonny asked.

"Sure, I want to do that", Dylan replied.

Sonny grinned at him. "You want to be with Kate, no?"

"Right on target mate! ", he returned the smirk.

"You know her?"

"Sure, we were colleagues and I'm her friend", he replied.

"Also Navy?", Sonny asked.

"Yep".

"Ok, You got it. And I'll put you on the same time schedule as Kate", he said with a wink.

"Thanks mate, but by the way, why did you said 'they asked me to keep an eye on her?'"

Sonny spread his hands. "The convalescent home. I helped them before by giving their patients a job to get back on track."

Dylan scowled, " convalescent home? What happened?"

Sonny shook his head, "I don't know mate. The less you know, the better and here are your drinks".

Dylan put a couple of dollars on the bar and he padded back to the table.

 _What the hell is going on here? Kate completely lacks self-confidence. She's doing a job far from her skills because she couldn't find a suitable one. She was pregnant with Mike's child and she lost it due to an asshole. You must be very strong to stand this all alone and now Sonny is telling me that she comes from a_ convalescent home _?_

He looked at Kate who seemed more confident than ever, but he knew that for the moment she was playing a role.

He reached the table, put down the drinks and sat down as she looked at him smiling.

 _It feels good to see her smile again._

"Cheers Kate, and I've the job of bartender, so we can be together",

Kate smiled broadly and according to him, that smile was worth more than all the words.

He smiled back at her.

 _She doesn't comment on my decision and doesn't send me away. That's a good sign. I bet that she's over the moon knowing I'm staying._

 _To be continued_


	22. Chapter 22 The knight on his white horse

**Ch. 22 The knight on his white horse**

The following days passed smoothly and quickly. Dylan settled well into his new role as bartender and Kate continued as a waitress and a singer. He felt happy because he did something useful again and had found Kate. Not only that but also the fact that she liked him too. It pleased him that she was seeking out his company if only for a short time even if the café was crowded. Dylan didn't try to find out what happened. He saw how upset she was telling these events. One day he would ask her .

Their service was almost nearing its end. They had an evening and a day off. Kate walked over to him her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Dylan was busy cleaning up his area so that his co-worker could find a clean bar.

"Plans?", she asked.

He put down the cloth and looked at her. "Not exactly. I'll have a pizza or something, somewhere", he replied.

"Dylan, you can't go on like that! You can't live on pizza and sandwiches day after day! Come to my place, I'll cook a decent, healthy meal with vegetables", she said determined.

"Yeah, I'll do", he smiled at her.

"That's ok, but why are you smiling like that?", Kate asked frowning.

"Well, you become more and more sure of yourself", he answered.

"Oh? But am I right or not?", she replied with a don't-dare-to-say-no glance.

He smiled back at her, "Yes dear, you're right", he said squeezing gently her shoulder.

Her eyes had never been so bright, "Great! 7 pm?", she asked eagerly.

"I'll be there".

Later that day Dylan walked to her studio flat and rang the bell. Despite what he wanted to look like, he felt a bit nervous. He looked at the cool bottle of white wine he had bought from the grocery and grimaced.

 _Kate is right. You don't even have a fridge to keep things cool…_

But then the door swung open and he was greeted by a radiant face.

"Come in!", she invited him joyously.

"Hey Kate", he said as he entered.

He raised the bottle, "your favourite, Carbernet Sauvignon".

"Thanks Dylan", she replied as she accepted the bottle and a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at him as he entered the living room.

 _Charming! And I got a kiss!_

He stopped and looked around.

"It's nice here!", he said.

 _This is what you can call a mishmash. Definitely not her style._

Kate followed him.

"Thank you!", she said forcing herself to smile.

 _Liar! It's junk, but I'm happy to have this!_

"A drink?", she said afterwards.

He turned around and looked at her. Kate had changed and replaced her classic polo shirt and jeans with a shorts and a tank top and she was wearing slippers with low heels.

He smiled.

 _You look even more vulnerable with this outfit._

"Yeah".

"Beer or… do we start with wine?", she asked.

"Beer, wine will follow with the dinner", he replied.

"Right, make yourself at home", Kate said as she padded with the bottle to the small kitchen to put it in the fridge.

He had just sat down in one of the club chairs when he heard a chuckle and he stood up to go to the kitchen too. She raised another bottle of wine in the air that she just had taken out of the fridge. "We bought the same wine!", Kate said.

"Well, it's the proof that I still know your tastes", he said. "Wine?"

"Yep", Kate replied and he took the bottle to uncork it. She opened a bottle of beer and grabbed a glass to fill it.

They raised their glasses. "Cheers!"

"You're looking good Kate. I've never seen you like this you know", he said after taking a sip.

Kate shrugged. "On board I couldn't wear this. As an executive officer you had to keep up appearances."

He beckoned her over, "Come on Kate".

"Yes, it is, although I admit that sometimes I was awfully jealous of Bomber and Bird. It's also for the same reason that I've never worn a bikini but a one-piece swimsuit", she said rolling her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, it's true, I've never seen you in a bikini, although I can imagine it!", he replied smiling broadly.

Kate patted his arm, "Keep yourself in check Mulholland", she replied with a smirk.

He raised the glass, "Cheers!".

 _She makes jokes again!_

"Cheers", Kate also replied.

Dylan looked at the table, set for two with napkins, glasses and candles.

"Wow, that's a feast!"

"Silly, just a dinner for both of us, don't expect too much", she replied.

He looked suspiciously at her.

 _Hmm, gloomy again!?_

He ignored her gloomy remark.

"What are you going to prepare?"

"Soup, pork cutlets, vegetables and potatoes", Kate replied opening the fridge to take out the food.

Somewhat later when they had almost finished the dinner, he grabbed the bottle of wine to refill their glasses.

"Kate, it's been a long time since I enjoyed such a wonderful dinner", he said.

"Ah, it's just ordinary healthy food. I'm not a great chef and I'm trying to do my best. Bomber was better", Kate said rejecting the compliment with a hand gesture.

"No no, this was really good. Where did you learn to cook?", he asked.

"When I was a teenager I had to do the cooking when my mother was busy with something else. I learned bit by bit", she replied bitterly.

"Yeah I see".

 _Ouch, another touchy subject. Has there ever been anything really cheerful with her? With everything I mention, there's always a sharp edge somewhere._

"Dylan?", she said all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"You were right about my furniture. It's junk", she said.

"Huh? I haven't said anything!", he replied baffled.

"I know, but I know you and I could read it on your face", she said deadpan.

He spread his hands as if to say I-don't-know-what-to-say.

Kate smiled at him. "At the end we know each other, no?"

"Yeah, that's true and honestly I was indeed thinking that it was a mishmash", he replied.

She looked at the furniture, "Well, I hired the studio flat furnished, so I had no choice."

He nodded, "Hmm, I see and what do you do in your spare time?", he asked to get away from the nasty subject.

She took a sip.

"Oh, housekeeping. Not that much. It's quickly over in this shack. And what else? I'm studying my songs and I'm looking for new ones to keep the program attractive. What more? Jogging and swimming to be in a good shape and from time to time I borrow Sonny's car to drive to Melbourne", Kate said.

"I see, keep busy huh? But you said that you borrow a car, I thought you had one?", he asked.

She gave him the sweetest smile and put a finger on his lips, "Ssht darling, I'm happy now, we're happy now. Let's just leave it like that", Kate replied.

 _Yeah, here we go again! But did I hear correctly? Darling!_

"Well, you know, I'll give you a hand with the dishes", he said as he stood up.

"Deal! And afterwards a good brew, no?", Kate said taking example on him starting to collect dishes and cutlery.

"Of course!", he replied following her to the kitchen with the glasses and the empty bottle.

They finished the dishes and Kate gave him two cups and saucers to put on the coffee table on the terrace. She made the coffee and followed him with the milk and a packet of Tim Tam.

At dusk he sat down on a two-seater terrace bench to enjoy the muffled noised of the neighbourhood.

"You know, this terrace with awning reminds me to the terrace of my parents' farm, although it's a tad bigger, the entire width of the house", he said disarmingly.

Kate looked at him an instant with a glance he had never seen before.

"Uh, do you want to say something?", he asked.

"Give me a sec!", she said turning around and padding inside, leaving him with raised eyebrows and a lot of question marks.

A moment later she was back, holding a square piece of paper and the eyes filled with tears. "Here", she croaked out and she sat down on the bench too.

Surprised Dylan accepted the paper and looked at it. It was a black and white print that had the shape of a radar sweep.

 _An echo?_

He looked at her questioningly.

"That was my baby. It's the only thing I got left. Every woman is generally proud to have such a photo, so did I. Every woman is happy to show her baby to her parents and I always imagined seeing my dad enter the room to look at my little one. Huh, I know nothing about dad! I don't even know if he's still alive. Even if he is, I don't know if he still remembers me! It's like a soap bubble. Pats, gone, just like my baby. Gone. The only thing I really had to myself! You've no idea of the urge you have to talk about it when you can't", she said deeply hurt trying to hold back her tears.

He put the photo on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around her. Kate snuggled against him.

"Shhht honey, I understand, everything's all right. No worries. It will be okay", he soothed her.

 _Damnit Dylan, mate, what are you saying? 'Everything's all right'. Idiot, how could it be all right? The baby is gone. Hmm. She knows that too because she's a clever woman, but right now she needs this kind of bullshit._

 _Moreover it has nothing to do with Mike anymore, she's just a mother mourning for the loss of her child._

 _She has the right to know that her dad is still alive. But how to tell her?_

Kate straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for listening. I'm glad I could talk about it. I was sitting on it for almost a year and I couldn't get out of it", she said faintly.

He gently stroked her back. "I understand, no worries", he replied hoping this was the right answer.

To his great relief, she smiled at him. "And I was brave. I didn't cry telling it", she said wiping away the teardrop that had escaped.

He tapped her thigh. "Indeed, you were. Coffee?", he asked.

"Yes please".

They chatted again for a couple of hours and it was almost midnight when he stood up to go back to his B&B.

"Thanks Kate for the dinner and for sharing your secret", he said while they were standing at the front door.

"Pleasure Dylan, and thank you for listening. You gave me the joy of live again", she replied.

"Well, I'm really happy to hear that, really", he said caressing her cheek.

He bent down slowly towards her and Kate lifted her head a little and their lips joined in a tender kiss.

They looked at each other.

"Dylan, let's get into the habit. When we're off duty, you come to dine at my place, ok?", she asked eagerly.

He smiled, "Yep, deal".

"Ok, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good night!", she said watching him go away.

How Dylan has reached the B&B, he couldn't remember. He was completely obsessed with Kate. He found himself on top of his bed staring at the ceiling.

 _She's so different from the one I knew on board. She was already an amazing woman, but now… she's so disarming, so open. The stern and firm executive officer is gone. A cute, lovely woman remained, but with a character!_

Kate closed the door and headed to the terrace again to plop down on the bench. She kicked off her slippers and folded her legs under her. With a Mona Lisa's smile on her face she stared blankly into the night.

 _What a miracle for me to have met Dylan again! I thought that everything was stuffed up and bit by bit I'm regaining control of things again, even with some help from above, like Dylan. I can't help it, but I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach again. Am I not going too fast? No! In this place in the middle of nowhere you will not easily find a man who suits you. Don't forget your age too. In a few years you can also kiss goodbye to your dream of having a child. Use your loaf now Kate and don't have him slip away. He is your knight on his white horse. He's a good bloke and he loves you. Moreover, he dares to say what he feels for you. If you wanted to hear such words from Mike, you had to drag them out of him! Don't wait. Ask him to move in with you, tomorrow!_

 _Yes, I'll do!_

Kate stood up determinedly, slipped her slippers on, grabbed the tray with the empty cups and the coffee jar and padded inside.

 _To be continued_


	23. Chapter 23 Moving on

**Ch. 23 Moving on**

The next day.

Returning from his jogging, Dylan saw a car stop in front of Kate's little house. He noticed that she was coming out of the car and he quickened his pace to meet her. He saw her open the back door and take out a large plastic bag that didn't seem to be heavy. He also noticed that she was wearing a sleeveless dress.

"Hi", he said when he came next to her.

"Hey Dylan!", she replied joyously. "Jogging?! How's your leg?"

"Far better already. To keep practising, that's the best remedy", he said taking a deep breath.

"I borrowed Sonny's car to make some purchases", she said.

"Seems to be big?", he replied.

"A pillow and some towels", she said deadpan.

"Ah?", he replied not taking the hint.

"A drink?", Kate asked.

"Hmm, I would like, but if you don't mind, I'm going to have a quick shower first".

"Ok", she said and he started running again.

"And lunch!", she yelled.

As response he gave her the thumbs up to show he understood her.

Twenty minutes later he was back and he rang the doorbell. The door swung open and he saw a radiant Kate.

"Come in!", she said.

He padded inside the living room to the terrace and he noticed that she had already set the table.

"A beer?", she asked.

"Yes please".

An instant later she was back with a beer and a glass of wine. Kate sat down and handed him the beer.

"Cheers. How was the run?"

"Cheers. Relaxing", he replied after taking a gulp.

"Dylan, tell me, you've travelled around the country and now you're here. I remember that you had a flat in Cairns. What about it?", she asked before she took a sip of wine.

"Well, I hired it. It was a furbished one you know. As soon as I knew I was transferred I stopped the rent and I sent my personal belongings to the farm", he said.

"Farm?"

"My parents' farm. My father is still alive but the farm is running by my elder sister, Charlie. Charlotte is her full first name. I thought that when I would have a vacation, I would go there or take a real vacation on the coast or so", he said and he finished his beer.

"Yeah, the farm, I remember that you've spoken about it when we were still on board", Kate replied and she tapped him on his thigh, "Come, lunch".

They walked inside and sat down.

"It's everyday fare. Toast, meat, cheese and coffee", she said.

"That's fair enough for me. This should not be a feast every time", he replied grabbing two slices of bread to prepare toast for them.

"Dylan, for sure you'll think that I'm ambushing you, but I need to ask it", she broached right after they just started to eat.

"Shoot!".

She looked at him an instant, her brain racing at 1 Mach and he looked at her waiting for the question.

"Do you want to move in with me?", she blurted out.

 _Jeez, Kate, can't you be even ruder! Stupid chick!_

He looked at her smiling but said nothing and Kate started to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Damn yes I will!", he replied smiling broadly.

Kate jumped from her seat and rushed on him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Somewhat surprised by this gesture he had never seen her do, he pulled her onto his lap and softly stroked her back. When they came up for air, Kate gave a sniff and wiped her wet cheeks.

"Hey, honey, what's the matter?", he asked.

"Don't worry about that darling, just tears of happiness", she said blinking to keep the others away.

"Thank you darling", she said with a sigh and he tapped on her thigh.

"When can you be here?", she asked.

"Well, I just have to pay the bill. And I don't think the owner will create a problem, because I think I was his best customer with the longest stay!", he replied with a grin.

"Aah! Now, I understand. The pillow!", he said with a smirk and Kate replied with a smile while blushing.

"Come, let's finish lunch", she said as she stood up trying to get rid of the blush, but in vain.

They finished lunch and did the dishes. Afterwards Dylan went to the B&B to pick up his belongings and to pay the bill. He parked his car in front of the little house and entered because Kate, having heard the heavy engine of his car, and was waiting for him on the doorstep. He noticed that she had swapped her simple sleeveless dress for a long fluffy dress with a small floral pattern.

"Welcome!", she said solemnly with a grin and stepped aside to let him enter.

He put his luggage down in the middle of the living room and turned to Kate who walked to him. She enfolded him in her arms and he closed his on her.

"Thank you", she whispered and they kissed each other passionately.

When they broke apart she took a deep breath. "I've made room for you", she said heading to the bedroom. Kate opened the wardrobe and showed him an empty space and empty shelves. "You can put your things away", she said smiling.

"Sure, what are your plans for this afternoon?", he asked opening his suitcase.

"I was studying a new song for the show, 'On the street where you live' from 'My Fair Lady'. Maybe, if you like, could you listen and comment?", Kate asked.

"Of course I will", Dylan replied by starting to put his things away in the wardrobe.

When he had finished unpacking he went back to the living room where Kate was silently humming her new song.

"Ready?", he asked her.

She looked a bit hesitant, "Uh, yes, but promise to be honest", she asked.

"Sure, I've always been honest with you", he replied sitting down.

She nodded, "Ok, here we go". She started the music from the beginning and took a deep breath.

"What do you think about it?", she asked eagerly at the end of the song.

"Splendid honey, splendid. I look forward to hear it in the pub ", he said applauding her nicely.

Kate walked over to him and leaned her head against his chest, "What would I do without you?", she murmured.

Later, after dinner, they both left the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the living room. They looked at each other, not really knowing how to continue with this chapter of their lives. Kate took his face in her cupped hands and drew him gently towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed.

"You know darling, I've always wondered what I might feel once I'm in your arms, now I know because it's become a reality", she said.

"I had the same feelings, but with Mike between us it seemed like a dream", he replied kissing her while caressing her back.

"Hmm, I don't feel much, but I feel something with you", she teased pushing her tiny body to his.

He smiled, "Then there's only one solution for". He leaned over, took her bridal style and walked quickly to the bedroom.

Eyes in the eyes, they undressed each other. Then Dylan put her in the middle of the bed whispering soft words to her ear, kissing and worshipping her whole body.

He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He had dreamed of it and had only one wish it's to make her happy and make her forget her painful past.

Much later, when they became one and satiated one from the other, they lay next to each other in bed in the darkness. Some spare light from the moon shone inside. He noticed that her eyes were still open and that she was staring at the ceiling.

"You're still awake?", he started.

"Uh-hu".

"Thinking?", he tried again.

"Yeah, trying to get the things sorted", Kate said faintly.

"Uh? Did I say or did I do something wrong?", he wondered.

"No, it's just me. It's a bit too complicated to explain", she replied still staring at the ceiling.

"You can always try, we've the whole night".

"… Well, about what we did this evening, I've never thought to experience it again", she said faintly.

"Ah, come on honey, what are you saying now?!", he replied indignantly as he moved to lean on his left arm and look at her.

"Let me say this to you. I admire you for what you went through last year. Hats off for having withstood all this", he stated.

"It's not true darling, I couldn't stand it anymore. I gave up", she said faintly.

"Uh?"

"You don't know everything yet", she continued.

"What honey?", he asked tenderly

"I told you that I had been robbed, that this scumbag had hit me and I ended up in the hospital, huh?"

"Uh-hu", he nodded.

"He had my purse, my keys and my address. While I was in the hospital he had time to take all the interesting and valuable things as well as my car", Kate told faintly.

"But? Didn't you tell where your handbag was when you were in the hospital?"

"I was unconscious and they put me under tranquilizers to calm me down because I had a breakdown after realising that I miscarried due to the kicks. When I came back home I could start tidying up and then go buy things again like a TV, laptop etc".

"Jeez, what a mess", he said baffled.

"The day after I received an official letter to attend the court room for a case about my mother Joanna McGregor. I was still too upset about the burglary to read it well and I thought that I had to give evidence on a trial about that bitch of a mother. But no! She accused me of neglecting her for years. And I thought that I had to witness! I had no lawyer, I had nothing. They made mincemeat of me in that court and I had to pay an astronomical amount of overdue food annuity.

I had to sell everything and I moved to Sydney to take whatever job. I ended up in a cleaning company. Whatever I tried, I couldn't move forward an inch anymore. One night I had bought a bottle of wine and I got drunk. At that moment I decided that it no longer made sense anymore. I pulled on my service dress with medals and sword and I took that small gun that I found once during a boarding. You know, such a small, light gun for women. I put it against my temple and fired. Even that failed! I don't know why or how. It's all so grey and blurry about that period. The only thing I remember is that I started crying. The next things were tatters of views of hospital and convalescent home. They helped me to ensure my reintegration into society and I ended up in Sonny's café. There I started to get much more self-confidence", told Kate tears rolling down her cheeks and wetting the pillow.

"Kate, honey, I really don't know what to say. I… it… I would really have liked to be with you", he replied, touched.

Kate shrugged.

"Then they must have found you rather quickly?", he asked.

"I don't know. The neighbours must have heard the shot and they called the police", she said barely audible.

"The scar and the dent,… that was that shot?", he dared to ask.

"Uh-hu. The bullet broke a little piece of the skull. I probably bent my head by pulling the trigger. I don't know how they fixed it because they kept me in an artificial coma for … weeks, I guess".

He rubbed her thigh to comfort her. "It's over now! Don't worry anymore!", he whispered her.

"Do you now understand why I say that it's sometimes too complicated for me to catch? I could have been death and it upsets me sometimes.. How could I have go so far? I'm so ashamed of it! You're the first to know everything", she said looking at him for the first time since she started her story.

He nodded. "And Sonny?"

"Nope, he works together with the convalescent home but he doesn't ask questions".

Dylan nodded again.

"And how did you start to sing?", he asked to broach a more cheerful topic.

He saw a smile.

 _Aha, a change of mood. Good ball mate!_

"Ah! One night there was a show on TV, "The Voice of Australia" where they were looking for new talent. One of the candidates was singing a song and it sounded awful. Some of the guests at the bar commented the song and I mingled with the discussion. I said 'even I can do better'. 'You?', said someone . 'They've trained a lot', he added. 'Yes', I replied. 'Nope I don't believe you', he said. 'Prove it!', another of these geezers challenged me. The entire discussion had been heard by Sonny. He worked together with the convalescent home to give people a second chance and he saw in it a splendid opportunity to give a boost to my self-confidence. 'Kate, give it a chance and I'll buy you an appropriate dress', he said. For the first time since the dismissal I felt strong again and I accepted the challenge. I worked on four songs and presented them two weeks later. Jeez, you can't imagine how nervous I was. It was a success and we made it a habit twice a week. These four songs became a whole programme", Kate told happily and Dylan was happy to hear real joy in his girlfriend's voice.

"That's great! Listen, we'll make it together here", he said and she nodded. A few minutes later he noticed that she had fallen asleep and he stared at the ceiling thinking about what she had said.

 _I may not think to the fact that I could have lost her while I was still holding her photo in my wallet. And I couldn't do anything because I simply didn't know!_

 _Now I understand why she reacted so strangely since I've met her in the pub again. She was still trying to rebuild her self-confidence. I think I'm going to be the backbone to speed up that process. How am I going to do that? Just by being with her. Being a bartender? Hmm, for the time being. When I'll notice that the Hammersley Kate is back again, then it will be time to look further. And what about her father? Is she already mentally ready to hear this news?_

After an hour of intense reflection he also fell asleep.

They knew less about how their lives would reach another turning point.

 _To be continued_


	24. Chapter 24 Checking out cargo vessels

**Ch. 24 Checking out cargo vessels**

HMAS Sydney

Indian Ocean

When Nikki was free of watch at the end of the day she usually wandered on the quarterdeck to enjoy the sea. Pete knew that and looked for her if he had time. So, just like this evening. He saw her small figure next to the railing and walked to her.

"Hi X", he greeted her.

Nikki turned to him and leaned against the railing. "Hey Pete".

He noticed the sombre expression of her face. "How was your day?"

"Fine, as usual", she replied dully.

"Hmm, I get the sense and I see that there's something more, no?", he tried.

She made a face.

"As a matter of fact there is! I'm getting sick of our situation here. Look at us! It's the only place on board and the only time schedule we can have a personal chat. Even on shore leave we can only have some of these stilted and artificial conversations.

At home we have to be in one of our homes or we've to drive to a secluded bay or city to be together in public. I'm really wondering how we can move on in such a situation", she said gloomily.

"Yes, baby I know, but we had no choice", Pete replied.

She closed her eyes and made a face, "I know that too, but sometimes it becomes too hard. Especially that we have no future prospect."

"It has been more than a year since the dismissals took place. The situation at the naval base has probably calmed down and maybe there's an opportunity to get a shore posting", he said.

"Probably, maybe. Too many uncertainties, no ?", Nikki replied frowning.

"Let's talk to Mike about it", Pete said.

Two other sailors passed by and they looked at them, but when Nikki looked up she noticed that they were quickly turning their heads away. One of them nudged the other just like to say 'have you seen them'.

"Damn, they've seen us", she mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. They know. The entire ship knows", he said lighthearted.

" _What_ do they know?", she exclaimed irritated.

"About us baby. Do you know how they called me behind my back?"

Nikki shrugged.

"Mr X. And we are Mr and Mrs X. Me or we, must have innocently let slip something that might have them think we're a couple. And also probably the way we look for each other's company to have a chat".

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, now we can forget it!"

"I don't think so", he said but Nikki gave him a don't-laugh-at-me glare.

"I mean it", he continued, "You're respected by the crew and they also know that the backbone of the ship is you, Mike and me, that we are coming from the same ship. They also know that we three stick tight together. So if one of them dares to do something negative towards one of us, he knows that the other two will kill him."

"Hmm", Nikki mumbled gloomily.

"Let's talk to Mike again. Maybe he knows more about the ambiance on shore".

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah, tomorrow".

"It's a pity that we can't have a drink in the mess anymore. It's much more formal here than on our patrol boat", he mused.

"We can have a brew outside, here", she said deadpan with a twinkle in her eyes.

He poked her, "Yeah, splendid. Now I understand why you're an officer and I'm not".

The next day.

Sydney, NavCom.

Maxine was reading with astonishment an order from Canberra HQ.

 _No, is this real? I'd better read it again._

A minute later she shook her head and put down the document. She turned her chair and looked outside to the hustle and bustle on the quays.

 _I feel betrayed and if I feel it, then the enlisted men will feel it even harder. Just wondering which thoroughbred idiot has decided this. Probably by not mulling over the feasibility! For sure a politician! A big mouth and an empty brain._

 _I'll brace myself when I give the order to the ships._

She made a face.

 _I'll have to start with the most difficult one. Mike! I'll call him besides sending him the order._

She dialled the HMAS Sydney's number and waited for a answer. It quickly came by an unknown voice of their RO.

"Commander Maxine White speaking, could you put me through to Commander Flynn?", she asked.

"Aye ma'am", the man answered.

A slight smile appeared on her face.

 _Luckily for me he's on the ship. I don't want to think about his angrily nagging and his face like a thundercloud tonight at home. Sometimes he can be a real pain in the arse when he's forced to do something he doesn't like. At such moment you can't discuss anything with him, just only hope that it will pass quickly!_

"Max! What can I do or the ship do for you?", she heard him asking joyously.

She frowned.

 _Sorry darling, but I've to screw up your good mood._

"Mike, we received orders from Canberra for the frigates. The coast guard ask us to ensure the inspection of cargo vessels. You have to look for illegal's, dodgy cargo, missing or faulty papers, smugglers", she said as neutral as she could be.

Maxine waited for an answer and looked frowning at the receiver.

"Mike?"

"Yeah Max, I'm still here", he said and she noticed that the joy in his voice had completely vanished.

"Are you serious? Checking out cargo vessels? Isn't that something for the patrol boats? The great coast guard?", he sneered.

"Yes Mike, I know, but these are orders".

"Jeez Max, that's the job of the patrol boats, the job of the coast guard and now they fob it off on us", he replied indignantly.

"Not everything Mike, just the bigger cargo vessels", she said in her defence.

"We did that too you know! And why can't they do that?", Mike replied getting angrier.

"I.. don't… know… Mike", she said emphasising every word.

She could imagine him shaking his head, "Come on Max, first, they kick out all these experienced men and now we have to do with a frigate a job that should be done by a patrol boat. Is that what the government calls restrictions?", he taunted.

Maxine sighed, "I know Mike, but I can't help it. Orders are orders."

He grumbled something and then clearer, "Well I hope that this news will not be heard by all these poor sods who have been fired".

"No, they won't", she comforted him, not exactly believing in her own words.

"And uh, Mike, these orders will be sent to you by the official way, but I wanted to inform you personally".

"Hmm, ok, thanks Max", he replied and she imagined him nodding .

"Fair winds Mike".

"Yep indeed", he replied and they ended the call.

Maxine let out a deep breath.

 _I don't want to be around him right now. Beware of his men!_

Disappointed, Mike hung up the phone and kept his hand on the handset while staring blankly at his cupboard.

 _Why for God's sake? Now we have to check the cargo vessels. What's the next step? The FFV's, the motor boats and the yachts? Just because of a crazy idea of a minister all the men of the patrol boats were fired. What a waste of good skills! Charge, 2Dads, Swain, Harpie, Swan, Kate…. Kate?! What if we had kept the patrol boats? Could we have moved on? Hmm, I guess not, she didn't show up anymore, not a single sign, no message, nothing. For sure she must have someone else. But why didn't she tell me? I would have understood. We can sometimes be wrong about someone!_

"Ok, Flynn, you have work to do!", he said as he stood up. He left his cabin and walked to the bridge.

On the bridge he met RO who handed him a printed paper. "Orders sir, from Navcom".

"Thanks", he replied and he peeked over the bridge to try to find the small black-haired figure of his XO.

A slight smile appeared on his face.

 _Found._

He padded to her, "X? Can you come to the command room?"

"Aye boss", she replied and Nikki turned on her heel to follow him.

He leaned against the cupboard and waited for Nikki to enter the room. She looked rather surprised by his sombre face.

"Take a seat", he said dully and he handed her the printed paper.

"Our new orders", he added livid.

Nikki pulled the paper a bit closer and started to read. After a minute she looked at him bewildered.

"Yes, Nikki, you read well", he grumbled.

"Sir, do they really mean it?", she asked startled.

"Apparently they do".

"Come on, if it continues, in a year then we'll check the FFV's again!", Nikki replied indignantly.

"Yep, I was thinking the same".

"And all our people then? They were fired for nothing?", she asked baffled.

"That's why I'm so angry!", he replied squeezing the edge of the table with his hands.

"What now?"

"What now?", he repeated her sentence and he shrugged. "Doing what the Brass says. Checking out cargo vessels on demand."

Nikki sighed. "All right, then I'll go to the armoury to see if I can get a gun and a Kevlar jacket".

He shook his head, "Nope Nikki, not for you, neither our buffer. This isn't a patrol boat. We have a load of subaltern officers who can do that".

She nodded and stood up. "Do we already have an order?"

"No, not yet, but I expect that I won't take long before we got one", he replied looking at the order again.

"Good, then I'll instruct my men", she said leaving the room.

A minute later she bumped into Pete.

"X? Have you spoken to the boss?", he asked her.

"No, he wasn't in the mood! We've to inspect suspicious cargo vessels again", she replied and he looked at her like he just has tasted something rotten.

At the same moment, the Chief Engineer, Harry Wittacker, passed. He was wearing the white overall to work in the engine room, although, white? It must have been white because there was more grease and oil on it than in the engines. He slowed down in his pace and turned to them.

"X, Pete, it's none of my business, but I've heard that they're looking for an experienced NCO for the Operations Room of Knocker. Perhaps something for you Pete?", he said.

Nikki looked baffled at him, "Ho… how…how do you know that?", she stuttered.

He gave a short move with his head, "Come on X, the entire ship knows. It's too obvious. You're known as Mr and Mrs X", he said.

"I told you", Pete mumbled.

She grimaced and looked at Pete raising her eyebrows.

"Probably the right time?", he replied.

"Just ask, you have nothing to lose. Moreover Pete, you can finally ask the X for a dance, you can have a good chat with each other between the colleagues instead of an official crap chat and…. you can finally have a good fight!", he said with a smirk and a wink.

She patted his arm, "Oh Harry! You're terrible. And disappear into your grease cave!", she said waving her hand.

"Aye ma'am", he sneered and he walked away whistling, hands in his pockets.

Pete and Nikki looked at each other. "shall talk to the boss?", he asked.

She nodded, "I'll wait for him to calm down. Tonight during supper. I'll clear the path".

"Splendid Nik", he said and they both walked away.

A couple of hours later on the bridge.

"Ma'am?", the RO said a paper in his hands.

"Yes RO", Nikki replied.

"Orders from Navcom", he said handing the paper over.

"Uh-hu", she mumbled reading the paper and walking over to Mike's chair.

"Boss, our first task for the new orders", she said while giving the order to Mike.

Mike read it quickly and nodded. "Ok, the Maripuva, do we have it on the radar?", he asked loudly.

"Sir?", replied the petty officer from behind his screen, "Yes, I have the ship on the radar. Position 5-4-1."

"Ok, Nav, change course to position 5-4-1. ETA?", Mike ordered.

"Aye sir", the navigator replied.

Two minutes later.

"1 hour sir", he replied.

"Ok, steer 5-4-1", Mike ordered.

"X, who's going to lead the boarding party?"

"Lieutenant David Rowlings boss and his second man is Petty Officer Andrew Patterson", Nikki replied.

"Good, get them together and instruct".

"Aye boss".

One hour later, Mike and Nikki stood on the bridge wing, observing the boarding party with binoculars.

"Strange feeling. I was peeking to see Kate and Pete. A sense of déjà vu feeling".

Mike sighed, "Yeah me too, I wondered why Kate and Dutchy weren't in that Rhib".

"Dutchy, that was the buffer after Pete, no?", she asked.

"Yep".

"How was he?"

"A solid rock, with a high degree of initiative, sometimes a bit too much for his own good. And Kate's best friend", he said.

"Uh-hu".

Thirty minutes later Lieutenant Rowlings and Petty Officer Patterson were back on the bridge.

"Mission accomplished sir", Rowlings said.

"Good, anything found?", Mike asked formally because no trouble was reported.

"No sir, it's all right", he replied self-confident.

"Good, then you and Patterson are now our boarding team. So form a boarding team and make sure that it includes a medic", Mike ordered.

"Aye sir!", the lieutenant said and both men left the bridge discussing how to organise their new task.

During supper time Mike and Nikki noticed how Rowlings was elaborating on his boarding experience to his colleagues at the other table. They didn't make part of it because the senior officers had their own table.

Nikki waited until they were both alone at their table.

"Boss", she started, "We've heard from Harry that there's a vacancy for a senior NCO at Navcom. Maybe, this is a good opportunity for Pete to ask for a shore posting, no?"

He stared at her for an instant over the top of his cup of coffee and finally nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but I don't like to see him go. He's a good buffer."

He straightened his back. "But, personal life must come before the Navy, although others have another opinion about it."

All this time Nikki was looking at him with mixed feelings, not really knowing what he was going to say.

Mike grinned, "Nikki, don't look so sad, I'll call Maxine."

A radiant smile appeared on her face, "Thanks boss!"

He frowned, "I'm just wondering who we can take to replace Pete? Hmm, Dutchy was a good one and he's still in the Navy. Maybe I could have him transferred to the Sydney".

"Dutchy? Dylan Mulholland?", Nikki asked.

"Yep, you know him?", Mike said surprised.

"Well, Kate told me about him and I saw him on TV when the Hammersley was decommissioned.

"Indeed, I'll talk about it to Maxine as well!", he said before emptying his cup.

"See you soon X", he said as he stood up.

Nikki poured herself another cup and thought about the conversation. Many dreams suddenly became reality.

 _To be continued_


	25. Chapter 25 A shore posting

**Ch. 25 A shore posting**

The next day Mike got a phone call and went to his cabin. A few minutes later he came back and called Nikki and Pete to his cabin.

He had just sat in his chair when Nikki arrived. He asked her to sit down and she was hardly sitting there was another knock at the door. Pete.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?", he asked.

"Yes, indeed, take a seat", Mike replied.

He waited for Pete to sit.

"I've got some good news. I've talked to Captain White...", he hesitated seeing her frown. "Yes, she has been promoted. And I've talked to her and she agreed with Pete's candidature for the Operations Room. Of course, if you still want that seat!", Mike said looking at Pete.

He was seemingly surprised, "Oh? Yes, sir! That would be good!", he replied.

Mike nodded. "Nice, it means that this voyage is your last one and after your shore leave you'll report to the captain."

"Yes sir".

He looked at Nikki, "There's something else. She told me that Dylan Mulholland has been dismissed for medical reasons. He came back heavily injured from Afghanistan. He's no longer in the Navy. That means we've to look for another buffer. Do we have someone on board to do the job?"

Nikki raised her eyebrows hearing that the man, she had seen on TV and that she knew he was Kate's friend, had been severely wounded. Maybe he knows more about Kate?

"Does the captain knows his phone number?", she asked.

Mike shook his head, "Nope, the known details as the address and mobile phone don't work anymore. She said something like that he and his team had been blown up".

Pete and Nikki looked at each other, imagining themselves to be scattered and neither of them were happy with this idea.

She noticed that Mike was still looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Ah? Uh, Chief Petty Officer Ian Coleby is still the best choice I think, no?", she replied looking from Mike to Pete.

He nodded, "Yes, he's indeed a good man, a veteran of the frigates and with an ability to stay calm at any moment".

"Ok, let's call him in!", Mike said by dialling the number of the bridge.

Two weeks later, the HMAS Sydney returned to the base again and the crew was looking forward to three weeks of shore leave. Nikki was watching the quay with her binoculars. "Sir, it looks like we have high-level visit", she said.

Mike padded to her, "Who do you recognize?", he asked.

"Captain White sir".

"Ah? Give me your binoculars, will you?", he asked.

She passed them to him and he also watched the quay.

Nikki looked at him frowning.

 _He has already forgotten Kate. Look how he gazes lustfully at her. Ok, it's his life, but I still can't get used to it. But where could she be?_

As soon as the ship was moored and all the necessary things were said and done, Mike left the bridge and headed to the gangplank where he met Maxine who padded just on board.

"Welcome back Mike", she greeted him.

"Hey Max, I'm glad to see you again, really!", he said while both were giving each other an official handshake.

"Congratulations on your promotion. You're looking great with your new shoulder boards!", he said.

"Thanks Mike".

"You know what? Let's celebrate it with a dinner. I've recently heard something about a small fish restaurant in town", he said.

Maxine's eyes twinkled, "I don't say no Mike!"

"Great!"

Thirty minutes after mooring the ship, Pete appeared on the bridge, dressed in his whites, his visor cap under his arm.

"Sir?", he said waiting for Mike's reaction.

Mike turned towards him and Nikki took a position aside and between both men.

"Well Pete, the beginning of a new chapter of your career and…. your life?", he said looking at them both.

"Yes sir, absolutely!", Pete replied convinced.

Mike reached him the hand, "Pete, you were a great sailor on board. Thanks and good luck to you both", he said.

"It was a pleasure for me as well sir", he replied.

"Right! I guess that we will see each other more than enough in the future", Mike said.

"You can count on it sir", Pete said before leaving the bridge, but not before whispering something to Nikki.

"Baby, we're going to celebrate our fresh start. I know a nice small fish restaurant".

"Ok, pick me up at 19:00?", Nikki replied.

"Perfect", he replied and left the bridge.

That evening he walked to her front door and rang the doorbell. For their first official date he wore a dark blue shirt and a black trousers. He checked one last time the red roses bunch and adjusted the mica foil. The door opened and he met the beaming face of his girlfriend. "Hey baby!".

She was wearing one of her favourite flower dresses and a pair of high-heeled sandals. "Come in darling!", she invited him.

"For you baby, for our fresh start", he said stepping inside and offering her the roses.

"Thanks Pete! They're gorgeous!", Nikki said accepting the flowers. She put them on the table and wrapped her hands around his neck for a passionate kiss.

Forty minutes later they were sitting in the restaurant and Nikki was looking around. "Cosy! Really, I must have pass in front of it several times, but I had never noticed it", she said.

"Well these things happen. If you don't need it, you don't pay attention. I got the address from one of the men in the engine room. He said the food was extremely fresh and delicious."

At that moment the door opened and another couple entered. Nikki couldn't see them because she was sitting with her back to the door. Pete raised his head, just out of curiosity.

"Oh-ho…", he mumbled.

"What?", Nikki said and she instinctively turned her head to see what was happening. "Shit!"

Her head quickly resumed its initial position and stared at Pete in amazement.

"I'm off the ship, so", he mumbled.

Mike noticed them and walked up to their table.

"Hey, the fact that you're also here, tells me that the food is good ", he said.

"Sir", Nikki and Pete mumbled as they started to stand up.

"No, no, stay put", he said. Maxine having followed him she nodded dryly, "Caetano and... uh?"

"Tomasewski ma'am. I'll be in your department tomorrow", Pete filled her in quickly.

"Yes, indeed, formerly Hammersley and our new man", Maxine replied remembering Mike's previous talks.

"Right, enjoy your meal", Mike said, "Come", he said to Maxine, leading her to their table.

While they were looking at the menu, Maxine peered at Pete and Nikki over the card. "From your ship? Having a dinner together? It smells like a real violation of the fraternization rules", she said softly.

"Max, he's off the ship since this afternoon".

"It's all good Mike, but it can't go so fast! They must have known each other before being on board!", she grumbled.

"Yes, they did and they've spoken to me about it", he said noticing how she looked at him with big round eyes.

"Listen Max, you can't stop the nature. They fell in love with each other and they reported it to me. I advised him to apply for a shore posting."

"Him, not her?", Maxine asked.

"She's my XO and more valuable than an NCO, so".

Meanwhile the waiter had arrived at their table to take their orders.

At the other table, Pete and Nikki chose the tuna carpaccio and a main dish composed of prawns and a grilled salmon steak.

He leaned slightly towards her. "Baby, are we toasted now?"

"No Pete, I know Mike. Moreover it was him who suggested to take the shore posting", Nikki replied.

He leaned back, "Hmm".

"Just, don't worry and enjoy our first real evening as a couple!", she said joyously raising her glass of Chardonnay.

He raised his own and they gave a toast, "You're right. Cheers!"

"Cheers! How are we going to organise our life?", she asked him frankly.

"First, move in together", he replied with a grin.

"Where?", Nikki asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yours? It's bigger. Mine is just a studio".

"Deal! I've a few weeks off, then we can settle down ourselves"…

At the other table a similar conversation was also taking place.

Mike raised his flute of champagne, "To your promotion, captain!"

"Thank you Mike", Maxine replied with a bone melting smile.

 _Maybe it's the right time to consolidate our relationship…_

"By the way Mike, we're living together now for uh… a couple of months?", she started and he nodded.

"I think we're doing well, no?"

"Uh-hu".

"Maybe, we can look for something bigger? My flat was suitable for one person, but now we're two...", she tried prudently.

He took her hand, "Sure Max, sure! What did you have in mind?", he asked with a radiant smile.

Her eyes twinkled and her heart leapt in her chest.

 _Yes! He has definitely chosen you. You've won! Yes, yes, yes! Bye-bye Kate-sheila._

"Oh? A loft is something I want for years! With a large terrace and views of the harbour estuary. No garden for me. I don't like the idea of crawling around on all fours days after days to keep it clean while the weeds grow like mad behind my bum", she said decisively which made him chuckled.

"What?", she asked with a cute smile before taking a sip.

"Oh nothing, just the way you explain things,…'behind my bum' ", he repeated with a grin.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it? It's not because I'm a woman that I don't have the right to taste these words huh?"

"Yes, Max, you're right! In fact it's a good idea. Something new for our new start!", he said gently squeezing her hand.

 _To be continued_

A/N. To Guest UK.

Thank you for your review.

From now on, it's going to get better and better for Kate.


	26. Chapter 26 Bad news

**Ch. 26 Bad news**

Port Campbell

Kate and Dylan

Just after lunch

Kate went inside with a tray loaded with empty glasses and Dylan was cleaning his bar with a tea cloth.

"Pfft, it's busy today!", she sighed as she put down the tray.

"Tourist season!", he replied raising his eyebrows but at that moment his mobile buzzed.

"Charlie?", he replied as he saw who called.

"Dylan, I'm afraid that I've bad news", she said with a teary voice. "Dad has passed away this morning".

"Oh shit! I'm sorry for you Charlie", he said and Kate noticed his sombre face. What's going on, she mouthed.

"… died in his sleep", she croaked out.

"Hmm, it was to be expected huh", he said to comfort her.

"I know, I know, but when it happens, it's like you're hit by a freight train", she said, her voice distorted by tears.

"I'll come over", he said.

"Oh, it would be really good. Admin, funeral and all that fucking stuff", she said.

"Right, I'll take a couple of days off and I'll be with you, maybe already tomorrow I hope", he replied.

"Taking days off? I thought you were still on holidays?", Charlie replied surprised.

"Nope, I have a job for a couple of weeks already", Dylan said while looking at Kate's questioning face.

" _What_?! You have a job and you didn't tell me! _You rascal!_ ", she said indignantly.

"Sorry Charl, I was too busy, really", he said giving Kate a wink.

"Charl, I've to hang up now, they need me", he said seeing a colleague with an order.

He ended the call and looked at Kate, "Dad died and Charlie would like me to go to the funeral and to settle the administrative things".

Kate was affected by the news and put her hand on his arm. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry for you."

He shrugged. "Don't be too upset darling, it was to be expected. He was already 85! But for Charlie it's hard. They lived together on the farm you see."

Kate nodded, "Uh-hu. Did you love him?".

"How could I say? We drifted apart. ", he said.

"Quarrels?"

"Yes and no. He assumed that I was going to work on the farm, but that wasn't my thing. I chose the Navy and it's something he never accepted. Every time we saw each other he was looking for an opportunity to reproach me. Initially it irritated me a bit, but I learned that if I didn't react it remained a reproach and nothing more. Each of us marched to the beat of a different drummer".

"I see, and your sister, what did she say?"

"Charlie? She accepted my choice. It's always better than watching a face as long as the Nile day after day".

"Uh-hu".

"I've to ask Sonny if I can take a few days off to fix it there", he said looking around.

"I shall go with you!", she said determined.

He put his hand on her arm, "There's no need to do it honey. It's just", and he shrugged, "such a boring task, a madhouse. It would be better if you meet Charlie at a better time, really"

"Ok, I can only propose it", she said with a slight shrug.

"I know, I appreciate that", he replied kissing her forehead.

The next day he was on his way to Newcastle area where his parents' farm was. He had assured Kate that he would be careful and that he would call her. He was picked up by his sister at the airport.

Dylan recognised her right away at the exit. Despite of what one might think, she was a slender woman, just like Kate. She had dark brown curly hair that she got from their mother. She was wearing her inseparable T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

He smiled.

When did I see her in a dress? Eight years ago for Christmas!

He could see by her look that she had recognised him, not so difficult because he was a head taller than the average man.

"Hey Charlie!", he greeted and embraced her.

"Buddy!", she greeted him back bravely.

"How are you doing now?", he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

It was the breaking point because she burst into tears. "I miss the old bugger! He could be such a nag but he was always nice", she croaked wiping the tears away with anger.

"I understand", he said as they walked to the car.

"And how are you doing now? Your leg? And you have a job?", she said asking several questions at the same time.

"Well the leg is pretty good. A lot of training and sometimes it hurts a bit, but you get used to it."

Meanwhile they had reached the car and they left the car park.

He continued, "And the job, hmm, it's a job. I'm the bartender. It's not great, but with that I can be with Kate", he replied.

"Kate? The officer of your ship?", she asked glancing at him suspiciously while driving.

"Yep, that Kate, I started a relationship with her", he said deadpan.

"Oh you bastard! I always ask you if you have a relationship and now that you have one, you bluntly refuse to tell your poor sister! Bastard!", she shouted and she hit his chest a couple of times with her left arm while guiding the car.

"Poor sister? Feeling your blows, I think it's the biggest nonsense I've ever heard", he replied with an evil smirk.

"Wait! Wait rascal until we get home and then you'll experience it a tad! But I'm extremely happy to hear that you finally found a good girl and not again a fart in a bottle!", she answered with twinkle in her eyes.

He grinned at her.

"How did he pass away?", he asked her after a few minutes.

Charlie looked at him without saying anything, then she raised her hand as if to apologize, "He didn't show up for breakfast. So I went to his room and knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I came in and found him in bed, dead. He died out like a candle".

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to have a smoother death".

They continued the drive to the farm chatting about the day-to-day things of the farm until they reached it.

He got out of the car and straightened his back while looking around. A large cottage house surrounded by trees, a lane and a white picket fence. Still the same since the last time, since two years ago, since... ever!

Charlie got out as well and walked around the car and embraced him.

"Uh?", he mumbled surprised.

"Idiot! I'm so happy you finally found someone. Take care for her and don't screw it up mate!"

He patted her back, "You don't have to be worry, but it's a good thing that you reminded me of her. I promised to call her as soon as I arrived", he said as he fished his mobile out of his pocket. He chose Kate's number and waited.

He smiled as soon as he heard her clear voice.

"Hey honey, I arrived, how are you?"

"Darling! I'm happy to hear you! Here everything is normal. Sonny is muttering there's too much work and I have a show tonight, with the two new songs, you know huh?"

"Yeah, I know, these are pretty good, I wish I could be there tonight. "

"How's your sister?"

He looked at Charlie who was carrying his sports bag inside. He sighed, "She' s a strong woman, she'll manage".

"Ok, listen, I've to end the call, customers are waiting", Kate said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Good luck for tonight!", he said before hanging up and going inside.

"Buddy!", Charlotte yelled, "I've put your bag in your room".

"Uh, sister, don't bellow like that, I'm right behind you. Thanks, a shower will do me good, oh by the way, when is the funeral?", he said when he entered his old bedroom

"The day after tomorrow, so, make sure you wear that dark blue suit that's still in your wardrobe", she replied with a grin.

The next day, they had just finished breakfast.

"How do you manage it here?", he asked sipping his coffee.

Charlie stretched in the chair and yawned. "I run the farm with the two employees and Dad was in charge of the accounting and financial matters. He said he was too old for field work but he still wanted to do something useful. I never asked him a question. My job and his job, everything was fine. He had been doing it for 2 years already ", she said.

"Hmm, can I have a look?", he asked.

"Sure! Go ahead, I'll be busy on the farm", she said clearing the table.

Charlie left for the stables and Dylan wandered inside their father's office. He sat in the old big leather chair and remembered that their father always chased him when he climbed in it. He smiled sadly. The chair had survived the owner.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, no PC, the old bugger didn't like that thing", he mumbled and started opening the drawers.

"What the fuck...?", he grumbled as he found heaps of papers and still closed envelopes in the first drawer. He pulled open another one and found more papers en envelopes as well in other drawers.

"Oh no! Tell me it's not true!", he murmured as he started to fear the worst.

One by one he began to examine the letters and after one hour he slumped into the chair looking desperately at the pile of paper on the desk.

He heard a noise in the house.

"Charlotte? Is it you?", he yelled.

"Yeah!", he was told.

"Come here!", he replied.

Charlie entered the room and looked at her brother frowning. "Buddy what's the matter, you barely call me Charlotte."

"Sit down Charlie", he said and she sat down. A worried glance appeared on her face.

"How is the farm doing?", he asked.

"Great! We have good results. A few months ago we've bought more cattle", she said.

"Yeah, I do believe that. When you don't pay the bills you've a lot of money", he said.

"Wha...what do you pretend?", she replied scowling.

He grabbed some invoices and several letters of reminder and put them in front of her.

Charlie looked the invoices in disbelief and gave him a questioning look.

"He hasn't paid a single invoice for three years. Reminders, interest, everything you can think off. Did you know that he even loaned huge sums of money?", Dylan said passing her a contract.

Charlie turned pale, "No! No , this can't be true", she murmured beginning to read nervously all the letters.

Finally she looked at him with tears in the eyes and shook her head, "Dylan, brother, tell me please that this isn't true!"

"Where did he keep his bank account documents and did he had stocks and bonds? ", he asked.

Speechless she pointed to one of the desk drawers, but he shook his head as he weighed a small file. "As good as empty"

"I'm afraid that we have to se...", but she interrupted him.

"That we have to sell the farm to pay the debts, I know, but I don't want to hear it!", she replied angrily.

"Sorry Charl", he said as he stood up. He took a step forward to hug her but she raised her hand.

"No! Don't! Leave me alone", she said firmly and she turned around and went away hurriedly.

Dylan watched her leave and raised his hands slightly as if he meant "sorry, but I can't help it either".

Somewhat later she went back into the house and he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

"And?", he asked her.

Charlie shrugged, "Sorry, I needed to stay alone for a while. I could only be mad at myself and not at others", she said dejected.

She plopped down on a chair and he shoved her a bottle of beer.

"Here, a drink".

"Thanks", she mumbled as she held the bottle to her lips.

"Do you know anyone who might be interested in the farm?", he asked her.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "More than you could think. I know for sure that three of them have already approached Dad over the past three years. They're from the neighbourhood and you'll meet them at the funeral", she said taking another sip.

"Hmm, it's at least a good news".

"You call that good news?", she said sarcastically.

At that time his mobile buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket. Dylan smiled when he saw who was calling, 'Kate'.

"Hey, Sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Great! Knowing I have a future is working miracles", she replied joyously.

"And the show of yesterday?"

"Also great! People were more than enthusiastic. How is it going over there?", she asked him.

"Hmm, not so good. Dad has messed up the finances and we've to sell the farm. And even better today than tomorrow, because there're too many creditors", he said.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry for you both. Well, it looks like a nasty mess, so take all the time you need there to settle it. I'll talk to Sonny", Kate said.

"Hmm, ok will do".

"Sorry darling, I've to hang up, customers, you see".

"Yeah, I know, keep well!",

"Thanks, you too", she replied and ended the call.

Charlie was looking at him, the chin in support in the palm of her hand. "You're a lucky bastard! Don't lose her", she grumbled.

He gave her a sad smile, "I won't".

The next day, the day of the funeral, Dylan was fighting a tie in front of the mirror, he frowned.

 _Just like our winter uniform, dark blue, white shirt and a black tie! I wish we were already a couple hours away, not only for that funeral but also to know a buyer. Jeez and all those people from the village. They're more interested in what's happening than by our father. Hundreds of questions, how, when, what. What about the farm. Yes indeed, it will probably be the only good question today!_

 _Yeah, finished!_

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

He left his bedroom and headed to the living room and at that moment he heard a sound of heels behind him and he turned around.

Charlotte was wearing a smart black town dress and black heeled pumps.

"Wow! You look great Charlie", he said.

"If you show up dressed like that in town or in the pub with my former colleagues, then you'd have a boyfriend in a second", he said with a smile.

"Shut up!", she grumbled as she walked to the kitchen with difficulty to put items on the table for breakfast.

"Have you hurt your feet?", he asked.

"No!, I'm not used to this kind of shoes, I can barely keep them on", she said shuffling to the table with cups and dishes.

"You'd better start practising walking with if you had to go into town", he replied with a grin as he brought her the coffee jar and the milk.

"Knock it off brother!", she said with a glare.

"I just want to give you good advice", he replied with a smirk.

"Do I have to give you good advice, too?", she asked dangerously.

"Uh?"

"Sit down. Shut up and eat!"

"Hmm, a short fuse today?"

Charlotte grumbled something while sitting down as well.

Later that day they came back to the farm. Dylan took off his tie while Charlotte kicked out her pumps. She plopped down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table.

"These last few days have made us age at least by five years ", she sighed rubbing her puffy eyes.

"I asked you if you needed sunglasses", he said padding to the kitchen to grab two bottles of beer out of the fridge.

"I know, but I didn't think it would upset me like that", Charlie replied tiredly.

He handed her the bottle and made them clink. "Cheers! To a good sale".

"Yeah! It was the only good thing of the day! We've got a good price for it. It's true, Paddington had been waiting for it for a some years."

She sighed, "but what now? I've done nothing else! I've a degree in biology, but I was a farmer. I don't know Dylan. What remains of the farm's yield will be too small to start over again."

"With your degree and knowledge, you can do anything you want".

She shrugged. "Pfft, let's put that aside! Let's first sign the sale contract, then pay the debts. And now, let's prepare something to eat and forget this fucking day!", she said standing up. Charlie picked up her shoes and padded to her bedroom to put on her classic jeans and T-shirt.

 _To be continued_


	27. Chapter 27 A new adventure

**Ch. 27 A new adventure**

Three days later.

The farm had become a mad house. Dylan and Charlie have been busy packing everything in boxes and crates. Things she was going to need and others they have to sell.

Dylan was busy to clean out one of their father's cupboards. On a top shelf he found a file. He opened it, leafed through the papers and stared wide-eyed. "Well I'll be damned!"

"Charliiiiie!", he yelled.

She poked her head inside, "What's up buddy? A fire?"

He looked up at her and showed her the open file, "Look, were you aware of this?".

"Huh? What the...", she mumbled as she padded to him. Charlie took out one of the thick papers, looked at it and then at her brother, with a questioning look.

"No?! How? What?", she stammered.

"Come", he said motioning for her to join him at the door and both walked to the living room where they spread all the documents on the table.

"Bonds and shares, phew, that's a huge fortune!", she said baffled after they've counted the totality of it. "And are they all still valid?".

"Yep!", Dylan said while staring in disbelief at the fortune on the table.

It dawned to Charlotte, "No?! Oh my god! No! We could have paid all the debts with all this and we would still have had enough money in inheritance! And now we've sold the farm!", she concluded flabbergasted.

He looked dejected at his sister, "Exactly", he simply said.

She pressed her fists on her temples, "Aaargh! Nooooo! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!", she yelled and angrily kicked a chair.

"No, no, no!", she said in rage.

Charlotte calmed down and looked at her brother her eyes filled with tears, "What now?"

He shrugged slightly, "Sorry Charl, the sale is made. With the money of all this you can take over a new farm".

She nodded slightly, "Yeah, that's the only solution, with this amount I can buy an medium-sized farm. But why for God's sake did he keep such a package of securities in his wardrobe? Imagine, lightning, a fire and goodbye the fortune, vanished, gone up in smoke", she said widening her eyes.

"I know Charl, but old people can react strangely and you know how stubborn Dad was", he said.

she nodded, "Yeah, I know, his ideas, his rules, etc, etc". She looked up at him at once, "Dylan, do you want to become my business partner in the new farm?"

He smiled nicely at his sister and shook his head, "Sorry sis, but farming is not my thing and I think it's not Kate's either. "

She scowled, "But you'll have to do something! Playing bartender is not a job for you".

"I know, but it's to be with Kate. I'm not yet making up my mind what to do", he said.

"Ok, but don't wait too long!", she grumbled.

Two days later.

Charlie was looking for farms on the Internet while Dylan was getting a phone call.

Dylan frowned when he saw an unknown number. "Mullholland speaking", he said by answering the call.

"Dylan! You're speaking with Arthur McGregor. You probably remember me, the old man in the pub in Melbourne?", he heard.

"Ah! Arthur, yes of course! I didn't forget you! How you are doing?", Dylan answered by starting to pace the room.

"Well, better than average I should say and you? Your leg?", Arthur asked.

"Pretty good in fact. By continuing to go running and play sport, but sometimes it hurts when it's wet", he answered looking at the curious face of his sister.

"Do you already have a job?", McGregor asked.

"Not exactly. A pastime, but not a real job", Dylan answered while starting to fiddle with a statue.

"Keep off!", Charlie said out loud and he withdrew his hand immediately.

"Listen, I think I have something for you. Interested?"

"It depends. What is it?"

"Shipping! I need an assistant", Arthur said.

"Hmm, interesting and what exactly?", Dylan asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd still be free. If you can pop over to Melbourne, then I'll elaborate on it. The costs are at my expense. The Melbourne Parkview Hotel. When can you be here?"

Dylan rubbed his chin and looked at his sister.

"Don't worry about me. It's almost finished here. Try your chance!", she replied.

"I can be there tomorrow afternoon", he replied.

"Great! 16:00? Is it feasible for you?"

"Yep, I think so. If it's not, then I'll call you to postpone the meeting the evening or the next day".

"Right! See you there at 16:00 at the bar".

"Ok", Dylan replied and closed the call.

He looked at his sister.

"I don't know what it is, but I can read on your face that it looks promising. So, go for it mate. You can't be a bartender all your life!", she replied.

The next day, Dylan stood in front of the Melbourne Parkview Hotel and looked at the building.

"Pfew, that's not a shanty. I'm happy I don't have to pay my room here!", he mumbled before entering.

He checked in and after dropping off his luggage he went down to see Arthur McGregor at the bar. He was still lost in thought about his huge room while he was already standing inside. A white-haired man stood up and waved at him.

Dylan returned to reality.

"Ah!" and he padded to Arthur McGregor.

"Dylan, nice to see you again", he said as they shook hands.

"Fine, thanks! And you?", Dylan replied.

"Take a seat old chap. A drink?", Arthur invited him.

"Thanks, a beer".

Arthur stood up and walked to the bar. A bit later he was back with two beers.

"Here you go. Cheers!"

They both took a sip.

Dylan pushed for, "So Arthur, do you have something for me?"

"Exactly, if you want to do it, of course", Arthur said.

"Tell me".

"Do you remember that I told you to have a transport company?", he said and saw Dylan nodding. "I also told you that I was keeping a low profile and that I was watching what was happing around me. Well, I found the niche in the market, namely short sea traffic, but not the grocery things with a kind of landing crafts. But with small coastal vessels. Concerning the traffic on land, hmm, I didn't make up my mind yet. It's even more expensive and I'm a little bit Scottish, you know. So in the first instance coastal vessels."

"Vessels?", Dylan repeated pronouncing the plural of the word.

Arthur smiled, "That's future Dylan. One vessel, for starters. I already have one in mind. Even better, the deal is almost finalised", Arthur said deadpan.

Dylan wanted to drink but his hand hung in the air, "You're going to _buy_ _one_?", he concluded baffled.

"Exactly and now we come to the point where I need you. You're a sailor and you've been a boatswain what means that you can work with a crew and you told me that you had the command of the ship when the officers were off duty or when they weren't there, no?", Arthur said.

"Uh, yeah, 's true", Dylan stammered.

"Well, if you can set up a crew, manage it and be one of the officers, then you'll be my partner", McGregor proposed.

"Ah, uh, well, uh, I didn't expect a proposal like that", Dylan replied confused.

"I would have been surprised if you hadn't been", Arthur said deadpan again.

Dylan looked at him for a second.

 _How's possible. Kate would have been said exactly the same!_

"Yes, I can, but... when I'll become your partner then I'll have to make a financial contribution as well?", Dylan asked.

McGregor made a face, "Well, that's probably for you the less pleasant part. You must have money, but only a very small share is enough. It's just to be in order for being a private limited. If you haven't then you'll become an employee. So?", he said taking a sip from his beer.

"Arthur, I've money and I will! Damn yes! That's what I was looking for, for months!", Dylan said convinced.

Arthur seemed to get 10 year younger. His face was beaming, "Yes! I knew it. Ok, partner, we have a deal! And don't worry about how much or how less. It's the share that counts. Your major share will be you knowledge of sailing. I on shore and you at sea. It's going to be perfect."

Dylan emptied his glass and looked at his new business partner, "Right, another one?"

"Yes, to celebrate!", Arthur said.

When they got their beers, they discussed some more details until Arthur popped up with the following.

"Dylan, I have one requirement for the crew, they have to be our own people! No foreign cultures, religes, languages or something like that. That would make it even more difficult."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I understand, that would be easier for me as well".

"Precisely! Oh, one more thing, the costs that you make to recruit the sailors, of any kind, are on charge of the company", Arthur said.

"Understood".

"Ok, good old chap!"

 _To be continued_


	28. Chapter 28 Low-hanging fruit

A/N : Sorry for the delay. I faced a serious pc crash and had to start over.

 **Ch. 28 Low-hanging fruit**

Two days later, late in the afternoon he was wandering along the streets of

Melbourne. The previous days had been busy with signing contracts and stuff like that. McGregor Shipping Lines Ltd was born. There was a ship, no name yet, but there was still no crew.

 _Jeez, mate, what kind of adventure did you get yourself into?_

 _Was it really a good idea?_

 _Where do I start? You should have asked for time to think about it. But no, you dummy, you said 'yes I will' and now you're toasted. Damn!_

 _You've invested an extremely high share of your inheritance in a carrier adventure with a man you don't even know. Simply because he's Kate's father. If I tell Charlie, then I can already imagine her disapproving look and blame me for being an utter lunatic!_

 _Finding a crew?_

 _Easier said than done. Labour agencies propose a lot of sailors, but they're all_

 _Filipinos or whatever except Aussies, New-Zealanders, British or Americans. Where am I going to find them?_

 _Moreover Kate's reaction to the phone is still spinning in my head._

 _So, you're going to sail again, she has said, but I couldn't feel if she was happy with it or not. I think I felt a bit sadness in her voice. Does she really agree with my decision?_

 _Her reaction was such that I forgot to tell her that I've invested the money of my inheritance in it. I could have had a bit more enthusiasm from her, then I would have had a better feeling!_

He was brought back to reality when he heard two people shouting at each other and one of whom was a woman.

He looked up to see where the quarrel was coming from.

 _Damn, I know that voice!_

"What?! Are you saying I made a pass at him?! He couldn't keep his filthy hand off me!"

"You're fired! At once! You've hit my chef with frying pan"

"He deserved it, but it wasn't that hard, he was still standing on both his feet!"

"It was not about him, but I lost all the steaks that were in it!"

"Well put your steaks where the sun never shines and put your frying pan next to them!", the woman yelled angrily. She turned around and quickly walked away.

Dylan smiled widely, "Well well, isn't it a surprise!", he said to the woman.

She looked up furiously, "What do you want now!", she snapped, but her anger

melted away when she saw who it was, "Dutchy!", Bomber exclaimed.

"Hi Bomber, you seem to be in the middle of a quarrel?", he asked.

"Oh! Yeah that asshole thinks that he can afford everything with me", she replied irritated looking over her shoulder.

He chuckled, "That means that he doesn't know you yet".

"Now he does", Rebecca said deadpan.

"You seem to need a drink, no?", he asked.

"Yeah, is it so obvious?"

He chuckled again. "Come," he said and turned to walk to a terrace.

"Hey?! Did you have had an accident? You're limping a bit", she asked surprised.

"Hmm, accident is not the exact word. I stayed employed and I was sent to

Afghanistan. During a patrol it went seriously wrong. We were ambushed and blown up. I survived with a leg in tatters. They put a platinum plate in it and after intensive physiotherapy I was able to walk again."

"Oh shit! That's really bad. And what are you doing now?", she replied quite

shocked.

"Well, I'll tell you in a minute. But, about the limping, is it still that obvious?", he

asked her.

"Nah, you only notice it when people know you, otherwise…", she replied.

They found a terrace and they sat down. The waiter brought them two beers and they took a sip.

"That's what I need", Rebecca grumbled looking annoyed in the direction of the

restaurant.

"What went wrong?", he asked.

"Oh, they all think that I'm a sex doll to play with, but then they are terribly wrong!", Rebecca answered.

"Yeah, what do they all dare to think nowadays", Dylan said deadpan.

He looked at her outfit and chuckled to himself. She was wearing a shorts showing her beautiful legs, strappy sandals, and a tight T-shirt that accentuated her ample bosom.

 _No wonder! Her outfit says something else._

"Did you move on?", he asked her.

"Nope, when you've irregular hours in restaurants and taverns, then it's hard to have a stable relationship", she replied with her well known sad look.

"And you? ", she let follow.

"Yeah, recently. With Kate", he replied with a smile.

Rebecca frowned, "Kate?! Our XO?"

"Yep."

"Ah! But, uh… Wasn't she with the CO, Mike?", Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, she was, but the relationship got stuck. He was no longer interested in her."

"Oh! I didn't expect that from him", she replied baffled.

Dylan shrugged, "No, but now I'm the lucky guy", he replied with a grin.

"For how long have you together?", she asked him.

"Not so long, I've found her back a few weeks ago", he said.

"Found her back? ", she tried.

"Later", he mumbled as he grabbed his glass.

They took another gulp.

"So, what are you doing now? In which unit are you now?", she asked him.

"I'm no longer in the Navy. I was fired because of my injury. I travelled a lot and

since a few days I'm in the field of the shipping industry."

"Oh, great!".

"And what are you going to do now?", he asked.

Rebecca shrugged and looked in the distance. "I don't know. Going back to the

labour agency", she replied annoyed.

He looked at her and she noticed it.

"Hey, you've such a weird look. Did I say something strange?"

"No, but maybe I have something for you", Dylan said and waited to gauge her

interest. He didn't have to wait long because she raised her eyebrows.

"What then?", she asked.

"I told that I'm in the shipping business again and I'm setting up a crew for a small merchant vessel. I'm looking for a medic and a cook. It's a bit better paid than the Navy and with these two functions, you'll be a petty-officer. Interested?", he said looking at her reaction.

Her eyes lightened up, "Oh! That would be great, … but…, what kind of

crewmembers are you going to have? I don't want to work between Chinese or

Filipinos", she said.

He smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry, the crew has to be our people", he said.

"That's better. Who's the captain?"

"I don't have a captain yet, but I'll be the first officer", he said.

"Wow! Promotion?", she asked impressed.

"Hmm, let's say that I'm also a little bit the owner ", he said showing a little space between his thumb and his index finger.

"Wow! Now I'm really impressed!", Rebecca said smiling and he shrugged.

"Which company and which vessel?", she asked.

"It's a new company, MGSL and we have a ship, but it doesn't have a name yet", he said.

She frowned, "A new company? Is that all right?"

"I committed to this and are you trusting me?", he asked.

"Yeah, I do", Rebecca said convinced.

"Well then, deal?", he asked.

"Deal!", she replied.

A broad smile appeared on his face.

 _This is it mate! Bomber has given you low-hanging fruit. Recruit your former_

 _colleagues, then you'll have a very reliable crew!_

He stood up, leaned over the little table, cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her.

"Thanks Bomber, you've just solved my problem!", he said as he sat down again.

Rebecca looked at him baffled.

"Why?"

 _Jeez what's happening to me?! I'm blushing like a schoolgirl._

Dylan noticed it and smiled.

"Well, I was wondering how to set up a crew. I already posted some

announcements, but nothing really reliable reverted to it. But by seeing you, I found the solution. I'm going to call our former crews".

"Ah?! Well then", she replied a bit surprised.

"We're no longer in the Navy. How do you want me to call you? Bomber,

Rebecca, Becca...?", he asked.

"It doesn't matter, make sure you don't call me Beccy, because then you'll get a

couple of blows", she replied.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Why".

"At school. Some pestered me at school with that nickname", she grumbled.

"Hmm, well, I'll keep it in mind. But by the way, have you the phone numbers of our former colleagues? And those from the other boats? The Kingston, Bundaberg,…

My mobile was destroyed in that explosion and I lost all my contacts", he said.

"I still got them all", she said fishing the device out of her handbag.

"Well, let's see, hmm…", she murmured scrolling through the names.

"Blake?"

"Yeah, wait", he said creating a new entry in his phone.

"Dutchy, uh… Dylan, or sir, now that you'll be the XO", she started unsure.

"Becca, we're no longer in the Navy. Call me what you want. The most important

thing is that we're a team!", he replied.

She smiled sheepishly, " yeah, but what I wanted to ask is what's the full name of MGSL?"

"McGregor Shipping Lines", he replied and she saw that she looked at him wide-

eyed.

"Dutchy! What's this all about? Who's your business partner? Kate?", she

answered baffled.

He made a face, "Well Becca, it's a bit complicated and I think I need your advice here".

"From me?!", she replied even more baffled.

"Yes, you. My business partner is Kate's father, Arthur McGregor. We met by

accident in Melbourne", he said.

She cheered up. "Oh! Fantastic. So Kate is reunited with her father again. And

you're in relationship with her. A real family business!", she said joyously.

Dylan made a face again, "No, not so quick. She doesn't know it yet and he neither does he", he said ill-at-ease.

Rebecca's mood changed immediately, "Dylan! What are you playing? You didn't

tell her about her father! She's not a toy you know", she ranted indignantly.

He raised his hands, "Shh, shh Becca. It told you it's complicated and I understand your anger, but let me explain. I also told you that I found Kate back. In a café as a waitress."

He noticed that she looked at him wide-eyed again in disbelief.

"She was busy putting her life back on track because she was coming out of a deep depression. And I really didn't know how she would have reacted if I had told her that I had seen her father and that he was still looking for her. It could have caused another crisis and I wanted to avoid that."

Rebecca calmed down, "Was it that bad? "

"Uh-hu".

"But how? She has always been the most optimistic person on board".

"Outwardly yes, but I know her better and deep down there was sadness. She was one of the fired people…", but he was interrupted.

"She? One of the best officers?!"

"Yep, a deliberate move from the Brass and Knocker. Mike, Ryan and Bird are still employed. And I? They needed a lunatic in Afghanistan. Be that as it may, she suffered setback after setback and fell into depression. "

"Jeeeeez!"

"Indeed, but now I don't know how I have to handle it. Sooner or later Kate and

Arthur will have to meet, but how can I do that without creating a disaster?", he said looking at her in the hope of finding a reasonable solution.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows and took a gulp from the beer.

"Pfft, you've made it pretty difficult for yourself, no?", she said looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, you can say that".

"Hmm, you better tell the old man first. From what I hear from you, he isn't mentally old and he'll react in a reasonable way. I would say that if you tell him the truth, then you'll be two to think of a good approach", she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Dylan, hmm, that sounds strange to call you that, when should I start?", she asked.

"Becca, wait, we'll first establish an employment contract that you'll have to sign and wait for the ship to be ready. Meanwhile I'll recruit other crew members. With the numbers you gave me, I don't think I will take much time. But, you have to give me your address where I can contact you for the contract and when the ship will be at our disposal", he said.

He gave her a wink, "One thing I'm already sure of is that we're going to have good meals! And if you don't mind, I'll to start calling these phone numbers right away", he said by waving his hand at her, "No, the drinks are for me."

"Oh? Thanks mate", she replied by putting her purse back in her handbag.

They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 _To be continued_


	29. Chapter 29 Recruiting

**Ch. 29 Recruiting**

He went straight to his hotel room and started with the first name on the list.

He dialled the number and waited anxiously for someone pick up the phone.

"Blake speaking?", he heard a clear female voice.

"Sally, it's me, Dutchy, how are you?"

"Hey! It's ages since we've heard from you! I'm fine and you? Chris was already wondering why you didn't give news", she replied enthusiastically.

"Well Sal, I'm fine, or better said I've never felt so good you know. Is Chris around?", he asked.

"Yeah, he's in the garden, hold on a sec", she replied.

He smiled when he heard her yelling in the distance.

A few moments later he heard the well known voice of his mate.

"Dutchy, bastard, I thought you had disappeared from the face of the earth", Chris said.

"Well Swaino, you're not so far from the truth, the one difference is that I'm still here", he amusedly countered in reply.

"What happened?"

"Oh, some bad luck in Afghanistan, but it's over now. What kind of job are you doing?", he asked.

"Wow, it's direct question. You're up for something, no?", Chris replied a bit surprised.

"As a matter of fact it is, but I would like to know what you're doing now. Maybe I could make your life easier", he said.

"Is it? Well then, I'm the swain on a tugboat in Sydney harbour".

"How would you feel about being the second officer aboard of a small cargo vessel? Short sea traffic", he replied.

"Uh? Did I hear you well? Second officer? Jeez mate, where did you get this from?", Chris replied baffled.

"Yep, mate, second officer. I'm setting up a crew for a vessel of a brand new shipping company. What do you think of it?", Dylan reminded him the function.

"Well, uh, officer…. I've never been an officer you know and that company, is it a reliable one?", Chris asked doubtfully.

"Chris, I know your feelings, but I believe in it even more because I'm one of the business partners. I believe in it because I'm going to set up a reliable crew with men like you! And with regard to the officer function, you're able to take it on. It's just a bit larger than the Hammersley, you'll see".

"Hmm, who are the first officer and the captain?"

"I'm the first officer and for the captain, I don't know yet", Dylan replied.

 _In fact, I already know who will be, but it will not be an easy task to convince her!_

"And you'll not starve. Bomber is the cook".

He smiled when he heard Chris roaring with laughter.

"Yeah mate you've convinced me! Wait, Sal says something", he said.

"What's going on?", he heard in the distance.

"Dylan offers me a job as second officer on a cargo vessel"

"And? "

"I'll take it"

"Great! Finally I can see a smile on your face again", Dylan heard and grinned.

"I'll take the job mate!"

"Splendid mate, I'll contact you again to sign the contract"

A bit later he called another number.

"Reef Boat Tours", Dylan heard and frowned.

"Andy, it's you?", he asked.

"Yeah, absolutely, and you're Dutchy", Charge replied.

"Yep, it's me", he said.

"You're still alive?", he heard Charge say with a grin.

"Yes, I am, how are you? And Lani?", he asked.

"Oh, we're fine, thanks", he said.

"Great! What are you doing right now?"

"I'm running a small company renting small boats for tours".

"Hmm, what a pity.", Dylan said.

"Why?"

"Well I'm setting up a crew for a small cargo vessel and I was looking for a chief engineer and I thought about you. Playing with a big, huge engine, huh?", Dylan said waiting for the reaction on the other side of the line. He hoped for the best.

Silence.

"Andy?", he tried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm thinking. Sounds good, the idea to feel a real engine,… hmm, it's far better than the lawn mower engines of my boats. By the way, would you also need an electrician?", Charge asked.

"Yeah, indeed, you know one?"

"Yep, 2Dads".

"2Dads?! Is he free and does he want to?", Dylan asked a bit surprised.

"Don't worry about that mate. I own him a bit. When I go, then he goes too!"

"You own him?", Dylan asked frowning.

"I'll tell you later, mate, but I have my doubts. I have my own company you know", Charge said.

"It's an officer function. It pays well and the crew consists of former members of the Navy. And the officers are Hammersley's", Dylan said by way of argument.

"Listen Dylan, I'll think about it and let you know, ok?", he said.

"Right, how soon can I expect a call from you?"

"Hmm, before tomorrow evening". Andy said.

"Ok, I'll wait for a your call before looking for another engineer".

"Yep, promised", Charge said closing the call.

Dylan took a sip of his coffee and looked at his list.

His cell phone rang and he thought it was Charge again, but no.

"Mulholland speaking", he said answering the call.

"Mulholland? Dylan?", he heard a questioning voice.

"Yes, speaking with", he replied.

"Ah! Dutchy, it's Dixon here. RO, you know. I call you for the job advertisement for a radio operator, am I at the right place?", RO asked.

Dylan smiled.

 _Looks like he hasn't changed an inch._

"Yes RO, I recognise you and it's for the radio operator", he replied.

"Is the job still vacant?"

"Sure it is. Interested?"

"Yes, if it's possible."

"Sure it is. You're in mate!"

"Ah! Great thank you".

"Where are you now?", Dylan asked.

"Brisbane. I'm working for a radio station, but it's not really interesting", Robert answered.

"Nice Robert. I'm setting up a crew and all of them are former members of the Navy. So you'll be at your place and it's an Australian company and an Australian cook. I suppose that reassures you?"

"Hmm, sounds good. When can I start?"

"Give me week or so and then you can come to Melbourne to sign the contract and to board. I'll give you a call".

"Oh, thanks Dutchy!", Robert said closing the call.

Dylan shook his head.

 _He didn't even ask for the salary!_

He looked back at his work station list and wrote OK next to the radio operator. Then he put a 'X' next to chief engineer and electrician. Finally he drew a circle around 'captain' and made a face.

 _This one is obvious, but probably the toughest task!_

He looked at his watch.

 _Food! It's later than I thought, but first call Kate._

"Hey honey..."

The next day he got the confirmation from Charge. He was going to be the chief engineer and 2Dads the electrician. Happy, he walked to the bar where he had a appointment with Arthur.

"And?", Arthur stood up to greet him and shake his hand.

"Great! I've a crew, but still no captain, but it's not so bad. Just a matter of a good chat. But I've something to tell you", he said to him.

"Ah?"

"Yep, sit down mate and I'll get you a good drink", he said as he patted Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur sat down again and raised slightly his eyebrows.

A minute later Dylan was back and put a glass of whisky in front of him.

"Glenrothes, the one you like", he said to him.

"Thanks, and you have?", he asked.

Dylan raised his glass, "Talisker. Cheers".

"Well old chap, what do you have to tell me?", Arthur asked after taking a sip.

"Well, I've found Kate", he said looking at him carefully.

Arthur straightened immediately, "What are you saying?!", he asked baffled.

"Where is she? What is she doing?", he fired questions at him.

" Arthur, I can tell you even more. I'm in love with her", Dylan confessed.

Arthur was obvoiusly surprised, "And... how long has that been going on?", he asked calmly.

Dylan rubbed his face, "Hmm, three months I think", he said.

Arthur looked at him suspiciously, "And you didn't think to tell me earlier?"

"Arthur, mate, it's not as easy as you think! Kate is coming back from a deep depression and I didn't know if she was ready to meet you again", he said.

The worry was all over Arthur's face, "What depression?"

Dylan made a face. "She was one of the fired sailors and she couldn't find a job. Finally she started in a cleaning company and she got robbed. That would put the strongest man on his knees, no?", Dylan said.

 _If I tell him the whole truth with the role played by his ex-wife, either he dies instantly or he explodes. It's too big a mouthful!_

"And, is she feeling better now? What is she doing?"

"She's indeed feeling a tad better and she's happy with what she does. She's a waitress in a tavern in Port Campbell, not far from here", Dylan said.

"A waitress? But, with her knowledge as executive officer, then she could do anything!", Arthur said baffled.

"I know mate, that's why I haven't a captain yet. I want Kate for that!", Dylan said taking a sip.

Arthur grabbed his glass and took a big gulp. "Need another one!", he mumbled.

"By the way, do you have a photo?", he asked.

"I don't have one in my wallet, but I've some on my smartphone", Dylan answered grabbing his device and opening the photo map. He handed it to Arthur who seemed to be in trance while looking at the photos.

"My goodness! She became a wonderful woman what I expected. Do you remember that show case when we first met?"

"Sure, I'll never forget that moment", Dylan replied recovering his smartphone.

"So you're going to ask her to become our captain and when can I meet her?", Arthur said. All of a sudden, he looked a tad younger.

Dylan scratched his temple, "Hmm, it's not an easy task. Firstly, the problem is that she hasn't got much self-confidence when it comes to serious jobs and secondly, I don't know how she's going to react when she sees you. She's still convinced that you made no effort to look for her".

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I can understand that. Well I'll leave it to you. You know her better than me now", he replied smiling.

"I'm going home tomorrow. I've been away too long already. I'll try to convince her to be our captain and then I'll talk to her about you", Dylan said.

He pointed to Arthur's glass, "Another one?"

The old man's face beamed, "Yes, why not. You don't get good news every day!"

 _To be continued_


	30. Chapter 30 I need a captain

**Ch. 30 I need a captain**

The next day he drove back to Port Campbell. When he got out of the car that afternoon, he sniffed the air and looked around him.

 _When I left here a couple of weeks ago I never thought that I would come back as a co-owner of a shipping company!_

 _Kate! I can't wait to see her again._

When he entered the 12 Rocks café, she noticed him immediately.

"Dylan!", she yelled, hurrying to embrace him passionately.

"Darling, don't do this to me again. I missed you!", she whispered her face against his chest.

"Honey, I missed you too", he said kissing the top of her head.

She looked around, "It's calm now. Let's have a drink".

As he sat down she walked to the bar and came back with a beer and a juice.

She sat down and her eyes were shining. "Since your phone call last night, I couldn't wait any longer!", she said.

"Neither do I", he admitted.

"How did it go with your father? And your sister? In fact, it's a scandal that we haven't met yet!", she fired one question after another at him.

He took a sip, "A funeral, as expected. But the unforeseen were the debts he had left and the capital we've found, but too late. I could have scraped Charlie off the ceiling. I couldn't talk to her for a couple of days. On the other hand, it's was a good thing, she's looking to buy a smaller farm now with her part and I, I started my adventure", he said.

Kate put her hand on his, "Darling, you'll tell me everything tonight, but now, there are customers, you see", she said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tonight", he said.

"Another hour and then my duty will be over", Kate said winking at him.

One hour later she entered their house.

"Hey! It's great to enter a house where there's life!", she greeted him.

"Music, lights!", she said kissing him," Give me a sec!".

Twenty minutes later Kate returned to the living room. He noticed that she has had a shower and she had changed her T-shirt and jeans for a cotton dress with a wide skirt.

"You're looking good!", he complimented her.

"Thanks! But now tell me all about your adventure!", she said as she headed to the kitchen to prepare their supper.

Dylan avoided mentioning the company name. "I've set up a crew for a cargo vessel and in fact I need your assistance for it", he started.

"Me?", Kate replied rather surprised.

"Spaghetti with bacon?"

"Yep, 's great! and you can help me".

"Ah? How?", Kate asked as she put the cooking pan on the fire.

"I still need a captain", he said in an expressionless voice.

"Not that easy! Especially when you want a good one. Enough foreigners, but...", she replied raising her eyebrows to complete her sentence while she put the pasta in the water.

"I've already one in mind", he said observing her carefully.

"Ah? And why do you need me then?", Kate said looking questioningly at him.

"Well, that person is you", he said and he saw that she was looking at him open-mouthed.

"I want you to become my captain Kate", he said.

Kate forgot what she was busy with and shook her head, "No Dylan, no. Not me. I don't want to have the failure of your company on my conscience", she said.

"No I really need you", he said stepping forward, but Kate took a step back.

"No Dylan, I'm a loser! I screwed up everything I had seriously in my hands. An officer's career, a relationship, a serious job, a baby. What do you expect from me to do next?"

"No dear, you're wrong! That was all a confluence of events. It had nothing to do with you. Mike can only think rationally when he smells the sea air. The robbery was unpredictable and your job search failed because there were too many sailors at the same time on the labour market ", he said.

"And I was so dumb that I rushed blindly into my mother's trap!", she argued.

"No, you couldn't foresee that."

"Listen Dylan, if I were really good, then the Navy would have kept me employed, just like you. But that was not the case and I had to accept these facts!", she said bitterly turning around to grab a frying pan to cook the bacon.

"Honey no, they needed a fool who was keen on action. It was the only reason. I know you can do it! You did it on Hammersley, remember?", he said but Kate shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"Moreover you know the crew!", he said, knowing that her curiosity would force her to ask for more details.

She turned to him, "What do you mean by the fact that I know the crew?"

"The entire crew are former patrol boat crew members. The backbone comes from Hammersley and some from Kingston and Bundaberg", he said.

"Ah?", Kate replied, not interested, as she stood on tiptoe to try to grab a spaghetti sauce pot.

"Let me tell you, Swaino, Chis Blake is the second officer, Charge is the head of the engine room, officer, Harpie, Andrew Harper is the bosun, 2Dads, the electrician, RO, Robert Dixon the radio operator and I've found Rebecca, Bomber as our cook and medic. Then there's Bull and Synthia from the Kingston and Lance from the Bundaberg and some others", he said enthusiastically.

"You didn't mention the first officer", Kate replied stirring the sauce.

He smiled.

 _Clever girl, she automatically fills in the blanks._

"It's me", he said.

"Darling, what are you doing exactly in this new company? I hear a lot of things. You're looking for a crew, you're first officer, what else? You still have to tell me what your function is and for what company you're working for!", she said a bit irritated.

"Kate, the company is MGSL and I invested the money of my inheritance in this one. It's not much compared to my partner's share. But my share is the shipping knowledge. I had to set up a crew and I've to manage it. And I'll also sail", he said.

"What's the full name of MGSL?", Kate asked.

"Mark Gibson Shipping Lines", he lied convincingly.

Kate shook her head, "Hmm, and you really want to jeopardize all those good sailor's careers by appointing me captain?", Kate taunted.

"You're the only real officer and you've already had the command of the Hammesley several times. You can do it!", he said.

"Yeah, and with what result? Dismissal!", she replied bitterly.

"Darling, you'd better open a bottle of wine to accompany the spaghetti and celebrate your return because it's ready", she said mixing the pasta with the sauce.

"I believe in you!", he said.

"Darling you're so sweet, but forget it. It's just a dream", she said while putting the pan on the table.

Dylan mumbled something and put the bottle and a small bowl with Parmesan cheese on the table.

 _We'll see! I'm not the only one who believes in you. After supper I'll text to Arthur._

 _To be continued_


	31. Chapter 31 Reunited

**Ch. 31 Reunited**

Kate had a day off the next day and they took the opportunity to sleep a bit longer. Dylan had set the table for breakfast when she entered. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the same dress as the evening before.

During breakfast they talked about her show so he avoided talking about the captain case. They had just finished breakfast when the doorbell rang.

She had just stacked in a pile the dirty plates and the cups. "Who could that be?"

"Someone who still believes in you", he said walking to the door.

 _I didn't expect you so early mate!_

"Uh?", she mumbled confused.

He opened the door and found Arthur on the doorstep holding a huge bunch of flowers in his hands.

"That's not for you old chap!", he greeted Dylan.

Dylan heard another 'Uh?' from Kate in the background when she heard Arthur's voice.

"Thank god no! Come in mate", he said stepping aside.

Arthur waited in the entrance hall and Dylan closed the door. He passed the old man and entered the living room, "Honey, here's someone you have wanted for a long, long time", he said.

Kate came back from the kitchen, frowning, "What do you…", she mumbled, but when she saw her father she turned pale.

"Katherine! I'm happy to see you again! I've some flowers for you.", he greeted her.

Kate looked at him, rooted to the spot. Then something happened that both men didn't have foresee. They took in account, an angry Kate, an uninterested Kate, an unpleasant Kate, but…

She walked a few quick steps towards him, wrapped him in her arms, put her head against his chest and began to sob. Both men looked at each other baffled.

"Dad… where… did you…stay….so long?", she sobbed.

Arthur handed the flowers to Dylan and closed his arms around her while stroking and patting her back gently. "I couldn't find you. Everything's fine dolly, everything's fine. We're together now", he soothed her.

After a minute she freed herself from his embrace and looked at him with a tear-stained face. "You're changed dad!", she said dryly.

"No wonder dear, I'm twenty-nine year older", he replied.

"I've got flowers for you", he said again taking back the bunch of flowers from Dylan's hands to give it to her.

Kate accepted the flowers and looked at them, "Thanks dad!" I…I'll put them in a vase", she said in a choked voice. She padded to the kitchen and all of a sudden she realised she'd forgotten something, "Dad? Coffee? Or tea? I remember you were a tea drinker", she asked aloud grabbing a tissue to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

"Coffee dear! I left the tea behind me", he said giving Dylan a wink.

"Ok, I'll make a new pot of coffee", she replied.

"Take a seat Arthur, I'll get the cups", he said padding also to the kitchen.

There he mumbled to her "Dolly" with a grin.

Kate slapped him on his arm, "Mulholland, behave yourself!"

With a broad grin he came back with the cups, saucers and a milk jug. Kate followed with a cake she had just unpacked.

"Sorry dad, I didn't know that you were coming, so it's just a cake!", she apologized.

"Never mind dear", he said watching her cut the cake into slices.

She sat down and looked radiant at her father. "Dad, how did you find me? And what are you doing in Australia?", she asked.

"Well, by him", he said pointing to Dylan, "When did we meet in Melbourne in that pub opposite of Lisa McCune's poster?", he asked.

Dylan rubbed his face, "Pfft, it's been several months already", he said.

"What!? And you've never told me!", Kate exclaimed slapping his arm.

"Honey, be honest, you were not ready for that when I found you. You've made a lot of progress, you know", he said.

Kate looked down and fiddled with her cup, "Yeah, you're right", she said faintly.

Arthur looked at them frowning, "What?...", he began to ask.

It was just an instant and she held her head high again, "But, what are you doing here? Were you looking for me? Or, for something else?", she fired the questions.

"Well Kate, hmm meanwhile I've understood you prefer to be called Kate instead of Katherine, I was on the run because of your mother….", he said but she interrupted him.

"What?!"

He nodded, "Yes, she has tried to accuse me and to relieve me of my money, but she barely made it. She claimed alimony and played the victim saying it was my fault that we had divorced. Luckily I saw it coming and I was able to transfer my capital to various legal entities so that I finally have almost nothing left. Of course, these companies were mine, but from a legal point of view they were not. I was accused and sentenced to pay a ridiculous amount of money that I didn't even have. She ran away with the little I had, but the majority of the capital was safe. Unfortunately her lawyer kept on stalking me and I found it wise to leave England to flee to a country where she didn't expect me at all, Australia. Here I kept a low profile and observed the Australian society to find a good opportunity. Well that's it", he said.

Kate covered her mouth with her hand, "Jeez! You too!".

He frowned again, "What? What do you mean by 'you too'?", he asked.

"Mother also accused me of dereliction of duty because I was the only one to have an income which was completely wrong. She had become a hooker and was earning more than I could scrape together with the cleaning job", she said bitterly.

"No…", he mumbled in disbelief.

"One day, I saw a recruitment advertisement for the Navy and I signed it. I never told her about it and on the final day, early in the morning, I left. Unfortunately, with the last reorganisation in the Navy, I lost my job and she found me after seeing me on TV. But I haven't been as lucky as you. I made a standing jump into the trap she had set for me thinking that I only had to testify, but sadly enough, I was the accused. Over and out, I lost the case and I spent my whole capital to pay her back. Finally I ended up in a grubby flat with a pathetic job just like I started here", Kate told with glassy eyes.

Arthur saw red and lost control of his British phlegm, "Goddamn! The bitch! The tart! The slut! How for God's sake can you do that to your own flesh and blood! I'll strangle her when I have her in my hands!", he raged.

"Coffee?", Dylan said deadpan to calm him down.

"Uh? Yes please", Arthur grumbled.

"But… you said that you ended like you started here. What happened since you arrived in Australia?", he asked dangerously calm.

Kate looked at her father desperately.

"Dear, I need to know everything! Everything!", he insisted.

Kate sighed and started to tell how they arrived in Sydney. Initially they lived together with her mother's new boyfriend. Life was pretty good and so was the apartment , but after a couple of months he threw her out as well as Kate after some fierce quarrels. She got another flat, but not of the same quality. Two years later, her mother lost her job and she found another one with a lower salary resulting in another move to a smaller and older flat. It's from that moment that the situation has worsened. She started drinking and receiving men to earn an additional income. She seemed to settle in this new job and was entrusting more and more the household chores to Kate who had to manage them with her school work.

In the end her mother no longer worked officially and Kate had to do a cleaning job after school hours until the final day she saw the recruitment advertisement for the Navy.

Both men listened baffled by her sad story as tears ran down her cheeks.

Dylan was the first to speak again, "Honey, I've never known that".

She looked at him dejected, "What did you expect? This isn't a pleasant story to tell. No one would have been interested. Moreover it would have compromised the role I wanted to play aboard!", she said.

He nodded.

Arthur was leaning against his chair, "I really need a drink!" , he said.

Dylan stood up, "I'll get you one", he said and walked to the cupboard from where he took a bottle of whisky. He poured a good dose of the amber liquid in a glass and padded back to him. "Here you go", Dylan said.

"Thanks", Arthur said taking a sip. "Playing a role?", he asked.

Kate shrugged, "I was nothing in mother's eyes and I wanted to achieve something. I worked hard at school and ADFA..."

Arthur interrupted her, "What's ADFA?"

"Australian Defence Force Academy", Kate answered.

"I see".

She continued, "At the ADFA I finally had a real goal and I wanted to achieve it. I worked even harder because my future was beginning to take shape. But the other cadets didn't appreciate my efforts. I was working too hard and was too asocial to be able to follow them. Then I started to play a role there because I was afraid that one of them would discover where I came from. They started pranking me by calling me Princess Perfect. They didn't know I had no other choice. I couldn't fail! To my great surprise I got the highest score ever achieved at the academy in years. For that I received an engraved sword, but I missed the friendship of others. ", Kate said sighing.

Arthur shook his head, "If I had known that!"

She looked at him irritated. All suppressed sorrows resurfaced again, "Oh yes, you did!", she snapped. "You made no effort to contact me while you had the address because I wrote you several times. But I didn't get any answer, so in the end you just became a dream of the past!", she snapped.

Arthur looked like he had just eaten something rotten, "Huh? Letters? I never got them and have always lived at the same address for years! And my letters? You don't speak about them. I knew where you went to", he replied indignantly.

She shook her head, "Never got them!"

"Bitch! She intercepted them! For sure", he grumbled.

Kate shook her head slightly realising what her father had just told her. "Damn! I had never thought of that! Indeed she's really able to act like that", Kate replied dejected and feeling guilty about what she had thought and told her father.

"Never mind dear, it's over and we're together now", he said.

"Do you still have that sword?", he asked to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, even after my stay in hospital it was still there", she said.

"Hospital?"

Her look went from her father to Dylan who shook barely his head.

"Depression, too much bad luck in a short period of time", she quickly answered by straightening up to go to the bedroom.

A few moments later she returned with the famous sword in her hands.

"Here it is dad", she said by handing it him.

He accepted it and pulled it out of the scabbard, "Wow, what a master piece!", he said admiringly.

"Is it the sword you used during official ceremonies?", Dylan asked.

"Yes, it is", she replied quite proud.

"It's different from Mike's, isn't it?", he said again.

"Yeah, sure, mine is more stylised. He has always been jealous of it", she replied and displaying a cheeky smile again.

This little interlude helped to lighten the mood for good.

"But dad, you were on the run because of mother, but what are you doing nowadays?", she asked.

"Dear, I started a shipping company with your boyfriend", he replied officially.

Kate looked at Dylan indignantly, "Bugger! You didn't tell me you started a business with my father!", she said while slapping his arm.

"But how do you get to Mark Gibson Shipping Lines? Who's Mark Gibson?", she asked.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "No of course not, it's McGregor Shipping Lines, MGSL", he said filling in the blanks.

"Ooh you! Bugger!", Kate said irritated slapping his arm again.

"Honey, if you continue like that, then I'll end up in hospital", he said rubbing his arm.

"Your own bloody fault", she grumbled.

"Why?"

"I didn't know how you'd react, and I agree, I waited too long to tell you. It was Bomber," he looked at Arthur and then at Kate, "Rebecca Brown, our cook", who kept harping on to me about this sensitive situation and who advised me to talk to you both right away".

"Do you remember how you reacted last night?", he said.

Kate's gaze went from Dylan to her father, "No?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes dear, as Dylan said, I wanted to come earlier, but we didn't know how you'd react."

"Am I that terrible?", she asked.

"No, but considering how you had to leave England and the fact that you've never heard anything from your father… you see", Dylan said.

Kate looked at her cup sombrely and nodded, "Yeah I can follow you…. I didn't know either until this morning when you entered", she said dejected.

Arthur grabbed her hand, "Dear you can't imagine how happy I am to have found you, but I also need your help. Maybe Dylan told you about it, but we need a captain for our ship and in view of your work experience, then it would something that would suit you", he said.

She looked at him desperately, "Dad, you don't know what you're asking me. I'm screwing up everything I touch. The Navy was pretty clear, no? If I had been so good then I would still be employed. I couldn't find another job, I was assaulted, my apartment was ransacked, my mother dispossessed me of my capital and I couldn't even keep a child", she said gloomily.

Arthur straightened all at once, "What? You lost a child? What happened dear?", he exclaimed worried.

After Kate had explained the mess with Mike and how she was assaulted in the cinema car park, he sank into his chair and handed Dylan his glass, "I think I need another one", he said.

After he has taken a sip, he calmed down, "But Katie,", he pointed at Dylan, "he and I believe in you and the results at ADFA are pretty clear. The Navy doesn't give such an award to just anyone!"

Kate frowned, "Hmm"

"Kate, do you want to do it for me? You're the only I really trust for hundred percent to command my ship", he said.

Kate looked an instant in the same pair of green eyes and finally sighed. "Ok, dad you won, I'll do it, but don't be angry with me if it fails because I'll have warned you", she said.

"Great! I knew it!", he said beaming. "Now still find a name for the ship! You know Dylan, Kate, I received a message late yesterday informing me that the ship is ready! If we want we can sail in a few days!", he said enthusiastically.

"Is it?!", Dylan joined in the conversation, "Do we have cargo?"

"Yes, we do! Not that much, but it's a good start. Five 20 feet containers from Melbourne to Sydney and then we can take 25 in Melbourne and Adelaide. The factory was waiting until we got our ship", he said.

"But now a name! We need it for the Lloyds", and he looked at Kate, "What do you think of the MV Katherine?", he asked.

"Oh dad, is that really necessary? There are millions of other possibilities!", she reacted ill-at-ease.

He looked at Dylan who raised his hands, "It's your investment Arthur, you've the right to choose the name".

"Kate, darling, it's a kind of homage to you. I'm proud to call my first ship after you", he said.

Kate looked at him dejected, "I guess arguing will not help?"

He shrugged, "If you really don't want to, then…"

Kate sighed, "Ok dad, go for it. If only a name can make you happy, then it's ridiculous to start a fight about it. I'm not mother", she said resigned.

"Great! Do we have something to drink? We're going to celebrate!", he announced happily.

Kate looked at him concerned, "Dad? What are your plans? Do you intend to stay here in the village?"

"Oh? I don't know, I only have a bit stuff with me because I was thinking of driving back to Melbourne later in the day", he said.

Kate replied fiercely, "Oh no! You're not going to drive home. You've already two whisky's in your body and within a couple of minutes I don't know what else will be. No, no,… there's a B&B in the village. "

She looked at her watch, "it's already noon. Stay with us, I'll prepare lunch", she said.

They chatted throughout lunch and the whole afternoon, trying to catch up two decades in a few hours. After supper they drove Arthur to the B&B.

Once at home again Kate sank to her couch, her head lying against the seatback. Dylan came back from the kitchen and saw his girlfriend. He shook slightly his head.

 _Just a rag doll. It must have been a hell of day full of emotion for her._

He sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"Honey, you're OK?"

She looked at him and smiled faintly. "No", she simply said.

"Tell me".

Kate shrugged and looked at the night through the window. "It's like I've been thrown to the four corners of the room. I don't know what to think anymore. One moment I've an urge to laugh and then I want to cry my eyes out. What did I miss in all these years? I could have spared myself a lot of misery. Why didn't he come to fetch me? Why did mother take me with her? I was just burden for her. What if I had stayed in England? Then I would never have known you all! I was angry with my father and I realise now that I had no reason to be. Yesterday I was a simple waitress and tomorrow I'll be captain of a merchant vessel. It's hard to believe. A broken dream when I was in the Navy suddenly comes true. Mike dumped me and I lost a child and now I have a caring boyfriend again, who, along with my father, is the owner of the company I'm going to work for. A few months ago I tried to put and end to my life and now the way to go is not a dirt road but a highway!", she said almost in one breath.

Kate looked at him again, "Do you understand? It's too much for me!"

He gently tapped her thigh, "I understand, when I was lying in my hospital bed after the bombing I never thought I'd find myself where I'm now. I was so surprised to be alive and able to walk that I travelled all over the country. Charlie kicked my ass several times for me to look for a job, but I wasn't ready for that. So, I know what's going on in your head", he said.

Kate simply nodded her head.

"Come, let's go to bed and let it rest for the night. Tomorrow we'll see further", he said standing up.

"Yeah, you're right", she answered tiredly.

 _To be continued_


	32. Chapter 32 A ship, a crew

**Ch. 32 A ship, a crew**

The next day they went to the 12 Rocks café to see Sonny.

"Hey Kate, Dylan!", he greeted them.

"Hi Sonny, we've something to tell you", she said.

"I'm listening", said the sturdy man.

"We would like to resign because we've found another job. We're going to sail again on a merchant vessel", she said ill-at-ease.

He rubbed his chin, "Hmm, well I expected that a tad earlier, precisely when your boyfriend popped up", he said.

"Is it?", she asked surprised.

"Listen dear, this job was meant to put you back on track and apparently it worked. You've changed enormously. So don't worry about it", he said.

"Thanks Sonny, and what about the dresses for the show?"

"Keep them, that was a great tonic to help you to regain self-confidence", he said while tapping against her upper arm.

"Thanks again. When uh… may we leave?", she asked.

"You both have your day off, no problem for me right now and for tomorrow I'll find someone else. So for me it's okay you may leave now. I'll prepare the papers", he said.

"Thanks mate", Dylan said.

When they came back he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "This was the first step, let's go see Arthur to know when we'll board and if we need to give notice in writing".

She looked at her watch, "Yeah, he's probably awake already for quite a while", she said.

Two days later they stood of one of the docks of Melbourne harbour. The weather was cloudy and Kate had stuck her hands in the pockets of the short raincoat she was wearing. She looked at the suitcases left next to them.

"I just feel like a tramp. Our belongings and furniture stuck in a container stored in a warehouse and the rest in suitcases", she said.

"It's temporary Kate. When this adventure is started then we'll look for something decent", he said pulling his cap deeper on his eyes because it started drizzling.

Kate also put on the hood of her raincoat on her head and they looked at the cargo vessel in front of them.

"Here she comes! The MV Katherine. What do you think about it?", he asked her.

They both look to a small container ship with a bright blue hull. Huge characters MGSL were painted in the middle of it. The bridge house was situated at the stern of the ship.

"Impressive, almost a frigate", she said.

"84 m long, a beam of 14 m. 12 knots and a range of 3000 miles. And last but not least, 128 20-foot containers", he said proudly.

"Uh-hu, our Hammersley was only 57 m and had a beam of 10 m", Kate compared.

At that moment a car stopped and both turned around to see who was coming. Arthur got out of the car.

"Aah, young people, what do you think about her?", he greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hey dad", she said.

"Hi Arthur", Dylan greeted him.

"Come on! Don't stay in that drizzle. Let's get aboard!", Arthur said ushering them to the gangplank.

"My luggage...", Kate muttered.

"No worries, they'll bring them after", he soothed her as they stepped aboard.

Once aboard, Kate and Dylan turned their face to the stern of the ship and raised their hands to salute the ensign, but the hands remained in the air as they realised it was no longer necessary. They sheepishly chuckled at each other.

They climbed the staircase straight to the bridge.

"Your kingdom", Arthur said.

"Spacious!", Kate mumbled while strolling over the large bridge. She and Dylan padded from to the various items, as the helm, the navigator, the radar and they discussed them.

"There's no EOD", she said with a smile.

"Neither a Typhoon", he added with a grin.

She hit him gently as only reply to his remark.

"Dad, let's have a look at the rest".

They headed to the captain's cabin and entered.

Kate was baffled, "Wow, this is roomy! That's for an admiral!", she said surprised walking around. There was even a real double bed, a bathroom, a desk, a large built in cupboard, a couch, a coffee table, a club chair and a rug.

"There's even a TV!", she said surprised looking at Dylan, "Yours I guess, you're the owner".

"Nope honey, yours. You're the captain", he said.

"Come young people, you'll see that the cabin of the first officer is also nice", Arthur said.

Kate shook her head as they stood in that cabin. "Barely to compare with the Armidale class". There was also a rack and cupboard, a desk, a club chair a coffee table and a TV.

"The officers have a smaller one and the petty officers are a bit bigger than the sailors and, I thought it was important, everyone has his own cabin", Arthur said.

The next hours they wandered across the ship to finally returned to the bridge again.

Dylan looked at his watch, "It's noon already, that was fast. I'm starving, what about you?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm not against a good lunch", Arthur said.

"It's a pity that the galley isn't open yet", Kate remarked. "When do we expect the crew?"

"Tomorrow", Arthur said.

"What's our first voyage?", she asked again.

Dylan had a barely perceptible nod.

 _Yes, she's looking forward again to take care of the organisation. Good, her hesitation is diminishing._

"Sydney with 5 containers. There you have to pick up 30 containers for Melbourne and Adelaide. Already 5 more containers than a few days ago!", he said beaming "And probably there will be more while you'll be at sea. The agencies kept off a bit because we were not yet operational ", her father said.

"Good! Then we'll have time to get acquainted with the boat", she said.

"Come young people, let's have lunch. It's on me!", Arthur said wrapping his arms around them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon , unpacking and exploring the ship. They had supper with Arthur and, much later, the couple tested out Kate's larger rack in the captain's cabin.

The next day, when they woke up, and Dylan looked at the alarm clock.

"Big Day 1 today, the crew will arrive", he said.

"Hmmm, a couple more minutes", Kate mumbled while cuddling up against him.

"Honey, what are we going to do when we're at sea?", he asked.

Kate rolled on her back and stretched. "Each in his cabin. Otherwise it's not respectful towards the crew", she said.

"Yeah, my idea too", he said.

"But…. When we're in a port….. then….", Kate replied with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, what then? What?", he answered tickling her.

Kate squealed.

"Here you go. You see what happens! And what will the crew think?", she added.

"Well, they…", he started but she cut him short.

"Don't give it a try. Don't even think about it", she said while straightening.

Dylan grinned at her.

"You've said Big Day 1. So there should be a Big Day 2?", she asked.

"Yep, the next day when we sail", he said caressing her cheek.

"Time to test the shower", she said responding to his hug by kissing him.

"And I'm hungry!"

Kate was preparing a breakfast in the galley, bacon and eggs and Dylan was leaning against the counter top while they were chatting. They got interrupted by a clear, well known voice.

"Hey, I see that you already have a cook!"

"Hey Bomber! How are you doing?", reacted Kate enthusiastically.

"Hey Becca, you're early", Dylan said looking at the young woman who was standing at the entrance of the galley. Rebecca had replaced her shorts with jeans, she was wearing a T-shirt and a short raincoat.

"I feel great! I can't wait to start again in an environment that I like", she said beaming.

"Have you already had your breakfast?", Kate asked.

"Two doughnuts ma'am, but against scrambled eggs and bacon, I can't say no!", she replied grinning.

In response to that Dylan grabbed a third plate and a mug for coffee.

"Becca, drop the ma'am, we're in the merchant navy now and therefore less formal", Kate said dividing the eggs over the three plates.

"Ah? Ok. And what's your function aboard?", she asked.

"I'm the captain", Kate replied.

"Wow! Captain! You've finally made it!", Rebecca exclaimed.

"You say that. Come, before it gets cold", Kate said grabbing a chair.

They sat down.

"You know, I just did something silly when I came aboard. I've greeted the ensign", Rebecca said cutting her eggs.

Dylan and Kate laughed.

She looked up a bit baffled, "Did I say something stupid?"

"No, not at all Becca, the fact is that we did exactly the same thing yesterday", she said.

"Let's watch the others and enjoy ourselves", Dylan replied wryly.

Rebecca chuckled at the idea.

They continued their breakfast in the galley and caught up with each other.

"It's big!", Rebecca said looking around.

"Like everything here!", Kate replied, "you'll have to get used to it", she continued with a wink.

Dylan stood up, "Come Becca, I'll show you your cabin".

They walked along the corridors until he pushed a cabin door and let her in.

"Wow! All this for my own use! And with a port hole!", she noticed surprised.

"And a TV too!", she said looking around. "I think I'll like it here!", she replied beaming.

Dylan winked at her, "That's something I like to hear!"

"Right. I leave you and we'll see you later", he said.

"Yeah, I also want to see the ward. And are there already supplies for the galley?", she asked.

"Some of them. The most important like meat and vegetables will arrive today", Dylan replied.

"Nice, nice", Rebecca said by clicking to open one of her suitcases.

Dylan came back to Kate who had finished the breakfast dishes. While continuing their walk to the bridge they bumped into someone else. Swain, Chris Blake.

"Hi Dutchy, X", he greeted them with a big smile.

"Welcome aboard Second Officer!", Dylan greeted him back.

"Hi Chris, it's just Kate", Kate greeted him with those words.

"Ok, Kate and what are you going to do aboard?", he asked.

"I'm the captain", she replied.

"Splendid! Congratulations!", he replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks".

"Come mate, I'll show you your cabin".

"Do you know what I did when I came aboard?", Swain asked with a broad smile.

"You greeted the ensign", Dylan and Kate replied in unison.

Chris looked baffled, "But… how…how do you know that?", he stammered in disbelief spreading his hands.

"Because, we all did. Dylan, me, Rebecca. We all fell into the same trap", Kate explained.

"And watch carefully the others now", she added with a wink.

Bit by bit the crew came aboard and shortly before noon, Dylan called them all on the bridge.

Here they are, in a semicircle around Dylan and Kate. They watched them.

Chris Blake "Swain" as second officer, Andy Thorpe "Charge" as chief engineer, Leo Kosov-Meyer "2Dads" as electrician, Rebecca Brown "Bomber" as cook and medic, Robert as radio operator, Dick Harper "Harpie" as the bosun, Robby Stocker "Bull" and Synthia Murdoch "Bambi" from the Kingston, Lance Spencer "Lance" from the Bundaberg and some others. They didn't look like Navy members, even not professionals, jeans, T-shirts, shirts hanging freely. Only Charge looked professional. He had kept his old grey overall of the Hammersley and Rebecca wore an apron and the black cap also from her time on the Hammersley. Kate hid a smile.

 _Just a bunch of buccaneers!_

She looked at herself quickly and glanced at Dylan.

Hmm, T-shirt, jeans, converse shoes, and him a loose shirt over a T-shirt, a jeans that had known better days, sneakers, we're not doing better than them.

"Listen up, guys, … uh and ladies, I almost forgot our two ladies…", started Dylan looking at Rebecca and Synthia who were standing next to each other.

But he got a slight poke in his ribs.

"And _me,_ buddy?", Kate remarked.

"Ah yes! Of course. Three ladies!", he corrected himself, making the crew laugh and breaking the ice.

"Well, welcome aboard the MV Katherine of McGregor Shipping Lines. As you already know, I'm responsible for the crew and also a little bit the owner of this company", he said while showing a small space between his thumb and his index finger.

"But the real owner is Kate's father, Arthur McGregor. Kate is our captain and … We're a couple", he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He waited until the whistles, applause and congratulations were over.

"I think it's not necessary to tell you to do your best. We're now sailing on our own behalf and not for the nation anymore. If you want to screw up everything, remember that you screw up your own job", he said looking at 2Dads.

"You can trust him otherwise I'll make him shark food", Charge said while the others laughed. 2Dads stared a bit unhappy at a particular spot on the floor.

Kate continued. "And I expect also the same discipline and tidiness as on our former patrol boats! However, it's no longer necessary to address us with 'madam', 'boss', 'sir' or whatever. We're no longer in the Navy. We know each other and we know what each represents. Only one exception is that when we act as officials ashore, then we'll use the titles", she said.

"Yes ma'am!", they said in unison grinning.

Dylan took over from Kate. "Now we together form the MV Katherine. So, the rival teasing between Hammersley, Kingston and Bundaberg is history. Is that clear?", he asked more sternly.

"Aye Dutchy!", the crew answered.

"So, guys, tomorrow we'll sail to Sydney with five 20 feet containers and we'll come back with at least 30 for Melbourne and Adelaide", he continued.

"Oh and before I forget, I want your curriculum vitae, your career description and your list of degrees before you stepped aboard here. It's to complete your personal files. That's all. Carry on!", Dylan added.

 _To be continued_


	33. Chapter 33 Maiden trip

**Ch. 33 Maiden trip**

The evening passed in a good mood. Bomber had prepared soup, roasted pork with French beans and potatoes and brownies afterwards. It was a unique opportunity for all the crew to eat together. They were able to reconnect and catch up for the lost time and had fun about stories they lived in the past.

The next day, they were ready to leave. First they had to pick up the five containers to another quay. Arthur had waved them goodbye and a harbour pilot and a tugboat managed to moor the ship at the container dock yard.

Dylan has noticed that his girlfriend was getting nervous by the minute. If you called her, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Is this really something for me?", she whispered to him.

"Honey, it is. You'll see. When you'll feel the vibrations of the engine and the swell of the sea, you'll back in business", he said trying to sooth her.

As soon as the last container was loaded aboard and they got the signal from the wharfmaster that they were ready to leave.

There they were. Charge at his console, with 2Dads next to him. Synthia at the helm. Robert next to the radio. Chris on deck to keep an eye at the mooring team.

"We can leave captain", Dylan said solemnly, but Kate didn't react. She was staring through the windscreen, biting her lip, hands clenched on the back of the captain's chair.

Charge, 2Dads, RO, Synthia and Dylan were looking at her. Chris was looking upwards to the bridge to pick up a signal.

A minute passed and she had still not moved. Dylan glanced outside and saw the tugboat a bit further, patiently waiting like a collie next to a flock of sheep.

He walked calmly to her. "Kate, should I ask for the tugboat?", he asked softly.

All of a sudden she turned abruptly towards him and her green eyes were so fiercely hostile, that it reminded him of the altercations he had with her the first weeks he was aboard the Hammersley. She looked daggers at him.

"No!", she snapped and she looked around.

"Engine room stand-by?", she ordered.

"Engine room stand-by", Charge replied.

"Release all lines, except the forward spring", she said.

"Release all lines, except the forward spring", Dylan repeated in the microphone.

"Aye!", Chris replied on the deck and barked his orders.

"Lines free!", was the answer.

"Very slow ahead starboard", Kate ordered.

"Very slow ahead starboard", Synthia repeated.

The engines started to turn and they could all feel the vibrations. The ship pulled on the last remaining line which was tight as a fiddle string, but the stern of the ship moved away from the quay.

"Stop all engines!", Kate said.

"Stop all engines", Synthia repeated.

"Release forward spring!", she ordered.

"Release forward spring!", Dylan passed the order.

"All free!", Dylan repeated after hearing their second officer's answer.

"Amidships!"

"Amidships."

"Slow astern!"

"Slow astern"

The ship start to sail slowly backwards creating an even larger gap between her and the quay.

"Stop all engines! Amidships!", Kate ordered.

When the bow pointed to the middle of the channel, she ordered, "Slow ahead" and added sarcastically "compliment to your tugboat!".

"Aye!", Dylan said and turned to grab the microphone, but he had a grin on his face.

 _It was not the friendliest method, but it worked. Knowing her, my ears are going to be tortured again._

After sending the message to the tugboat that sailed away, he came back to Kate who stopped peering through her binoculars.

"Don't ever, ever tell me that again! It was really humiliating!", she snapped.

"I'm sorry", he replied hoping that she would cool down, but in vain.

"Do you have a chart ready of this area?", she asked without emotion.

"Yes, it's already on the table", he replied.

"Take over! I'll plot our next course", she said sternly and padded to the table.

A bit later Chris appeared on the bridge and looked around to find out why they had to wait so long before he could release the lines. His gaze was caught by Dylan who winked at him. Chris knew right away he would have more information later.

After a while the ship reached open sea.

"Steer 0-5-0!",Kate ordered.

"Steer 0-5-0", Synthia repeated and she started to turn on the steering wheel, her eyes fixed on the grades of the compass.

"Full speed ahead!", she ordered again.

"Full speed ahead", Synthia repeated and she pushed the throttle forward. Immediately they felt the power of the engines when the bow turned in the direction of Sydney.

Kate padded to the captain's chair and sat down.

"What's going on here?", Chris whispered to Dylan.

"Our first fight, I guess", Dylan whispered back.

Chris grinned, "Believe me mate, it won't be your last either".

"I'm going to get a brew, so you know where I am", Dylan announced aloud leaving the bridge.

The bridge was calm. Kate glanced over her shoulder and stood up.

"Chris! You've ship", she said.

"Second officer has the ship", he repeated and saw grins around him.

"What?"

"Silly, we're no longer in the Navy. You don't have to repeat it", Charge said.

Chris shrugged, "Can I help it? Ok, it will fade away, I hope", he said checking the course before looking at the radar.

Kate padded to the galley where the smell of supper already filled the corridors. She saw Dylan busy with the coffee jar and she also grabbed one of the mugs that was next to it.

"Uh, Dylan, I… uh, I would like to apologize. What I told you was not fair and the way I behaved either", she said looking at him.

He smelled the aroma and carefully took a sip. "Never mind Kate"

"No, really, it was rude and I needed a kick in the ass. I was a tad nervous and at the moment of acting, I froze. I started thinking back to the past and all that went wrong and I panicked. Your stupid tugboat suggestion made me go down to earth", she said.

"Stupid tugboat suggestion?", he questioned, pretending to be indignant.

"Yep, you don't say that to a captain", she replied with a smirk as she punched him on the arm and he stepped back by overflowing the liquid of his mug.

"Hey! That's the arm with my mug! I could have scalded myself with so hot coffee", he teased her.

"Ginger cookie!", she mumbled before taking a sip from her mug.

Dylan grinned because he knew that Kate regained her fighting spirit. She was already a completely different person from the frightened woman he had found at the tavern.

She winked at him, "Let's see how our second officer behaves as captain".

After supper Dylan was sitting in his cabin and was reading the curriculum vitae that some men had given him. He looked up as somebody knocked at the door. "Come in".

2Dads entered with a sheet of paper in his hand and a plastic bag with something heavy in it.

He leaned back against his chair, "Leo, what can I do for you?"

"Uh Dutchy, I have here my CV, but I'm afraid it's not that bright", he said handing the sheet of paper.

Dylan accepted it and glanced at it, "Just for admin purposes Leo. I will not crucify you because of your past. We're here now and that's what matters", he said.

"Uh Dutchy, maybe you could drop Leo, I prefer 2Dads", he said a bit ill-at-ease.

"Oh? Well, no problem", he said spreading his big hands.

"Dutchy, there's something else", he said cautiously.

"Yes, 2Dads, I'm listening", Dylan replied while leaning on the desk with his elbows.

"But, don't tell Charge! If he finds out, then I will have to pay him back all my debts ", 2Dads said. Holding the plastic bag with one hand, he inserted the other hand inside.

"We're no longer in the Navy and I thought it might be useful, someday", he said as he put down three 9 mm Glock pistols on Dylan's desk. Then he put a pair of cardboard boxes containing bullets next to them.

Dylan widened his eyes, "Jeez, man, how did you get these?!"

"Charge forbade me to play poker again because he paid the bail for me some time ago. But one day I couldn't resist and I was lucky. These guys couldn't pay and gave me some pistols instead."

"Ah! That's why I may not tell anything to Charge".

2Dads shrugged, "It was the worst deal of all time. I won three pistols that don't pay off and if I dared to sell them, the police would be on me in no time. So, now they are at the right place", he said sighing.

Dylan nodded, "Yes indeed 2Dads, it's a wise move. I'll lock them in the captain's armoury. Thanks!".

2Dads raised his eyebrows slightly panicked.

"Of course, the captain must know that we have weapons, but it will not go further!", Dylan said.

He nodded, "Ok, yes, thanks" and 2Dads left.

Dylan checked if the guns were secured and put them back in the bag. He stood up and left his cabin to knock at Kate's cabin door.

"Who's it?", he heard from inside.

"Me!"

"Yep!"

He entered and saw Kate in the bathroom wearing only her undies.

"I just wanted to have a shower", she said.

"It's a pretty sight", he said.

"Isn it?", she said while swaying her hips to tease him.

"Absolutely", he replied kissing her.

"How was your first day back at sea?"

"Great! But tiresome. It was also the first time as commander. Too many things to check and double-check. Now a shower and then a good night's sleep", she said.

"You'll see, tomorrow you will see things differently", Dylan replied pushing some stands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, nonetheless I'm tired now".

"But, what do you have in that bag?", she asked.

He took a step back and grabbed one of the pistols in the bag, "Guns, three".

Kate looked disapprovingly at the one he was holding. "What is it good for?"

"Is that a question from a former Navy officer? Of course! We have to defend ourselves from pirates and other scum. They won't attack patrol boats, but cargo ships are easy prey. And I don't want to sit on my ass when they rub up against our ship!", he said fiercely.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right. We're all Navies. But where are you going to put them?", she asked.

"Firearms are normally stored in the armoury of the captain's cabin. There must be a small cabinet, somewhere", he said looking around.

"In here", Kate said padding to a cupboard. She opened it and inside there was a second cabinet that she also opened. She showed him several empty hooks.

"Great!", he said by hanging the guns."

He turned towards her, "It's a pity we can't be together, huh?"

Kate shrugged, "Yeah, I know, but we both decided that, towards the crew, it would be better to have our own cabins."

"Yes, indeed. Well, enjoy your shower and see you tomorrow", he said kissing her forehead. He got out of the cabin and she undressed to have a shower, but not without glancing at the large bed she had as a captain.

 _You can both fit in it!_

Back in his cabin, he grabbed the next CV. Bomber's.

"Hmm, this is surprising!", he mumbled browsing through Bomber's. Dylan stood up and left his cabin. He went straight to the breakroom where he expected to see her. The TV was on and some men were sitting in the club chairs and on the couch. Rebecca was one of them.

"Becca?", he called and he saw her looking in his direction.

"Do you have a second?"

"Yep!", she said while getting up.

"Do you need a snack?", she asked him.

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I just would like to talk to you in my cabin".

"Ok", she replied, padding after him to his cabin.

Once inside he sat down and made a hand gesture to the chair, "Please, take a seat".

Next he looked at the CV and looked up at her. "Becca, I'm surprised me in a positive way. I didn't know that you have a degree in accounting".

"Yeah, after high school, I studied two more years to become as accountant", she replied.

"Considering your age, did you start immediately in the Navy? Couldn't you find a job as an accountant?", Dylan asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "In the second year I realised that it was boring, but I didn't leave school and finished my year. My degree in hand, I enlisted in the Navy. I wanted to do something more exciting", she replied with a grin.

"Hmm, I see. Well, do you want to be our ship accountant, besides being cook and the medic? Is that something you could consider?", he asked.

"The ship accountant?! In fact the Captain's right-hand for finance and supplies management?", Rebecca replied surprised.

"Yep".

"Wow! Yes, I would like to do that!", she replied enthusiastically.

"Ok, agreed! That means you'll get the rank of purser and, on this type of tonnage it's the equivalent of a warrant officer. That also means a higher salary", Dylan said.

She grinned at him, "I can relish the idea! And when should I start?"

"Quite easy. Right now!", he said deadpan.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yep, we also have an office aboard. We've put there all the important files and that will make up your kingdom. Settle in and organise as you like. Your galley and your wardroom are ok, so I trust you for that one too", he said.

"Ok, that's a challenge. I like it!", she said as she stood up.

"I think I'll go to my rack a bit earlier because tomorrow will be a long day!", she said grinning.

"Yep, good luck Becca!"

She left his cabin and he leaned back his chair. "These CV's were not at all a bad idea, now we have a real accountant aboard!"

The next morning Dylan knocked at Kate's cabin door and he got almost immediately a response.

"Come in!"

He entered and saw Kate busy tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Morning honey! Hungry?", he said.

"Good morning darling. Yeah, I'm starving!", she replied approaching to kiss him.

"Nice! Come", he replied opening the door for her.

In the mess room they sat down and he started with the bacon and eggs while Kate contented herself with toasts and marmalade.

"How do you feel?", he asked her.

"Good! A tad better than yesterday. I know, I behaved stupidly, but it has happened so many things since the Hammersley, that the uncertainty took possession of me", Kate said looking at him, "But you don't have to worry. I'm thrilled to continue this way! An own command, a big ship, a splendid crew and …. a lovely first officer", she said taking his hand.

"I like to hear that", he replied gently squeezing her hand.

"Did you feel the same way after your hospital stay?", Kate asked.

"Hmm, it was different. I have been lucky. I was alive and I wanted to enjoy life. I travelled a lot, slept in B&B's, in my car, just wanted to see everything I had never seen before", Dylan replied after taking a sip.

She nodded.

"Kate, there's a little change in the crew. Seeing the CV's I discovered yesterday that Becca has a degree in accounting and I've made her the purser or, if you prefer, the ship accountant", he said.

"Huh? Bomber an accountant?", Kate replied surprised between bites.

"Yep, it is. It means a promotion for her. The equivalent of a warrant officer", he said.

"I've never known that!",

"I do believe it. On the Hammersley we didn't need an accountant. The HR department should have known this, if she had told them.

"Well, that's good to know!",

"After our breakfast I'll announce it to the crew", he said before taking another piece of bacon.

 _To be continued_


	34. Chapter 34 A check out

**Ch. 34 A check out**

A couple of days later.

The Katherine returned from Sydney with thirty containers for Melbourne and Adelaide.

Chris came across Dylan who was making a tour around the ship, or it looked like Chris was looking for Dylan.

"Dylan, mate, do you have a sec?", he asked him.

"Sure, I do", he said by standing still.

Chris motioned for him by showing him to the door. "Outside".

They went out and both headed for the stern.

"What's so delicate that you have to tell me here?", Dylan asked somewhat surprised while leaning against the railing.

"Well Dylan, the crew is talking. I'm a bit their confident, you see ", said Chris leaning an elbow on the railing to look at Dylan.

"Strange. Hmm, good for you, but is this not the task that normally belongs to the first officer?"

Chris looked seriously at his mate, "Well, that's just the point. You're their employer and the captain's boyfriend. It's not that easy for them."

"Hmm, ok, I can understand that, but what do they say?",

"It's about you and Kate".

"Huh? About us?", he said looking at Chris.

"Yep, they're wondering whether there's something wrong between you both ".

"Huh? There's nothing wrong between us! We're doing fine. Why?", Dylan replied surprised.

"Well, it's due to the fact that you both sleep apart. A couple is expected to sleep together, but you two don't".

"Ah! That's why. Well, we thought that it would be disrespectful towards the crew to share the same cabin while they can't be with their wife".

"Dylan, we're no longer in the Navy. We no longer have to stick to these rules anymore. Just be yourself and the crew will accept that. Now, it's rather weird", he said shrugging,

"Uh-hu, yep, good to know. Well, this issue will be solved quickly!", he replied with a grin.

"Thanks mate!", he said and they both went back inside.

He found Kate bent over the map.

He touched her shoulder, "You've a sec?"

"Hmm", she mumbled, straightening up, and followed him to the outer bridge.

Outside he turned around and waited for her to stand in front of him.

"Honey, the crew is talking about us", he said noticing that she was raising her eyebrows in surprise. "They find it strange that we sleep apart and they think we had a fight".

Kate scowled.

"It might be better if we share the captain's cabin. It's large enough. What do you think about it?", he asked.

"Well, I'll be the last to complain!", she said with a broad smile.

"Ok, that's fixed, I'll transfer my stuff this afternoon."

20 miles further.

HMAS Sydney

"Sir?", asked the RO a paper in hand.

Mike turned around and looked at the petty officer.

"Message from the coast guard", he said giving Mike the paper.

"Thanks", he said and started to read.

"X?", he asked and Nikki padded to him.

He gave her the paper. "A routine flight of the coast guard has located an unknown cargo vessel. It's one they don't know and she's sailing under the Australian flag. They want us to take a look at that ship".

"Uh-hu", she mumbled, "MV Katherine? Never heard that before", Nikki said shaking her head.

"Indeed, so X, prepare a course to intercept her and instruct the boarding team", Mike ordered.

"Yes sir", Nikki said before turning to the man at the helm, "Steer 1-2-0".

"Aye ma'am, steer 1-2-0", he repeated and turned the wheel to get on the new course.

Next she grabbed the microphone, "Lieutenant Rowlings and Petty Officer Patterson at the bridge!".

At bit later both men appeared at the bridge.

"We're going to inspect an unknown cargo vessel and she sails under Australian flag. A routine check, but look out for any irregularity. I don't know what, but something that seems unusual to you", she said.

"Normally we are not allowed to board vessels under Australian flag, but we'll make it an exercise. Thus let them feel that it's an exercise", Mike added.

Both men nodded, "Yes sir, ma'am".

"And full Kevlar, you never know!", Nikki added concerned.

"Yep, will do!"

A few hours later, Mike and Nikki were watching the approach of the cargo vessel whose bright blue hull was painted with large white MGSL characters.

"What does that mean?", Nikki asked.

"Not a single idea!", Mike answered.

"It's not on Internet either".

One of the officers called the ship, "Here the HMAS Sydney, stop all engines. We want to board you within the framework of an exercise for our men".

He got a response, "Here the MV Katherine. We'll do it" and they saw the ship stop.

"Ok Rowlings, your turn now!", Nikki ordered the lieutenant through the microphone.

She and Mike watched the departure of the Rhib with the boarding team and the boarding of the cargo vessel. Twenty minutes later they sailed back and saw that the MV Katherine had restarted the engines. Rowling walked to the bridge to report.

"And?", Mike asked.

"It looks OK", he said.

Mike frowned, "What do you mean by 'it looks OK? Normally you say 'it's OK", he asked sternly.

Rowlings seemed ill-at-ease with the suspicious looks of the senior officers.

"David, what did you see there?", Nikki asked mildly.

"Well uh… everything was OK, more than OK in fact. Tidy, orderly and the books, the ship's log and the manifest were perfect. Yeah, perfect, that's in fact the exact word to use for it. ", he mused looking around. "It's was like here. It was more like being on a warship than on a cargo vessel. Even the crew. They were all white, not a single coloured man among them and no old geezers either. They even looked like military. It was strange. I left with a weird feeling in the stomach", he said.

Mike rubbed his chin.

"Were they aggressive towards you?", Nikki asked.

"No. Tolerant I would say", he replied.

"Ok, thanks Rowlings. X put the ship on the amber list", Mike said.

"Amber sir?", Rowlings asked.

"We're keeping list of the vessels already inspected, green, amber and black. When we've some doubts about a vessel, then it appears on the amber list. Luckily we still have none on the blacklist", Mike replied.

"Ah? I see, ok thanks", he said and left the bridge.

"What do you think about it?", Mike asked Nikki.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's nothing or… we just found something", she said as both were looking at the stern of the MV Katherine.

That evening Dylan transferred his stuff to the captain's cabin. After putting his belongings away in the cupboard, he sat down on the couch. Kate followed, sat down next to him, took off her shoes with her feet, and leaned against his shoulder.

"It's been such a long time!", she said softly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Indeed, you must have forgotten how it was", he grinned while she was giving him a small pat on his thigh.

"Strange encounter this afternoon", he continued.

"Yeah, it's weird that frigates board nowadays. You should expect the coast guard", Kate replied.

"And a cargo vessel under Australian flag!"

"That lieutenant was looking around as if he was looking for something. Strange".

He shrugged, "Maybe there's something going on with cargo ships. We aren't in the running anymore, you know", Dylan replied.

"For sure you're right. Anyway, our books are OK. I've checked them personally".

"Princess Perfect", he mumbled and he got another pat on his thigh.

"If you continue like this, then I go back to my old cabin", he teased her.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, by the way, how's your leg doing?"

"Fair well. It's a little painful on wet days but otherwise it's not that bad."

"Uh-hu."

"And your head? I've not asked you yet. Do you still suffer?", he asked.

"Not really. That spot is hypersensitive and it's also weird when you touch it, but I don't want to talk about it! It's in the past and I want to forget everything!", Kate replied upset.

"To forget the past? It's going to be pretty hard with our former crew around us", he said.

"It's different. It's our crew now and I no longer see them as Hammersleys or Kingstons", Kate replied.

"Yep, you're right".

"Oh, by the way, did dad ask you to set up a backup crew?", she asked.

"Uh? No. Why?"

"It's quite easy. When we sail on weekends, we've to give compensatory day-off. And when we're at sea for a couple of weeks, then we've to send them at home for a while. But we can't afford to remain without sailing. Customers are expecting their containers, you know", she said.

"Hmm, indeed, but when we have a backup crew, what are they going to do when we sail? We don't have as many shore leave as we do navigation days, huh".

"A second vessel? Hmm, we just started…. That's asking a little too much", Kate replied thinking.

"We can sail for short periods and give a long weekend", Dylan suggested.

"Yeah, it seems reasonable! Discuss it with dad", she said patting his knee.

"Yep, will do, but there's another thing".

"What?"

"You're the only qualified officer among us and as first officer I've to replace you. I already know a lot but that's not enough. Can you teach me?"

She kissed him on the cheek, "Of course you silly and I'm going to involve Chris too!"

 _To be continued_


	35. Chapter 35 Someone needs a little push

**Ch. 35 Someone needs a little push**

Two days later they reached Melbourne again and Arthur was waiting on the quay. He could barely wait for the gangplank to be laid that he rushed to the bridge.

"Hey dad!", Kate said joyously as she saw him.

"Kate! You're looking good! Much better than the first time I saw you", he said grabbing her upper arms to give her a firm squeeze.

"Thanks dad, that's the sea!", she said with a smile.

 _There will be bruises!_

Meanwhile Dylan had joined them, "Hi Arthur, everything goes well?"

"Hi Dylan, yes, business is booming! I just opened two more agencies, one in Brisbane and one in Cairns. How was the voyage?", he said.

"As usual", Kate replied.

"We've had visitors, the Navy, for a boarding exercise", Dylan added.

"Ah? Well, these lads also have to train, no?", Arthur answered.

They chatted until Chris and Bomber appeared on the bridge.

"Kate, Dylan, sir, see you within three days!", Chris said.

"Yeah, enjoy your shore leave!", Dylan replied.

"How was the ship and the crew?", Arthur asked.

"Great! We fit in with them as if we had always been together", Kate said.

"No wonder honey, they are our former crew", Dylan replied with a wink.

"The ship is a good one. Stable and of a good construction", Kate continued.

"Nice! Nice! Meanwhile I've new cargo, Sydney, Newcastle and back to Melbourne", Arthur said.

"Nice, then…", Dylan started but he was interrupted by Arthur.

"Sorry old chap, but I've to go now. Teleconferences with the agencies. See you later!", he said turning around to leave the bridge.

Dylan looked a bit baffled and noticed a smile on Kate's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, that's hundred percent Dad. Busy, busy and again busy. That means he feels good. I remember him like that", she said looking at the door through which he had just came out.

Then she looked at him, "Darling, we're done here. I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going to look at what Becca left in the fridge to cook us a nice dinner. And afterwards a quite evening nothing but you and me!", she said.

"Sounds good honey, I'm looking forward to it!"

They ate in the officer's mess and they took things easier after the meal. Moreover, Kate had found a bottle of wine used by Bomber to make a sauce. They cleared the table, washed the dishes and then went to their cabin with the bottle of wine and their two glasses.

They sat down on their couch and he folded his hands behind his head. "Strange, isn't it? A ship without noise, with vibration", he mused.

Kate nodded, but they got interrupted by the buzzing sound of her mobile.

"It's Dad", she said looking at it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate, I've been too busy, but what do you think of a dinner at mine tomorrow night?", Arthur asked.

"Oh, great! We will be there!", she replied.

"Nice, 6.00 pm, does that suit both of you?", he asked.

"Absolutely", Kate replied and she heard an 'OK' and the call ended.

"Dad invites us to dinner", she said to Dylan.

The next day they stood in the entrance hall of the apartment building and she rang the bell.

"Am I looking good?", she asked Dylan.

He looked at her appearance smiling, a red dress and pumps. "Gorgeous!"

The door opened even before they could even announce themselves and they entered. The lift brought them to the penthouse apartment and Arthur was waiting for them in the doorway.

"Ah! There you are! Come in!", he greeted them.

"Hey Dad", she greeted him as she walked in.

"Mate!", Dylan said as he entered.

"What would you like to drink?", Arthur asked them.

"A beer will do", Dylan said.

"White wine", Kate replied looking around.

"Dad, you are well set up here", she said stepping towards the terrace and looking at the city with the large Melbourne bay in the distance.

"Gorgeous!"

Kate went back inside and then she saw a photo hanging on the wall and walked towards it. It was a photo of a big mansion in typical English style.

"Oh gosh!", she mumbled covering her mouth with her hand.

Arthur saw it and walked to her. "Yes dear, our house. Hawks Hill. The photo was taken a year after you left. Do you still remember it?", he asked her.

"Oh yes, I do! The big oak staircase that leaded upwards, the crackle of the parquet flooring, my room with a view on the bell tower of our village", she said faintly.

Meanwhile, Dylan joined them and looked at the photo, "Wow, that's not a shanty!"

Arthur shrugged, "That's over now. Let's have some drinks!", he added joyously.

Kate and Dylan sat down on the couch while he served them the drinks and then he took a seat in the opposite club chair. "How are you both? And how's the ship doing?"

Dylan and Kate looked at each other and then at Arthur, "Oh fine!", she said.

"It's really a good ship. Stable and fast. A good quality", Dylan replied.

"Nice! Good to hear", Arthur said.

Kate frowned at him asking the following, "Dad, what are we going to eat? As far as I remember, you hardly knew to find the kitchen in England"

He grinned, "Look at me! The self made man! Well, dear, I'll manage. Don't expect a three stars restaurant. It's soup out of a brick, steaks, salad and frozen chips".

"I see. Anyway, you're still alive and kicking, so it seems successful!", she said with a broad smile.

"Kate, there's something you have to see in my bedroom", he said pointing to the direction of his bedroom with his thumb over his shoulder.

She stood up and looked at him suspiciously, "What does it mean?".

"Go see", he said innocently.

Kate could hide her curiosity and walked to the bedroom while Dylan mouthed "What?" to Arthur.

"You'll see or hear", he replied before taking a sip of beer.

Dylan frowned.

"Have you ever thought about a second crew?", Arthur asked.

"Yep, it's partially settled. Some of our colleagues knew other men who were still looking for a job. Do you intend to buy a second ship?", he asked.

Arthur shrugged slightly, "I don't know yet. First I want to see how profitable our first ship is. The business is taking off, but it's still a bit too early to draw any conclusions. On the other hand, you have to be prepared because when the time comes, it will be too late to start thinking about buying a second ship".

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I understand".

He looked around, "Huh? Kate?"

Arthur stood up and walked to the bedroom, followed by Dylan. He opened the door gently and saw Kate who was sitting on the bed with her back to them. She was holding her teddy bear on her lap, her chin leaning on its head. She was millions of miles away.

Arthur nodded and they left silently.

Back in the living room Arthur took his glass and said, "She's back in England now".

Dylan nodded.

"By the way old chap as a father I've a question to ask you before I start cooking".

Dylan raised his eyebrows at him.

"What are your plans with her? ", he asked straight away.

"Straight to the point, but I like that. I want to move things on with her. We have struggled to get where we are now and I don't want to force her", Dylan replied.

Arthur nodded. "I understand and honestly, I suspected it from the beginning when we met for the first time at the terrace of that cafe. But don't wait too long. She doesn't say that with a lot of words, but she's just waiting for you to tell her the magic words."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's the right time now."

"Good, and, I almost forgot to ask, where do you live now?", he asked.

Dylan straightened his back and looked thoughtfully at the wall in front of him, "Yeah... on the ship", he replied bluntly.

"No?", Arthur replied baffled, "Are you serious?"

"I don't lie".

"Come on, man, do something about it. A ship is not a home for a woman. Look around you as soon as you can and...money isn't a problem. I still have quite some money reserve for issues like this", said Arthur standing up and pointing to the kitchen. "Food, you see".

Meanwhile Kate came back holding the teddy bear in her arms. "It's been a long time Dad", she said.

He spread his arms, "It was one of the only things I could take with me".

She dropped the teddy bear on another chair and took a sip of wine.

Arthur pointed to the kitchen again, "I've some work to do otherwise my guests will complain".

"Dad, I'll give you a hand", Kate replied following him to the kitchen.

Dylan leaned against the back of the couch and observed the kitchen and the table decoration.

 _Cute! Marry her! I've always loved her, but there was always someone or something between us. Mike, Jim, her disappearance, her accident, her depression. And now it's so close, no more barriers, nothing more, just pop the question. It seems so unrealistic that I don't dare to ask it._

He smiled and raised his hand as he saw her smile and wave to him.

 _You see? She's yours. Really? Dylan, wake up! Be realistic. There must be something!_

...

 _No, there's nothing. Just Kate and me. Do it!_

 _Yeah, but not now. It must be a quiet moment. During a night at the bridge. Hmm. But, there's an obstacle. A home. I've to offer her something. Find her a home. That's the first step. And be honest with yourself, is living on board realistic? Nah..._

 _I'll talk to her about it and we'll look for a house together..._

"Sleepyhead?", Kate said softly.

"Huh?"

"For the third time, dinner is served", she said as she would tell a little boy.

He stood up immediately, "Yeah! You're right. I...I was on board...checking things...you know", he stammered.

"That's for tomorrow. Let's first enjoy this wonderful meal", she replied.

After dinner, Arthur served coffee, cookies and a glass of whisky. After taking a sip, he started a new topic. "Kate, dear, we have a little problem", he said looking at her.

 _To be continued_


	36. Chapter 36 Captain McGregor

**Ch. 36 Captain McGregor**

"And What's the little problem?", Kate responded.

"To be in compliance with the requirements of the Lloyds Insurance Company, the master of the ship must have a master's certificate. Do you have that?", asked her father.

Kate swallowed. "I can command a ship, but I don't have the master's certificate. I was expecting a promotion to the rank of lieutenant-commander and this involved training as a commander, but they retained my recommendation each time", she answered bitterly.

Arthur rubbed his chin, "Bastards. Then you have to pass an exam. Do you think you can do that?".

Kate nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure I can! When?"

"Next month, there's one. Do you think that you can make it?", he asked her.

"Yeah, no problem Dad!", Kate answered with confidence.

"That's settled then. I've just had a thought. You leave again on Wednesday. I suggest you come to the office, so that I can introduce you both to the employees as my daughter and captain and my business partner", Arthur said.

Later, as they returned to the ship, Dylan asked her, "Honey, are you sure what you've said about the examination.? I've heard that it's quite difficult. So many things in the legal field".

She looked at him and smiled, "I know darling, I still know the majority, and for the other thing I'll have to immerse in the books again. But, now I have another goal and it gives me the boost of energy!", she said enthusiastically.

"And it will be good for you too, because you'll have to act as captain while I'm studying", she said with a grin that made him look at her with concern, but he said nothing.

"Darling, of course I'll be there when we're at the port", she said, gently squeezing his hand.

Weeks passed and Kate spent most of the time in her cabin studying. Meanwhile Dylan learned to command a big ship and Chris took over the duties of Dylan's first officer. The MV Katherine returned to Melbourne for a long shore leave.

The examination for obtaining the master's certificate consisted of a written part and an oral part. Kate had passed the written examination two weeks earlier and now had to present the oral examination before a jury.

Kate, Dylan, Chris and a three other crew members were standing by the bridge finishing their duties when they heard the clack of high-heeled shoes behind them. As one person they all turned to see who it was.

"Fuck, Charlie!", let Dylan escape when he saw his sister.

Charlie stopped and looked at her brother with disapproval, "Tss, is this how you greet your sister? What would you think if I said 'Shit Dylan'?", she said defiantly.

"Aah...uh..well...uh. It's...it's that I didn't expect you here", he stammered.

"Well, it's that easy huh. If I don't hear from my brother who has a new project, I go to see him to find out how it's going", she said with a smirk.

He grinned back, "Well, I'm fine. It's...it's just... that I haven't had time to tell you yet", he stammered again.

"Nice story, but I see by the mocking smile of the lady behind you that's it's all crap", Charlie said again, knowing that she had won a battle.

"Aah! Yes, indeed, It's...it's Kate, my...my girlfriend", he said before turning to Kate but Charlie was the fastest.

"I thought already so. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Charlie, this bugger's sister", she said reaching out to Kate.

Kate shook her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you too. Finally! I was already afraid of never meeting you".

Charlie glared at her younger brother, "With him, you'll never know".

Meanwhile Dylan looked at his sister. "Charlie? What's this? Camouflage clothes?"

She was wearing a suit and high-heeled slingback shoes.

She looked at him quizzically, "No buddy, these are my work clothes. Just like you, I started something new. I'm now an agricultural consultant. I give people advice who want to start a business farm".

He nodded, "Nice! And you look gorgeous".

"Thank you. By the way, why don't you both pop in to my place for a dinner, so we can catch up", she said looking at Kate, "And I will get to know you better, because he didn't tell me anything about you", she said poking her finger into his belly.

"With pleasure Charlie", Kate replied.

"Well guys, I'm going to leave you because it looked like you're very busy here", she said turning to leave the bridge.

At the bottom of the stairs she bumped into Harpie. The encounter seemed accidental but it wasn't because he had seen her boarding and he had lingered until her return.

"Excuse me ma'am, but did the geezers from the bridge offer you something to drink?", he asked.

Charlie glanced at the bridge over her shoulder and looked back at him, "No, did you expect that?".

He gave her a big smile, "Not really, but I can offer you the best cup of coffee of the southern part of the world".

She tilted her head slightly to one side, "Hmm, you make me curious. Let me taste your fabulous coffee, sailor", she answered.

"Harpie! Uh, it's Andrew Harper, but my call sign was Harpie when I was still in the Navy", he said.

"I'm Charlotte or Charlie", she answered.

They walked to the mess while he asked her how she was taking her coffee.

He offered her a cup of coffee and sat down after he served himself a cup too. A packet of cookies between them, of course.

"What brings you here? Are you coming from the office?", he asked.

"No. I wanted to see my brother, Dylan", she replied.

"Wow! So you're the director's sister", he replied.

"Right in the target mate!", she replied with a grin.

"He's a great friend. He's always there when you need him", Harpie said.

"Ah! That's probably the reason why I can't meet him", she said.

Harpie shrugged, "I dunno. But, what do you think about the coffee?".

"Nice. Honestly, better than expected, but what are you doing on board?", she asked.

"I used to be in the Navy, like all my other colleagues, until they fired us. Now, I'm the boatswain, that's the highest non-commissioned officer on board, an NCO, you see".

"I know. Dylan was one", she said before taking a sip.

"What do you do for a living?", he asked her.

"I was running a farm together with our father, until he passed away. We sold it and each of us went its own way. Dylan at sea and I started a consultancy office for people who want to start a business farm".

"Oh, isn't that weird? From the countryside to the city?"

"It went better than expected. Each customer has his own approach and his own expectations. Moreover, I discovered that working in the city has many advantages. Shopping, restaurants, whatever!", she said smiling broadly.

He grinned, "I see that. Would you like to try a restaurant tonight?", he asked.

"Yeah, why not. Are you coming into town or do I have to pick you up?", she answered.

"Well, it would be nice if you could pick me up. It's far enough if I have to walk", he said.

She stood up. "All right. 7.00 pm?"

"Fine! I'll wait on the quay, near the gangplank", he answered as they walked out of the mess.

When he came back on board, he bumped into Dylan.

"What did I hear? You got a date with Charlie?"

"Yeah, I got it. What a sister you have mate!", Harpie answered with a radiant smile.

"Watch out buddy. She could eat you alive", Dylan said whacking Harpie on his shoulder.

The next day was the day of Kate's oral examination. She was dressed in a suit and was ill-at-ease. Arthur was driving and she was sitting next to him while Dylan was sitting in the back. Arthur noticed that she was fiddling with her handbag.

"You're nervous dear. I see it. You haven't changed, you know. You were always nervous when you had to take an examination in primary school", Arthur said.

She glared at him, "Dad, stop it!"

Dylan squeezed her shoulder, "Honey, you can do better than anyone. Think of the sword you have had".

She glared over her shoulder, "Always that sword! That bloody thing always comes back to haunt me. Even when I went to that café, I had it with me", she said fiercely.

She looked through the windscreen again and shrugged, "It was also the only thing that was really mine and that no one else wanted", she added sadly.

"Honey, it'll go fine", Dylan tried again.

She gave him a weak smile, "Yes darling, I know. When I enter the room, everything will be gone and then it will be as if I was standing on the bridge, but now... I'm scared to death".

They found a parking place and they walked to the old Victorian building where the examination was to take place.

In front of the main staircase they wished her good luck and Kate hurried upstairs. Both men looked at each other. Dylan looked at his watch. "A brew?"

Arthur nodded, "Splendid. I think there's a café over there", he said.

One hour later they came back and they didn't have to wait long before Kate reappeared. Both peered at her face to see what the result was.

"Ouch, it doesn't look good", Dylan mumbled.

"No, I'm afraid so", added the older man.

"Honey, how did it go?", Dylan asked Kate.

Kate grimaced and shook her head.

"No problem", Arthur replied.

"Nah, it was just a formality. We'll continue with what we're good at, navigate", Dylan replied.

Then a broad smile appeared on her face and her eyes twinkled.

Dylan noticed it at first, "Oh no! You naughty one!", he said grabbing her by the waist and spinning her in the air.

"It would have really surprised me if it had not been", he said.

Arthur just shook his head.

"The maximum! They said that they had never seen that before!", she said joyously.

"Honestly, it was a tad easier than at ADFA", Kate added.

"Splendid, splendid! I propose to celebrate that with a lunch, if Captain McGregor agrees!", Arthur suggested.

 _To be continued_


	37. Chapter 37 Announcements

**Ch. 37 Announcements**

Nikki & Pete

As they celebrated Kate's master's certificate, nine hundred kilometres north of Sydney, Nikki ended a tiresome patrol. The frigate had done some exercises in the rough seas between Australia and Antarctica. As an XO, she had to be alert at all times and keep a perfect appearance for everything that was going on. But now she felt exhausted by the lack of a good night's sleep and that made her grumpy.

She closed the door of the small flat that she was sharing with Pete and she felt even more tired. She put her hat on the rack and undid her bun. Next she took off her shoes with her feet and padded to the living room. What she saw there was a bridge too far. Huge cardboard boxes were placed on the table and others on the ground.

"Oh Pete!", she yelled angrily giving vent to her frustration. She did expect only to see him after office hours and was a little surprised to hear his voice.

"I'm here baby! How was your patrol?", he asked from his club chair.

"Pete? You are already here? Is everything alright?", she asked worried.

"I've taken a day off to welcome you. And I'm fine", he replied standing up.

"Yeah, but wha...wha...what are these fucking boxes doing on the dining room table?", she asked irritated.

"How was your patrol?", he asked again while walking towards her.

"Tiresome, shitty, cold, wet, rocking, all you can imagine except pleasant", she grumbled.

"I was already afraid of that", he said kissing her.

"Pete? What are these bloody boxes doing here? Should we already move?", she repeated.

"Baby, calm down. They are all for you...", he started.

"But? Why?..", she suddenly said, frightened.

He ignored her question and continued, "In each of them is something pleasant for you. You can start with any box", he said.

She looked at him with mixed feelings.

 _I don't know what you're up to, but the only things I want right now is having a good bath, a decent meal and a good night's sleep. But...you've aroused my curiosity._

What she didn't know, was that Pete had placed the boxes in a specific sequence.

She smiled broadly at him. "I'll start with this one", she said putting her hand on the nearest box.

She opened the first box.

"Oooh! Lovely!", she exclaimed holding a big bunch of red roses in her hand.

"Pleasure. I'll take them so that you can proceed with the next one", he said.

Nikki had forgotten her tiredness and she eagerly opened the second box.

"Huh?", she mumbled, frowning and removing a tiny address card that read

"Good for a romantic dinner. Aah! That's great! Because we had no decent meals aboard that rocking ship. Thanks darling", she said putting it on the table.

With a huge grin she skirted the table and headed for the third box.

She grabbed it and pulled out some books of a travel agency.

"I think it's time for us to go on a holiday, no?", he said.

She nodded with a radiant smile. "Yeah! Do nothing, only what we like!"

When she reached the fourth box, he walked to her to position himself just behind.

Nikki opened it and her eyes widened like saucers. At the bottom of it was a small square velvet box. Uncertain, she took it and opened it slowly to discover a white gold ring set with a diamond.

"Oh gosh!", she mumbled.

"Baby, will you marry me?", he whispered in her ear.

Nikki quickly turned on her heel and wrapped her arms around his neck looking at him with twinkling eyes. She was still holding the small box in her hands. "Of course I will!", she answered and they kissed passionately.

After catching their breath she slid the ring on her finger and glanced admiringly at it. "Thank you so much darling!".

"One more box left to open Nik!", he said pointing at the last box.

"Ooh Pete, you're crazy!", she said.

"Yeah, go on!", he encouraged her.

She opened the last box and took out some estate agencies cards. She looked at them frowning.

"Well, we've talked about it, a home for us and you slipped some details about what you wanted to have. So with these I went to the estate agent and he selected a few cottages. But, no obligation, you know. If you want us to look together, then everything is fine for m...", he couldn't finish his sentence because she kissed him passionately.

"you're too good to me, really!", she said, her eyes shining.

"I think it'll be a hard choice, because at first sight, they all look great!"

"Nice! Let's go see them tomorrow, if you want", he said stroking her back.

"Yeah, absolutely!"

"And uh... Dinner tonight?", he asked.

She gave him a bone melting smile, "Pete, darling, why not tomorrow? I think I'm going to fall asleep with my head on my plate. The patrol has exhausted me".

"No problem. Have a shower, have a drink and relax. Meanwhile I'll prepare something", he said.

It didn't take too long for Nikki to be deeply asleep after dinner in front of the TV. He carried her to their bedroom without she realising it...

Mike & Maxine

Mike put his visor cap on and looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

 _It's 'coming home' now. Not in an empty house where you find the things as you left them a couple of weeks earlier. Max has texted me that she was going to leave earlier and that she had something special in mind. That's what I mean with home._

He nodded to himself, turned back, grabbed his briefcase and small suitcase and left his cabin.

He parked his car in the lane of the apartment and walked to the front door. He glanced at the upper doorbell and smiled. 'Flynn – White'.

He inserted the key into the lock and entered.

In the lift he became anxious.

 _Come on, bloody thing, can't you go faster? It's lucky that we didn't buy a loft on the two hundredth floor instead of the sixth?_

The lift stopped.

 _Ah! Finally._

He came out of the lift and opened the door. He smiled again as he heard soft music inside.

"Max! I'm home!", he said out loud.

 _This is great! It's really coming home!_

Maxine walked into the entrance hall to greet him with a radiant smile, "Hey darling, welcome home!" and they kissed.

They walked into the living room and he could have a better look at her, a dark blue T-shirt and a cream coloured trousers and stylish flip-flops.

"Ah? Do we have guests tonight?", he asked seeing the dining room table set for four.

"Yeah! Ryan and Jessica are coming", she announced with shining eyes.

"Ah, Bird!", Mike said, but Maxine gave him a gentle slap on his arm, "Jessica! The girl has a name, you know, not only a call sign!"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

She took the suitcase, "I'll take care of it and go have a shower. I expect them in an hour".

Fifteen minutes later he was back and he was sniffing the air, "It smells good! What is it?"

"Paprika soup, then roast beef", she replied from the kitchen.

"Nice! It's been ages since I ate something decent. The voyage was wobbly from the beginning to the end and the galley never cooked decent meals".

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"They're are earlier than expected!", Maxine says. "Do you want to open? My hands aren't clean".

When Mike opened the door he saw Ryan's radiant smile and a shy Bird behind him. "Come in!"

"Hey Mike, how are you? Or should I say 'dad'?", Ryan asked.

"Nope! Let's keep doing what we always used to. It's fine for me", Mike replied.

"Good evening sir", Bird said as she entered.

"Come on Jessica, no 'sir' or 'madam' here. We're family, so it's Mike and Maxine", he answered as they shook hands.

"Ok, then", she said with a relieved smile.

"Fine, please come in", he said showing them the living room.

He scowled as she passed in front of him.

 _I could look her straight in the eye! She didn't seem that tall to me, or so... would I have shrunk?_

Then he noticed her high heels.

 _Ok, it's only that!_

Maxine came out of the kitchen and embraced the young people.

When they sat down to eat, Mike noticed that Max was in an excellent mood.

 _I've been lucky! Apparently I've made the right choice. Although, I didn't have to do it. Kate did it for me. She left without saying a word and fate threw Max into my arms._

"This is a special evening! It's the first we are gathered around the table as a real and complete family. Cheers!", Maxine said raising her glass.

"Well, mum you announced that this is a special evening and we think it's the perfect time to make an announcement", Ryan said grabbing Jessica's hand.

Mike and Maxine looked at them.

"I'm pregnant", simply said Jessica with sparkling eyes.

Maxine looked baffled. "That...that's fantastic! Amazing! Congratulations!", she said impressed.

"Wonderful!", Mike answered.

Meanwhile Maxine had grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed it.

"This is the happiest day of my life! Becoming a grandmother", she whispered to him.

"Yes, it's amazing!", he replied kissing her.

"And...that means that you'll also become a granddad!", she said teasingly.

She let go of his hand and stood up. She embraced the young people, "I'm so happy for you both! And to celebrate such occasions, I always have something cool!", she said joyfully on her way to the kitchen. An instant later she returned with a bottle of champagne and four flutes.

"Shall I open it?", Mike asked.

"No, darling, I'm a big girl, I can do it!", she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Maxine, a juice for me, please", Jessica asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course! What was I thinking?", Maxine said, "Mike, love, take over, I'll get some juice!"

As soon as the flutes were filled, she raised hers, "Cheers! To the future new member of the Flynn-White family!", Maxine announced.

 _To be continued_


	38. Chapter 38 The magic words

**Ch. 38 The magic words**

Kate

Since obtaining her master's certificate, she was getting better and better. She had become more and more self-confident and with that, morale also got better aboard. Not that it was bad, but the crew members got used to the job and to each other and they also felt the self-confidence of their captain.

Kate has just finished her breakfast and had circled a few ads in an estate agency newspaper. She folded it and left it on their table.

 _It's something I'll plan with Dylan. Now we can't do anything more._

She stood up and walked to the bridge. On her way she bumped into Rebecca who was carrying a carton with rice.

Kate looked at her in astonishment. She saw only an apron, arms and bare legs as well as bare feet in clogs.

 _What the hell is this?_

"'morning Kate! Chicken with rice curry sauce, today!", Rebecca announced happily.

"'morning Becca. Sounds good! I'm looking forward", Kate replied continuing her way. She frowned and quickly glanced over her shoulder.

 _Phew, she's wearing shorts and a tank top. One would have thought she was wearing only the apron. Kate, you have a vivid imagination!_

On her way up she passed a whistling 2Dads, "Yow Cap!", he greeted her.

He was wearing flip-flops, a shorts and an Hawaiian shirt with an awful colourful pattern.

"Hey 2Dads", she replied.

 _Jeez, I really hope the men around him are blind!_

She passed Charge.

"'Morning Kate, I hope you've left me some eggs ?", he asked with a grin.

 _Luckily, at least one who wears something normal! , s_ he thought looking at his old grey jumpsuit of the Hammersley.

"I did, but remember that eating eggs every day is not healthy", she said.

"Yeah, I know, Lany says that too, but she's not here, you see", he replied with a broad smile.

She smiled back, "As long as you're happy!", Kate replied continuing her way to the bridge.

"Good morning!", she said as she arrived at the bridge.

"Hi boss!", they replied.

She looked around and frowned.

Synthia was sitting at the helm wearing a top, a shorts and a pair of Birkenstock slippers, Chris Blake and old Navy T-shirt and a worn out jeans.

 _Rags for the trash!_

A slight smile appeared on her face when she saw RO. He was wearing a normal shirt and trousers.

 _At least a normal one!_

At the same moment Dylan came at the bridge.

"Ah you!", he said joyously when he saw Kate.

"Yeah! I missed you", she replied giving him a gentle poke.

"I woke up early and decided to go around the ship", he replied.

"Ok", Kate answered, but she frowned when she saw his outfit, an old T-shirt with spots and ditto for jeans. She pulled on his T-shirt, "I guess you saved this from the laundry basket?"

"Ah? Uh? I wanted to inspect everything, also the narrow spaces, you see", he answered.

"Ok. By the way, I've left the estate agency newspaper on the table and I've marked a few things", she said.

"Right! I'll have a look at it when I take a break, but now I'm going to wash my hands", he replied moving away.

On the way down he almost bumped into Harpie.

"Hey, Harp! I see you're still alive", he grinned.

"Oh yes, Dylan, I've a lot in common with Charlie. We've met again after our dinner and we've planned to do something together during my next shore leave", he replied with a smile.

"Good job mate!", Dylan said patting him on his shoulder.

Kate sat down in her chair, crossed her legs and looked outside to the bow of the ship.

 _What's going on with my crew? They're just a band of buccaneers. Jack Sparrow's crew is better dressed than mine!_

Then her attention was attracted by a small hole in her boat shoe. That made her look at her own outfit.

 _Hmm, I don't do better than them. It's my oldest pub-era polo shirt, a repaired jeans and my boat shoes are more slippers than shoes. I've to do something about it and I already know what!_

"Chris, you have the ship!", she ordered standing up.

"Aye! Second officer has the ship", he replied.

The voyage ended and they were back in Melbourne to load containers and provisions for the next voyage. They had to wait for some additional containers that were only to arrive in the late afternoon giving them an half extra day.

Kate and Dylan were in their cabin and she pulled on a coat and grabbed her handbag.

"Darling, I'll do some shopping", she said.

"Ok, that's fine, because I'll do some errands too", he replied.

"Ah? And what are you going to buy?", she asked curiously.

He spread his hands and shrugged, "I dunno yet, but I haven't asked for yours either, have you?"

She made a face and left.

A couple of hours later he came back aboard, but Kate was not in their cabin. He knew that she was aboard because her handbag and coat were in the wardrobe. He put away his purchases, got changed but didn't go straight to the bridge. He stopped at Rebecca's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in", he heard and he slipped inside.

"Dylan?", she said somewhat surprised swinging her legs over her rack.

"Bec, could you do me a favour?", he asked.

She nodded, "Sure, what?"

He showed her a bottle of champagne. "Could you put this in the fridge?".

She widened her eyes. "Yeah, something to celebrate?", she asked.

He gave her a big smile, "I'm going to propose to Kate".

Her face lightened, "Ooh! That's great! Congratulations!", she exclaimed by embracing him.

"That's great! Great!", she patting on his upper arms.

"Yes, indeed. Tonight at the bridge, when everyone is gone. Could you be at the helm then? With the bottle? You know... a bit private... I don't want to have the mates around us... you see", he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course mate! You can count on me!", Rebecca said taking the bottle. "I'm going to store it in the fridge right now, otherwise it won't be cold enough", she said opening her cabin door. She peered around and hurried to the galley.

Humming he continued his way to the bridge and he was surprised to see his girlfriend. Kate was in uniform. She wore a white shirt with the shoulder boards of her rank, four bands for captain, a dark blue trousers and flat-heeled black pumps.

"Wow!", he said walking to her.

With a radiant smile she turned to him. "Yes!", she said decisively. "I decided that we had to behave like a real crew from a shipping company. My attention was drawn to the fact that we were dressed as Pirates of the Caribbean. No one is properly dressed, neither did I. So, that must change. From the next voyage, everyone will have to wear a uniform, except for specific tasks", she told him.

He nodded. "Did you talk about it with your father?"

"Yes, I did. And he agrees. I never doubted it, because he agrees on everything I say", she said with a winner's face.

"Uh-hu, I can follow you. And how does the cre...", he started.

"I know. I've made an agreement with the shop that sold me this one. I've got a jacket and a hat too. But... why are you smiling like that?", she asked frowning.

"Oh? Just you. I'm happy to see you've found your old behaviour, the very self-confident and decisive officer. That gives me a good feeling and now we can leave the past behind us. You're back on track honey", he said.

"Wasn't I before?", she asked.

"Well, there were still moments when you built walls and that you doubted. But, I feel it's over now".

She grinned at him, "Darling, I also have a uniform for you. It's the bag on our bed. I know your size, but you have to try the trousers. There are two sizes. I have to bring back the one that doesn't fit", Kate said.

He raised his eyebrows, "Hmm, you think of everything, don't you?"

"Yep, I do".

"I'll explain everything as soon as the crew is complete. Arrangements are made with the store so that the entire crew can have a uniform", she added.

"Nice, I'm already looking forward to see the faces", he said rubbing his chin.

"Me too, and do me a favour, check yours", she said giving nudging him.

He came back a few minutes later.

"Wonderful!", Kate said admiring him in a white shirt and a dark blue trousers.

"It feels weird", Dylan answered glancing at the three golden bands on his shoulder.

"Never mind! You're a good second officer and you can lead this ship back to port", she said.

"Wow! Are these costumes for a play?", asked Chris Blake behind them.

They turned around to look at him.

"No Chris, these are the new rules aboard. We must look more like members of a shipping company. I'll explain when everyone will be aboard", Kate said.

He nodded and started checking the loading list.

When everyone was aboard Kate gathered them together in the largest mess room.

"Crew, as you can see we wear a uniform. This will be the outfit to wear during our voyages. We've reached a point where we must be presentable as a self-respecting shipping company and not as buccaneers", Kate said.

" Come on Cap, this is comfortable", 2Dads said pulling on his shirt.

"Although we have been fired, we are still Navy sailors and we will show that we still have a high attitude. Moreover 2Dads, I'm the captain and this is an order.

"I've made an agreement with a naval uniform shop so you can get these on the company's account. I expect you to go there before our next voyage", Kate said.

She noticed that the new regulations were easily accepted by the crew. Then she looked at 2Dads. "For you, 2Dads, I've given the shop a clear description of you, so that you can't show up like Jack Sparrow!", she added with a smirk while the others roared with laughter.

Charge raised his hand. "Kate, can we wear our Navy ribbons on the uniform?"

"Yes Charge, you can. These are awards you deserved and the Navy can't take that away from you", she replied.

She looked around. "Any more questions?"

The crew shook their heads.

"All right then, let's carry on", she said.

Then she looked at Dylan. "Have you ever looked at the ads?"

"Yes, I did. They look good, one in particular", he replied...

That night, they consumed their supper at the mess. He emptied his cup of coffee and looked at her.

"I've to check something", he said standing up".

"Ok, see you at the bridge", Kate replied unaware of his plans.

He knew that she usually went to the lavatory and then to the bridge to enjoy an hour of peaceful atmosphere before heading back to their cabin.

He rushed into their cabin, picked up the rose and the little box and headed quickly to the bridge.

A bit nervous he glanced around.

 _Phew, Kate is not here yet and Becca is at the helm ._

She saw him and winked at him.

He noticed that she had put on a trousers and a nice T-shirt instead of the shorts and the top.

He put the red velvet box on the captain's chair and the red rose on top. Next he took a position on the radar and pretended to look at something on the bow.

Dylan didn't have to wait long before hearing Kate's light footsteps behind him.

"Becca? You here?", she asked in surprise.

"Yes, Kate, Dylan thought that it was good for me to keep up the helm more often, to keep in touch with the ship ,now that I'm busier with my galley, the storage and the accountancy", Rebecca answered.

Kate nodded, "Nice, carry on Becca and that was a good move Dylan", she said as she walked to her chair.

"Uh? What's all this about?", she asked confused.

It was the signal he was waiting for. He turned around and walked to her.

"It's for you", he simply said.

She frowned and grabbed the box, "Me?"

Kate opened it..."Oh my gosh!", she mumbled as she saw the ring with a gorgeous diamond.

"Yes honey, do you want to marry me?", he asked looking at her.

Kate looked at him baffled, open-mouthed, "Ma...marry?"

"Yes honey, to marry me", he repeated.

"Oh my god! To marry me? I've never thought it could have happened to me", she stammered close to tears.

"Yes darling, sure I will! Certainly!", she answered decisively. She wrapped her arms around him, holding the box in her hand and they kissed.

"A drink?", Rebecca asked looking serious. (they were too busy to hear the soft plop of the champagne cork)

They both turned to her and were obviously surprised when they saw her. Rebecca wore now a reddish brown waiter's jacket and was holding a tray with two flutes of champagne.

"Where did you get that from?", Dylan asked baffled.

"I've worked in an 5-star restaurant during the summer season and this was my jacket. Afterwards, they didn't claim it and during our last leave I had the guts feeling that I had to bring it back to the ship. And as you can see", she answered with a broad smile.

He winked at her, took both flutes and offered one to Kate. In the meantime she had slipped the ring on her finger and admired it.

"Thank you", she said faintly.

"With pleasure and cheers! To us", he said giving a toast.

They looked at each other intensively.

"How do you see it?", Kate asked.

"Well, if it were up to me, then I'd say 'yesterday'. We've been living together for some time now", he answered.

She nodded, "Yeah, I want the same!"

A smirk appeared on her face, "It also means that we have work to do when choosing our house, no?"

"Exactly! But, you told me this morning that you had seen the perfect match, hadn't you?", he replied.

"Only if you like it too".

"I can't imagine that your choice will be wrong. But, I want a garage big enough for a car and a bike", he said patting gently with his finger on her nose.

"A bike? With your leg?", Kate replied concerned.

"It's OK now and yes, sometimes, it's still a bit sensitive when the weather is cold. But, it's not a handicap for a bike...", he said in his defence.

"Shhht", Kate answered putting her finger to his mouth, "if you want a bike, then I'm fine. Another thing, about the wedding feast. What are we going to do?", she asked.

Dylan shrugged, "I think I'd go with something more intimate with the crew, Arthur, Charlie, who else?"

"Me too. But, I'm afraid dad sees it bigger, as usual", Kate answered with a worried look.

Meanwhile, Rebecca checked the course of the ship and glanced over her shoulder to see the other two busy talking about the upcoming wedding.

 _I'm happy that she finally found a reliable man instead of Mike Flynn who never showed real interest in her. And Dylan? It's good that he found a home base. She's a solid person for him._

She smile sadly.

 _When will I have my turn? Every guy I dated turned out to be a flash in a pan. Look at that fool of a 2Dads!_

That night, in their cabin.

Dylan left the bathroom and saw Kate sitting on their couch, her legs folded under her.

"Hey, honey, thinking about something? I thought you were already in bed", he said.

"Nope, I can't fall asleep", she answered.

He sat down next to her. "What's up?"

Kate shrugged. I should be on cloud nine, but I'm not. Please, don't get me wrong, I'm extreme happy with your proposal, but I'm worried... afraid is the exact word, I think. How it's going to progress. Do you understand?", she asked looking at him.

He frowned, "Uh, not exactly. Where do you see a problem?"

"It's about the setup and Dad. I know him. When he sets his mind on something, it can become something huge, gigantic. And that's exactly what I don't want. I've experienced too much the fact that I can no longer stand much attention, glamour, luxury", she said.

He nodded, "Hmm, but you also have to see things from his point of view. He found his daughter after years of searching and he has the good fortune to see her get married", he replied.

"And it becomes his show huh? His contacts, his friends, his relations? To show me to them? You have your friends and family, no problem. But me? The crew. They are the only ones", she said bitterly.

"Yeah, I understand. I've never thought about it", he answered.

They didn't say anything further and looked blankly at the coffee table, thinking back at what had just been said. Then, he patted her knee," No worries. We'll keep it small. Just the crew, Arthur, Charlie and some of my family. A dinner somewhere for all of us and that's it. What do you think?", he said.

Kate gently smiled back at him, "That sounds good. Are you going to tell him? I'm afraid he won't listen to me."

"Sure! No problem".

"Thanks!"

"What are you going to wear?", he asked.

"Uh? Pfft... I haven't thought about it, you know. As I told you before, I never thought about marriage again. It was all too messy. And honestly, I don't want and I can't spend a fortune on a dress that I'll only wear for a few hours. I want some white, it's a fact, but something simple and certainly not too expensive", she answered determinate.

"Uh-hu, I understand", he replied

"And what about our best men and maid of honour? Do you already know who you chose?", she asked.

"Charlie, my sister. It's obvious, I think. And you?", he answered.

"Dunno. The only one I can think of is Nikki, but where is she? And honestly, I would not dare to ask her, because it's been ages since I've been in touch with her. It was before we were fired and I don't count that single phone call I had with her", Kate answered.

"Hmm, indeed it's a bit tricky. And I can't predict anything because I've never met her", he said.

"Oh! I know! Yes, I already know who and I don't think she'll refuse", Kate said with a beaming smile.

"Let me guess. Becca?", he asked.

"Exactly! I'll ask her tomorrow. And now, I feel like I can sleep now!", she said standing up.

 _To be continued_


	39. Chapter 39 Being at each other's throat

**Ch. 39** **Being at each other's throats**

Three weeks passed.

HMS Sydney

Nikki looked at her watch, closed one of the many wedding magazines and slapped it down on her desk.

 _I think that we have everything ready. I can't keep looking at those stupid magazines for ever! Three weeks and that's it! Mrs Tomasewski. It still sounds weird to my ears._

She chuckled, grabbed her cap and left the cabin to head for the bridge.

 _Time for my watch. Hopefully something interesting will happen now. It's so boring. Drill after drill. It's getting harder and harder to keep the crew motivated...and me too!_

In the meantime she had reached the bridge.

"Hi", she said to everyone and nobody in particular and she padded to the chart to see where they were.

She saw their position and walked to the captain's chair where Mike sat, untouchable, as usual.

"Sir", she said plainly.

He looked at her, "Ah X! Nice that you're here, but unfortunately, nothing special to report", he said.

"Ok", she said and she peered at the sea through her binoculars .

"Sir, X?" called a leading seaman sitting behind the radar.

"Yes, Steward, what's up?", Nikki answered.

"A ship on the radar, she's identified as the MV Katherine", he said.

Mike's attention was immediately drawn.

"Aha! That's one of our amber list. X! Time for a new inspection", he ordered.

"Aye sir!", she replied and she grabbed the microphone, "Lieutenant Rowlings and Petty Officer Patterson at the bridge!".

 _Finally something to do! Thank God!_

"Sir, did you know that Lieutenant Rowlings' nickname is LT? His team started calling him that and since then he's known aboard as LT", she said to Mike.

A smile spread over his face, "Is it? Hmm, that's a good one. I'm just wondering what will happen when he's promoted to lieutenant-commander. LC?", he mused.

A few minutes later Rowlings and Patterson arrived on the bridge.

"Sir, ma'am?", they reported.

"David, prepare your boarding team. A ship from our amber list is in sight, the MV Katherine", Mike said.

"Oh yes sir, I remember. The one with the blokes looking like military", the lieutenant said.

"Indeed. So, take precautions. Kevlar plates", Mike ordered.

"Aye sir!", he replied and he turned to the petty officer, "Andrew, let's go!".

They left the bridge and Mike turned to Nikki, "X change the course to intercept that ship".

"Yes sir!", she replied giving orders to the helmsman.

MV Katherine

Chris and Dylan were checking the manifest when Kate arrived on the bridge. She was humming a song. "Hi all", she greeted the men on the bridge and headed for her chair. She sat down, crossed her legs and started to play with her wedding ring, still humming the song.

Chris's eyes went from Kate to Dylan and he winked at him. "It's the first time since I've known her that I see her so happy. Well done mate", he said.

Dylan patted Chris' shoulder, "I still can't believe it was a week ago".

He padded to her, "So, Mrs Mulholland, It looks like you're happy?".

She returned him a radiant smile, "It's because I've every reason to be happy!"

He chuckled.

"And so does Charlie. She seems to like it with Harpie, isn't she?", Kate asked.

He grinned, "indeed, I thought these two were glued together. They didn't leave each other for a single moment that they were not alone".

"Yeah, the same with Becca and Robert. He took a step forward towards her and she seemed to like it", she said.

"No? RO and Becca? He was probably drunk", Dylan replied.

"No, not at all. Moreover, I saw him chatting with her in the galley this morning. Rather unusual, because he has never been very talkative ", Kate answered.

"Hmm, maybe we should change the name of our boat into Love Boat", he mused.

She poked him, "Don't even think about it! A so ridiculous series".

"Hmm, I don't even know what it's about, but as you seem to have an opinion about it, it means you've watched it", he said stepping back to avoid the inevitable poke. It came, but her elbow swayed in the air and didn't touch anything.

Meanwhile, Chris was standing next to them. "We really didn't know that you were able to sing. Kate, you've a golden voice, you know", he said.

"Thank you! Honestly, it was not my intention to sing, it was due to the absorption of a bit too much champagne", she replied.

"Only the champagne?", Dylan said.

"No, the DJ played 'Getting to know you' and that's one of my songs. I just had the sudden urge to express my joy by singing it", she said.

"And one delightful song after another followed. I'm wondering what you are doing on this boat? It's on the stage that you must be. Sydney opera is your place", Chris added.

"Oh come on! Knock it off now!", she said blushing.

"Well, we'll see, one day...", he mumbled with a smirk walking away his hands in his pockets.

"What am I going to do with him?", she mused.

Then, she looked at Dylan. "Darling, have you looked at the estate agency site again? Now, that we're married, I want to settle down. The last house we visited was crap", she said.

He made a face, "It's unbelievable, how these brokers hide defects on their photos", he replied.

They were interrupted by RO. "Capt'n, a frigate is approaching and we are asked if we can take aboard a boarding team to practice training".

Dylan and Kate seemed a bit surprised to hear the news. "What frigate?", Kate asked.

"It's the Sydney".

She frowned, "Again? Do they really have nothing better to do but keep us off our schedule?".

"Uh, I don't think it was a question...", RO said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ok , tell them that we agree".

"Slow ahead!", she ordered.

"I'm not going to stop right now. Only when they'll be here, otherwise we'll drift", she said determinedly.

The frigate approached until she sailed along to the MV Katherine.

"Stop all the engines!", Kate ordered.

"Stop all the engines", Cynthia replied who was sitting at the helm.

"Ok, get your visor caps, we're going to welcome our trainees", Kate said sarcastically.

When Kate, Dylan and Chris arrived on the deck, they noticed that their bosun, Harpie, had already turned the gangway outside to greet the boarding team.

Lieutenant Rowling was surprised when he saw the uniformed officers waiting for his team.

"Good morning lieutenant. I assume that you know you may not board an Australian vessel!", Kate said sharply.

He saw her captain rank. "Uh captain, I know, but it's for training purposes, you see. Just a check of the log book, the manifest, the cargo hold", he replied a bit baffled because he didn't expect such a direct assault.

Meanwhile Petty Officer Patterson also arrived on deck.

He poked Rowlings gently, "LT, they're Navies. Look at their ribbons".

"Ok, but hurry up with your exercise, we don't have an ocean of time", Kate answered.

"Of course captain, but uh...have you been in the Navy?", he asked.

"Yes, we were, the entire crew in fact. We were all fired by the last reorganisation", she replied curtly.

"Ok, so we are still a bit colleagues", he said.

"Ok, Andrew, check the hold and I'll look at the log book", he ordered.

Kate and Dylan turned around to go first to the bridge and he called the frigate "Bravo 1 to Charlie?"

"Charlie to Bravo 1, what's going on?", Mike asked.

"They're all former members of the Navy sir. Fired by the last reorganisation", he reported.

Mike looked surprised at Nikki, "The crew is former members of the Navy, ours", he said.

"Ah! That's the reason everything was so neat and well organised", Nikki answered.

"Yeah, obviously", he said.

"Bravo 1, invite the officers aboard for a brew. We want to meet them", he ordered.

"Aye sir", Rowlings replied.

Mike looked at Nikki, "I'm curious to see them. Maybe we know some of them".

On the MV Katherine, Rowlings quickly followed Kate and Dylan, "Uh captain?", he asked.

She turned to see what he was going to ask, "Yes?"

"The CO invites the officers for a brew", he asked with a grin.

Kate and Dylan looked at each other and he shrugged, "Why not?".

She nodded, "Good, get Chris and ask Harpie to take care of the ship".

A few minutes later they were crossing the distance between their ship and HMAS Sydney. All three looked up at the grey hull with mixed feelings. Kate was the first to board via the gangway, followed by Dylan. Mike and Nikki were waiting for their guests. As soon as they saw each other, their faces changed. Nikki's face expressed the joy of seeing her old friend again. Mike was surprised to see Kate again. Kate's face hardened and an irritated frown appeared recognising Mike. Dylan looked suspiciously.

"Kate? You?", Mike asked baffled.

"It's Captain McGregor for you commander!", she replied sharply. Nikki could barely hide a grin.

(They both have the function of captain of a ship, but Mike is commander and captain is a higher rank. Kate is playing with words to make him feel that he's a lower grade compared to her)

At that moment he noticed the four bands on her shoulder boards. "Wow, you're commanding! Congratulation Kate... captain", he said but Kate's icy stare let him add the word captain.

Then she noticed Nikki and smiled spontaneously, "Nikki!".

Nikki embraced her, "Kate, I'm so glad to see you again".

"So am I Nik, so am I", Kate replied.

"XO! Keep yourself in check!", Mike snapped, but Nikki ignored him.

"How are you?", Nikki asked.

"I'm fine and I'm married", Kate answered turning to Dylan, "Meet Dylan, my husband", she said.

"Hi, I'm glad to meet you", Nikki said holding out her hand".

Dylan shook her hand and at the same moment Mike said baffled, "You married Dutchy?"

Kate shot him an angry glance, "Because a certain Flynn didn't want me!", she snapped.

"Ahum, I also exist...", Chris said deadpan who was standing behind them.

"Hey! Swain, you too! As an officer?", Nikki said joyously.

"Hey Nikki, as you can see. I'm the second officer aboard", he replied .

Before Mike could say anything else, Nikki took over the lead, "When we learned that we have to do with former members of the Navy, we invited you for a quick coffee", she said waving her hand in the direction of the mess.

They walked in silence to the mess and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"So, you're in the merchant navy now", Mike concluded. "Are there still members of your crew we know?", he asked.

"Oh yes, Charge, RO, Bomber, 2Dads, Harpie and a few from the Kingston and the Bundaberg", Kate answered.

"You have my crew now", Mike said bitterly.

"Correction, it's _my_ crew now", Kate answered.

He made a face, "How did you find them?"

"I didn't, he did", Kate said pointing Dylan with her thumb. "He's the second director and he hired them all, including me", she said with proud smile.

"Huh? Dylan, do you own this company?", Mike asked astonished.

"Nah, not exactly, I own a small part of the company, but the real CEO is Arthur, Kate's father", Dylan replied.

"What's the name of the company?", Mike asked.

"MGSL, McGregor Shipping Lines", Kate answered.

"Impressive. How many ships?", Mike asked again.

"The MV Katherine", Dylan said.

Mike leaned back in his chair, "Oh, only one", he answered disappointed, but the tone of his voice seemed rather ironic.

"You have to start with one ship, not a whole fleet!", Kate snapped.

"Of course", he said dryly.

"So you must have changed recently, because I heard from Ryan and Bird that you were a waitress in a café", he said deadpan.

Nikki stared wide-eyed at Mike and Kate.

"Have you seen Ryan and Bird recently?", Kate asked suspiciously.

"Oh yes, we see them every time they have shore leave", he answered.

"We?", Kate asked.

"Max and I".

"I see... Now everything becomes clear to me Mr Flynn", she said harshly.

"They also said that you sang to earn your living", he said disdainfully.

Nikki looked at Kate again, baffled.

 _Dear, you'll have to tell me a lot, you know._

"That's none of your business", Kate snapped.

Mike nodded impressed, Ok, but then you must have had tons of luck", he said.

She glared at him, "Do you really think that? " Then she looked round the table, "I'm sorry to disturb this coffee chat, but we have our sailing schedule to respect", Kate said emptying her cup.

"Thank you for the hospitality", she said and then she stood up. The others followed quickly, happy to be able to put an end to this awkward conversation.

At the gangway, Kate and Nikki said goodbye but suddenly Nikki frowned and, placing her fingers on Kate's right cheek, gently turned her head to the left. "Kate, what's that?", she asked worried looking at the dent on her temple.

All of a sudden, she remembered the moment when Pete had brought her the newspaper with that small article : "…female navy officer tried to commit suicide with a gun. She was brought heavily injured to the hospital…. Doctors fear for her life… Left an embittered note next to her officer's sword…. First fatal victim of the Navy reorganisation imposed by the government…"

She looked intensely at her friend, "Kate, don't tell me that you... Just say, it isn't", she whispered.

Kate didn't answer and looked deeply into Nikki's eyes and then she dropped her eyes.

"Oh no! Kate, not you! We need to talk as soon as possible. E-mail me to make an appointment. My e-mail address is still the same. Nicole dot Caetano at, remember?", Nikki said sadly.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, will do. Certainly, but now I have to go otherwise we're missing the timing slot in our next port", she said before heading to the gangway. There she turned suddenly and looked at Mike, "Mike, I could have had a son of you, but I miscarried", she said bitterly and walked down the gangway that leads to the boat.

Mike looked like he was hit by a freight train and Nikki looked at him suspiciously.

He glared at her. "XO, a word in my cabin!", he grumbled, turned around and walked away.

Nikki followed him in a very bad mood.

 _Wait a bit rascal! Now you're going to tell me everything! Looks like you screwed up with her again!_

They entered his cabin and she closed the door.

"X! I don't want you to fraternise with suspicious visitors. I do not tolerate this from my officers...", he started, but he was interrupted by a fuming Nikki.

" _Stop_ that bullshit Mike...", she snapped but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"X, mind your syntax!", he reprimanded her angrily.

"Damnit it has nothing to do with the Navy anymore. It's a matter between you, me and Kate. You haven't stopped taunting her. You were both friends and lovers and now you are at each other's throats. Each time I asked you about her you did a lip service to me, and now it's enough! And what was it like being a waitress and singing and what about that child? Now, you'll tell me what happened and I will not leave before I know!", she said, furious while crossing her arms and looking daggers at Mike.

He returned his gaze, but she didn't move. He realised there was no way to escape and he turned his back to her, shrugging. "She left me without a word. Listen to me well, without a word. Moreover I couldn't contact her anymore", he said turning to Nikki to see the effect of his words.

She gave him a shrug, "I know Kate, she didn't go away like that. I can't believe she did that without saying anything", she retorted.

"She did it!", he snapped.

"What was the last conversation you both had?", Nikki asked.

"I still remember, it was about something irrelevant at that moment. We were in the middle of the reorganisation and many people had already been fired or were going to be fired. And that's exactly at the moment we were experiencing that painful period that she raised a question about which I thought, 'what does this have to do with the current situation?' People lost their job and she's talking about children!", Mike said irritated.

Nikki frowned, "Can you elaborate further on this particular question? What exactly did she say? ", she asked suspiciously.

He scratched the nape of his neck, "Exactly? Hmm, let me think. It's been a while now, no? Hmm, it was something about our relationship. Suddenly, she wanted to speed up everything. And, she said she was getting older and it would harder for her to have children. Finally, she added that normally the aim of a couple is at least to have a child", he replied.

"And what did you answer her?"

"I told her that we were at a turning point in our careers. We were at the beginning of our relationship and she wanted to go much too fast. So, I concluded that the children's case wasn't yet on the agenda", Mike answered.

Nikki shook her head, "And you didn't understand that she meant she was pregnant?".

He looked at her bewildered, "What are you talking about? Pregnant? She didn't say that. I didn't hear 'Mike, I'm pregnant' and then the situation could have been completely different", he said irritated.

Nikki looked at him sadly, "You're indeed a male, all or nothing, that's all you are. Have you never thought about the idea that she could be afraid to tell you that she was pregnant? From what I understood from her, it was the fact that you never gave up anything for her. So, she didn't know what to expect and it wasn't that hard to understand that she didn't know how you were going to react when she would tell you those three words!".

Mike thrusts his hands in his pockets, "She could have told me instead of making a whole riddle out of it! How it's possible!", he grumbled.

"And what was it about being a waitress and a singing?", Nikki asked, ignoring his comment.

"Well, Ryan and Bird saw her in a bar in the south near the Twelve Apostles rocks. Twice a week she had a show in the evening where she was singing", Mike said with a slight smile.

Nikki looked daggers at him, "What's wrong with singing and the willingness to work?"

Mike moved a bit ill-at-ease, "Nothing, but uh... singing and a bar, it's not for an officer...no?", he ended very unsure.

"What would _you_ do if you lost your job?", she snapped looking at her watch.

"Just think about it and if you will excuse me now,... sir? I've a ship to run", she said and left his cabin.

He stared at the door, "What I would do if...?"

"Fuck...I dunno...", he mumbled.

He plopped on his chair and rubbed his face. "Kate pregnant with me? Jeez, I could have had a son or a daughter! My goodness, what did I do?", he mumbled staring at the door blankly.

 _To be continued_


	40. Chapter 40 Tiger

**Ch. 40 Tiger**

MV Katherine

The motorboat of the frigate brought them back aboard, but nobody said anything. Rebecca was waiting for them at the gangway. "How did it go? Who's the commander?", she asked Kate who had boarded the first. Kate only shrugged and passed without stopping. Rebecca looked questioningly at Dylan who followed.

"Don't worry Becca", he just said and followed Kate.

She then looked at Chris, "Chris, what's going on?"

"Becca, what an awkward conversation it was! I'll fill you in later tonight", he said heading towards to the bridge as well.

"Honey, was this last remark about the pregnancy really necessary?", Dylan asked as he climbed the staircase with her.

"He deserved it!", she answered.

Meanwhile they reached the bridge and she threw her hat angrily on a nearby cupboard.

"Didn't you hear how he taunted me?", Kate said as she walked to the chart table to look at their position.

"Kate, you started first by telling him your rank", Dylan said.

Kate looked up at him, "Maybe you're right. Maybe he simply doesn't care about what happened, but I feel a bit better for also giving him a bad feeling. A fair return for the rotten time I had".

"Yeah, I understand, but you're happy now, no?", Dylan said.

"Of course darling, I'm more than happy, but can you understand how I felt when I heard him bring all those bad memories to the surface.

He rubbed her shoulder, "Honey, bury it in a corner of your memory and try to forget him and the past".

Then, a smile appeared on her face, "This encounter finally has a good thing, I took up again with Nikki. I'll send her an e-mail tonight and then we'll see when we can catch up!", she said.

"Good plan darling", he answered.

She looked at the helmsman, "Ok, weigh anchor, steer 3-5-0, full speed. I want to catch up", she ordered.

"Aye captain", the helmsman said.

The day passed without any more trouble. Dylan was on watch on the bridge, Kate and Chris had a free evening.

Rebecca had finished cleaning her galley and went back to her cabin.

 _What happened today? Kate came back quite upset this morning. However, Chris said he could tell me more._

She hesitated in front of his cabin.

 _Wait._

She sniffed her clothes.

 _Nah! The smell of bacon tonight is still in it. Go get changed girl!_

She walked quickly to her cabin. Inside she pulled out her galley clothes and pulled on a shorts and a T-shirt. She put on a pair of sandals instead of the sneakers she usually wore during work. She then returned to Chris' cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in", she heard and she entered.

He put down the book he was reading and smiled.

"I know why you are here. Honestly, I was expecting you earlier", he said.

She shrugged and sat on his rack, "The galley".

"Well, it was rather weird this morning and I don't understand a damn of it. What I do know for sure is, that Mike and Kate can be at each other's throats", he said seeing how wide her eyes were.

"Don't ask. I dunno. They were good friends, but that's no longer the case. Moreover Mike said something about her being a waitress in a pub and singing there", he continued.

"Singing in a pub? Kate? She sang at her wedding, but I thought it was just a one-off event", Rebecca repeated baffled.

"She even had her own show in that pub. And last but not least, there was that strange interaction between Kate and Nikki", he said.

"Nikki? Our Nikki, Nav?", she asked.

"Yeah, indeed, our Nav. She's now lieutenant-commander and the XO of the frigate", he said.

Becca let out a little whistle. "Wow, that's quite something! I guess Kate was green with envy, no?"

"No, not at all. They were happy to see each other again. Oh, one more thing. Nikki was looking at the mysterious dent on her temple and it seems that Nikki knew what it was from", he said.

" more?", Becca asked hesitantly.

He shrugged and opened his hands, "Nope. I'm sorry Bec".

She stood up and nodded slowly, "Anyway, it was already heaps of information. Thanks Chris".

"Pleasure Becca", he said.

"Yeah, goodnight Chris", she said leaving his cabin.

Outside she stood still.

 _I can ask Kate directly. I was her maid of honour. Maybe she can tell me about it?_

With these last thoughts she padded to the captain's door. She was going to knock on the door but her hand stopped half way.

 _Can I really do that?_

 _No. If I do, then Kate will know that Chris has spilled the beans and it will not be fair either._

She was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Bec, do you kick your heels in front of the captain's door?", RO asked with a grin.

She jumped on hearing his voice, "Oh Rob!"

"You're frightened. It means that you have a guilty conscience", he smirked.

"Oh! Don't be daft ", she said grabbing his sleeve and dragging him with her.

"I still have something interesting in the galley, then I can tell you something weird", she said.

"Hmm sounds good", he said as they walked to her kingdom.

There, she opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate cake. "I'll cut you a nice slice before Cookie Monster Kate leaves with it."

A few minutes later they were side by side leaning against the work plan.

"It's a hell a story between the captain and our former CO", he said slowly thinking back to what he had just heard.

"Rob, promise me to keep it for you, otherwise it will show Kate in a very bad light", Rebecca said.

"No worries Becca. Good cake by the way", he said and he gave her a peck on her cheek.

She looked at him quizzically, "Is that all you can do for getting a nice, extra piece of excellent chocolate cake?".

He grinned, "No, of course not", he said and he kissed her, first with hesitation, then with more passion.

At that moment, Chris came in with his empty mug. 'Ahum!"

They parted frightened, "S...sorry Chris, are you going to inform the captain?", she asked scared.

Chris smiled and shook his head, "Becca, no. We're no longer in the Navy. I only wanted to refill my mug. But for the smooth running of the ship, if you want to share a kiss, go to one of your cabins, okay?", he said refilling his mug.

"Yes Chris, okay, we'll do it, sorry", Rebecca said.

Robert made a face to her.

She shrugged, "You've heard Chris. It's not so bad anymore".

"Okay, but we were not finished yet, were we?", Robert asked.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so".

She grabbed his hand, "Come on", she said and they left the galley for her cabin.

At the same time, Kate sat behind her PC and started an e-mail to Nikki.

 **Hey Nik,**

 **It was a pleasure to see you again after all these years.**

 **It's a shame that we didn't have more face-to-face interactions, but our sailing schedules didn't allow it. And neither is the debacle of the dismissal.**

 **I'm also pleased to see that you achieved an honourable position as XO. Great!**

 **I certainly want to meet you, but we haven't an address yet. It sounds silly, but it is. In fact, we're currently looking for something in Melbourne.**

 **To make things easier, give me a signal when you're on shore leave. Maybe we'll be in port, huh.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **Kate**

She pushed the Send button.

 _So, that's all I can do for the moment. I really hope to find something to settle down. A wandering life on a ship is only good for a short period, but I long for a home._

Shortly after that, she heard the 'ping' of an incoming e-mail. It was Nikki's answer.

 **Hi Kate,**

 **I'm glad to receive an e-mail that fast.**

 **I'm certainly going to give the signal because I think we have a lot to catch up, don't we?**

 **Now, that I've found you again, I have the great pleasure to invite you and Dylan to our wedding party. It will take place in Sydney in three weeks on the first Saturday of the month. I know it's at short notice, but it looked like you had disappeared from the face of the earth, so...**

 **I hope you won't be at sea at that time.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Nik**

A smile appeared on her face as she read about the wedding and she searched their sailing timetable.

"Shit! That day we're coming back from Adelaide".

She stared at the e-mail with her chin leaning in the palm of her hand.

 _Damn! It could have been funny!_

 _...disappeared from the face of the earth... Nikki doesn't know how close she is to reality!_

 _For sure, she wants to know what happened to me. I want to leave all that behind me, but it looks like it's not so easy. First Mike and now Nikki. Right, I'll tell her the story but it will be the last time I do it. I don't like to open old wounds!_

Kate sighed, winced and told Nikki that they will not be able to attend the wedding because they will be at sea. Then, she put on her pyjama, went to the bathroom and then to bed.

The next day, Rebecca stood behind the galley counter.

One after another the sailors came in for breakfast and gave her a smirk or a wink.

She looked frowning as they walked away with their tray.

 _What's wrong with the guys? They're a bit too nice in my opinion. I think these bastards are up to some practical joke or something. Keep your eyes open Becca!_

Kate came in for breakfast.

"Good morning Kate", Rebecca greeted her. "What will it be for you?"

"Hmm, I remember you must still have that delicious chocolate cake from yesterday. I would like two slices, please", she asked.

"Ah? Uh...sorry Kate, but the cake is gone. There is no more", she said innocently.

"Oh? That's a pity", Kate replied disappointed.

"Maybe something else? I have crispy bacon", Becca said.

Kate glared at her, "No! Do you want to trick me? I'll take three toasts", she grumbled.

Chris who stood behind Kate waited until she walked away with her plate, her mug of coffee and her toasts.

"Becca, Becca, you will not make friends like that", he said sarcastically.

She looked at him and shrugged, "It's eaten, really".

He leaned forward to Rebecca for the buffet, "Well, I've heard rumours that it disappeared at some kind of a midnight party, or something like that. Something...hot and spicy...", he whispered on a conspiracy tone.

She gave him a slight push on his shoulder, "Oh you idiot! Take your bacon and disappear!", she mumbled as she shoved a couple of bacon slices on a plate and then handed it to him.

"Thanks… Tiger", he mumbled barely audible and walked away humming.

She frowned again.

 _What did he say? I didn't understand._

At the same time Harpie appeared in front of her with a radiant smile.

"How was your night? Did you sleep well?", he asked.

She looked at him frowning, "Yeah, a normal night".

"Oh, a normal night? Then I'm wondering how would be a special night for you?", he replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean Harp?", she asked shoving bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Well, last night, when I walked to the bridge to start my watch, I passed your cabin and I heard you were busy. Even very busy! Wild! So, next time, try not to make so much noise. Oh, and what's more, I would like to meet the lucky fellow who calls you 'Tiger'!", he said before walking away.

Rebecca looked from left to right with wild eyes.

 _Oh shit! Was it so noisy? Oh my God!_

Finally Robert showed up.

"Good morning Becca! Nice day today, isn't it?", he said cheerfully.

She shot an irritated glance at him.

"It's your fault!", she grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Whatever. It's your fault", she said with smirk as she saw his baffled face.

"They know something", she mouthed.

Robert understood and widened his eyes.

He opened his mouth and she could read "F u c k!"

Days went by and nothing special had happened. In the late afternoon, Kate opened her mailbox to find an enthusiastic e-mail from her father about the perfect location his people had found for them. They added some photos and the link to the estate agent. It was a cottage in a quiet southern suburb of Melbourne, very close to the bay. It was surrounded by a nice garden. She loved it immediately and looked for Dylan to show him.

"What do you think?", she asked eagerly.

"Looks good, but it might be better for us to look at that on our own, no?", he replied.

"Okay, okay, I know, but Dad also saw it and when he says it's okay, then I believe him", Kate replied.

He scrolled through the photos again and nodded, "Yeah, fine with me. Ask him if it's possible to negotiate the price", he said.

"Great! I'll do it right now. Oh, by the way, darling, the crew has been acting mysteriously for the past few days. Just as if they were plotting. I heard something about a tiger and something hot several times. Do you know more?", she asked.

"A tiger?", he repeated. He shook his head slowly, "I really don't know".

"Strange! I also asked Chris, but he did lip service to me. In fact, with exactly the same words as you", she answered looking suspiciously at her husband.

Before he could give a reply, she continued, "Well, I'll ask Becca. If something happens on this ship, she must know", Kate said decisively.

"If you wish!", he answered.

That night she walked to the galley where Rebecca was doing the last check before closing her kingdom.

"Hey Kate!", she greeted her. "Looking for a last snack?"

"No thanks. Your supper was great, but I have a question", she said.

"Shoot!"

"Well, with your function in the galley, you're in fact the centre of the rumours aboard, isn't it?", Kate asked.

"Uh-hu".

"For a week the crew is acting weird. They gossip and something I heard something about a tiger and something hot. It's my ship and if something happens, I need to know. I have to know if I am concerned. Do you kno...", she asked, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Rebecca looked down and felt her cheeks blush.

"It's you?", Kate concluded surprised.

"Wha...what's all this about?"

Rebecca looked at Kate, as red as beetroot. "I'm sorry Kate, it was me. I thought nobody could hear us", she stammered.

"Ah? And...who is ... us?", Kate asked with a curious glance.

"Ah, uh... Robert", Rebecca said, blushing again.

Kate smiled, "Well Becca, be happy to no longer be in the Navy. This joke would have cost you your career! Now, I would say, try to be less noisy next time", she said.

Rebecca looked down again, "Thanks Kate".

"And I can assure you that you acquired quite a reputation! Tiger!", Kate grinned before walking away.

She entered her cabin and saw her husband sitting in the club chair watching a crime series on TV. "I know the tiger story, the complete one", she announced with a smirk.

 _I don't know everything, but it's my turn now to make him curious._

"Hey Katie, you're back. And I can see that you know that too now", he replied.

She put her cold hand on his neck

"Ouch!"

"A few minutes ago, you didn't know anything! You naughty", she said.

"And I even know who!", she said teases.

"Oh? Tell me", he asked.

"Uh-uh. It's my secret now! Maybe one day", she answered kicking out her pumps and sitting on the couch.

 _To be continued_


	41. Chapter 41 Home sweet home

**Ch. 41 Home sweet home**

One month later.

"Aaaah! I've had it!", Kate yelled.

She was standing in the middle of the cottage living room they had bought. She was surrounded by brand new furniture wrapped in plastic, cardboard boxes of all kinds, plastic bags with new household things, suitcases and a heap of plastic and paper items they have already unpacked.

Dylan poked his head in the doorway, "What do I hear? Is that the self-confident captain?", he asked with a grin.

"That's aboard! Here, I'm at home and I have the right to be nervous! ", she replied.

"Take it easy sweetie, otherwise I'll have to scrape you from the ceiling", he answered laconically.

"Close to! Close to! Why did everything have to come at the same time? I've had it!", she repeated looking around.

"It's not our fault. We planned this perfectly, but... The stevedores' strike in Brisbane cost us a day, plus a day of waiting for the delivery of these containers in Sydney, as well as the delay in delivery of the furniture. The only thing that happened in time, was the delivery of all our household items and our personal belongings", he said walking to her.

Kate looked at him gloomily, "I know, I know. Just let me vent and it comes right".

"Let's take one thing at a time. We're good on track. We fixed the priority items first, no?", he said to calm her down.

Kate sighed and stroked her hair, "Yeah, the table in the kitchen with two chairs, our bed with a mattress and blankets", she summarised.

"Well then", he concluded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's continue for an hour and then a break", she said adjusting her loose ponytail again.

When she took the next box, the doorbell rang.

"Oh no!", she grumbled or was it rather a sigh.

She walked to the door and opened it to find at a bright smiling Nikki.

"Hello!", said the latter enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, Nikki, sorry, I forgot you", Kate answered stepping aside to let her in. "It's a mess here. Delay after delay, we've received everything at the same time", Kate said.

"Never mind, we just managed to work away the same kind of mess in Sydney", Nikki replied.

Kate now had the time to have a better look at her friend. "You're looking good!", she said seeing the white dress with thin black vertical stripes and white heeled sandals.

"You too!", Nikki replied putting down her hand luggage.

"Come on, I'm in rags", Kate answered looking down at her old T-shirt, jeans and slippers.

"Hey Nikki, finally I can meet you in more favourable conditions!", Dylan said walking to her.

"Hello Dylan", she replied shaking his hand and he kissed her on both cheeks.

He noticed Kate's quizzical look and he shrugged, "This is the best way to build the right relationship ", he said deadpan.

Kate looked around and scratched her head, "If you call this a good way?"

Then she looked back at Nikki, "How was your flight and when did you arrive?"

Nikki looked at her watch, "Oh, about one and a half hour ago. It was a good flight and I came directly to you".

"Oh!, and... where are you staying in town?", Kate asked.

"Nowhere, no reservation yet. Melbourne is big enough, I always find something", Nikki said plainly.

"Stay here", Dylan said.

Kate whipped her head in his direction, "Darling what are you saying now? The guest room is still there", she said pointing the pieces of furniture wrapped in plastic against the wall.

He shrugged, "We"ll fix it".

"I'll give you a hand", Nikki said.

"No! Nik you're our guest", Kate replied indignantly.

Now, it was Nikki who shot Kate an indignant glare, "Kate, did you really change? Do you think that I'm a ginger cookie? We went through everything together, joy, danger, sadness and now you consider me as a ... guest! Pete and I did that already, you know".

Kate looked down, "Yeah, you're right. All three of us we'll go faster".

"Great! Then, do you have clothes for me? Because with this dress, it won't work", Nikki replied.

"Of course, come on", Kate answered.

"Ok girls. While you dig in my wife's wardrobe, I'll prepare a brew", Dylan said with a smirk as he padded to the kitchen.

"Two extra spoons! Nikki drinks it full-bodied!", Kate yelled coming out of the bedroom.

"Smells good!", he heard yelling after a few minutes. Meanwhile he unpacked the third chair. Shortly after the two women reappeared. Nikki had switched her dress for a top, a three-quarter pants and a pair of Kate's flip-flops.

Nikki's beamed when she saw the black coffee mug. "Splendid! On the plane it was just brown water!"

"How're you as XO on a frigate?", Kate asked.

"Great!, but honestly, the first week, I was more than happy to crawl into my rack. There are a million things you need to pay attention to. But bit by bit, it becomes a habit and more fun", she replied.

"And what's your experience as a ship captain?", she asked in return.

"Oh, in one word, it's wonderful. Moreover, the crew of the ship is mainly composed of Hammersleys and Kingstons and a few others", Kate said before taking a sip.

"And how's your notorious CO?", Kate asked.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "He? He's a special case. He's stern and honest. When he's off duty, he's talkative as you must know him, but on certain topics, he can bite your head off. "

Dylan felt that this conversation could go on for a long time and there was still work to do. "Girls, let's keep the Flynn topic for tonight. We still have to fix Nikki's bed", he announced.

Nikki nodded. "A strong point. I don't want to sleep on the rug. Ok, what can I do?", she asked standing up.

After a couple of hours they finished working. Both women switched their working outfit for a dress and had dinner.

"Why didn't Pete come with you?", Kate asked afterwards.

Nikki looked straight at Kate, "I told him that I wanted to be alone with you for a delicate situation and he understood".

"Do I have to leave?", Dylan asked.

"No, you silly!", Kate replied looking at Nikki, "This afternoon, you said you spoke about certain topics with Mike?"

Nikki looked straight at Kate, "Well, you!"

"I've asked Mike many times about you and every time he did a lip service to me or he flatly refused to answer. Until we invited you aboard. I still can enjoy how you put him right in his place with your captain-commander play on words. I think he still hasn't digested it. But, oh God, what a fucking show it was after that !

After you left, he wanted to rebuke me, but I went on the offensive. I finally managed to rip him off the reason why he behaved like an asshole to you and that was the reason you left him. Then, it came out that you asked him something and I could deduce that you were pregnant. Is that correct?", Nikki asked.

Kate bit her lip, "Yeah, it's true".

"Kate, you knew Mike better than anyone else, why didn't you tell him clearly that you were expecting his child?", she asked desperately.

Kate shrugged, "Yes, I know, I acted like a greenhorn. But you know Mike, sometimes he can be very understanding and at other times it's just a block of granite. Given the situation with the dismissals at the time, I was afraid he would be angry. When he answered me that a child wasn't on the agenda yet, I was upset. Due to the pregnancy, my hormones went in all directions except in the good one and I left everyone".

Nikki gave her friend and Dylan a suspicious look, "Yes, but I don't see a toddler here...", she noticed hesitantly.

Kate's face hardened and she grabbed the bottle to fill her glass. She took a gulp.

"Well observed my dear, there's no toddler. The most fucking period of my life started there. Setback after setback. I looked for a job in the merchant navy, but unlike the Navy, they are not keen on female officers and certainly not pregnant officers. So, there was nothing. To clear my head, I went to the movie theatre. When I headed for the car park to pick up my car, I was assaulted by a jerk who wanted my money. I thought, 'Wait a minute bastard, I'll kick you in the crotch and I did. In fact, it was my intention, but I had forgotten that I was wearing a pair of loose shoes instead of the combat boots and my shoe flew over his head into the bushes. The only thing I did was to hit his thigh with my toe. It made him angry, he lost his self-control and started kicking me. I was left behind on the ground, unconscious. From that moment I didn't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital. There was no more baby, I had a miscarriage", she ended harshly, her eyes filled with tears. Kate took another gulp while Dylan stroked her back.

"Oh God! That's awful", Nikki mumbled.

"And this continued", Kate said.

"No?", Nikki whispered.

Kate continued, "That bastard had my handbag, my address and my keys. When I got home from the hospital, he had turned my house upside down and everything that was worthless was gone. All the rest was scattered on the floor. And of course, my car was gone too. By the situation, I didn't correctly read the letter from the court which was among all the mail received in my letter box. I thought that I had to testify against my mother, but I was the accused. That bitch accused me for neglect. I was there without a lawyer. I was shark food. My mother claimed a food annuity from the day I left her. Can you imagine? She earned more money than me because she was a whore!", Kate said bitterly and she took another gulp.

She shrugged, "I went to see a lawyer, but it was a lost case. The lawyer appealed the decision of the court and I didn't have to pay the twenty years of food rent but I had to pay something, enough to become penniless. I moved to the big city, Sydney, hoping to find a job. Indeed I found one stupid job in a cleaning company. I earned just enough to stay alive. I could not get out of this tricky situation. Nothing worked. I was a perfect looser. I put on my uniform and I grabbed the little gun I found once on a boat.", she said faintly.

"I tried to commit suicide, but even it failed", she said sadly, looking intently at Nikki.

The latter had covered her mouth with her hand and listened to her friend with widened eyes. "Oh God no! At that time, Pete showed me a small article in a newspaper about it, but it did not mention a name and we had the awful feeling it was someone we knew", she said faintly.

Kate shrugged.

"But, for God's sake, why didn't you call me? I thought we were friends?", Nikki asked hurtfully.

Kate shook her head. "Now, I can't believe I did that. It was not me. But I think it was shame. I lost everything you know, my relationship, my job, my child, my dreams, everything. I really didn't dare to talk to anyone about it".

"Kate, couldn't you trust me? I thought we could tell everything to each other", Nikki said rather irritated.

Kate glared at her, "Nik, I just told you! Shame! And it has nothing to do with trust".

She raised her hands, "Ok, I believe you. How could you go further? How did you survive", Nikki asked.

"That's really the black hole. Shreds of images, but nothing clear. They told me something about a piece of my skull that has been snatched away by the bullet. I must have tilt my head as I fired", she answered ashamed by looking at the floor while touching the dent on her temple.

Kate continued while looking at Nikki, "I'm starting to remember that I served as a waitress in the Twelve Apostles pub. From there it has been better and better. I started to rebuild my self-confidence. I even had a little show with a few musical songs...", Kate told but she was interrupted by Nikki.

"You? Singing? No?", she exclaimed.

"Yes Nik, I did it. It was a challenge. One day I said, without thinking, that I could do better than the singer on TV. I had to prove it and I did it", she said smiling.

"In fact, I should be grateful to Ryan and Bird. You don't know them, because they came aboard after you. But, they visited the pub and saw me. By chance, they bumped into Dylan and told him about me."

"As soon as I heard that, I rushed into this pub to find my girl", Dylan said wrapping his arm around his wife.

"That's when the fairy tale started", Kate said.

"Uh-hu. That's hard! I don't know what to say", Nikki said looking at them.

"Maybe it's time for a drink? I think you deserved it?", Dylan suggested.

"Yeah! A big one, I need it", Nikki answered.

"Whisky?", he asked.

"Hmm. I never drank that, but after this horror story, it's a good excuse to start", she answered.

He poured three glasses with Talisker and put them on the table. "Cheers!"

Nikki took a gulp and coughed, "Pfew, Jeez, what's that? Gunpowder? Never mind, I think it will help me to have good night's sleep after this story", she said.

"How was Mike after our visit?", Kate asked after taking a sip.

"Grumpy. I think he didn't say a word more than necessary for the business. I've got the impression he realised what happened", Nikki said taking another sip.

"How did you switch the pub for a ship?", she asked.

Dylan interfered in the conversation, "Well, it's by happy coincidence in fact. On a day, I met her father, Arthur McGregor, in a pub. We had something in common. He was on the run because of his ex-wife and I was looking for his daughter. We would keep in touch and after a while, he called me to ask if I wanted to be his partner in a shipping company. At that time I had money from my father's inheritance. I accepted his proposal and I had to set up a crew. I set up the crew with former sailors fired by the Navy and I convinced Kate to be our captain", he told.

"It…it's wonderful! ", Nikki said enthusiastically taking another sip.

"I think, I'm getting used to it", she grinned looking at her glass.

"So, Kate, you found your father too! Jolly good!", she said taking another sip.

"Yeah, that's a miracle. It's really hard to believe", Kate replied.

"Sssure! But, o..o..one thing I can't grasppppp. Howw, can you tttalk so cooly about these eventsssss of your fpast?", Nikki said with difficulty.

"Nikki, I don't know exactly. Maybe because I'm back on track now and I want to wipe out, forget, those dark moments? Honestly, I even find it hard to realise that I was talking about myself. It sounded like I was telling any story. But, one thing is for sure dear, you were the last to hear it. I really want to forget that part of the past", Kate said decisively.

Nikki nodded exaggeratedly, "Y...y...yeah, y..yo..you're rrrrright. Oh Goshshsh, this wwwwhisky went to my hhhhead. Ba...barely slept because I ha.. the early watchchch, travel, good fooooood, wine...jeez!", she spluttered rubbing her face.

Kate stood up, "Yeah, I already thought so. I'll help you to get in your bed".

"Ok, okok", Nikki mumbled standing up with Dylan's help.

"Ouch? Earth quake? The.. walls… turn", she slurred.

Kate giggled, "No silly girl. Your head is spinning", she said as she was helping Nikki to get to the guest room.

A few minutes later, she came back and sat on the couch, her legs folded under her. "She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. I had to undress her and she didn't even move", Kate said.

"You have a nice friend and I mean it in the positive way", Dylan said.

"I know and I'm sorry for her. Normally she's able to hold a drink better than me. I'm getting quickly tipsy, but she...", Kate said.

He shrugged, "What can you do you? A short night, being busy all the day, a flight, etc, etc".

"Yeah, indeed and I think I'll put a box of painkillers on the table for her in the morning. I know one who will need it. Next time, you should meet Pete. He's a really nice guy. He was the buffer, just like you, before you came aboard", Kate said.

"Sounds interesting. I'm looking forward to meet that guy".

"And now buddy, let's go to bed too. We also had a busy day", she said patting his knee.

The next morning was as Kate expected.

Nikki shuffled in the kitchen bare feet and plopped on a chair under Dylan's amused gaze.

She had switched the dress for a T-shirt and a cotton trousers.

"Good morning Nikki!"

"Hmm, morning", she mumbled.

"I thought a good shower would help, but in vain", Nikki said faintly.

She took the box of painkillers and looked at it.

"Navigator brew?", Kate asked cheerfully.

"Uh-hu. I think it's the only thing that can help. I'm afraid that the gunpowder is still in my head", Nikki replied.

"Talisker is good stuff, though", he said.

"For you maybe, but not for me anymore. Thanks", she replied accepting a steaming mug of strong black coffee from Kate. With both hands she lifted it to her mouth and sipped it.

"Hmm, good. Bit by bit I come back to life,", she replied as her eyes became bright again.

Meanwhile, Kate put toast, butter, marmalade and ham on the table.

"Hmm, I'm starting to feel better", Nikki said putting her mug on the table.

"Nikki, I have a question and a proposal", Dylan said before taking a sip of his mug.

"Shoot", she replied, rubbing her forehead to wake up.

"Can you command a ship?", he asked.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Of course I can! I'm the XO of a frigate. Especially during the return voyage after the disastrous encounter, I haven't seen Mike at bridge much. I guess I gave him something to think about", she replied.

"Nice! Keep in mind it's not for now, but what do you think about being a captain of one of our ships? And Pete as bosun or deck officer?", he asked.

She looked at him a bit baffled.

"Nikki, don't forget I'm also the Human Resource Manager of the company. We pay more than the Navy", he said.

She rubbed her face, "Pfft, it's too early for such questions. My headache is just starting to fade away. It sounds nice, but give me some time to think about it".

"I think so. Do it at your own pace and as I said, it's not for now", he replied.

Kate slapped him on the shoulder, "You're starting to look like Dad, grow, expand, getting bigger".

He grinned back, "That's what they call being 'pro-active'".

They spent two more days together before Nikki's departure for Sydney.

 _To be continued_


	42. Chapter 42 Unwanted guests

**Ch. 42 Unwanted guests**

Three weeks passed.

The MV Katherine had just delivered five containers at Nhulunbuy in the northern territories and they were sailing through Torres Strait between New Guinea and Cape York of Queensland.

Dylan and Kate sat in the mess enjoying a cup of coffee after their lunch.

"Have you seen the figures of our different shipping lines?", he asked Kate.

At the same moment, Rebecca walked to them carrying a plate with her lunch.

"Do you mind?", she asked them.

"No, go ahead and enjoy your meal", Kate answered.

She sat down and shrugged, "I'm always the last one for lunch", she said in a general way as she started with the soup.

"It was good, as always", Dylan replied.

"Yes, I've seen the figures and it looks good, except for New Zealand. The cost tends to be high compared to the yield", Kate answered his question.

"Arthur asked to think what we could do", he said.

"Hmm, if it's not profitable, then why can't we drop that line?", Kate suggested.

"Nope, I suggested that too, but he's convinced that there's some potential in it", he answered.

"Why can't we take passengers?", Rebecca said between bites.

Both turned their head so sharply towards her that she looked a bit scared, "I..I'm sorry, if I've said something completely stupid", she stammered.

"No, not at all, it sounds like a very good idea", Kate said.

"And how do you see that?", Dylan asked.

"Uh..aah..well uh...", she stammered again scratching her head.

"Some cargo vessels have cargo and passengers. It's not a cruise, so it's cheaper and people go wherever they want. I thought we could do the same. There are cruise ships sailing from Sydney and Brisbane to Auckland, so why can't we?", she said.

"How do you see this aboard? Passengers expect a certain level of luxury, no?", he replied looking around.

"Yeah, indeed and I think we can offer that. We still have some spare cabins. This mess is big enough to split into two parts. One for the crew and one for the passengers and officers...", she said, but was cut off by Dylan.

"Are we going to eat with the passengers?", he asked surprised.

"That's how it goes normally. Each officer has his own table, but it's a detail. The most important thing is that they have their own dining room. We can refurbish the cabins and make them more luxurious. Concerning the food, that's no problem. I can manage", Rebecca said.

Kate nodded slowly, "Yeah, it sounds reasonable and feasible. But, as far as I can imagine, each cruise has an entertainment to offer. We don't. I can't imagine 2Dads doing one of his dubious card tricks", Kate replied.

"Oh yes, we do!", Rebecca said convinced, "It's in fact the easiest part. You!"

"Me?", Kate replied baffled looking at Dylan for support.

"Yes honey, Becca has right. You! Your Broadway show will hit the bull's-eye!", he said.

"Oh gosh!", Kate replied faintly.

"Captain and first officer to the bridge! At the rush!", they heard RO's voice in the loudspeaker.

Kate and Dylan jumped up and rushed to the bridge where Chris was waiting for them.

"Kate, I think we have a problem. A small speedboat is coming straight on us from behind. She's no coast guard", he said pointing at the radar screen.

"Pirates?", Kate asked.

"I'm afraid so", he replied.

"Ok, maximum revolutions! We can be even faster", she ordered.

"Aye aye, full revolutions", repeated Synthia who was sitting at the helm, pushing the engine room telegraph to the maximum speed.

"Can you see them already?", Kate asked.

"I'm already on my way", Dylan replied, heading for to the outer bridge wing with his binoculars.

She and Chris followed him and they looked in the direction of the wash of their ship.

"There she is. She's gaining on us", Chris said.

"Let's check if it's really for us", she said and she walked back inside. "Starboard 20!", she ordered.

The ship started to turn right and the three officers were watching the approaching boat.

"Damn!", she muttered.

Next she grabbed the phone and called Charge.

"Charge, can you get me more revolutions?"

"Nope Kate, It's not a frigate you know. Everything is already rattling and shaking. If I tried, then something would burst and then we wouldn't have any more speed at all anymore", he answered.

"Ok, Charge, thanks!", she said ending the call.

"Backboard 20! Keep zigzagging. It will make it difficult", she ordered.

"Robert! Send a mayday message. MV Katherine attacked by pirates in Torres Strait. Position 10° latitude and 144° longitude", she ordered.

"Aye captain", he repeated.

"And?", she asked looking at the other two.

"I see seven men, well-armed", Dylan said noticing her concerned face.

"I get the guns. Get me Harpie and 2Dads", Dylan said.

"2Dads?", Kate asked in disbelief.

"Yes, honey, 2Dads. During shore leave we can't count on him, but in situations like this, I would trust him with my life", he answered hurrying downwards.

A few minutes later he was back with the three guns. Harpie and 2Dads were there too.

"Here guys, It's serious now. Shoot to kill, but don't waste ammo. We have a small advantage, these bastards don't know that we ware former guys of the Navy", Dylan said arming his own gun.

Both men nodded.

"And me?", Chris asked.

"Mate, you stay at the bridge to protect Kate and Synthia", he said.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!", Kate answered slightly indignant.

"Forget it Kate, you ought to know what these bastards do when they find a woman", he said harshly rushing downwards followed by the other two.

Kate dropped her eyes, realising the rude reality. Meanwhile, Chris had taken a big fire axe.

Kate grabbed the microphone of the intercom system, "This is the captain speaking. We are facing trouble. Pirates are heading for us. Lock as many as you can! Over".

Meanwhile, the emergency message was received by the HMAS Sydney. The radio officer brought it to the XO.

Nikki read it and widened her eyes, "Shit!", she mumbled.

She took two steps and handed the message to Mike who was sitting in his chair.

"Sir, mayday message. The MV Katherine is attacked by pirates", she said.

"Where?", Mike asked.

"10° latitude and 144° longitude, Torres Strait", Nikki replied.

"How far are we from them?"

"Give me a sec", she replied walking quickly to the chart table where the navigator was already checking the positions.

"2 hours at full speed!", she said.

"Ok, set course to Torres Strait, full speed. Get LT and send a chopper to investigate the situation", he ordered.

"Aye sir", she said, grabbing the microphone to call LT and the pilot".

"It's Kate's boat sir", she said.

"I know X, but it doesn't matter. It's a ship and a crew in distress!", he answered.

Back at the MV Katherine.

At the same time, the pirates reached the ship and quickly attached a makeshift ladder to the hull. Like a monkey, the first boarded and pointed his Kalashnikov machine gun towards the bridge and fired. Everyone on the bridge ducked the bullets which also allowed other pirates to climb aboard. Quickly they scattered over the ship and snuck through the open doors.

Dylan was almost downstairs when he heard the shots. He stopped to peek past the corner. 2Dads stood behind him.

"Nobody. Cover me", Dylan mumbled turning around the corner in the next corridor. At the same moment the first pirate came from the opposite corner. They could see he was an inhabitant of New Guinea. The man who didn't seem impressed raised his machine gun to fire but Dylan was faster and shot him twice. He jumped over the body and peeked behind the other corner to be greeted by a burst of fire. He quickly pulled his head back and winked at 2Dads.

"Aaaargh!", he yelled, stamping his foot on the floor and knelt down to give 2Dads a clear field of fire.

The trick seemed to work because the second pirate jumped behind the corner, but got the full load of 2Dads. Dylan blindly pointed his gun behind the corner and fired. At the same time 2Dads rushed forward, turned the corner and fired also. Both men reached the outer door and peeked cautiously behind the corner to be greeted by the gun fire from the bow of the ship. Quickly they took cover next to the door.

When Kate's voice announced the arrival of the pirates, Rebecca looked at the loudspeaker, "Jolly good!", she mumbled.

At the same moment she heard the first gun fire, "Damn bridge, couldn't you tell that a bit earlier?", she said irritated. Then she heard someone stumble down the corridor and looked frantically around. Her gaze stopped on the shiny meat chopper. She grabbed it and hid behind the door.

A tanned man with black greasy hair entered the galley cautiously, his Kalashnikov ready to fire.

 _Fuck! Why exactly in my galley? I can't get away. If that prick turns around, then he'll see me and then I'll be toasted._

Her gaze was drawn by a few walnuts on the cupboard next to her.

 _Hmm, that's what I need!_

She grabbed the nuts and threw one behind his back to the other corner of the galley. The nut made a loud 'bang' on the ground and the pirate turned quickly in the direction of the noise, turning his back to her. Rebecca bit her lip, raised her right hand and smashed the meat chopper as hard as she could in the back of his head. The man fell over like a tree trunk, the meat chopper firmly stuck in his head. She grabbed the machine gun and checked if it was loaded and if the safety switch was not on 'safe'.

At that moment she heard someone running and she turned quickly the gun in that direction.

Harpie.

"Hey hey! Take it easy huh, it's me", he said quickly.

She breathed out, "Jeez, man, you could have said something. One second later and I had served you blue beans!"

He made a face when he saw the body with the meat chopper stuck in the head, "Fuck! What a mess! You're dangerous Becca!", he said horrified.

"Mate, you're warned now. Now you know what happens when you're not kind to me", she replied with a smirk.

He made a small nod to the gun, "Shall I take that?"

"Nope mate, it's my toy now", she answered as she held the Kalashnikov more firmly.

He replied her with a grin, "Ok, Tiger, on me!"

"Idiot", she grumbled and followed him.

At the same time they heard gunshots fired from the other side of the ship, followed by hasty footsteps. Harpie quickly turned the corner, his gun held firmly and saw a pirate assault the staircase. He chased him and fired him twice in the back. He tumbled down. Meanwhile Rebecca was firing several shots at another who ran towards the stern of the ship and fled through a door.

"Damn!", she muttered when she missed him. She chased him, but she had to take cover when the pirate shot at her behind a container.

"Fire shot by shot every second, meanwhile I'll take him from behind", Harpie whispered.

She started firing at the corner of the container and he jumped out of the door and ran to the other side of the containers. He slipped between them and a minute later she heard two more shots and a body fell from behind the container on the deck.

"Harpie?", she yelled concerned.

"I'm fine. Cover me!", she heard and she peered outside to try to spot another one. At the same time he leaped inside.

"Three down. I'm wondering what the others did?", he panted.

"Harpie?", they heard Dylan's deep voice shouting behind them. .

"Yeah, here. Bec and I are fine", he shouted back.

A second later, Dutchy and 2Dads were standing next to them. "Ah! Reinforcements", he said seeing Rebecca.

"And? We've got three of them", Harpie said.

"We, two. Two are left in the bow", Dylan said.

"Casualties?", Harpie asked.

"Nope".

"Close everything firmly here and come to the bridge. From there we can keep them there until we got reinforcements. 2Dads go ahead, we're coming", Dylan said.

The doors to the bridge house were locked and Dylan, Harpie and Rebecca climbed onto the bridge. When they got there they found a relieved Kate.

"Thank God, you're all safe!", she said.

"How did it go?"

"We shot two of them", Dylan said.

"I shot two others and Becca got the third and do you want to know how?", Harpie said making chopping movements with his hand.

Kate made a face, "No, I don't think it's necessary".

2Dads was peering over the metal plate of the bridge wing to the bow of the ship where the two remaining pirates were hiding. Rebecca walked bent with her gun to stay out of sight.

She gave him a little tap on his shoulder, "Leo, let me do that", she simply said.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you're good on short distance fights, but you should to know I'm the best on long distance", she said.

He shrugged, "Okay, so, if you think that you can catch those bastards. But Dutchy gave me this order", he said in protest.

"He'll understand", she murmured pointing her machine gun at the bow.

Dylan's attention was drawn by 2Dads who padded back inside and he went out.

"Becca?"

"Did you forget that I'm good on long distance?", she asked.

"Yep indeed. How many do you see?", he asked.

"Hmm, hard to say. I see a head every time and I bet it's always the same", she said focussing on the bow.

"Ok, shoot when you have a clear view!", he ordered and returned.

"And?", Kate asked.

"We are still missing one because there's only one at the bow", he said.

"I'm wondering where that bastard is?", he said again.

 _To be continued_


	43. Chapter 43 Good try bad luck

**Ch. 43 Good try, bad luck**

"Here! If you mean this asshole", they heard Charge say as he pushed a dizzy looking pirate with a huge reddish bump on his head. The man's hands were tight with nylon fasteners. "He ran into my monkey wrench", he said.

Then, two events occurred simultaneously. They heard the sound of a helicopter and a shot fired by Rebecca's machine gun. They all rushed to the bridge wing.

Rebecca stood up. "Easy. He raised his head to look at the helicopter", she said deadpan.

"Well done!", complimented Dylan.

"Well done guys. That was close", Kate said looking at the helicopter go round in circles around them, "It's a Navy one".

"Boss! The helicopter for you!", RO yelled outside. Hearing this Kate hurried inside.

She took over the headset from RO and listened.

"This is the helicopter from HMAS Sydney, Australian Navy. What's your situation? Over".

"This is Captain McGregor from the MV Katherine. Everything is under control. Six pirates shot down, one prisoner No casualties. Over", she replied.

"Good news captain. Our frigate will be there in about two hours."

"Can you see if there are any other adversaries?", she asked.

"No, except for one small vessel that changed course away from yours. I guess she's the mother vessel. I'll keep this line open, if there's a change, call us", the pilot replied.

"Understood, loud and clear", Kate replied.

She closed the call and joined the others at the bridge wing.

"Ok, guys, collect the bodies and put them on the deck. The Navy will take care of them and of our bugger here. Put the machine guns next to them", she ordered.

"Hey Bec, if you want your meat chopper back, you'll have to remove it from his skull yourself. It was your joke", Harpie grinned.

"What?", Kate questioned with disgust.

Rebecca shrugged, "I had to do something. It was me or him", she said dryly which earned her an indignant look from Kate.

Becca put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and felt something. She pulled it out and smiled, "Does anyone want a nut?"

Two hours later, the frigate came alongside. A boarding team under LT's command came aboard and the sailors were greeted by Kate and Dylan. "You again?", she said.

"Yes ma'am, I'm the boarding officer. Are you all safe? No injuries?", he asked.

"No lieutenant, we are all safe, except for a pirate with a terrible headache", she said dryly.

"Ok, do you know if they left explosives?", he asked.

"No, they didn't. They just had guns. They're there", Kate said pointing to the row of bodies.

"Oh shit!", he said as he saw the meat chopper. "You watch too much bad movies", he remarked with disgust.

"LT, the CO is coming!", announced the petty officer of the team.

"Shit!, what's he looking for?", LT wondered.

Mike stepped aboard while Kate looked at him suspiciously.

He straightened his back while walking to her.

"I wanted to check the situation,... captain", he said haughtily.

"Everything is under control,... commander", Kate replied icily.

"Oh, by the way, you can take over some packages and a prisoner", she subtly added.

He went to the corpses and looked at them. He nodded slowly as he saw the meat chopper. "Your cook still hasn't lost her temper", he noticed.

"Don't make her angry", Kate said deadpan.

He turned to Kate and looked at her frowning, "I'm just wondering how you've shot these pirates? Civilians are not supposed to have weapons. And I count six Kalashnikovs. Weren't there seven pirates?", he said simply.

Kate looked daggers at him, "We don't have a meat chopper anymore, but we have got a big axe, if you catch my drift!"

Mike made a face.

"Mike, did you just pop over to nag at me about weapons and regulations? God damn, you were the cowboy, while I stuck to the rules. Would you have become a saint nowadays?", she replied bitterly.

His mask cracked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away so no one could hear them, "No Kate, I came over because I was extremely worried. I had to say something", he said disarmingly.

She looked at him angrily, "And that gave you the right to accuse us of possession of illegal weapons?"

"No no, not at all, I was concerned about you and it was a kind of cover", he said.

"You'd have better worried about me a few years ago. You could have saved me from a lot of misery", Kate answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I already had words with Nikki about it. She told me everything. You were pregnant with me?", he tried.

She raised her hand, "Stop! I miscarried and that's the last thing I want to talk about. I have a new life now and I want to forget the past...", she said, but she was cut off by Dylan.

"Honey, are you OK? Troubles?", he asked walking towards them.

"Darling, I'm fine. Mike was just worried, that's all", she replied.

"Ah, OK", he said looking at both of them.

"Kate, I'm sorry for what happened at the time. Okay?", Mike said.

She looked at him, "Sorry, that's it? Forget everything and smile again? Like that? Well Mike, that was the first move. I have to deal with", she answered slightly irritated.

A few minutes later, Kate and Dylan looked at the boats that were sailing towards the frigate. She turned to him. "Dylan, Mike scored a run. He only counted six Kalashnikovs. Where's the seventh?"

He scratched his head, "Well uh, we miscounted the pirates and we had an extra machine gun. It would have been a pity to throw it overboard or give it to the Navy. I thought it might be useful one day and I've put it in our armoury with the ammo", he said deadpan.

"I was already afraid that it would go in that direction. But nevertheless, it's a good idea! Today's events have proven it", she replied.

When Mike came back to the Sydney, he met Nikki's questioning look . "How was it?", she asked.

"Okay. No casualties. They fixed the problem like Navy people, although I don't know where their weapons came from", he answered.

"That's good, but my question was about another person", she replied with a smile.

"Well uh...", he mumbled with a nod to the bridge wing.

He waited until they were outside, "I said sorry, but she didn't seem to accept it", he said.

"It happened like that? You said sorry and that's it? Straight out?", Nikki asked baffled.

He looked irritated, "No, I had to start with something, so I started talking about the possession of the weapons...", he said.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Oh Mike! How could you? Is this really a topic to address when you want to apologize for your mistake? Of course, she didn't accept that. Something that happened years ago can't be soothed by the only 'sorry' word. Okay, the weapons were certainly illegal, but without them, we probably would have recovered six of ours. Is that what you would have wanted?", she replied disappointed.

"No! Certainly not. I was concerned about her and the others, of course", he said in his defence. "So, now, what's next?", he asked.

"As far as know her, she will give you a kick in the pants too and then there will be a truce", Nikki said.

"Nice forecast! Is that the way?", he replied indignantly.

"Oh, I want to make an agreement with you. If there are personal issues aboard, I'll fix them, because from what I've seen from you, the results will not be positive", she said decisively.

Mike shrugged, "Ok, if you like".

 _To be continued_


	44. Chapter 44 Show girl

**Ch. 44 Show girl**

The MV Katherine arrived at her home port in Melbourne and the crew had a week off. When they returned, they noticed on the billboard that there was a meeting at 6pm. They all gathered in the mess while Kate and Dylan were waiting for everyone to find a seat.

Dylan started, "Hi all, we hope that you had a good shore leave?", he said looking around. "Well, that's good. You probably know also that the passage to New Zealand is not bad, but we can't say it's a golden pot. The problem is that we can't abandon that destination, because it's a matter of being on the line. If we don't, someone else will, do you understand? But that still doesn't solve the problem of a half-loaded ship, does it? On the last voyage, Rebecca suggested something we investigated a little further and it seems that it could work", he said.

Kate took over. "We'll carry passengers, in addition to our normal cargo. My father is enthusiastic about the idea and knows the market, so there's a great chance off success. I see some of you frowning, but don't worry, we're not going to reinvent the wheel now. It has been done previously. The ship won't leave tomorrow, but within a week. This is the time we have to refit the crew's empty cabins into passenger cabins and make the officers' mess look like a real restaurant. For this, we rely on Charge, 2Dads and Harpie. Others will have to help where needed. Officers will have to eat in the same room as the passengers. Maybe that's a downside, we'll see. That's point one. Point two, taking charge of passengers. We need purser facilities here to take care of them. Rebecca, can you handle that? ", Kate said looking at her.

"Uh? Yes, of course", she replied.

"Uh-hu, may I ask you then to keep your cool? Do not throw meat choppers at them or do not use them as shark food", Kate said with a smile.

Rebecca blushed slightly, "Yes, sure. I can handle that", she hurried to say.

A broad smile appeared on Kate's face, "Great! That means you are now officially our purser and you also have a promotion. With your new function, you're an officer".

"Oh? Thanks Kate", she replied.

"Yeah! Drink!" The others yelled.

Kate waited for everything to calm down again, "Right. Questions?"

Synthia raised her hand, "How many passengers have you in mind?"

"Six. Three cabins for two people".

"In cruise, there's normally entertainment aboard. Is this the plan here too?", Charge asked.

"Indeed, I'll perform the show composed of musical songs", Kate said.

Everyone was surprised and started mumbling.

She raised her hands, "Before starting with this ship, I was working in a tavern and there, I had the opportunity to have my show twice a week. Okay?"

Someone raised his hand, "Cap, may we also attend the show?"

She smiled, "Of course you may, it will put even more atmosphere".

Dylan continued, "Okay guys, we'll discuss the plans with Chris, Charge, 2Dads, Harpie and Becca after this meeting. We're going to see what we need to build and what we need to buy. Purchases will be for tomorrow. At the same time you come in the picture to give a hand. That's it. We'll meet again tomorrow morning, here at 9am. Thanks", he said.

When the men were gone, the five looked at Kate and Dylan.

"Come, let's go to the cabins to see what we can do!"

One month later in Auckland, New Zealand.

Kate was readjusting Rebecca's tie which earned her a face.

"Don't look at me like that Becca. These are our first customers and you're the purser. So you must look perfect. The first impression is the most important".

"I know, I know", she mumbled.

Kate did a step back and looked at her. Her eyes slid over her hat, jacket and tie, trousers and black pumps.

"I hope you're not going to look at me like that every time", Rebecca grumbled.

"No, certainly not. I assure you. It's me. I'm just nervous", Kate replied raising both hands.

"Kate, no worries. I had to do it with customers before. The restaurants, you know", she answered with a smile.

Kate smiled back and patted her shoulder. "Ok, purser. Your turn now".

Rebecca went to the boarding place and Kate returned to the bridge from where she oddly watched the scene on the quay.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the MV Katherine. I'm Rebecca, your purser...", she heard from her observation post, but she didn't hear Dylan coming behind her.

He put his hand on the lower part of her back, "So sweetie, does everything go the way you wish?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Yeah, it looks like. It's the first time we have six passengers. It's going to be up or down, but Becca seems to be perfect in that role. ".

He nodded and looked at a few sailors carrying the luggage aboard.

"Trust her. She knows what she's doing. Moreover, it was her initial idea. So, she will do her best to succeed. The passengers are two American couples and a German. It's good they're not alone. A good company is the best advertising", he said.

Kate looked at him with a faint smile, "I don't know how you do it, but you always put me at ease. Come on, we have a voyage to start within an hour".

Two days later, at the Coral Sea near the Great Barrier Reef.

The HMAS Sydney was sailing north at nightfall.

Nikki had supper with Mike at the mess and she went back to the bridge for a final check-up before heading to her cabin.

She noticed the watch change between the navigator and another officer. She went to him. "Is everything under control Nav?"

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am, no difficulties ahead and the weather is calm. There's the classic strong current and the heavier swell due to the storm in the southeast, but as I said, there's nothing to worry about".

"Good", she said looking at the watch officer. "Rawlings, if there's anything, warn me", she said.

"Okay X", he replied and she returned to her cabin.

She entered and took off her jacket. She took off her boots and socks and put on a pair of slippers. Next, she made herself a fresh cup of coffee with her own espresso machine and sat down behind her laptop. She opened it and checked her mailbox.

There was nothing important, so she started a new e-mail to Pete.

 **Hey darling,**

 **Everything is fine?**

 **Have you rethought to Dylan's proposal, to switch over to them?**

 **I did and I will do it. It's not the same anymore. Since the last encounters with Kate, Mike has changed. He became quieter, even cold or distant and from time to time grumpy. When I saw the old gang aboard Kate's ship, I start thinking about making the switch.**

 **It's certainly something we need to talk about during my next shore leave.**

 **Good night.**

 **Nik**

She pressed the send button and looked at the screen thinking.

 _Why should I change?_

 _Why should I stay?_

 _It's something new to build on. A challenge to take up. And when I hear them, it sounds so attractive. Captain on my own ship. A better salary._

 _Here, I think I'll never be that the executive officer. I don't have to stay for Mike,. He becomes more and more grumpy by the day._

 _Nah, that's something to discuss with Pete over a good glass of wine._

She stood up and took off her T-shirt and trousers. With a smile she lay down on her rack and grabbed her book.

At the same time, on the MV Katherine that was sailing from New Zealand to Sydney.

Dylan was leaning against to the frame of the bathroom door of the cabin looking at his wife's image in the mirror. Kate was standing in her underwear in front of the mirror busy applying lipstick.

She closed it and turned to him. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous! It's like I have another woman in front of me", he said.

"Silly. Inside I'm still the same", she replied, patting him gently on the chest.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

Kate glared at him, "You have no idea. I'm a bundle of nerves. I know that , when I'm on stage and I start singing, here we go! But now , no. You can scrape me from the walls", she said grabbing the pale yellow silk dress that lay on the bed. "Can you help me before I stain it?"

She straightened the dress while he pulled up the zip fastener, "I've seen your performance honey, it's great! No worries", he said to comfort her.

"I know, but so long ago", she said in return.

"It's like sailing, you don't forget", he answered gently patting her buttocks.

"I have to believe you, don't I?", she said putting on her golden-heeled pumps.

"Absolutely!"

They left their cabin and they walked to the mess or the restaurant of the passengers as they called it now. On their way, they met Chris and 2Dads. The latter hissed at her, "Wow Cap! Can I have a date with you?"

"Jeez, Kate, if I tell Sally, she'll be green with envy", he said.

She grinned at them, "Knock it off guys!"

Rebecca was waiting for them. She had quickly changed her cook outfit for her uniform and had entered the restaurant to present the show. Amid applause, Kate came in and stepped on the stage. She was happy to see that almost half of the crew was also present. "Ladies, gentlemen, thank you and good evening. It's an honour for me to present you some famous musical songs. Let me start with 'I could have danced all night' from My Fair Lady", Kate said and she began to sing from the first notes of music.

 _To be continued_


	45. Chapter 45 Salvage

**Ch. 45 Salvage**

At the same time, thirty miles away.

Nikki was reading her book as a sudden jolt crossed the ship, accompanied by a screeching sound. She widened her eyes, baffled. It ended with a dreadful sound of a scrape of metal. The hull shook then stopped. She threw her book away and swung her legs over the edge of the rack. Almost at once she put on her T-shirt over her head and put on her trousers. She put on her boots, yanked open the cabin door and bumped into Mike coming out of his cabin.

"What was that?", she asked him as they both ran towards the bridge,

"Dunno! But I fear the worst", he said.

When they arrived at the bridge, they noticed a slight panic. All console alarm buttons were red and flashing and the phones were ringing everywhere. The officer of the watch was listening to a voice on the other side of the line as sweat was dripping on his face.

"What the hell is going on?", Mike barked.

"I...I don't know sir", the man stammered.

"Did we hit the reef?", Nikki asked.

"No ma'am, it's still there", he said pointing the horizon.

"The chief stopped both engines sir. I...I spoke to him on the phone sir, ma'am", he said.

At that moment the navigator also appeared o the bridge.

"Navigator, XO! I thought there were no problems ahead?", Mike reprimanded angrily.

"And I want a damage report! Now!", he barked.

"Casualties?", he added.

Nikki and the navigator started investigating the situation while Mike paced around.

Nikki hung up and looked at Mike, "Sir, the Chief reports that we had lost both propellers, that the ship has sprung a leak and there's one wounded man. He lost his balance on the staircase when we hit it. He fell and broke his arm".

"Yeah, ok", he grumbled.

"Navigator! Do you already know what went wrong?", he snapped again.

"Sir, I'm investigating", he reported.

"X! Call the Chief! I want more details", Mike grumbled.

At same time the phone in the engine room rang and Mike grabbed it, "Captain speaking!", he snapped.

"Captain, this is the chief. We lost not only the propellers, but the rudder is also broken.

Next, something has punctured the hull along the entire length of the ship. We spring a leak", he reported plainly.

"Great! What can you do about it?", Mike answered.

"The pumps can hold it, but it's too early to have an idea about the rudder. I'm afraid it's a towing job", the Chief Engineer answered.

"Yeah, okay, do your best", Mike replied ending the call.

Then he glared at the navigator, "Lieutenant, do you have any idea what happened?"

"Sir, it was neither a reef nor a rock, the water is deep enough, but we hit a wreck. We had to literally head straight on it", he said.

"A wreck? And that wasn't on your bloody charts?", Mike spat out in disbelief.

"No sir, it wasn't."

"How come? Did you use recent charts?"

"Uh, yes and no sir", he answered ill-at-ease.

"Lieutenant, that's bullshit. Try again!", he said furiously.

"They are from last year sir..."

"Jeez man, couldn't you get recent ones?", Mike exploded.

Then he glared at Nikki, "You could have checked that!"

Nikki looked daggers at him, "That's what I did! But, there were no recent version and the reason I was given was that the budget was being consumed by the new small jets for the vice-admiral and the rear-admiral, so that they can save time traveling between Canberra, Perth, Cairns and Darwin", she said disapprovingly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, then they will be very happy to see the restoration bill for this ship!", he ranted.

Meanwhile, a petty officer touched the navigator's arm, "Sir, you must see that. Our position has changed three times since we stopped the engines".

The navigator made his way quickly to the navigator screen. Nikki heard that too and also hurried to the screen.

The petty officer pointed the coordinates of their position.

"Oh God!", the navigator mumbled looking at Nikki.

"We're drifting. The current thrust us straight towards the reef", she explained knowing what the navigator meant.

"How long?", she asked.

He tilted his head and looked at the screen, "Two hours, maybe three".

"Okay", she said coming back to Mike who was calling another busy engineer with the pumps.

"Sir, serious troubles", she said what caught immediately his attention. He looked at her.

"The current is drifting us to the reef, within maximum three hours we'll be on it", she said looking at his reaction.

"Damn!", he simply said. Then he grabbed the phone and called the Chief engineer.

"Chief, this is the captain again. We're drifting to the reef. Can you start at least one engine to get us away from it?", he asked.

"Negative sir. If I do, the propeller shaft will shake so hard that it's going to cause even more damage. I'm even afraid that the engine room will be submerged in a few minutes", he answered.

"Ok, thanks", Mike said ending the phone call.

"Negative X. I hate it, but send a mayday!", he ordered.

"Are there ships in the vicinity?", he then asked.

"A few sir, but too far away or too small, except perhaps one", the navigator replied.

A minute later the senior operation petty officer came back. "Sir, message sent".

He nodded, "Thanks".

On the MV Katherine,RO received the mayday message and rushed to Chris who was the officer of the watch. Chris read the message and looked questioningly at RO, "Are you sure Rob?"

"Yes Chris, no doubt. I've asked for confirmation. Should I bring it to Kate?", he replied.

"No Rob, it's too important. I'll bring it", he said, looking around and found the man he needed. "Harpie! You've the ship".

"Okay mate, I've got it!", the other one replied.

Chris rushed to the restaurant where Kate was giving the best performance of all time. He walked to Dylan and handed him the message. He read it and looked at Chris, "Set immediately course for the Sydney. Full speed and tell them that we're on our way", he answered.

Meanwhile Kate had noticed something odd happening, but finished her song.

Dylan stood up and walked towards her to make her read the message. She nodded, "It's a big hour away".

"Indeed".

"Okay, prepare the towing operation. Meanwhile I finish this. Oh, and send a message to Dad. He needs to know what we are going to do and that we will be delayed", she said.

Then she looked at the passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen, we just received a mayday message from one of our frigates. The rules of the sea oblige us to help them. Within a big hour we will be there, but that means our arrival in Sydney will be delayed. Please accept my apologies. But before we get there, I'll continue with my programme", she said looking at the audience who nodded in agreement.

Dylan looked at the crew members who were also watching the show and beckoned them over with his head, "Come on guys, we have a job to do, everyone to the bridge".

They all left.

On the HMAS Sydney the acknowledgement of the MV Katherine was received and the NCO radio operator brought the message to Mike and Nikki.

"Sir, ma'am, the MV Katherine informs us they're coming", he said handing the paper to Mike.

"Thanks", he grumbled and read the message.

"The MV Katherine? That's Kate's ship!", Nikki said.

"Indeed. Refuse!", Mike said bluntly.

Nikki's eyes were popping with amazement, "What!", she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the bridge wing outside.

"What dare you say! Refuse? Mike, have you gone mad or what? You're playing with the lives of two hundred people and risking a million dollars ship. Do you know I can relieve you of your command for this? And don't come up with mutiny!", she said angrily.

He glared at her, "How do you think it feels? I screwed up my ship and I beg for help. Now she can laugh in my face", he said bitterly.

"No, she won't do it. Kate is too professional for that. If someone can get us out, then she can. She has a Navy crew, our former crew!", Nikki replied.

"I guess I have no choice", he said dejected.

"No!"

"Okay, let's do it. But, you heard nothing, huh!", he said.

"It's the best thing to do!", she said sternly and both walked back inside.

One hour later on the MV Katherine. Dylan had sent Synthia to find Kate. She apologized to the passengers and rushed to the bridge. The crew had a smile on their face when they saw her arrive in her yellow silk dress. She grabbed binoculars and passed them around her neck. "Sitrep!", she ordered.

"The Sydney is straight ahead as you can see. All her lights are on. The towing cable is ready and I have a team at the stern. Chris has the lead with Harpie", Dylan said.

"Ok, nice. Did the Sydney report something yet?", she asked focussing binoculars on the frigate.

Dylan looked at her from head to toes and smiled, "Don't you want to change?"

Kate lowered the binoculars and looked at him, "No darling. No time for that. Every minute counts and I don't want to screw up this job just because I wanted to change this dress for a uniform".

"You're wonderful honey. How strong you are now compared to when I found you in that café", he whispered.

"Darling, could you repeat that compliment to me after we successfully completed this rescue operation?", she replied with a smile.

The phone rang and she picked up, "Captain speaking".

"Kate it's Becca, the passengers are asking if they can watch the operation".

"That's fine, but keep them at a safe distance", she answered before ending the call.

She manoeuvred the ship to bring her in front of the frigate. "Backwards, very slowly", she ordered.

The bow of the other ship approached in a disturbing way until Harpie's voice rang clearly in the intercom, "Stop!".

"Stop engines!", Kate ordered.

She saw him shoot a thin line to the bow of the frigate where it was caught rapidly by a few sailors. They took it in and grabbed at the same time the thicker rope that was attached to it. They attached that rope to a capstan and started to turn. On that rope, the final thick towing cable was attached. The men fixed the cable and they passed the message to the bridge.

"Towing cable attached sir", Nikki reported to Mike.

"Very well X", Mike replied.

"X, send a message to the MV Katherine that she can make a test to see if the cable holds", he said.

"Yes sir", she reported.

She got the message across to the signals NCO and came back to Mike.

"Amazing isn't it? This is the first attempt and it's already a success!", she said.

"They are former Navy. I didn't expect anything else", Mike replied stiffly which earned him a suspicious look from Nikki.

RO brought the message to Kate. She read it and looked at Dylan, "Very, very slowly ahead. I don't want that the tow breaks. We have only two you know", she said.

He got the message across to Charge and they felt a slight shaking in the ship when the propeller started to turn again. The towing cable tightened, but didn't break and they saw a rippling of foam around the bow of the frigate indicating that they had moved forward.

"Okay, slow ahead now", she ordered.

They all looked suspiciously at the towing cable, but it didn't break.

A broad smile appeared on her face, "Send a message to Dad to tell him we have the frigate in tow and we're heading to Sydney".

A few minutes later, RO was patting on Kate's shoulder, "Phone call for you boss".

"McGregor speaking", she said, looking at the tow cable outside.

"Hey Kate, it's Dad! It's wonderful news! You have no idea what this brings us! A big bill for the rescue and a lot of publicity because I'll call all the newspapers! They'll swallow this operation and we'll hit the headlines of the newspapers with our ship and our company. You've built us the reputation of a strong and competent company!", he said enthusiastically.

"Dad, calm down! We just started towing. There's still a way to go to Sydney", Kate said.

"Oh don't be so negative. You've always been so suspicious, already when you were a little girl. It's the best thing that can happen to us!", he said brushing her doubts aside.

"If you say so", she replied.

"Thanks Kate and now I'm going to call the press!", he said ending the call.

She gave the phone back to RO and looked at her husband.

"Arthur?", Dylan simply asked.

"Indeed, he's over the moon".

"It was to be expected".

"Captain! A message from the Sydney. Their captain comes over!", RO said surprised.

 _To be continued_


	46. Chapter 46 Mike on his best

**Ch. 46 Mike on his best**

"What! Did he go crazy? We just started towing. If we stop to take him aboard and start towing again, the cable may break", Kate said in disbelief.

"Uh, it wasn't a question. He simply comes", RO said unsure.

"Goddamn!", she stamped her feet to express her anger and the sound of her heel on the floor produced a loud snap.

"Ok, warn the team at the stern and slow down the engines. And watch out for that bloody frigate! I don't want her to pierce a hole in our stern", she ordered.

Meanwhile Rebecca came back at the bridge. "Kate, passengers are back in the restaurant. They are excited. I served them drinks and they will have a lot to talk about right now", she said.

"Good job. Thanks Becca", Kate replied.

"Oh, can you prepare a bill for our frigate commander about the salvage of his ship? No price yet. I don't have a clue, that's for HQ. Just uh... acceptance the HMAS Sydney salvage and towing the Sydney Navy base", Kate said.

"Ok, will do", Rebecca answered.

"Hurry! He will be here within a minute. Make sure it's done on company's headed paper and give him a double", she ordered.

"Okay, okay", Becca said hurrying off.

The ship slowed down and finally they stopped. The frigate didn't hit the stern of the MV Katherine. A small motorboat brought Mike to the cargo vessel. The gangway was lowered and Mike boarded. He was greeted by Chris and the latter accompanied Mike to the bridge. Kate didn't want to go down because she wanted to keep an eye on the adrift ship at their stern.

"Hello Mike", she greeted him.

"Hi Kate, I…", he started gawking, looking baffled at her silk dress.

"What's that? Did I land in an operetta?", he blurted out.

Kate looked daggers at him, "I was doing my job!", she snapped back.

Then Mike's eyes met Rebecca who came back with a small file. His eyes widened when he saw her in her officer's uniform. "Do you also act in this play?", he asked in disbelief.

Before Rebecca could say anything, Kate replied, "She's our purser, ship's accountant and catering manager!"

"But, did you come all this way to make fun of us and to jeopardise the tow, or what?", she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, we could talk in private?", he asked.

"I've nothing to hide!", Kate replied pissed off.

"Uh-hu. Okay, then. Well, you will probably understand that this is an embarrassing situation for ...uh... the officers aboard. Being an officer aboard a ship that lost both propellers is not a reference to build up a career, isn't it?. If you could remain silent towards your former colleagues? No messages. A Navy tugboat will take over and then no one will ask awkward questions", he suggested.

"Nobody? Not me, We came to rescue a Navy crew. I'm also afraid that we had to report the delay and the reason to our headquarters. So, it depends on what the CEO is going to do", Kate replied plainly, but deep down she was fuming.

"Yeah, indeed, I understand, but you know, for crew, huh? ", Mike tried again but he saw that Kate wasn't going to reply, so he turned back, "Maybe, it would be better if I left, no?"

"Wait a minute, Mike", Kate said.

"Yes?", he replied hopefully.

"Our accounting officer has prepared a delivery note for the salvage. If you can sign it?", she said plainly as Rebecca presented the delivery note in a fluent gesture.

He looked baffled at the paper and then at Kate, "Uh...? Is it really necessary? "

"Mike, we are a business, no a social welfare organisation", she replied deadpan.

"Okay, okay", he grumbled and angrily put his signature to the delivery note.

"Here's your copy, ... sir", Rebecca said as she handed him the other sheet.

"Thanks", he grumbled snatching the paper from her hands.

"I have to leave now", he announced turning to walk down the staircase to the waiting motorboat.

Everyone was quiet on the bridge and Rebecca waited until he left before talking, "Can I throw something at his stupid head?"

"A meat chopper Bec?", Dylan suggested.

"Yeah! I'm very good at it, remember?", she responded angrily.

Kate turned to her husband, "Can you believe that? He wants to save his own skin and he used his officers for it. I don't recognise him anymore. Asshole!", she said shaking her head.

"Nope, it's not the Mike we know", Dylan answered.

"But, the delivery note? Was it a bluff?", he asked.

"No, certainly not! We have to catch up and it will cost us money because the containers are waiting at the docks. Maybe there are other costs as well. I don't know, but HQ will certainly tell us later", Kate answered.

He chuckled.

She patted his arm gently, "Why are you laughing?"

"It must in your genes, because your father will react in exactly the same way. I think you're...perfect...for that", he said looking at what that magic word would do to her.

"Oh no! Not you! That perfect thing suc...uh... is just crap", Kate reacted rolling her eyes and noticing his wide grin.

"You're terrible", she said gritting her teeth.

RO went to them, "Cap, the Sydney reports that we can leave again".

"Ok, RO. Confirm! And Dylan, warn Chris that we're going to start again", she ordered.

The MV Katherine started to move very slowly and the tow rope stretched. Everyone was looking worried because if it broke, it could become a deadly weapon. The sweeping of the steel rope could kill someone instantly. But it stayed intact and Kate ordered more knots. Finally, the ship set course to Sydney with her heavy and valuable towing at her stern.

Dylan lowered his binoculars and looked at Kate, "That's it. Let's hope for a calm weather".

She nodded, "Yes and I hope he'll not ask me to stop again, not for such childish questions!"

Then she looked down at her dress, "On one point he was right. It looks really funny. Only Mr Bean is missing", Kate added . She sighed, "I'm going to change because I don't want to arrive dressed like this in Sydney".

She turned around and walked to the staircase, her heels clicking on the floor. 2Dads who was on the bridge at that time hissed her and Kate replied by giving him the middle finger. That gesture made the entire bridge burst out laughing.

A few minutes later she returned in her uniform, but her hair was still free and she had forgotten to remove her make-up.

"You're gorgeous", Dylan whispered into her ear.

"Thanks", she whispered back.

"Your make-up makes you sexy in uniform", he teased her.

She just gave him a gentle pat in return.

On the Sydney.

Mike arrived back to the bridge and headed for Nikki. "What's the situation X?", he asked stiffly.

She looked up at him, wondering what was going on in his head. "Still the same sir as before you left. We're not drifting. The pumps are running and the incoming water is going down. Now, we're waiting to send a signal to the MV Katherine that we can leave again", she reported.

He nodded, "Ok, send the signal that we can start again".

Nikki got the message across and came back to Mike who was staring at the stern of the cargo vessel with indifference. "May I ask, sir, why did you go on the MV Katherine?".

He looked at her, "What happened to us is a very embarrassing situation. It could be detrimental to officers' careers. An incident like this always projects a poor image of someone. So, I asked _her_ if she could remain silent. No press, no broadcasting, do you understand?

By the way, do we have news of the tugboat already? Then they can take over and we'll enter the base without anyone seeing us!", Mike replied without looking at Nikki.

Nikki looked at him.

 _Could it be detrimental to officers' careers? You mean it could be detrimental to YOUR career, isn't it Mike? You just went to plead to save your own skin mate!_

"They say they on the way. The estimated time of encounter is 6am.", she replied emotionless.

He nodded, "Good and let's hope now for a calm weather".

Nikki walked to the chart table and studied the new course.

 _Is this really the way that you want to pursue your career? Being XO under such a jerk? A jerk. Yeah, that's what he became. I no longer recognize the captain of the patrol boat. I think he's looking forward to his four bands and all the rest became newspaper to him. Think about it Nicole! Think well about your future. You're at a turning point!_

On the Katherine at dawn

Kate was dozing in her chair when Dylan came at the bridge. He walked straight to his wife and gently touched her arm, "Honey, you're still here?"

"Hmm?", she mumbled stretching herself in her chair.

Next she rubbed her neck, "Aargh, I'm getting too old for this kind of joke. A few years ago, I could have slept everywhere", she grumbled.

"Why didn't you go to bed?", he said disapprovingly.

"I wanted to stay here to watch this operation. It's really important for us", she said.

At this point Chris joined the discussion. "Kate, Dylan, we have an echo on the radar and a message", he said, holding a piece of paper.

"What's it?", she asked, rubbing her neck.

"It's a Navy tugboat. They want to take over for the frigate", Chris said.

"Refuse! It's our salvage and we'll deliver the frigate to the Sydney naval base!", Kate answered decisively.

"Okay", he replied and looked at RO, "Rob, send back : ' thanks for your offer, but we'll deliver the frigate to the Sydney naval base. Signed : Captain McGregor".

"Okay", RO said as he went to his radio, a big smile on his face.

A couple of hours later on the Sydney.

The crew at the bridge appeared to be unoccupied, as the Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge were looming on the horizon. Meanwhile a private helicopter was circling around them and a lot of small motor boats were sailing parallel to them. The tugboat followed at respectful distance.

Mike was angrily hitting against the edge of the radar box with his fist. Nikki noticed it and walked slowly to him, "You're ok sir?"

He glanced at her, "No! Damn no! She has gathered all the damn press together to watch us", he grumbled. Then he peered out to the sky where the helicopter tried a new approach. "For sure we're life on all Australian TV channels. There goes my career! And you have to know that I've asked her not to do it!", he said angrily.

Nikki raised one eyebrow, "I thought that you were concerned about the officers' careers?", she said deadpan.

"Yeah, that too", he added hastily.

At the same time a harbour tugboat started to sprinkle with her water cannon and they heard the foghorn greet them.

"Oh great! It's getting better and better! This will be low-hanging fruit for TV and newspapers!", he grumbled.

"Bitch! I'll kill her!", he spat out while hitting the radar box hard.

"You did it years ago Mike. You can never kill someone a second time", Nikki snapped.

He glared at her, but didn't say a word.

"Remember, I told you one day that she would give you a kick in the pants and it's happening now", Nikki continued icy.

Mike wasn't doing anything anymore and stared at her desperately. "But, but, then she should know that it stops here for me?".

"You made it stop for her too, remember", Nikki said mercilessly while going away.

He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and stared angrily at the stern of the MV Katherine. It seemed to him that that stern was making fun of him.

"Remember, this joke will also have an influence on all officers! You can all 'thank Kate!", he replied spitefully and walked angrily outside to the bridge wing. With his hands still deep in his pockets he stared at the ship in front of him. Suddenly, he frowned as he saw a tiny figure with blond hair appear at the bridge wing.

 _Shit, that's Kate! She's looking at me. Yeah, you're right, laugh at me. Well goddamn, she's doing it. She's giving me a wave and is she smiling?_

He took his right hand out of his pocket and waved his fist in the air putting a curse on her.

Nikki looked at the scene from the inside and shook her head slightly.

 _Poor bastard. How far will you fall? You only want to save your skin. You don't really care about others. It's about you and only you. What are you after? Four bands, full captain? Finally a place in hall of settled men?_

 _But now, I'm sure of one thing and I'm going to discuss it tonight with Pete._

On the MV Katherine.

Dylan looked suspiciously at their tow, as there was a lot of current and the Sydney estuary is wide, but not wide enough to have room for manoeuvres.

Scowling, he walked to Kate who was watching the hustle and bustle of the small motorboats that swarmed around them like flies around a cow.

"The frigate is not drifting. We're on the right track", he told her.

At the same time the tugboat started to sprinkle with her water canon and activated her foghorn.

Dylan frowned and looked at her when he heard a sob. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey, are you okay?", he asked worriedly.

Kate nodded, unable to speak. She took a deep breath.

"I..I'm fine. Absolutely. I...I don't know what overwhelms me. Normally, such a situation does nothing to me, but now, I'm so emotional. It affects me. I don't know why", she said still staring at the tugboat.

"Uh...", he mumbled scratching his head. Then he rubbed her back.

 _What the hell can I say to that?_

Kate solved the problem on her own. She wiped her tears and gave him a smile. "Send a message to the Navy tugboat and the frigate to let them know that we'll hand over to them. Tell Chris too. He expects instructions at any time", she ordered.

"Okay", Dylan answered before heading to RO to deliver the message.

With a frown she looked at the tugboat.

 _Katherine, what's the matter with you? Stop it! Take some fresh air!_

She left the bridge house to go to the bridge wing and looked at the frigate. She took a deep breath.

 _I feel better. Oh, an officer at the bridge over there. Hey, this is Mike._

Her face stiffened.

 _What do you think about getting reacquainted? Now, you'll say I'm a bitch, no? You begged to avoid media attention. But it wasn't my idea, it was Dad's._

A sad smile appeared on her face.

 _After all it's a deserved punishment for you! You only wanted to save your ass, huh? Just like years ago, right?_

 _Yes, you probably feel betrayed now?. Well enjoy the feeling. I felt that way years ago too!_

She raised her hand and waved.

After releasing the tow, the ship sailed to their own place on the dock and they moored. Kate and Dylan headed for the gangway to say goodbye to their own passengers. They were extremely happy and shook their hands.

"Oh great! Wonderful voyage and a fantastic show!"

"Are you're sure you're not the real Lisa McCune?"

"Amazing show with the warship! It was a real surprise! You must put that part of the show in the leaflet. For sure you're going to attract more people!"

Kate, Dylan and Rebecca watched their passengers disappear in taxis and Kate generally said, "This can count as a real test for this maiden trip. I'm all of a sudden dog tired".

But before anyone could answer, they heard someone yelling at the quay.

"Katie! Dylan! Splendid! Splendid!".

"Oh no! Dad!", Kate mumbled.

Completely pumped up, he boarded, "It's fantastic guys! Really! We're in prime time on tv! Great shots of our ship and our logo. Our name has been repeated many times and they praised you for saving lives and your great seamanship. Put on your best uniform because you'll have to give some interviews! Oh! You have no idea what it means to me! You've made our company famous in one go! Now for sure, we'll definitely have to consider a second ship!", he rattled off happily.

"Dad! Calm down. Think about your blood pressure", Kate said, placing her hands on his upper arms.

"Yes, yes, but not now! We have to celebrate this! Diner tonight and a bonus for the whole crew!", he continued exited.

"What are you doing here for God's sake?", she asked sternly.

"From the moment I heard what you were doing, I contacted all the newspapers and television stations I knew. Then, I took the first plane here because I didn't want to miss it for nothing in the world!", he answered joyously.

"Dad, just calm down now. And keep the diner for Melbourne which is our last call. Then we'll be at home and everyone has shore leave", she said.

"Yeah, of course. You're right. With this joke we are behind our schedule and we have to catch up", said Arthur again serious.

Dylan smiled and shook his head, but the McGregors didn't see it.

 _They are two of a kind. We delivered a masterpiece and these two are just thinking of the next port call and lost time. I think we're going to experience a lot with those two in the near future._

 _To be continued_


	47. Chapter 47 Surprises

**Ch. 47 Surprises**

The Navy base.

The frigate was safely moored and the crew has left the ship. A bunch of engineers had bombarded the Chief Engineer with questions and a couple of tugboats were getting ready to tow the ship to the dry dock.

Mike was reading his own reports before sending them to HQ as we knocked at the door.

"Come in", he replied.

Nikki.

"Sir, I'm done. Anything else I could do?", she asked formally.

He shook his head, "No, Nikki. It's done. Job for the wharf now. You can go", he said.

"Okay sir. I have my reports here. Do you want to see them?", she asked putting them on his desk.

"No. It's not necessary Nikki, just send them through", he said.

"Okay sir, then uh... Then I can go, can't I?", she said hesitantly.

He nodded, "Yeah, indeed. Enjoy your shore leave and try to relax. It was a hell of an experience", he said.

"Oh yes, absolutely. Try also to relax sir", she replied before leaving.

She closed the door and left. He leaned against the backrest of his chair and listened to the sound of her footsteps becoming fainter until he heard nothing more.

Another knock did him sit up straight again. "Yes?"

The door opened and Maxine entered. "Well, darling, are you going to live here or are you coming home?", she asked.

He sagged a bit and sighed, "Max! Yeah, I'm coming. With pleasure!".

When she drove home, he sat next to her in a deep silence, his thoughts busy with the incident and the upcoming investigation.

"How was it?", she asked.

He looked at her and shrugged, "I dunno what to think anymore", he replied sullenly.

When she drove in the car park of their tower block, his behaviour was a little less icy.

"Sorry love, I know I'm too calm. I still have to deal with everything", he said.

"Never mind darling. It will be all right, you'll see", she replied giving him a bone melting smile.

When they entered the flat he took a deep breath to be permeated with the scent of the house, "Hmm, it's good to be at home. I'll have a shower. After that I'll be another man.

"Good idea. In the meantime I'll unpack your bag", she said taking his sports bag.

Thirty minutes later he returned to the living room.

"Love, you have no idea how good... wow", he said, but he stopped when he saw her.

"Do you like it?", she asked with a radiant smile.

He looked at her carefully. Maxine had also changed and she had put on a mid-thigh dark blue sleeveless dress restrained by two tiny straps. She had slipped her feet into fancy slippers with a medium heel and her hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"One word dear, amazing. Simply amazing", he said walking over to kiss her.

"Thank you. And I have a drink for you. Your favourite red wine", she said offering him a glass.

He accepted the glass and they sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs which made the dress go up a bit higher and Mike couldn't resist the urge to put his hand on her thigh.

"Cheers!", he said taking a sip.

He sighed, "Max, I think that I screwed up this time. Propellers and rudder gone and the hull is a sieve and to top it all the whole press was there. That bitch Kate smelled money and fame!", he said desperately.

"Darling, no worries. I know the whole story and I believe it'll be positive for you. I've done some research and I have documents where it's clearly indicated that there was no budget for new charts. Moreover I have copies of the new aircraft order for the admirals. They can't blame you. On the contrary, you are the hero who saved his men's life by making the right decisions. I worked things out so that you were going to give some nice interviews on tv. I guess that you'll be on your way to your fourth band!".

"Huh?"

"Yep".

"Oh Max, you're great!", he said kissing her passionately. She responded to his kiss and he started to slide the tiny straps off her shoulders...

A few hours earlier on the quay.

Nikki left the ship and looked around to see her husband. A smile appeared on her face when she recognised his impressive stature among the others and quickened her pace to rejoin him.

"Hey baby! You've made it. How are you?", he asked after kissing her.

"Ooh darling, really, you have no idea", she replied by sighing.

"Was it that bad? ", he asked frowning.

She grabbed his sleeve, "Come on, let's go home. Oh, if your duty is over for today, of course", she answered.

"Yep, it is, didn't you notice the time yet?", Pete answered showing her his watch.

She frowned and shook her head, "Office hours, of course. I shall have to get used to it when my time comes!"

"No worries, it will go faster than you think", he said putting his arm around her waist and they headed for their car.

At home, she filled the laundry basket and disappeared into the bathroom. A little later she came out of the bedroom and headed for the living room where Pete was waiting for her.

"Hey, hey, now I'm Mrs Tomasewski again", she announced.

He looked at her and whistled as he saw her dressed in a fluffy dress and high-heeled sandals, "You look great!"

She nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to feel ladylike again after these boots, DPNU and whites. Darling, I want to go out, have a drink, food, another drink or food and then a drink, whatever. I know, it's not our habit for the first night ashore, but I need a distraction and a serious talk", she said.

"Oops, that sounds serious, but... no worries, Buffer's there!", he said with a radiant smile when he stood up. "Where?"

"You know our favourite places, well", she said while grabbing her handbag.

Later, they sat on one of the terraces with a beer for him and a white wine for her.

She looked at the pine trees, "Hey, Christmas is coming? Huh, aboard you lose all contact with everyday life".

"Yes baby it's within three weeks. Do we have plans?", he asked.

Nikki shrugged, "It'll depend on what we decide now".

"Well, it's about time you start telling something baby. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?", he encouraged her.

"It's Mike darling. He became a jerk. He only thinks about his career and his image. He doesn't care about others anymore. The only thing that matters is that bloody fourth band for him. I don't know why, but it's a fact. I haven't yet told this. We were drifting and the mayday message was sent. Shortly after, a reaction came from Kate's boat. All of a sudden he said that we should refuse assistance. I took him outside to discuss his answer, then I couldn't believe my ears a second time. He was afraid to accept Kate's help. The ship and the two hundred men could go to hell, but his ego had to be saved. Luckily I was able to put some common sense into his brain and he accepted", she said.

"Jeez!", was the only thing Pete could say.

"You know Kate's story huh? Well after the last confrontation, he found out about the baby and what went wrong. Well, he didn't tell me, but it was from then it all started. The wreck was caused by old charts and in the first instance he accused our navigator and, guess what? Me too! He accused me of not having checked the charts. Okay, he quickly found out that it was an Admiralty gaffe, but he said it. I think he's fully aware that he screwed up a chance with Kate for good"

"That's hard. I really don't know what to say. It sucks!", Pete said.

Meanwhile the waiter brought their meal, spare ribs.

"Enjoy it!", he said.

"You too!"

"Darling, have you thought about Dylan's job proposal? You know, Kate's husband", she said between bites.

"Yeah, I know. I want to meet him one day. And yes, I thought about it. So what?", he asked.

"In the present situation, I'm afraid, I'll remain the executive officer forever. Dylan, on the other hand, offered me command of a ship. Okay, it's not the Navy, but it's a ship. I want to change, but only if you go too", she said.

His fork remained suspended in the air between the plate and his mouth which closed in the emptiness.

"Wow, that's direct. And what's the plan? You told me I could be a buffer aboard, but on which ship? Another I suppose, but then we'll miss each other every time", he said worried.

"No, on the same ship. It's no longer the Navy. Kate and Dylan also serve on the same ship", she replied.

"Hmm, but their home base is Melbourne which means we'll have to move", he added.

"We also moved from Cairns to Sydney. I don't think it would be a problem, no?"

"It sounds good. Then we can see the mates again. The old gang is coming together. Yeah why not?", he replied with a radiant smile.

"Is it a yes?", Nikki asked anxiously.

"Affirmative!"

"Great darling! I'll try to contact Kate. Hopefully she's still in the port".

Melbourne, a few days later.

Kate woke up and stared for a moment at the pale sunlight that could barely penetrate the curtains while listening to the faint snoring of Dylan lying next to her. A smile appeared on her face. She slipped out of the bed, grabbed some underwear and padded to the bathroom. A little later she came back and shook his shoulder gently, "Darling, it's your turn", she said softly several times.

"Huh?", he mumbled.

"Good morning!", she said and left the bedroom.

She walked to the living room and looked around.

 _A floor lamp or two would make it cosier and one or more paintings._

Next she padded to the French door and looked outside. She frowned slightly.

 _Our car, that ugly pick-up of him is just a monster. I don't like it. I'll talk to him to see if we can buy another one. Something nicer, a Holden or something like that?_

 _Hey! What am I doing? I'm busy having luxury ideas again. A car, paintings, floor lamps. It's been ages. Before this, I was already happy to have a good life._

 _It means I'm on the right track again._

She turned and went inside to turn on the radio. A song filled the living room, nine-million bicycles of Katie Melua. It touched her so much that tears appeared in her eyes.

 _Oh no! Here we go again. That's the third time since we delivered that frigate._

She walked quickly to the kitchen to grab a tissue.

Then she set the table and started to prepare breakfast.

 _Our last day, so a nice breakfast, bacon and eggs. They say that some women get sick with the smell. I'll find out right away._

She heated the butterfat, broke the eggs in the frying pan and put the bacon aside. Immediately a tasty smell filled the kitchen. She leaned over and sniffed.

 _No, I don't feel sick. On the contrary, I'm getting more and more hungry. It's good. If it's only my hormones that aren't cooperating and I have to use a couple boxes of tissues, then I can live with that._

A few minutes later, Dylan entered. "Honey, it smells good", he said, walking over to kiss her.

"Take a seat darling, the eggs are ready", she said.

"Nice", he answered and sat down. Kate divided the portion on the two plates and also sat down.

"What's that?", he asked, widening his eyes.

She held a little brown bear sitting on the table.

"Hello! I'm Bear. And who are you?", she asked with a high-pitched voice.

"Huh?"

"I'm Bear and you big buddy?", she repeated.

"Kate, what?..."

"Your turn now", she said smiling while pushing the bear in front of him.

He grabbed the toy with his big hand.

"Aw, you hurt me! You're squeezing me.", she said still in her high-pitched voice.

He looked at her baffled.

"Darling, you'd better practise a bit", she said tenderly.

"Honey are you telling me we are going to get a very young passenger?", he asked.

"Yes and for some time", she replied.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to follow you", he answered confused.

"Darling,... I'm pregnant", she said.

"Pregnant? With my child?", he answered quite surprised.

"No, with that of Father Christmas. Obviously you! Dolt!", she said rolling her eyes.

"Really?", he asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like a liar?"

"Jeez honey, it's fantastic!", he exclaimed and stood up. He walked around the table, took her hand and invited her to stand up. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"That's really great! How long have you known about this?", he asked.

"I was late and went to the gynaecologist and he confirmed to me. It also explains why I get so emotional about the stupidest things", she said.

He put her down again.

"Have you also been sick?", he asked.

"Thank goodness no", Kate answered.

"Come eat because I'm starving"

"Okay, that's great", he repeated returning to his chair.

"How are we going to plan this?"

"Let's finish our second bedroom first. Then we have another eight months to furnish it", she said between bites.

"Right, but then we'll need a captain because you can't keep on doing this. We've already had some candidates, but none of them were good enough for you", he said.

"It's true, but the whole company depends of that function. He or she will have to be more than good before I entrust my ship to him or her", she said fiercely.

They continued chatting and while they were busy doing the dishes, the phone rang. He walked to the phone and picked up.

"Mulholland speaking".

"Hi, you're talking to Nikki Caetano. Do you remember me? I was with you when...", Nikki started to tell, but he interrupted her.

"Yes of course, I remember you. What can I do for you?", he replied.

"Well, last time, you offered to make me a captain on one of your ships and you also had a job of buffer for my husband. Are these still vacant?", she asked.

"Yes, of course, they still are. Interested?", he replied.

"Yes, absolutely", Nikki answered enthusiastically.

"Well then, you're both hired. Just let me know when you can start in order to come and sign the contract", he said.

"Really? Oh that's great! Thanks a lot. We can now send our resignation and as soon as we know our notice period, I'll let you know, okay?", she said.

"That's fine. We'll get back to you soon", he said and they ended the call.

"Honey! I hired a captain for you", he said out loud.

"What!", Kate replied from the kitchen.

"Dylan, that's not what we agreed. You were dealing with the enlisted men and the NCO's and I was dealing with officers. Why on earth did you decide without talking to me?", she ranted at him as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Because, honey, there was no need for an interview. This is the profile what we're looking for", he said convinced.

"Nevertheless, I wanted to see that person first, especially a captain!".

"Well, if she can take care for a million dollar warship and two hundred men, she can also manage a merchant vessel with twenty sailors", he said deadpan.

"And who is that famous wonder woman?", Kate sneered.

"Nikki Caetano. Are you convinced now?", he said knowing he won the battle.

"Nikki?", Kate repeated baffled. Her anger melted like snow in a microwave oven. "Did she resign from the Navy?"

"Now she will do it, after hearing she'll become our captain and Pete a buffer aboard".

"Oh? Well, of course I didn't need to have a chat. It's Nikki. I...I know her capabilities.

It's okay... No, it...it's perfect. Did...did she say anything ... more?", Kate stammered confused.

"No, they will send their resignation and she will let us know what their notice period will be", he replied.

"Hmm, okay. Okay, okay. I'm going to call her today", Kate replied ill-at-ease.

"And keep your hormones under control for the coming weeks", he said wryly.

Kate grumbled something and went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she padded to him, "Sorry darling, I can't help it. It's beyond me. Emotions! They cause you more troubles than anything else", she said guilty.

"Don't worry about it. It will pass", he soothed, rubbing her back.

"I hope so!", Kate replied rolling her eyes.

"I also have to tell Dad before we sail", she mused.

"Indeed, otherwise he'll not appreciate it!", he replied.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

Kate looked at her watch, "Hmm it's a bit early", she mumbled as she made her way to the door.

When she opened it, she saw Charlie and Harpie on the doorstep.

"Hey! What a surprise. Come in, what brings you here?", she asked stepping aside to let them in.

"We've got some news", said Harpie as they entered.

Dylan came to them, "Hey Harp, Charlie. Good morning".

"Dylan, I've some news. I'll become Mrs Harper", she announced solemnly.

"Really? You, the confirmed bachelor!", he exclaimed.

Yep, now you're baffled huh?", Charlie replied with a grin.

Dylan rubbed his chin, "Yes, that's the right description. Congratulations you two!" he said giving his sister a hug.

"Too bad mate, I'm going to be your brother-in-law", grinned Harpie, shaking Dylan's hand.

"This is wonderful news! Congratulations!", said Kate, embracing Charlie and Harpie.

"Thanks Kate, but you don't have to cry for that", Charlie answered seeing tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, don't pay attention to that. My hormones are playing tricks on me nowadays", Kate answered, wiping away her tears.

"Hey, do you mean you're pregnant?", Charlie concluded.

"Yes, indeed", replied Kate with a radiant smile.

Harpie looked at one and then to the other, "Love, what?", he stammered.

"Should I draw a picture?", Charlie said deadpan.

"Congratulations Kate, Dylan. It's just great!", he said.

Dylan looked at his watch, "Hmm, maybe still a bit too early, but I think that it's time to celebrate this! It's a morning of surprises. We still have a bottle of champagne in the fridge"

"Juice for me!", Kate said quickly.

 _To be continued_


	48. Chapter 48 A seroius loss

**Ch. 48 A serious loss**

A few weeks later.

MV Katherine was sailing from Perth to Adelaide with Melbourne as final destination.

Kate left the control room, like they called the small meeting room behind the bridge, and walked to the chart table to check the course and the progress.

"We'll be home for Christmas, Kate", Chris said.

She nodded, "Yeah, a well-deserved break for everyone. Reunion with family and friends. Do you have plans?"

"With Sally and Chloe at her sister for Christmas Eve. And you?", he said.

"It's going to be special. For the first time since my childhood, we'll have a real family dinner. We, my father, Charlie and Harpie. She'll organise it, because we'll only be back in Melbourne on the 23rd", Kate answered.

Meanwhile Dylan and Rebecca joined them. "Knowing Charlie, there'll be more than enough", he added.

RO appeared at the same time with a piece of paper in hand. He didn't look optimistic, but nobody paid attention to it.

"Uh, Becca?", he said ill-at-ease.

She walked over to him, "Rob, what's going on?".

"It's this message Becca, I wonder whether I can give it to Kate like that? I don't think so", he whispered.

She took over the message and read it.

"Oh God! This can't be true. Who is it from?", she asked upset.

"Directly from HQ".

"Why now?", she mumbled.

She shook her head and made a face, "I'll handle", she said softly and walked over to Dylan who was chatting with Chris and Kate. She touched his arm, "Dylan, you must see this".

"Huh?", he mumbled, taking the message and read it. "Shit!", he mumbled.

Kate heard it, "Dylan what's the matter?"

He straightened his back, took a deep breath and looked at his wife, "Kate, it's about your father. He passed away last night. I'm sorry".

Her face turned pale and she clamped her hand against her mouth, "No. No, that can't be true!", she stammered.

"I'm really afraid of it. HQ reported it. Sorry honey", he said.

Tears appeared in her eyes and she shook her head, "No, just don't say anything", she said and left the bridge.

Dylan, Chris and Rebecca looked at each other and the others on the bridge looked at the three officers.

"I didn't see it coming", Dylan said.

"Nobody saw it, mate. Probably too much emotions in the last weeks", Chris said.

Rebecca tugged Dylan's sleeve, "Go after her mate!"

"Yeah indeed", he said, leaving the bridge.

"Christmas! What a bad time moment to die", Chris remarked.

She nodded, "Yeah, their Christmas is screwed up. Okay, I'll see if I can offer them a good cup of coffee", she said when she left the bridge to go to the galley.

Dylan went down the staircase.

 _Where could she be? I really hope she will not do anything stupid. Knowing that she has been at death's door, there's a risk she will get depressed again and then we will have to start from scratch. Think Dylan, where does she normally go?_

 _Hmm..._

He reached the deck and went straight to the stern of the ship.

 _The quarterdeck. It's one of her favourite places._

He turned the corner and saw her tiny figure, arms leaning on the railing and hands clenched.

 _Pfew, there she is._

He walked over to her.

"Honey?", he said softly and put his hand on her shoulder to gauge her mood.

She glanced at him and stared at the horizon without changing her posture. He had noticed tears on her cheeks.

Knowing enough, he also leaned on the railing next to her.

"I'm sorry for you", he started.

"Thank you", she answered.

Still staring at the horizon, Kate continued, "You know, I missed him for decades and at first I was hoping he would come to save me, but in vain. Year after year I gave up, until I saw him again. We're almost a year further away and I really didn't know that I could be so upset of losing a man who I haven't seen since my childhood".

"It means loving someone ", he said.

She turned around and leaned against the railing, wiping the tears from her face.

"Apparently".

At the same time Harpie came to them.

"Kate , I just heard it. I'm so sorry for you", he said and embraced her.

When he released her, she looked at him "Thanks Andrew", she said and wiped away some tears again.

"Now what?", asked Dylan.

"Should I ask Charlie to take care of the funeral?", asked Harpie.

"No no, it's really something I have to do. Thanks for your offer. I'll fly from Adelaide to Melbourne", she said.

"I'll go with you", Dylan said.

"And what about the ship?", Kate questioned.

"Chris can handle it. Harpie is still there, Charge in the engine room and don't forget Rebecca. She's an officer and she has still her seafaring skills. It will be a good practice for them", answered Dylan.

She nodded and sighed, "Okay, it seems more than reasonable. Let's do that!"

A day later they arrived in Adelaide and unloaded and loaded containers.

Afterwards, Dylan and Kate left the ship to catch the first plane to Melbourne.

Chris stood at the bridge, watching the cab drive away with them. He saw Bomber next to him and noticed her sad face. He nudged her gently.

"What's the matter Becca? Worried? I can read it from your face. It looks like you're going to burst into tears any second", he said joyously.

"Uh-hu. Although, bursting into tears is a little bit exaggerated, but I must admit I'm worried", she said.

"Think of it as the chance of your life, being acting first officer", he said with a grin.

She made a face, "No, it's not that. It's about our future. Her father passed away and he was the CEO. What's next? The company? We?", she asked looking at him.

He shook his head, "Becca, this is really the last thing on earth to worry about. You can sleep soundly you know. It's only a matter of time before someone dares to talk", Chris said.

"Chris, what do you mean?", she asked.

"Wait and see Becca, but first gather the crew together. I want to talk to them", he said.

Rebecca called the crew to the bridge and both waited until they were all there.

Chris looked around "Listen up, guys! You heard that Kate and Dylan left for the funeral of Kate's father, our CEO. Yes, well, that we also have to take the ship to Melbourne. I'm the acting captain and Becca, first acting officer. Harpie's still the bosun and Charge the head of the engine room. To do this, I will ask you to do more than your best. If we screw up, then Kate kills us. Okay? Questions?", he asked.

2Dads raised his hand, "Swain, what will happen to us when we're in Melbourne? Dismissal?"

"Nope 2Dads, everything will continue as usual for us", he said.

"Why are you so sure?", Synthia asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I think it's going to be like that. Logical conclusion".

King waggled with his hand, "Hmm, the word 'think' is not exactly an absolute science, is that right, Swaino?".

"Come on guys! Arthur was not the only owner. Dylan is the other one. He'll never stop the business!", he said a bit more fiercely.

The men looked at each other and mumbled something.

"Right. If you still have questions, you can always ask me, but now we have to sail this ship. Harpie, go to the deck for the ropes. Becca, watch the mooring procedure. Synthia, you take the helm. Others, do your normal job. Let's go!", Chris ordered.

Before Rebecca could leave Chris gently grabbed her arm. He waited until the men left.

"Becca, don't worry. I know this is not your cup of tea. Just watch Harpie, he knows what he's doing. Be the intermediary between me and him. Okay?", he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's all right", she answered before leaving.

The day after the funeral, Kate and Dylan went to Arthur's apartment. She opened the door and padded inside, followed by Dylan. She crossed the entrance hall to the living room and laid her handbag on the table. She turned and looked at the living room with the couch, the club chair and the coffee table. She listened to the silence and made a face. Then, she took off of her pumps and walked around the chairs, her hand caressing the backrest. Dylan was looking at her. She stopped and looked at him.

"It's strange. It's just like I hear his voice here", she said unsure.

"It's like this. We've heard also our father's voice in the farm", he said.

"Uh-hu", she mumbled and walked to the window from where you could clearly see the great bay of Melbourne. "It's a magnificent view", she mused.

"Yep, indeed, he had good taste", he said and walked over to her.

They both looked silently at the landscape.

Then she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you're okay?", he asked.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, really. But my eyes still feel like ping-pong balls. My hormones didn't cooperate yesterday and I was happy that the day was very sunny, so I could wear sunglasses", she answered.

"Charlie also experienced that when our father died", he simply said.

"Uh-hu".

"What are you going to do with it? Do you want to move in here?", he asked.

She shook her head, "No. This one is brand new and our cottage is an old building, but I love it and it has a garden. I need plants around me after the sea water. Moreover, a child needs a garden to play", she answered.

Then she shrugged, "And about your first question. I don't know yet. We don't have to pay the rent because it was his property. So, there's no need to rush", Kate said.

He nodded, "It's a good approach, I think".

"Okay, but we can't leave it like that now. It's just like he's going to walk in the room at any time and it's too awkward. Moreover, we've to stop and clean the fridge otherwise its content will run away!", Kate said rolling her eyes and he scrunched his nose. She started to walk to the kitchen, but she stopped and looked at the paintings hanging on the walls that depicted landscapes of Scotland and Cornwall. "I like these and you?"

"It's pretty and I can imagine it must look like it, although I've never been there", he said.

"They depict the two places well. Do you think I could take these for our house? We don't have wall decorations yet", she asked.

"Honey, it's yours now! Take what you like", Dylan answered.

She sighed, "You're right. Can you take them down from the wall?

Oh, by the way, would you mind if I also take the photo of Hawks Hill?", asked Kate pointing to the photo of her house in England.

"Honey, it's yours, then", he replied.

"Okay, can you also take it down from the wall? Meanwhile I'm going to pack his clothes. It would be scary to see them again after returning from another voyage".

"Yeah, it's okay", he replied, reaching out to take the first frame.

 _Another voyage? You don't realise it yet, but you'll no longer sail. You're going to have something else to do!_

When he put it on the ground he heard a sob and quickly made his way to the bedroom. He found Kate with a after-shave bottle in her hands and glassy eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"His after-shave. I had to leave it closed. The scent. It's like he's here", she said hoarsely.

He wrapped his arm around her, "It's normal. Put these things aside, otherwise it will get worse."

She bit her lip and nodded, "You're right".

He then tried to tackle another subject, "Have you thought about Christmas with Charlie and Harpie?"

"Ah? Honestly, no. Gosh, Charlie said that she was going to organise it because we were at sea. Now, that we're ashore, I can help her, no?", she said

He smiled inwardly.

 _It works._

 _To be continued_


	49. Chapter 49 CEO

**Ch. 49 CEO**

Two weeks passed. It was two days before New Year.

MV Katherine was sailing north to Cairns with a nice load of containers and she even had four passengers aboard.

Dylan was on watch at the bridge and Kate had just had breakfast. She returned to her cabin for administration. She sat down behind her desk and looked at the small Christmas tree with some LED fairy lights. It didn't exceed 30 cm.

She leaned back against her chair, looked at it and smiled.

 _Becca must have put it there. She's cute._

 _It's already been fourteen days since we flew back from Newcastle to organise Dad's funeral. Hard to believe! Everything went so fast! Luckily there was Christmas. My best Christmas ever! The four of us together, Dylan, Charlie and Harpie. Just great. The perfect tonic succeeding Dad's death. It was also the ideal opportunity to get to know Charlie and Harpie better. Wonderful people!_

 _Nikki._

 _I had a long chat with her on the phone. When we get back, they'll be there too. Then they can sign their contracts and settle down. And even more importantly, we can have some time to go shopping in town!_

She smiled at the latter idea and sat up to open her laptop.

 _Stop dreaming Kate. You have a ship to manage!_

She opened her mailbox and made a face.

 _Oh no! Again! Pfft, such a quantity of e-mails. It's already the second time. I really hope it won't be a habit!_

Reluctantly, she opened the first one and seemed surprised when reading the content.

 _From the staff representative who asks if the Management intends to organise a New Year's drink. Why on earth are they asking me that?_

She clicked on the next one.

 _Tax and financial regulations. Again, why are they sending me this! It should be for accounting. I'll forward it to them._

With an irritated frown she clicked the 'forward' key and added the name of the chief accountant.

After half an hour she left her cabin and headed for the bridge.

"Good morning!", she greeted the men at the bridge.

Next, she padded to the chart table to get a glimpse of where they were. Then she walked over to Dylan and Chris.

"Hey", they greeted her.

"Sorry guys, I'm late. My mailbox has overflowed again", she said annoyed.

"Spam!", Chris grinned.

At the same time, Rebecca entered the bridge and went straight to them.

"Kate, did you have a show planned before our arrival in Cairns?", she asked.

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it yet. Shame on me!", she replied.

"Excuse me", interrupted RO, "I've here two urgent messages from HQ for you", he said by handing her both papers.

Kate read them and she raised her eyebrows, "They ask if I also want to take into account calls to Hobart because they have a possible lead. If I agree, then we can pick up containers there every fourteen days. And this! They want to know, if we can also call Nelson in New Zealand! This morning too. I've got a lot of messages like these. Why are they sending that to me for God's sake!", she said looking again at the messages.

Rebecca, Chris and Dylan looked at each other and Rebecca nodded towards Dylan.

"Uhm, Kate, it's, because...", he paused to get her attention and continued when she looked at him. "Because you're the CEO now", he said and waited for her reaction.

"Huh? What are you saying now?", asked Kate frowning.

"Yes, Kate, you're the boss. Arthur bequeathed his company to you, because you're his sole heir", he said.

"We haven't seen each other for almost thirty years! It doesn't make sense", Kate replied.

"It all makes sense honey, you're his only daughter and by law you're the sole heir", Dylan answered.

Kate said nothing more and watched Chris, Rebecca, RO and Harpie. The latter arrived at the bridge a few minutes earlier to discuss something, but his attention was drawn to the conversation.

She shook her head and gently waved with her hand," No, just… just give me some space, will you?", she said softly and left the bridge.

"Didn't she know about it?", Chris asked Dylan.

"Nope. She has never talked about it since Arthur died. She has come a long way, you know. I go after her. You've the ship mate", answered Dylan and he also left the bridge.

He went down and headed straight for to the quarter deck, knowing she would be there.

Indeed, she was here, arms leaning on the railing and staring at the horizon.

He walked over to her and leaned against the railing, arms crossed, looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

She shrugged, "Yes, ... no, ... I don't know exactly. I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. It's too much and I can barely control it", she said still staring at the sea.

He nodded, "You know, Arthur told me about his plans not so long ago. To me, it seemed logical. I have to admit I didn't tell you, because it would have ended in a discussion and legally there's no way around it. You're his sole heir...", he said but she interrupted him.

"I know darling, you told me a few minutes ago. It's more than I can handle. I just wanted to have some space for myself to set things right. A while ago, I had nothing left, I was barely alive and now I'm the CEO of a shipping company with a ship, employees, agencies, a headquarter and a considerable wealth", she said looking at him.

He spread his hands, "I think I can follow you. I went almost through the same thing when I was hit in Afghanistan by that mortar shell", he said.

"I do believe it", Kate answered and she turned to lean against the railing next to him.

"But, I have to put that feeling aside. There's no time for such considerations when you're CEO. Nikki's arrival is in fact a godsend. She can take control of the ship while I move into Dad's office. First, I'll observe and talk to our accountant, then to the people who make up our ship. It's going to be a new learning curve", she said.

He nodded, "Indeed, a new world".

"By the way, what do you think of the Hobart and Nelson case?", she asked.

"Nelson is feasible, but Hobart will only be profitable if we have at least four containers, I think", he said rubbing his chin.

"Hmm, that was also my idea. Anyway, I'll have to talk to HQ for more info. Take the ship and I'll be in our cabin", she said nudging him.

"Alright Ma'am", he replied with a grin and both left the quarter deck.

Half an hour later Kate called the bridge from her cabin, "Dylan, can you come down and bring Becca too".

He found Rebecca and they went down and entered their cabin, "Kate?", he greeted her.

"Okay, take a seat", she invited them. "Dylan, I've been looking at the various e-mails from HQ more intensely, because I ignored them without realising how important they were. One of them came from the staff representative asking if we are going to organise a New Year's drink. Initially I ignored the question because I didn't realise the consequences of Dad's death. Anyway, I have to answer it now. We're going to do it. It's a good signal for staff and I'll also want to extend the reception to our good customers. They know he passed away and they are probably questioning the business. With this welcome drink I want to give the signal of the continuity of the business. Moreover I will make that clear to everyone that we'll grow! What do you think?", she said decisively .

He nodded, "I can only agree with this, but aren't you going too fast now?", he asked.

"I agree that there are still many unknown determining factors, but unfortunately we can't wait. There's a lot at stake you know. We need to regain the trust of our customers. And I'm not saying it's gone, but as I said, they'll probably wonder if McGregor Shipping Lines will continue or disappear", Kate said.

She looked at Rebecca, "Becca, do you have experience with catering companies?"

"Uhm, yes, I know some of them. What are you expecting from me?", she asked.

"Get some information. Ask them if they have a banquet hall. Get its price and the price of drinks and appetizers. I'll come back to you with an number of people", Kate said.

"Okay, I'll do it. I was already afraid that you would send me forward to fix it there", she answered with a smile.

"No, not really. I don't want a mutiny aboard because of the lack of a good cook", Kate said wryly.

"So, that's it for now. Now, I'm going to try to catch our accountant to find out who our good customers are", she added.

Two weeks later they were back in Melbourne.

Kate looked at her watch and yelled, "Dylan, it's time to go. I don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!", he yelled back.

A minute later he showed up.

"It's not so far, but I don't want to be late you know", she said.

"Nah, don't worry, it's a Saturday and then there's always less traffic on that road", he answered showing her the keys of the car.

They left the house and she walked in front of him to the car. He smiled looking at her outfit, a wide dress and heeled slingback sandals.

When they left, he looked at her, "I see you more often in a dress. Nice".

"Thank you. I can't close my trousers anymore because I'm starting to show", Kate answered.

"Oh? I haven't noticed it yet".

"No, but I can feel it".

"So, it's just the right time for Nikki to take over, no?"

"Indeed, just like in the movies".

Thirty minutes later they were waiting at the arrival gate of Melbourne airport.

Lots of people were leaving the arrival gate and it seemed to them that more people were waiting for arrivals. Kate was tiptoed and peered between heads to spot Nikki and Pete.

"Too bad. It's a pity that too many flights arrived at the same time. In all this crowd we can miss them", she muttered.

"I only saw her once. Do you have a clue to recognize her ?", he sighed.

"A brunette with a flower dress and a sturdy blond guy, like you, but a bit smaller", Kate replied.

Suddenly someone patted her on the shoulder, "Are you looking for us?"

Kate jumped. "Nikki! Pete!"

Nikki smiled broadly, "You didn't recognise us, I saw it. Do you need glasses?", she said teasingly.

They hugged.

"Uh no, but uh... I was looking for your usual outfit, your flower dress", Kate replied.

"But I see that you used camouflage", she said looking at the white T-shirt, jeans and loafers.

"Nope, never when I travel by plane otherwise it's all wrinkled", Nikki replied.

Pete joined the conversation. "Hey Kate, it's been ages, right? You're looking good!", he greeted her and kissed her on each cheek.

'Thanks Pete, this is Dylan, my husband. He was the buffer after you. Darling, this is Pete", Kate introducing both men.

"Hey mate, nice to meet you", Dylan said as they shook hands.

"Hi, you're the magic man who captured Kate's heart, because it was hard to catch it", Pete replied with a grin.

"How's the baby?", said Nikki, interrupting the conversation and quickly touched Kate's belly.

"Splendid, I'm already starting to show", she replied.

"Marvellous!"

"Come on, I'll take this from you", Dylan said, grabbing Nikki's suitcase.

"Thanks! It would be great. I have the impression that my right arm had lengthened by three centimetres", Nikki replied.

They headed for their car talking about everything and nothing.

When the car left the parking area, Nikki leaned forward, "Kate, why did you say we didn't have to book a hotel?"

She turned her head to Nikki, "Because you're our guests. It will give you more time to look for something decent and we can more easily talk about job and everything else", she said.

"Oh, thanks a lot! We really appreciate it", Nikki answered, leaning back against the car seat.

Once home Dylan put the suitcases down in the guest room and Kate gave them the bathroom to freshen up. She returned to the living room and placed four glasses and two files on the table.

Fifteen minutes later Nikki and Pete entered the living room. "And? Happy now?", did she ask in a teasing manner. Kate looked up and saw Nikki take a full ride on herself to show off her flower dress.

Kate shook her head and said with a big smile, "You're incorrigible".

"Please, take a seat, so we can finish the serious part first", she invited them.

Nikki and Pete sat down next to each other and Kate put a file and a ballpoint in front of each of them.

"Your contract", she said simply.

"We hire you as captain and as bosun".

They opened the file and looked through the contract.

"Wow, that's a nice sum! It's even more than what I had in the Navy", Nikki said surprised.

"Neither do I. I didn't expect it", Pete added.

Kate shrugged, "Well, if you find good people, you have to make an effort to keep them. A captain can make or break a shipping company and a bad bosun can make a mess of your cargo, so".

Nikki smiled broadly, "You've got nothing to be afraid of us, Kate. You can sleep soundly!", she said putting her signature to the contract. Then she handed the ballpoint to her husband who did the same.

"Perfect, here are your copies", Dylan said after accepting both signed contracts.

"Welcome aboard!"

"Now that the serious part is over, let's celebrate!", Kate said on her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne from the fridge. She walked over to the table, opened the bottle and filled them three glasses and a fruit juice for her. "Cheers!"

They took a sip, "When do we start?", Nikki asked.

"Next week. The crew is ashore. You'll start immediately as captain and you Pete, you'll have to share your function with Harpie", Kate said.

"Ah? Is the old bugger still in the running?", Pete asked with a grin.

"Absolutely, even more than that. He's going to marry Dylan's sister, so he will also be family", she said.

"May God help you!", Pete replied with a broad grin.

"Kate, what about the uniform? What's required?", Nikki asked.

"We wear the uniform aboard. Dark blue and white shirt. You can get one at a specific shop in Melbourne. The shop will send the invoice to HQ. No worries. Ah, and already wear your four bands", Kate answered by walking to the cupboard to take a company card from the shop that sells all kind of uniforms.

"Here you go", she said handing the card to Nikki.

"Ok"

"Oh, do you already have a master's certificate?", Kate asked.

"Not exactly but I took the Navy Command course", Nikki replied.

"You have to take the exam. These are the requirements of the Lloyds Insurance Company. We would be in trouble if something should happen and if they found out that the master didn't have the certificate", she said.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, no worries, I can handle it."

"Good. A few more bubbles?", Kate asked, seeing that the glasses were empty.

They nodded and Dylan refilled the glasses.

 _To be continued_


	50. Chapter 50 A new chapter

**Ch. 50 A new chapter**

The next morning, Kate had prepared breakfast and they were waiting for their guests.

"Good morning !", said Nikki's clear voice.

"Aha! Did you sleep well?", Dylan asked.

Pete scratched his head, "Under the circumstances, short but good. Was it late yesterday or should I say early?"

"Bacon and eggs!", Kate announced placing the frying pan on the table.

"Wow! I don't want to buy a bigger uniform size you know", Nikki replied looking longingly at the tasty bacon.

Kate filled the plates and also sat down, "Enjoy it and what are your plans today?", she said.

Nikki and Pete looked at each other, "First the uniform shop and then uh... looking for an apartment", he said.

"Well, then I think I have something for you? Interested?", Kate answered.

"Yeah, why not", Nikki replied.

"Good, so I suggest we go look at it after breakfast and afterwards, you still can see the shop", Kate said.

About two hours later they were standing in the spacious entrance hall of the building and Kate opened the front door.

"Kate, are you sure we have the same idea of what an apartment is?", Pete asked unsure.

She nodded, "Absolutely. Wait and see", she said pushing the lift call button.

Nikki and Pete exchanged a glance.

On the top floor they went out and Kate opened the front door of the apartment. She entered and waited until the others were also inside to close the door. "It's the entrance hall with a guest toilet and a cloakroom.

"And now this is the main part!", she announced, opening the door to the largest room which included the living room, the dining room and the open kitchen. A wall of large windows overlooked the terrace from which one had a splendid view of the great bay of Melbourne.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!", Nikki exclaimed, looking at the landscape with wide eyes. Then the looks of Nikki and Pete lingered on the nice furniture and they looked at Kate and Dylan.

"Here's the open kitchen", Kate continued and padded further.

She opened the other doors in the entrance hall, "These are two bedrooms and this is the third one, a smaller one".

After going around, they stood again in the living room. "What do you think?", Kate asked.

"Kate, it's beautiful, but it must cost a fortune and we're not so much... You know. Something cheaper would already be fair enough for us", she said ill-at-ease.

"But you like it?", Kate asked.

"Yes, of course. It's amazing, but we can guess what the rent will be", Nikki said.

"It was my father's and now it's mine. You're the best hirer to whom I picture I can rent it", Kate answered sadly.

Nikki shook her head, "But Kate, this is fabulous, why don't you move in here?"

"Nik, I love our old cottage with the garden, especially the garden. Flowers and plants inspire me. It's so different from the sea that I feel attracted to them. Moreover a child needs a garden to play. So, be happy here! And concerning the rent, don't worry about it. I'm asking for rent for an average apartment", she said.

Pete frowned, "But Kate, it's probably too little".

"Absolutely, but as I said before. I can't be part of this apartment and I'm happy to be able to rent it to you. Do we have a deal?", she said.

Nikki and Pete looked at each other, "For me it's okay baby".

Nikki looked at Kate and Dylan and nodded, "Yes, absolutely! I think it's the best deal of our lives".

Kate smiled broadly, "Perfect! Then we'll have just a formality, the contract, you see. Tonight we'll finalize it. And concerning the furniture, you're not obliged to keep them. Put your own stuff in it."

The couple looked again at each other, "Uhm, the furniture we have is not from this quality. We like our own bed, but for the rest, we'll discuss it, what do you think?"

"It's a good idea. It's all overwhelming for the moment", Peter replied.

"Nice! We'll drop you off at the Navy store for uniforms and we'll see you later. Oh, by the way, the day after tomorrow we are organising a reception for New Year's and I need a new dress. Do you like shopping?", Kate asked.

Nikki smiled radiantly, "Shopping? Of course! For such an event I also need something"

Two days later, in fact the day before the reception, Kate entered home. She slammed the door pushing it with her backside, "I'm home!", she yelled.

"No need to yell that. The sound of the door speaks volumes!", Dylan replied.

"My hands are full", she answered when entering the living room.

"Hey? Did you get your hair done?", he said.

"Yes, indeed. I went to the hairdresser. I wanted to do something for that stupid dent", she said, putting her bags on the table. "What do you think of it?", she asked.

Her hair waved now to the right and masked her temple.

He nodded, "Nice, stylish. Something to remember".

Kate smiled radiantly, "I'm glad you like it. And I bought a dress and shoes for tomorrow", she said when unwrapping her purchases.

Before he could say something she raised her hand," Wait! I'll put it on and then you can give your opinion".

He raised his large hands to say "What can I say".

A minute later she came back on her new black lacquered high-heeled pumps and took a full ride on herself. "Here I am!"

She appeared in an azure blue sleeveless dress with a slight neckline in front and with a low back.

He hissed, "Wow sexy!"

"Uh-hu. I want to make a good impression on my first speech", she said.

The next day Robert drove to Rebecca's flat, parked the car and padded somewhat nervous to the door. He rang the bell and took a deep breath.

 _It's weird. It's the first time I'm going to pick up a girl for an evening! I..._

His thoughts didn't go further because he heard her voice, "Hello?"

"Ah...uh.. it's me... RO...are you...", he stammered but was interrupted by her.

"Go up! I open the door"

The door buzzed and he pushed it open.

 _Becca? Why can't you come down at once? It would be easier._

He didn't have time to consider the issue because the lift had already stopped on the second floor. The door was ajar and he pushed it open.

"Hi?", he said unsure.

"I'm here! In the bathroom", she yelled back.

He closed the door and looked around.

 _Hmm, nice. White walls, cream club chairs with light wood. It's quite different from my variety. Typically women's interior decoration..._

"Hi Rob", he heard behind him and he turned around. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wow! I...I've never seen you like this before. You're gorgeous!", he said baffled.

Rebecca wore a deep red cocktail dress with an ample neckline and high-heeled lacquered pumps.

"There is a first time for everything, huh?", she replied wryly with a big smile. Next they kissed.

"Thank you for loving it", she said.

"With pleasure Becca", he answered.

"But why so early? Doesn't officially start in an hour?", he asked looking at his watch.

"Kate has asked me to take care for the organisation of the catering. I want to be there to see if everything runs smoothly, otherwise Kate will kill me", she said as she rubbed a dust particle from the collar of his jacket.

"I see".

"Oh Rob, may I ask you something?", she asked.

"Tell me"

"Could you control your drinking?"

"Becca, I barely drink".

"I know Rob, but when you're with the mates at such an event, you want to keep up with them and you can't stand alcohol. We're a couple and it would be really embarrassing for us if you got drunk", she said with her sad expression.

He kissed her, "Don't worry Becca. I'll watch out".

"Thank you and let's go now. I don't want to come after those geezers of the catering", she said, grabbing her purse.

"Oh, by the way, do you like croissants?", she asked.

"Yes why?"

"Oh you silly. Because it's for breakfast tomorrow morning, yes?", she said with a bone melting smile.

"Ah? Nice. What time should I be here?", he asked.

"Oh Rob! Sometimes you can be very daft! You stay here tonight, of course!"

The reception was a success. Almost all the employees attended, as well as a large number from agencies. Kate also noticed that their Public Relations Manager had also invited journalists. Shaking hands and saying hello to lots of people she barely saw, she made her a way to her husband who was chatting with Pete and Harpie. She patted his arm. "Darling, can you go after Chris for me? I want to tell you both something".

"Hmm? Ok. Sorry guys. The CEO spoke", he said with a grin to Pete and Harpie which earned him a poke from Kate.

A minute later, he was back with Chris.

"Thanks for coming", she said, motioning the terrace with her head.

They went out and she looked at them both.

"Guys, I want that you know this before the others. I'm going to take over from my father as CEO of the company, but it's something you already knew. Nikki is going to be the temporary captain of MV Katherine", Kate said.

Chris frowned, "Temporary?"

"Yes, because we're going to take a second ship in the running. That one will be Nikki's ship, with Pete as bosun. And you, Dylan, you're going to be the captain of MV Katherine. Chris, Nikki needs a good first officer and it will be you. Moreover, Chris, follow the commander's training because you'll need it as first officer and... I foresee that Nikki will also be pregnant and that we'll need you as acting captain until her return", she told them.

"Pfew, it's quite a story!", Chris replied scratching his head.

"Do you like the idea, or...?", Kate asked concerned.

"Yes, yes, sure! It's just quite surprising. Me as first officer and maybe acting captain! I could never have dreamt of that", Chris answered baffled.

She put her hand on his arm, "Chris, I do believe you! I never had the idea of becoming the CEO of a shipping company with two ships".

Then she patted Dylan on the chest, "It also means that you've to get your captain's degree buddy!"

"I suppose so", he replied with a grin.

"Oh, by the way, have you ever seen Becca?", Kate asked frowning.

""Yes, I saw her. She looks stunning, but I'm afraid that she doesn't get a lot of compliments because she's chasing the catering people", Chris replied with a grin.

"Oh, I see. Okay. Come! It's time for the speech", Kate said motioning the door with her head.

Once inside she walked to the microphone. Dylan went to stand next to her as director. She waved her hand to the DJ who stopped the music and everyone looked up.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our New Years reception. For those of you who don't know me yet, I'm Kate McGregor and I succeed my father, Arthur McGregor, as CEO of the company. First of all, I want to thank you for all the efforts made with my father to make this company great! We started from scratch with one vessel and with a few containers and now we ports of call all over the country and we also have a large network of agencies. Moreover we carry passengers and we have a port of call in Auckland in New Zealand. We've earned a solid reputation with salvage of HMAS Sydney which lost her rudder and propellers by hitting a wreck. For this last action, I would like to thank the crew of our ship, MV Katherine.

You are probably wondering what will happen now that Arthur passed away? Well, we are going to carry out big projects. We are putting a second ship into service under the command of Captain Nikki Caetano! This ship will serve long distant ports and MV Katherine will be used as feedering vessel and for the short sea routes. Regarding timing, the new ship will make her first voyage at the end of the month.

So, that's the plan. A difficult task is behind us, the startup, but a major one awaits us in part to maintain our position on the market and we must strengthen it. And I think we can manage it together, as a team! Let's do it! , said Kate, smiling at the people who applauded the announcement.

"Thank you! If you have any questions, I'm here. And now, enjoy the party!", she said to end her speech.

The Monday after the reception, Kate entered the office her heels clacking on the stone floor, nodding to everyone who greeted her. In front of the CEO's door, she paused looking at the nameplate : 'CEO. Mrs '.

 _It goes so fast! Last week, it was still A. McGregor. That's life, I guess..._

She entered and gently closed the door behind her.

She looked around, the large wooden desk, a huge map of Australia and New Zealand, a bookcase, two club chairs, a side table and seemingly a liquor cabinet. She smile at the latter.

 _This is one of the images I'll always remember. Dad with a glass of single malt whisky in his hand. For sure, I'll find the same brands he used to drink in England._

She put her handbag on the desk and took off the jacket of her cream coloured suit.

 _Pfft, I didn't realise it was going to be so hot! Nobody will kill me if I don't wear it!_

She hung the jacket on a hanger and padded to the large window from where she had a view on the Yarra River and Federation Square in the distance. Further on, she could see the harbour and the bay of Melbourne.

 _Jeez! He knew how to choose!_

Kate returned to the desk and pulled the luxurious leather chair back to sit.

 _Dad, where did you got all that money to invest in such expensive equipment? You must have had more than I imagined._

She leaned against the chair.

 _I can hardly believe it. Starting from scratch and become a company owner. This is called the second chance!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!", she replied and saw a man of about thirty five years old enter.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm Darren and I was your father's assistant and if you agree, I'll also be yours", he said.

"Hi Darren, take a seat and for the smooth running, drop the ma'am and call me Kate. I've heard it enough while I was in the Navy", she said.

"Okay,...Kate", he replied, smiling widely.

She frowned, "I think I know you, but not from the reception. From somewhere else", she said.

He nodded, "I know you ma'am, uh, Kate. I was a petty officer at Navcom in Cairns. I often saw you there with Commander Flynn", he answered.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, it must have been there, but I can't remember clearly.

"Never mind, is there anything I can put on your agenda?", he asked.

"Yes, indeed, I want a face-to-face interview with each department manager. I want to know how my business works. Oh… and a Nespresso machine, because I don't see one here ", Kate replied.

"Okay Kate, I'll take care of it. Your father drank tea, you see", he replied with a radiant smile.

She smiled sadly, "Yeah, I know".

Sydney, the same Monday

Mike was sitting at the table and was leafing through the newspaper while Maxine was busy in the kitchen. "I put your jacket on the club chair. Your fourth band is on it, you know. And did you check if you have your four bands shoulder boards on your shirt? A captain with commander shoulder boards looks ridiculous", she said out of the kitchen.

"Yes I did", he replied.

"I told you. The crash of the HMAS Sydney has been more then beneficial to you than you thought", she said.

"Yeah, I didn't expected that", he replied and leafed through further.

All of a sudden he frowned and started reading the article.

He had seen Kate's photo and the title : 'McGregor Shipping Lines puts a second ship into service'.

 _Kate. If I'm honest, you were absolutely right. I didn't paid you enough attention at the time. I was too obsessed with my own job, forgetting what we were both building and creating. I deserved what you did with the press when we came back with my frigate in tow._

He continued to read the article.

 _Well, you've finally made it. CEO of a shipping company with two ships. You always wanted to be the Chief of the Navy. You're the chief of a mini navy now..._

"What are you reading?", Maxine asked.

"Uh?"

"What are you reading?", she asked again.

"Well, this is an article about Kate. My former executive officer, you know...", he started.

"Of course I know _that_ woman!", Maxine replied irritated.

"She became the CEO of a shipping company with two ships. She succeeds her father...", he told but she interrupted him.

"You see? I always knew it. She's merciless! Darling be happy to be away from that woman. She would have used you to move up the career ladder and then she would have let you down like an old sock", Maxine said fiercely entering the living room.

Mike looked at her and nodded, "Yeah indeed. It would have happened".

 _No, that woman is a real workaholic with the heart in the right place and I was an asshole. I ruined everything. The only thing I can do now is to do my best to keep this woman who loves me. Kate was an amazing woman, but to be honest, our characters didn't match. Sooner or later it would have stopped. Max was the first and only, but my overwhelming urge for adventures was too great and I forgot her. Then she got married. We met again during a training and we were too disappointed about what happened. So we decided, after drinking too much wine, to spend one last night together. How could I have known that it was at that time that we were going to conceived Ryan! Anyhow, now I've found my first love and I've learned my lessons._

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He put his hands on Maxine's waist and kissed her on the neck, "I love you", he simply said.

A heat wave passed through Maxine's body. She turned around, hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too", she said blinking to hold back tears of happiness.

"And now, breakfast is ready!", she said with a bone melting smile.

 _To be continued_


	51. Chapter 51 The unexpected

Four months later.

On the Coral Sea between Cairns and Sydney.

The HMAS Sydney returned from a joint exercise with the New Zealand Navy.

Mike sat in his chair at the bridge thinking about the past exercise until his thoughts were interrupted by the deep voice of Lieutenant Commander Shaun Stivell, "Sir, we have a suspect cargo vessel on the radar".

"Huh? Which one?", he asked, looking at the rough, sturdy man wearing a beard.

 _What a huge difference! I still have to get used to it. I'm still expecting to see Nikki's little figure. I'm lucky. He's good and popular with men. I don't know how he settle it, but they do what he says. I've never seen him angry or nervous._

"MV Katherine sir. One of the amber list. Should I order her to stop for an inspection?", he asked.

 _Kate's boat. If I say no, then it will seem suspicious. Why not? It's still a good exercise for LT, as he and his team haven't done a boarding for a long time._

"Good idea X. Go to it", he said.

"Ok sir", Stivell said and he grabbed the microphone, "Attention. Lieutenant Rowlings and boarding team prepare for action!".

On the MV Katherine.

RO brought the Sydney message to Dylan and Nikki.

Dylan read it and passed it to Nikki. "The old faithful is back".

She nodded, "Stop all the engines!"

"Let's welcome them", she said and padded to the cupboard at the rear of the bridge to take her hat.

A few minutes later, they saw a Navy lieutenant boarding.

"This is the Austra...", he started but he stopped suddenly.

"X! You here?", he said startled.

She gave him a smile, "Hi LT, it's me, but with a difference. I'm the captain now".

"Ah, uh, yes, congratulations X, uh ma'am", he stammered.

"I guess that you are paying us a courtesy call because we're still on the amber list?", Nikki asked.

LT shrugged and sighed, "The CO huh. Each time he sees this ship, he gets nervous".

"I know LT. I've been on the sending part as well. Well, you can do me a favour", she said.

"Yes?"

"Tell Mike, that if he stops me again, I'll come aboard and kick him in the balls until they come back down his throat", she said with a dangerous smile.

"Uh, that? Yes, sure", he replied unsure.

"Aah, so I don't think I need to look for something here, do I?", he asked.

"Exactly!", confirmed Nikki.

"Okay, then. Goodbye captain", said LT and left with his team.

"Ok, that was the intermezzo", she said deadpan before returning to the bridge.

Dylan looked at Pete, "Wow! Is she always like that?".

"Well, mate, at start at Hammersley, she was a shy girl, but she learned quickly with us and she became immersed in it. You'll never hear that from your Kate. She's too reserved for that", replied Pete with a grin patting on his shoulder before walking away.

Dylan also headed for he bridge rubbing his head.

 _Pete is right. I've never heard such a thing from Kate before. She always seems to be above it!_

LT came back up to the Sydney and headed straight for the bridge to report. He found the CO at the window watching with his binoculars at the departure of MV Katherine.

"Sir, nothing to report. Everything is fine", he said.

"That's fine LT. Nothing else to mention?", he asked.

"Uh, no sir".

He looked at the lieutenant. "Didn't she say something about kicking my balls?"

"Uh yes sir, something like that", LT replied ill-at-ease.

"She called to tell me personally because she knows that you're too polite to report it to me. Isn't it LT?", said Mike with a grin.

"Uh yes sir".

"It's okay LT, dismiss".

Mike looked at his XO. "X, remove MV Katherine from the amber list. That vessel has been checked several times and she's in order".

"Okay sir", said Stivell grabbing a ballpoint pen to cross out her name.

Melbourne

Two weeks later

Kate walked back to her office with some files. She put them on her desk and padded to the coffee machine to prepare a cup. With the cup in her hand, she looked out of the window and noticed her reflection in the glass. With her free hand, she stroked her big belly which pointed under her wide dress.

 _I look like a whale now or a hot air-balloon. On the other hand, I'm lucky that I've not been sick or that I have had to lie down for weeks. I hope that I'll still be there in two months when our second ship will start her maiden voyage._

She was interrupted by a knock at the door and before she could answer the door swung open. Irritated she turned around.

"Hey Kate, how are you?", asked an enthusiastic Nikki.

Kate's irritation melted like snow in the sun. "Hey Nikki, what a surprise! I didn't expect you until tonight"

"Nope, it went faster than expected. Faster in the ports and a strong current in our back", she said.

Kate raised her eyebrows when she saw Nikki's outfit. She wore the uniform, but with a skirt instead of a trousers. "Oh? Have you changed the regulations of the uniform?".

She sat down and crossed her legs so that Kate could see her black high-heeled pumps.

"Indeed, I got tired of these trousers and bought a skirt. I made Rebecca so jealous that she left at top speed to the shop now", Nikki replied.

"You also make me jealous now. I could have thought of that too", said Kate.

"And how are you doing?"

Kate padded to the coffee machine to give her friend a cup. "Well, it's growing and I feel good. Only my feet are very swollen. I can't get into my shoes anymore. Mules are the only ones I get into."

"That's good. Keep it up. How is it going with Dylan at sea?"

Kate put the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks".

Kate shrugged, "Good. I think it's the best choice. He's an adventurer and you can't stick that kind of man behind a desk. I feel happy at the thought that there is someone I can call every day. And I know he loves me".

"Nice, I'm happy for you. Oh, do you know who we met at sea?", asked Nikki.

"Nope, tell me", asked Kate, emptying her cup.

"The Sydney, your old friend. This time I was at the receiving end. The face of my former boarding officer was priceless and it was even better when I asked him to get my message across to Mike. But I know him and after he left, I called Mike and I gave him the message orally, she told with a radiant smile.

"Oh? And what exactly did you tell him?", Kate asked amused.

"I told him that if he stopped me again, I would come aboard and kick his balls until they came back down his throat".

"No, did you mean it?", asked Kate smiling.

"Absolutely!"

"How did he react?"

"He chuckled and said I was incorrigible. That's all. Honestly, I think he will never stop me again", answered Nikki, still delighted.

"And what about you? I asked about Dylan, but not about you. How is the desk job going?"

"Well, I can say now that I finally have a feeling with the business. It was hard work, a big learning curve and I'm happy I had competent people around me. Now I can start evaluating new opportunities", Kate replied.

Nikki looked at her watch, "Kate, I'm going to leave you. Pete is waiting for me, you know and take care fof yourself and the baby!" , she said, standing up.

Three months later.

"Honey, you really know how to raise my blood pressure!", said Dylan, sitting on a chair next to the bed where Kate was holding a baby boy.

"The day after tomorrow we have the official departure of the City Hopper with my first voyage. It would have sucked if I had missed the birth of our son".

"Darling, don't worry. It didn't happen. You were here when he was born, so?", Kate calmly replied?

He kissed her temple, "You'll never change. How can you be so calm?"

"Darling, have you ever thought about a name?", she asked him.

"Hmm, not really. I thought you would suggest something", Dylan answered.

"What do you think of Eric?", she asked.

"Eric? Hmm, Eric Mulholland? It doesn't sound bad. Yeah, why not. Good idea", he answered.

"Thank you", she said looking at their son, "Hey buddy, you're Eric. What do you think?", she said.

Hearing his mother's voice, the baby opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction as if he approved the choice of first name.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Charlie poked her head inside, "Hey, how are you all?" She was closely followed by Harpie, Pete, Chris, Sally, Rebecca and Robert. From the corridor they heard Nikki's indignant voice, "Hey? And me? You all passed me and I should have been the first. I shared a cabin with Kate!"

This last remark made Kate and Dylan roar with laughter.

22 years later.

Kate was still the CEO of MGSL.

A few years after Eric's birth, the Mulhollands sold their cottage and bought a large villa at the seaside.

Their son Eric went to the university to get a master in economics. His parents insisted that he should follow the nautical college in order to acquire some knowledge in the filed of ships.

Saturday, late afternoon.

Kate closed her laptop and took off her glasses. She grabbed the computer and put it on a shelve in library. She gathered her files and put them on top of it. Then, she opened the large French window that overlooked the garden, put on a pair of slippers and went out. She stopped to look at the sea, taking a deep breath.

 _It's weird. Today is the anniversary day when we started our first voyage twenty-three years ago. I still remember my nervous state when I left._

 _How time flies? It looks like it was yesterday!_

 _But so much has happened. First of all our son Eric. Then, a couple of years later, Dylan stopped sailing and became responsible for the fleet of five ships. Nikki and Pete are still sailing as captain and buffer. There is no stronger team, despite having made the choice not to have children, a rather difficult task when you're both at sea. Becca was no long sailing either. She's now responsible organising the catering of all ships and the head office. Rebbeca Dixon, I really had to get used to it!. She and Robert have a daughter. He's also ashore and is the specialist for the fleet's radio and radar equipment. Charge finally retired and enjoys his small motorboat business with Lani. Harpie and Charlie, the tireless Charlie still runs her consultancy business for people who want to start a business farm and takes care of their two sons. Harpie started studying, motivated by his wife and worked his way up. He's now one of our captains. 2Dads turned out to be a good bosun, his men can't fool him, because he knows all the tricks. He sails with Harpie, a tough team._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a piece metal falling on the ground. She came back to the house, got rid of her slippers and headed for the garage where Dylan was working on a vintage car, "Darling, is everything alright?", she asked.

"Yeah, just the wrench. It slipped from my grasp", he said.

"Okay, oh, by the way, have a shower. There's more grease on you than on the car", she added with a grin.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

She turned back and saw Eric in the living room.

"Ah mum. Are you sure there's enough food for tomorrow?", he asked.

Kate frowned, "Eric, it is already the third time you asked me that. You ought to know that. But, you told us you had something special for tomorrow. You'd better tell me what you're up to, because all your questions are starting to worry me", she said.

"Uh mum, it's. well, I wanted to introduce my girlfriend to you tomorrow. I feel that this relationship is stable. She's the girl!", he said.

Ah! Well, thank you for mentioning it. Now I can allow enough food for four and set the table for four. Can you image how that girl would feel when she saw that there was no place setting for her at the table?", Kate replied.

He dropped his eyes, "I didn't think about it".

"You should plan better son! By the way how old is she?", Kate asked.

"A year and a half older than me", Eric said.

"Older?", Kate replied surprised.

He shrugged, "Why should it be bad? You're also older than Dad", he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's true. Sorry, I didn't say anything".

The next day, Kate stood in the bedroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing an ochre short sleeves dress with a zip fastener in the back that had not yet been pulled up. "My hair is fine, isn't it? I went to the hairdresser today and it's blond again", she asked Dylan who was pulling on his shirt.

"It's nice, better than that silver colour underneath", he said wryly.

She rolled her eyes, "I do believe you!"

"Could you pull the zip fastener up?", she asked.

"Have you planned something to drink? she asked as he closed the dress.

"Yep there's more than enough", he answered.

"Nice, I'll do a quick check before they arrive", she said putting on a pair of heeled mules.

While Kate was busy in the kitchen, she heard the third family member enter.

"Mum, I'm home", he said.

"I thought so, unless you sent me your hologram", she said deadpan as she made her way to the living room.

Their son stepped aside to let his girlfriend in.

"Mum, dad, this is Danielle, my girlfriend. We came to the conclusion that our relationship is now stable and I wanted you to meet her and get to know her", Eric said enthusiastically.

"Hi ma'am, sir", said Danielle, holding out her hand to them.

"Nice to meet you!", Kate replied shaking her hand, but she frowned slightly looking at the tall lightly tanned girl with black hair and almond eyes. She wore a dress and strappy heeled sandals.

 _It's like I've seen that face before. But where?_

"Welcome to the family", Dylan said. "Please, take a seat!"

"A drink?", he asked.

"A beer", Eric said.

"Do you have white wine?", Danielle asked.

"Yes, sure", Dylan answered and walked to the kitchen.

"Eric told me that you both were in the Navy", started Danielle.

"Yes, that's true, but it was a long time ago", Kate replied.

"My parents are still in the Navy. Dad's commanding a ship and mum is head nurse at the Navy Hospital", Danielle said.

"Ah? Maybe we remember them. What are their names?", Kate asked accepting a glass of wine from Dylan.

"Ryan White and Jessica Bird, married White. I'm also White you know. My father should be named Flynn but he chose the name of his stepfather who raised him for almost 20 years, probably out of respect for him and as a sign of gratitude. It's a bit weird and I never understood why my grandfather never gave him his", the girl said innocently.

Kate turned pale.

 _No, it can't be true! That's why I thought I knew her. She's the spitting image of Bird!_

"We know your parents, they served under our command on a patrol boat", Kate said hesitantly.

Danielle was clearly happy with the news, "Oh great! That's really good news!", she said with sparkling eyes.

"So you must have known my grandparents? Mike Flynn and Maxine White", she asked.

"Ah,uh.. yes, we did! They were our commanding officers", Kate answered reluctantly.

"Wonderful!", Danielle replied enthusiastically.

"Are they still alive?", Kate asked prudently.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely. They're now retired. They often sail with their own little boat".

The evening was spent in a good mood. Danielle turned out to be a nice, talkative and helpful girl with Kate in the kitchen.

Later, while Eric was bringing her home, Kate swung her mules and walked to Dylan who was clearing the table.

"What do you think about her?"

"Wonderful girl. I really hope for him that she'll become his wife".

Kate nodded, "Indeed, so cute. A good girl".

"But darling, can you believe it? If they get married, then we'll become family with Mike and Maxine! Can you imagine that we could sit at the same table at the wedding banquet", she said disgusted.

He shrugged, "I know, but if Eric and Danielle are happy, then you can't be against this relationship".

"I know, I know. It's just...

"Will I ever get rid of Mike ?", she said gloomily.

 **THE END**

Dear audience,

Thank you for following this story for over more than a year.

I like to see you all back with a new story.


End file.
